Sweet Justice!
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This story is set in the near future. Cody and Bailey are around their early to mid twenties and they have decided to become Attorneys instead of Doctors. I was inspired by another story but I wanted to give my own version of them being Attorneys. This story contains brief use of alcoholic beverages,strong language, violence and a sufficient amount of sexual content.
1. First Day On The Job

**Author Note:**** I want to notify for those who are waiting for The Suite Life After All (TSLAA) that I am trying to communicate with the authors that I am working with but it's not easy to push forward. It is not a stand-alone project. If it was then I would have progressed much more than where it stands now. It is a challenge to wait but I feel that it is worth the wait. It is an accomplishment in itself when people can wait for others. I am sorry for any inconvenience. The reason why I'll be writing this story is for two reasons. The first reason is that I wanted to communicate to those readers who do not have an account but still show concern for the progress of TSLAA without having to comment on my own stories in the reviews. I don't think that is the best way. The second reason is that even I had recently finished Pivotal Moments, before that as posted I had not written anything for a number of months so I have a bad itch for writing and that I do not want to get rusty. The only way to become a better writer is to keep on writing (and reading). It is a continuous responsibility to keep improving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for anything that isn't in association with the Suite Life series. I apologize for not doing this before but every time I have thought about it, I would forget and I was lazy to remember what I was supposed to do.**

**I apologize again for the length of the chapter but I can't do much about it. I just go with the natural flow and I hope you guys can understand that.**

Bailey Pickett walked along the streets of a new city as she was heading over to her new job. She came from a small town called Kettlecorn, Kansas. She grew up in a big family. Bailey was the odd one from her family but she didn't mind. She had brown eyes and long, light brown hair. She worked hard through her whole life. Getting a world-class education at an Ivy League school was twenty chores put into one big one. It had taken a lot of energy to get in and get to the East Coast but it was worth it in the long run. She went to Yale University for her undergrad degree in Pre-Law and then stayed an extra three years in Law School. Afterwards, Bailey had gotten an internship in Boston just a few months after searching for some work. She moved to Boston for the job. When she got good enough, she landed her second job as an assistant of a well-respected and well-known Attorney in the area. At the rate that she was going, Bailey surely was going to make a name for herself someday. She planned on moving up the ranks and be an Attorney herself.

Bailey made her way to the law firm that she was referred to in the city. Her new boss was waiting for her in his office on the third floor. She went up the elevator to the third floor. When she got off the elevator, Bailey looked at a piece of paper with a room number on it. The room number was 320. As she looked at the paper in her hand, Bailey walked down the halls. Twenty minutes later, Bailey found the room. She got a little lost on her way to the room. She breathed in to summon some confidence in her. She opened the door and popped her head in the room.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

A rustling sound could be heard from a distance. Bailey watched as a man walked into the main entry way of the office. He wore a sharp, dark blue suit on and had a glass of Gin and Tonic in one hand. He walked behind his desk and placed the glass on his desk.

"Come in."

The man sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink as Bailey came into the office and tentatively closed the door behind her. She approached the man's desk. He was leaning out in front in his chair when she came up to him. He had his head bowed to his desk and felt her shadow over him. He lifted his head up and made eye contact with her for the first time. Bailey noticed that her new boss wasn't as old as she had thought of him to be. He was more like a young man to her as she studied his features. He had vibrant blue eyes with the smallest hint of green, dirty blonde hair with side swept bangs and fair colored skin. She also that he didn't have a lot of facial hair. He had a light five o'clock shadow. The man folded his hands on his desk and squinted his eyes at Bailey.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here for my new job. I'm going to be your new assistant."

"Ah, yes. You must be Miss Pickett."

"Yes, Sir. And you're Mr. Martin."

"Yes, I am."

"So, what should I do first?"

Mr. Martin pointed to his right. Off by ten feet was an empty desk. Bailey looked over at the desk.

"That is your desk."

"Yes, Mr. Martin."

Bailey bowed her head to Mr. Martin and went over to her new desk. She placed her things how she liked them to be on the desk. When Bailey was done organizing her desk, she saw Mr. Martin gesturing to come over by bending his right index finger in a 'come here' matter. Bailey obediently walked over to his desk. The click-click sound could be heard across the office as her high heels tapped against the tiled floor. She stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

Mr. Martin neatly piled up ten sheets of paper and gave them to Bailey.

"Miss Pickett, this is your first assignment: file the papers alphabetically and put them away in the filing cabinet that is on your left. Go. Now."

"Yes, Mr. Martin."

Bailey left Mr. Martin's desk and took the files to her desk. She sat down and began to alphabetize them. As she did her work, Mr. Martin observed her. He took a sip of his drink and watched her do her job. When she was done, Bailey walked over to the filing cabinet and placed the files accordingly. Mr. Martin liked how Bailey worked and moved as opposed to his previous assistant.

For the rest of the day, Mr. Martin gave Bailey remedial tasks. And as the week progressed, he began to see her true potential and gave her tasks that became noticeably harder from the previous one. He only assigned her tasks that he found fit to match her growing skills and abilities.

To Be Continued…


	2. Limited Affections

A few months had passed and Bailey Pickett was doing well at her job. She was an excellent assistant to Mr. Martin. She was pleased with her job but one thing bothered her and it was her boss. Bailey found Mr. Martin to be a fair boss with good manners. He respected her too but what troubled Bailey was that he was fairly quiet and appeared to be stressed out when he wasn't speaking with her. Bailey couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that there was something terribly wrong with Mr. Martin.

On one cold and dark day, Bailey had come into the office early. She was expecting that she would take care of matters that day since she recalled the previous day that Mr. Martin was sick. Bailey saw that Mr. Martin's chair had been turned around. She was about to grab a few files when she heard Mr. Martin's voice from behind the chair. He turned it around to face her.

"Miss Pickett, you're here early."

"Yes, I am, Mr. Martin. I thought that you wouldn't be here because of your cold and I took the liberty to come in early today."

"I'm not that sick, Miss Pickett. I just have the sniffles. And if you were wondering how much work you had today then don't worry. We haven't been getting a lot of cases and it's Friday so business will be slow anyway."

"Then what shall I do?"

"I don't care. Do as you please. If you don't do anything today then you can always make up for it tomorrow without overtime pay."

"How about I get you some tea first and then get started on today's filing?"

"Fine. Do what you like."

Bailey felt bad for her boss. She was genuinely concerned for Mr. Martin. Bailey headed over to a marble counter in the other room of the office and made some tea. When it was ready, Bailey brought the tea over to Mr. Martin and had set it down on his desk. He took a sip or two and cleared his throat. He straightened out his black necktie.

"Thank you for the tea, Miss Pickett."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Martin. I'll just go ahead and alphabetize the files now."

Bailey took the files from Mr. Martin's desk and organized them at her desk. Afterwards, she placed them in the filing cabinet. When Bailey was done, she returned to Mr. Martin's desk to see if he would have something new for her to do. He had nothing new for her. He sent her back to her desk and told her to do a report. Bailey faithfully followed Mr. Martin's orders and returned to her desk and did a report. Mr. Martin took hold of his tea cup and saucer and spun his chair around. He gazed out to the wide window. He saw Bailey's reflection on his right side. He could see her work on a report from her desk. He fingers tapped against the key board of the computer that had come with her desk before she entered the office. Mr. Martin examined Bailey as she worked. He had guessed that she must have been around his age but he wasn't exactly sure. He studied her features as he took a sip of tea. Bailey had long, lean legs. Her pencil skirt stopped just above her knees and hugged her hips and waist. She had a black blazer that matched her skirt and heels. Bailey wore a button up white shirt and Mr. Martin could see from the reflection that she had some cleavage poking out from her shirt. He also noted that Bailey's hair was up in a bun. Mr. Martin seemed interested in Miss Pickett. By luck, Mr. Martin had thought of a conversation starter, something that would allow him to get to know Miss Pickett a little better.

"Miss Pickett?"

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"What's your full name?"

"It's Bailey Marie Pickett, Sir."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you, Sir."

"My name's Cody Martin."

"Your name is a good name, Sir."

"Tell me, Bailey, where did you go for Law School and when did you graduate?"

"I went to Yale University and graduated a year ago."

"So, you also graduated last year in 2018?"

"What do you mean by 'also'?"

"I went to Harvard Law School and graduated in 2018 as well."

"How is that possible? You're my boss."

"Miss Pickett, I interned just like you did before you came here but I did it while I still an undergrad back in 2015 before I had headed off to Law School."

"Oh. I see. "

"Miss Pickett, why did you stay at the same university for both undergrad and Law School?"

"I was comfortable there and I could afford to stay there with the scholarships that I got. What about you?"

"I stayed at Harvard for the same reason that you stayed at Yale."

"Oh. Well, that's nice to know."

"Miss Pickett, where did you come from and what kind of family do you have?"

"I come from a small town called Kettlecorn, Kansas and I have a big family. I have nine sisters."

"Nine sisters you say?"

"Yes, Sir. I have six older ones and three younger ones. May I ask about your hometown and family?"

"Yes, you may."

"Well, Mr. Martin, where did you come from and what kind of family do you have?"

Cody Martin sipped his tea before he answered his assistant, Bailey Pickett.

"I never had a place to call home until I started the sixth grade. Only then could I call Boston my home. For my family, my parents have been divorced since I was ten years old and I have a twin brother. His name is Zachary Martin."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Mr. Martin."

"It's alright. By the way, what month and year were you born?"

"I was born in the month of May in 1993."

"That's intriguing."

"When were you born, Sir?"

"September of 1992."

"I see. Do you have any more questions?"

"No. Carry on, Miss Pickett."

"Very well, Mr. Martin."

Bailey continued to do her report. When she was done, she printed out her report and had put it away in filing. Cody finished drinking his tea by the time Bailey had archived her report. The day was dark and lonely and lazy. Cody turned his chair around and had placed his cup and saucer down. He looked to his left and saw Bailey at her desk. She was straightening out her desk when Cody stared at her. Bailey noticed Cody's stare on her mid-way through her organizing and so she looked back at him. She felt flustered as she thought that he was judging her as she worked. Bailey couldn't handle Cody's penetrating stare so she averted her eyes elsewhere. For the remainder of the day, Bailey felt uncomfortable around her boss, Mr. Cody Martin. When it was time for Bailey to leave, she wasted no time to go back to her apartment.

As weeks passed by, Cody Martin's interest for his assistant, Bailey Pickett, grew more and more. He found her to be interesting. He did realize that she was smart, beautiful, sophisticated, efficient, resourceful, caring, and creative. He continued to become attached to her each passing day but he didn't do anything for two reasons. The first reason was that it was not professional to fool around with a co-worker, especially an assistant. The second reason was that if he tried to make a move then he would probably scare her off. Cody Martin decided to act natural and just casually yet gradually get closer to Bailey and hopefully win her affections.

To Be Continued…


	3. A Simple Invitation

During the time that Cody admired Bailey in secret, business was good for the both of them. They won quite a few cases for their clients. On the days that weren't very busy, Cody would invite Bailey for some coffee after work. Most of the time, Bailey accepted his offer as she found no harm in having coffee with her boss. When she did decline Cody's offer it was only because she had already made plans beforehand. She would apologize every time she had to decline an opportunity to have coffee with Cody Martin. Having coffee was the first step for Cody to become more personal with Bailey. The second step was to get Bailey to agree to meet him for a business dinner. From that point on, Cody would try to get her to come to his place for dinner as friends. He would then follow up to get closer to her and in the process he would intend to learn more about her life.

Time passed by and Cody's plan on getting closer to Bailey was going smoothly. She certainly became friendlier once he learned to open up to her. Even though they became friendlier, Bailey kept things professional between the two of them. She was very good at keeping her distance form Cody, especially while at the office.

On one Friday afternoon in February, Cody Martin was going over some cases that he had done in the past. He went over them again and then organized them into three piles according to the case names that started with the same letter. He left the files alone for a moment and leaned back in his chair. He reflected his case history and realized that he had done well before but he has done even better once Bailey became his assistant. Just as Cody had thought of his case work, Bailey had come back with copies of forms. She walked to Cody's desk and placed the copies on his right side of the desk. She then noticed files on the desk in the center. She gestured to Cody as she spoke to him.

"Mr. Martin?"

Cody snapped out of his daze. "Yes?"

Bailey pointed out the files to Cody.

"May I take these to the filing cabinet?"

"Of course", Cody listlessly replied.

Bailey took all three piles of files and took them to the filing cabinet. As she walked over, Cody changed his mind. He got out his chair and followed behind Bailey. Just as she opened the drawer that was labeled G through L, Bailey felt a shadow cast over her. Cody rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Actually, Miss Pickett, I'd like to put the files away just this once."

Bailey gulped. She breathed in a few heavy breaths.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Martin. I'll put the files away. It's my job as your assistant to do so."

"Well, let me just say that you have done an excellent job. Probably soon enough, you'll get your own office and have your own assistant."

Bailey stuttered. "Thank you, Sir."

"I really do appreciate what you have done for me. I have always done well with cases but you certainly have made me an even better attorney."

Cody paused. He tilted his head so that his lips brushed Bailey's left ear. His breath tickled her ear greatly.

"And you know, Miss Pickett, you're my best assistant that I've had over the short time I've had my own office. The only problem with you, Miss Pickett, is that you make it so damn hard for me to remain professional while around you. After all, we have become close to good friends during the short time that we have known each other."

Cody clearly got his point across when he pressed his body against Bailey's and that he grabbed onto her hips and caresses her sides. Cody ran his hands down the sides of Bailey's thighs and then brought them back to her waist. Then he hugged her from behind and nuzzled his nose into her neck. In the meantime, Bailey remained silent. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning or letting out a yelp. She could feel her heart warm up like a bonfire and began to pound like a tribal drum. Since Bailey restricted herself from making any sudden movement or noise Cody felt no change in Bailey's attitude so he had let go of her body and pulled away. Cody straightened out his black necktie and cleared his throat.

"Carry on, Miss Pickett. And keep up the good work."

Cody turned around and returned to his desk. Bailey's knees gave out and she caught herself by using support from the filing cabinet. She caught her breath and then stood up straight. She didn't know what to think of Cody's little stunt. She couldn't decide if he made an unwanted advance towards her or if he satisfied a secret desire of hers. Bailey wasn't sure how she felt but she tried to refrain from moaning explicitly. Maybe she did find pleasure in being touched by her own boss but she figured it was because of the concept of the employee and employer being romantically and sexually involved was taboo and like most human beings, Bailey had fallen victim to want the one thing she couldn't have. To go after taboo things was what gave people thrill in life and made them feel alive and not like proper working drones who barely had a social life. But despite what had transpired, Bailey carried on with her work.

Later that day, Bailey was tidying up her desk. It was close to the time when most people leave their offices or work place and go home for the day between the hours of five and six. Bailey glanced at Cody's desk and saw that he was busy looking at a report and sipping his Gin and Tonic. She found it to be interesting that he didn't drink Brandy like most business men or politicians or even men with great power and responsibility did. He wasn't like most bosses. He was her age, he was highly intelligent and very handsome. Oh, how his charming looks made her tremble…NO. No! Bailey shook her head. She would not let herself think of her boss in such a way. But then again, he was the one who sparked a feeling of physical attraction between the two of them. It seemed to Bailey that Cody was slowly kindling a blazing fire of passion, love and lust for them. Bailey didn't entertain those thoughts again and finished up tidying her desk. When she was done, she collected her belongings and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Martin. Have a nice weekend."

Bailey waited for Cody to respond but he did nothing but kept working. She was baffled. Several hours before, he was so into her and now he seemed uninterested. Bailey waited a little longer. Cody turned a sheet of paper over and then mumbled a 'goodbye' to her. Bailey felt hurt. She was hoping for something more but she couldn't complain. Cody did acknowledge her leaving and did reciprocate with a 'goodbye'. Bailey left the office with downed spirits.

When Bailey got back to her apartment, she had placed her bag and blazer on her chair. She went into the kitchen and prepared herself a microwaved dinner and poured herself a glass of chardonnay. She could have cooked something for dinner but she didn't feel to par to use a little extra effort. As she waited for her dinner to heat up in the microwave, Bailey sipped her chardonnay and checked new messages on her voicemail machine. She listened to the most recent message that recorded ten minutes before she got home. It was a strong and solid voice.

Voicemail: "Hello, Miss Pickett. I know by this time that you would be ten minutes away from home. I took the liberty of leaving you a message. Meet me at Toscano Restaurant on 47 Charles Street for a business dinner. And don't worry about the money, it's my treat. After all, you're my best and _favorite _assistant. See you tomorrow night at six thirty. Ciao….."

The message ended. Bailey's eyes bulged out. She could hardly think and one of her eyes twitched. At this point, she didn't know what her boss, Cody Martin, wanted from her anymore. Bailey took a moment to let everything sink in. When she calmed herself down, she heard the microwave beeping. She went over to the microwave and took out her dinner. She took off the cover and threw it away. She got silverware and brought her food over to eat at the table. Bailey ate her microwaved dinner and drank her wine. When she was done eating, Bailey cleaned up after herself and got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, Bailey had set out an outfit that she planned on wearing for Saturday night's business dinner and then she had set her alarm. Bailey fell asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow.

To Be Continued…


	4. Lost Moments Found

Saturday night came faster than Bailey had originally thought. When she woke up, it was eleven in the morning. She scrambled out of bed and hopped into the shower. Bailey took a ten minute shower and got out with a towel wrapped around her body. She headed back to her room to dress in casual clothing until she would have to change later for the dinner. Bailey took her day slow for the most part. She watched some TV, had lunch, got the mail and went on a walk. By four thirty in the afternoon, Bailey remembered to check her e-mail. She got her laptop out and opened it up. She logged on and checked for any new e-mails. She saw one new message and it was from her boss. The e-mail was a simple reminder. Bailey replied to the e-mail and then logged out completely. Bailey closed her laptop and had put it away. She then checked the time and it was a quarter to five. She made the executive decision to get ready for the business dinner right there and then.

Bailey went to her room and changed into the clothes that she had laid out the night before. She slipped on a red dress with three inch wide straps and black two inch high heels. Once Bailey was dressed up, she checked herself in her body mirror and thought that she looked decent. It was exactly the look that she was aiming for: attractive yet sophisticated and professional. Bailey grabbed a handbag that went with her outfit and a dressy jacket to keep her warm. She headed out of her apartment and dead locked the door. She then set off to head over to Toscano Restaurant. She made sure that she was there at six thirty or earlier so that she wouldn't disappoint her boss, Mr. Martin.

Upon Bailey's arrival at the Italian restaurant, Cody was standing out of the establishment waiting for her. He had on a dark blue suit with a white button up shirt and a dark blue necktie. He also wore a smile on his face. Bailey thought that he looked dashing as usual…she meant handsome. Cody looked handsome. Bailey breathed in deeply as she approached her boss. As soon as Bailey got close enough to the entrance, Cody ushered her in. The head of the house asked if they had a reservation and Cody told him that they had a reservation under the name Martin party for two. The head of the house checked off Cody's name, grabbed two menus and led the two of them to their table. He then gave them their menus and left. Bailey felt nervous while Cody felt confident. They didn't say much to each other but only because Bailey was very nervous about talking to Cody and Cody didn't want to further make Bailey feel uncomfortable.

During dinner, Bailey ate her linguine with clams and washed it down with a diet coke with a slice of lime wedged on the side of the glass. Cody observed Bailey's actions as he ate his angel hair pasta with capers and a lemon sauce with grilled chicken and drank his iced tea with a slice of lime wedged on his glass. Cody could tell that Bailey felt awkward having dinner with her employer. It wasn't an every-day thing that a single employee had dinner with their boss alone. It would be more understandable if there were multiple employees having a dinner party with their boss. Cody understood what Bailey was feeling and wanted for her to feel comfortable around him while outside the office. He decided that he should bite the bullet and ask her how she felt.

"Bailey?"

Bailey stopped eating her linguine and dropped her fork onto the plate as she looked up at Cody.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Relax. Stop freaking out. You know, this really isn't a business dinner, it's just dinner."

"We're just having dinner?"

"Yes."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"Calm down, Bailey. We're just two friends having dinner together."

"You and me as friends?"

"Yes. You and I are just friends. Just relax already."

"I suppose you're right."

Even after what Bailey had said, Cody could clearly see how tense Bailey was. Her shoulders curled close to her neck and she kept her arms in front of her chest.

"I am. So, take a load off and relax."

A tiny smile crept up on Bailey's face. She felt as though she could loosen up a bit around Cody. She dropped her shoulders and her arms went down with them.

"I kind of feel a little silly for worrying about something that I shouldn't have to worry about."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you, Bailey."

"Thank you, Sir—I mean, Cody."

"No problem. Now eat, enjoy the food. We have all night."

"Alright."

Bailey relaxed even more so than before and continued to eat her meal. Cody watched Bailey eat for a moment or two and then returned to eating his own meal. After a few minutes, a thought occurred to Bailey. She stopped eating and washed down her food with her diet coke before she looked over at Cody. He was drinking his iced tea.

"Cody?"

Cody finished taking a sip of his drink and placed the glass down on the table. He then gave Bailey his full attention.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"What memories do you have of Harvard?"

"What I remember the most was this one night of my Junior Year as an undergrad student."

"What was that night?"

"It was an extraordinary thing. The night started out crumby and then ended being great."

"What happened?"

"You may have known of this since you went to Yale. It was the night that Harvard and Yale had their annual math competition as part of their rivalry."

"I do recall the competition. I was part of it."

"Good to know. I was too. It all started earlier in the day when my brother and I were fighting over the phone. By that time, I was used to his put downs and insults but one thing that he said to me over the phone really bothered me. I was so infuriated by his comment that I hung the phone on him and then threw my cell phone on my bed."

Bailey cringed at Cody's story but still was curious about the fight. She wanted to know what Cody did next

"What did your brother say?"

"He told me that I sucked at math and that I shouldn't have entered the competition in the first place."

"That was highly uncalled for."

"I know. But we didn't make up until two weeks later when Zack was begging for forgiveness from me. H even came up to me once before when we both were home and bent down and shook his hands for mercy. After two long weeks of asking for forgiveness, Zack finally got it but just barely."

"Those must have been two rough weeks."

"They were….for Zack. I was just fine ten hours after the math competition."

"How was that?"

"Well, I had four hours to study before my match with some guy from your school. I didn't do so well studying because Zack's words haunted me. At my match, I was doing fine until we got to the very end. I freaked out on the last question and got it wrong. I lost the match and I was torn."

"What did you do?"

"I drowned my sorrows in beer and got a little drunk. At that point in my life, I wasn't much of a drinker and when I did drink, I never had more than one beer. The night of the Harvard/Yale math competition, I had four beers. I felt dizzy so I decided to walk around Harvard's campus in hopes that I could clear my head. As I walked alone in the cold dark night, I saw a girl around my age sitting down on a bench. I joined her and asked her if she was at campus because of the competition. She said that she was there for the competition, that she came from Yale and that she had just won her match."

Bailey quivered. Cody's story was beginning to sound oddly familiar to her but she didn't know why. She didn't bother asking any other questions at that point and continued to listen to Cody's tale.

"Well, the girl and I talked about how we thought how silly the rivalry was between Harvard and Yale was. We laughed at the thought and then talked about ourselves. We ended up having a lot in common. The only real differences between us were where we came from and which colleges we attended."

"Do you recall where the girl was from?"

"No. But I do remember a little bit how she looked. She had brown eyes, brown hair and a small nose. She kind of had similar physical qualities like you do."

"Did you ever get the chance to know her name?"

"No. I was about to ask her what her name was but all I remember is passing out and waking up the next day in my bed."

"So, you never got to see the girl again?"

"Never again. All I can tell is that I thought that she looked like an angel and that she was the reason why my night turned from bad to good. Talking to her cheered me up. But that's the past now. Now, I have you to talk to when I need some cheering up."

"You talk with me to make your life better?"

"I sure do. I really appreciate all that you have done for me, Bailey. I wanted to thank you by treating you to dinner tonight. You deserve it."

Bailey couldn't help but allow a warm, rosy color come up to cover her youthful cheeks. She was truly grateful that she made Cody happy and that he appreciated her. Bailey then remembered Cody's tale. She remembered more and more of that night as she replayed Cody's story in her head. Bailey blushed ever harder as she realized that she was the girl in Cody's story. She was the one who sat with him and talked with. She had remembered Cody being partially drunk and greatly depressed. She recalled how Cody passed out and his head fell into her lap. Bailey remembered how she stroked Cody's hair and fell in love with him while he slept. She remembered how she got a passing Harvard student to help Cody to get to a friend and have him get back to his room.

In the present time, Cody stared at Bailey with concern and curiosity. Bailey didn't know what to do. She knew the whole story from start to finish. She knew it so well that she could recite it. Bailey didn't speak. She bit her lip.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." But I think that we should finish our meals soon and get the bill so that other people can have our table."

Cody's mouth twitched into an upward curve.

"You're right, Bailey. We've been here long enough."

Cody called up their waiter and asked for the check. Within five minutes, the waiter came back with bill and Cody paid for it right on the spot. Once the bill was paid for and a tip had been left for the waiter, Cody and Bailey left the restaurant.

On their way out from the restaurant, Cody and Bailey walked side by side. Cody asked Bailey how she got to the restaurant and she told him that she walked. Cody told Bailey that he drove over. Bailey absent mindedly nodded her head. She was internally debating with herself whether or not to tell Cody that she was in fact the girl on the bench at Harvard's campus. Cody saw that Bailey was distracted again. She wore the same far-out look on her face as she did back in restaurant. Cody placed his right hand on Bailey's left shoulder.

"Bailey, is there something wrong?"

Bailey's face relaxes. Her eyes were focused. She turned to Cody with determination in her eyes. She wasn't ready to confess to Cody about the night of the math competition.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

Cody dropped his hand from Bailey's shoulder. Then he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Alright then. Would you like for me to give you a ride back home?"

Bailey weighed her options. She could either risk the chance of being seduced by her own boss in his warm and safe car or risk the chance of getting cold, lost and eventually mugged or raped at night where there isn't much light around. Bailey chose her first option. She would rather take the chance of Cody's hands run over her body than take the chance of being entered by a filthy, unlawful man without her consent. It was the obvious and more sensible thing to do to pick her first choice. Plus, she would want to have the chance to be in Cody's car where she could sit next to him with the legitimate reason of being the passenger.

"I think it would be best if I rode back home with you."

Cody grinned. "Great."

He pointed to his car that happened to be in front of them. It was a silver Mercedes-Benz.

"This is my car. We can get in it now."

Bailey walked over to the passenger's side and got in. She clicked in her seatbelt as Cody entered the driver's side. He too clicked in his seatbelt once he was seated. He looked at his side and rear view mirrors and then moved out of the parallel parking spot and drove up to the nearest intersection.

"Where to?"

"You just go up two blocks and then turn to the left. You'll be able to see the parking lot that leads to my apartment."

The light turned green and Cody drove on. He followed Bailey's instructions and drove right into the apartment parking lot. He parked the car at the curb.

"We're here."

"Thank you for the ride."

"Hey. I only did what was the right thing to do."

"I suppose so."

Bailey clutched her handbag in her hands and had her upper half droop in her evening jacket. She stared at her bag in her lap.

"Um, Cody, there's something that I would like to say before I leave."

"Shoot."

Bailey turned toward Cody. She stared at him. Her stare was so intense that it made Cody tense up.

"You know the girl that you talked about?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have something to say about her."

"What is it?"

"I was that girl. I remember you being drunk and depressed. I just thought that I'd let you know."

Cody was shocked. He took in Bailey's words slowly and realized that she was right. She was the girl in his story. He didn't move an inch. He just breathed in stale air.

"Well, goodnight, Cody. I'll see you on Monday."

Cody barely blinked. Bailey watched Cody with careful eyes as she left the car. When she was about to close the door, she paused to leave Cody with one last thought.

"Drive safe, Sir."

After that remark, Bailey closed the door and left. Cody bit his lip. He watched Bailey leave. As Cody watched Bailey walk up to her apartment, he fell into a daze. It was pleasant, sensual and simple. Cody pretended that the night he had met Bailey that he did learn her name. He pretended that he and Bailey stayed on the bench and end up sharing a sweet and tender kiss. Cody brought himself back to the present and saw that his presumably single and most undeniably attractive assistant, Miss Bailey Pickett, had entered her apartment. Cody wouldn't mind shaking her peach tree and enjoying her fruit….He scoffed to himself. He had to stop himself from think less than professional thoughts of Bailey or else he would give into he senses and think deep and dirty thoughts of Bailey's humble beauty and sultry figure. Cody shook his head. He started up his car again and drove out of the parking lot. He thought to himself and knew that he would certainly play a few mind games with Bailey come Monday. The last thing that translated from his mind to his mouth was a comment that had to do with Bailey. As he spoke, Cody's voice grew more audible. It would go from an airy whisper to a loud and clear self-declaration.

"Time certainly has served her well. She has filled out a little more quite nicely in the last six years since I last saw her.…..Bailey Pickett, you are no longer the cute and pretty college girl that I once knew, you are a beautiful and sexy, full-blown woman. You have become the embodiment of all things beautiful and lovely. The aroma of romance and lust has tried to attach itself to you but you wouldn't let it near you. Look out, Bailey. I'm out to get you. I plan to make you mine and when that day comes, I will make sure that you are doused in the scent of passionate desire. I will shower you with love when you are mine."

To Be Continued…


	5. Agreement Of Social Delight

Monday morning came. The main entrance was empty for the most part. The clock on the wall above the door told time and it said that it was ten minutes before eight. Cody was in the other part of the office by the time Bailey came in five minutes before eight. When Cody heard Bailey come in, he had set out to greet her. He walked back into the main office.

"Good morning, Miss Pickett."

Bailey had just arrived at her desk. Upon hearing her boss' voice calling for her, she turned around from the front of her desk to face Cody.

"Good morning, Mr. Martin. How was your weekend?"

Cody stepped forward to Bailey slowly and firmly. With each step that he took, his footsteps could be heard throughout the office. When he was just three feet away from Bailey, he stopped. He peered at her.

"You know how my Saturday went. Why would you need to ask how my Sunday was?"

"I was just bringing up polite conversation that's all, Mr. Martin."

"I know that. I also know that you have nothing better to say since we had dinner Saturday night."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Martin."

"Don't be sorry. Now be a dear and go down to the communal lounge and get a cup of water for both you and me."

Bailey could detect something ominous about Cody's voice but she couldn't decipher exactly what it was. She gulped softly as to not give herself away to Cody.

"Yes, Sir."

Bailey then left the office to get two cups of water to go down to the third floor lounge.

While Bailey was getting water from the lounge, Cody was getting ready to play a little head game with her. He walked over to his desk and sat down. It was not even five minutes when Bailey came back with two cups of water. She placed one cup on her desk and then walked over to Cody's desk. When she got to the front, Cody abruptly stood up which startled Bailey. He had a wide smile on his face. It was as though he had been possessed by a mischievous spirit. His mouth curled in the same way that a fox's mouth curled when it would hunt for food. Bailey was stiff like a statue. Cody extended his left hand out to her right hand that held the cup of water for him and removed the water from her grasp. He then placed it down on his desk and looked at Bailey.

"Thank you for the water, Miss Pickett. You may return to your desk."

Bailey was silent for a moment and then collected herself.

"Uh, okay. Yes, Mr. Martin."

Bailey tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left ear and then turned around to walk back to her desk with an air of awkward tension. Cody watched Bailey walk back to her desk and could hear the click-click-clack of her high heels. He checked out her outfit as he saw how her hips swung from side-to-side. He could watch her move all the time but that was what he was not focusing on. He saw that Bailey's outfit consisted of a knee length grey skirt and a black suit jacket that covered up a white button up shirt. He then looked at himself and saw a similar pattern in his wardrobe. Cody then sat down and thought to himself as Bailey had seated herself down in her chair and fill out some forms. Cody thought for a while and an idea popped into his head. He turned his head over to Bailey.

"Miss Pickett."

Bailey whipped her head over to Cody.

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"You know, I was thinking about something."

"What is that, Sir?"

"We should have casual Fridays. I mean, this will only apply when we don't have to appear in court on Fridays."

"I am sorry, Sir, but we should stay professional. As former students of the study of law, we ought to appear professionally while in the office."

"No, Miss Pickett. I think we should allow ourselves some liberty in the office atmosphere. We should have casual Fridays except when we have to go to court for our clients. You seem awfully tense even while in the office. You can choose to dress as usual this Friday but I'm going to dress casually."

"But why would you want to have casual Fridays?"

"Just so we can don't feel so tense while working together."

"That's a nice thought, Sir, but to be precise, I work for you. I do not work with you. I work for you because I'm your assistant."

"Even so, we work in the same office. We share the same working space."

"I suppose that you're correct about that."

"I am right. We do share work space."

"I guess we could have casual Fridays."

"Alright then. It's been decided. From this moment on we will have casual Fridays. I hope that you will participate in the first casual Friday. It could be good for us as employee and employer to allow a comfortable atmosphere once a week at the end of every week given that we do not have to face a case."

"I'll try to participate in the first casual Friday but I can't make any promises."

"I can accept that premise."

"Do you have any other announcements to make, Sir?"

"No. You may continue with your work, Miss Pickett."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin."

Bailey wasted no time to return to her work. She continued to fill out forms. Cody, on the other hand, watched Bailey for a short moment. She was such a diligent worker but she sometimes had a habit of carrying bricks on her delicate back. Her skin was bruised with the harsh load of work and responsibility and the air was thick with worldly worry. Cody frowned to himself as he studied Bailey's intense look as she did her work. He wanted to help her find joy in her life. She was such a wonderful woman and all Cody wanted to do was let his assistant to lighten her load. Cody's eyes traveled from Bailey's face to her body and then back to the surface of his own desk. He was faced with forms that needed to be filled out. Cody sighed vehemently and picked up a pen that had lain on the desk at his right side. He brought the ball point pen to the top form and began to fill it in.

The work day had passed by quite uneventfully. Bailey did her work and Cody did his work. Bailey never really stopped for anything except for when she had her lunch break or when she had to use the bathroom. She worked through the hours. However, it wasn't the same for Cody. He did work hard and worked for the most part but he would occasionally looked up over at Bailey and would admire her. At one time, Cody just stared at Bailey fervently and he just did it long enough for Bailey to suspect something. She had turned her head in question and Cody would quickly turn his head away and pretend like he hadn't noticed Bailey looking at him. When she did give him attention, he would return to his work and keep his head down. When the moment had passed, Bailey took in a sweeping breath from her nose and then would return to her work. In response to Bailey's tense action, Cody would mumble to himself. By the end of the day, Bailey stole a glance at Cody after she finished her work. She observed his actions and drank in his features. She watched carefully as he brought his lips to the edge of his Gin and Tonic glass. The way his lips pressed against the glass and how the mixed drink made its way to his mouth and tongue just got Bailey going. She stared at him as he drank his alcoholic beverage and found herself wanting to have her mouth pressed his mouth. She got caught of the simple fantasy of wanting his lips to caress hers. Bailey rapidly blinked and then collected her thoughts. She shook her head and collected her belongings. As she was about to leave the office, Cody caught her attention. Bailey stopped in her tracks and readily turned her body to face Cody.

"Miss Pickett?"

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"I was wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have coffee with me after work tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Martin. I'll busy running a few personal errands tomorrow. But, would it be okay if we had coffee on Wednesday?"

"Sure. That would great. I guess I'll see you for coffee after work in two days."

"Okay. We'll meet for coffee then. I'll see you tomorrow in the office, Sir."

"Alright, Miss Pickett. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin. See you tomorrow and have a nice night as well."

"Thank you, Miss Pickett."

Bailey gave Cody a courtly smile and then left the office. She walked out from the door and down the halls to the elevator. As Bailey was gradually making her way out of the building and back to her apartment, Cody sat at his desk in deep thought. He was thinking of Bailey. He wanted her so bad but he knew that he had to take slow, small steps. He was hopeful that he will get closer to Bailey when they have coffee together on Wednesday. Cody would count the hours until they would meet for coffee after work.

To Be Continued…


	6. Some Froth In My Coffee

For the next two days, Cody and Bailey carried on with their work. On Wednesday when it was close to leaving the office, Cody scattered himself across the work space. He usually didn't have to scatter to get his work done but he had more work than usual. Bailey lent him a hand as he was gathering his belongings. At five thirty, they left the office together to head down and get coffee at the coffee shop across the street. Cody would open the door and hold the elevator door for Bailey. It was a little custom that Cody had developed whenever Bailey could join him for coffee after work. And as always, Bailey would thank him for his courtesy. She noticed for the past six months that her boss and long lost crush was quite the gentleman. Bailey smiled at herself but kept her face hidden from Cody because she was afraid that she would give herself away and end up blushing in embarrassment. As they walked together to the usual coffee shop for some coffee, Bailey found herself subconsciously walking closer and closer to Cody's side. The moment they arrived at the coffee shop, Cody ordered their usual drinks for them and asked Bailey to find a table outside for them. She agreed to the arrangement and found a table outside of the small yet charming coffee shop.

Just as Bailey seated herself down at a black metal table with intricate detail in the metal legs, she placed her briefcase in the seat across from hers. As she waited for Cody to come out with their cups of coffee, Bailey looked down the street and saw people driving in cars and walking down the sidewalk. She got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice a man walk down the street and stop in front of her. He cleared his throat and got Bailey's attention. She looked up and saw a man who had dirty blonde, short hair and blue eyes with a speck of green in them. He also had a nicely trimmed beard. He fashioned a confident smile as he stared at her. He looked up and down her body before he looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Hello there. What's a beautiful woman like you doing all by yourself at this dinky coffee shop?"

Bailey peered at the man.

"Excuse me?"

"May I buy you a drink?"

"I'm sorry but I'm already with someone else. He's going to come out with our coffee."

"So you have a boyfriend already? I bet I'm a better man than he will ever be."

"You're kind of cocky for a man."

"Well, you got to be if you want to be a real man. Who's your lame ass boyfriend?"

"Actually, he's not-"

All of a sudden, Cody came out and found Bailey and brought the two cups of coffee to the table that she was sitting at. He sets the two cups down at the same time and removes her briefcase from the empty seat and sits down himself and puts his briefcase at his feet. He sips his coffee as if the other man didn't exist. The man with the short, blonde hair scoffs which gets Cody's attention. The man then turns to Bailey again.

"Are you with this man?"

"Yes, I am. Why is it so hard to believe that I drink coffee with my bo-"

Cody looks up at the man before them. "Zack? What are you doing here?"

Zack looked over at Cody and really took in his appearances.

"Cody? Is that you? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. I see you still like to keep your eyes covered by your bangs."

"And I can see that you still keep your hair short. What are you here for? Are you getting some coffee?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I saw this beautiful woman sitting by herself."

Zack turns back to Bailey. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Bailey Pickett."

Zack turns to Cody with a wide grin. "Cody, is she your new squeeze?"

"No, Zack. She's my new assistant. But I don't know what you're talking about me having a new girlfriend. You should know that I haven't been with anyone since I broke up with Barbara our Junior year of high school."

"Are you sure? Because Bailey sure seems like-"

"Zack! Shut up. Don't you have some coffee to get and return to your job?"

"Oh, right." Zack turns to Bailey. "Maybe we can get together sometime."

"Maybe not."

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a woman. Well, see you two around. Bye."

With that Zack goes inside the coffee shop to ask for a cup of coffee. Bailey turns to Cody.

"That's your brother?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. He and I haven't seen each other in a while so he didn't recognize me."

"I could see that. What does he do exactly?"

"He works at a sports shop. It has gear and jerseys for basketball, baseball and football teams. He's a community college graduate who graduated with a degree in Art. He worked to get the degree for four years but couldn't find any work that relates to his degree."

"So, he works at the sports shop because he needs work?"

"Yep. He tried to find a job but it didn't work out so he just gave up and got a job that related to sports because he loves sports and knows a lot about the sports teams."

"Oh."

Cody took another sip of his coffee.

"Mr. Martin?"

Cody licked his lips to get the brown, transparent liquid off his mouth and had put down the cup.

"Bailey, just call me Cody out of the office. This is social time. We're not working. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Martin. I mean, Cody. It's just that I don't feel comfortable being so casual with you. You are, after all, my boss. I can't seem to push pass that very far."

"I understand. I won't press the manner anymore, Bailey."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin."

"Alright."

Cody goes ahead and takes another drink from his coffee. Bailey finally took a sip from her coffee. Before they can a full moment of silence, Zack comes back out with a to-go cup of coffee has a cocky grin on his face. He returns to Bailey and places a hand on her right shoulder from behind. Bailey turns her head halfway to face him.

"Before I head back off to work, I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Cody drinks his coffee and secretly watches Zack's actions.

"Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"Well, it's not going to be you."

"So, who is he? Is he my brother? I know that he claimed to have no new girlfriend but he's been known to be quite modest and shy about his lovers."

Bailey looked over at Cody. He was busy drinking his coffee. She didn't want to use him as an excuse but she was desperate to get Zack to take his hand off her shoulder. She wanted Zack to leave her alone.

"Actually, Zack, you're right. Cody is very shy about our relationship since I'm supposed to be strictly his assistant."

Zack removed his hand from Bailey's shoulder. He was seething on the inside.

"Oh…"

Cody suddenly caught onto the conversation. He had placed his cup of coffee on the table.

"What?"

Bailey turns to Cody and puts on a brave act.

"Why sure, sweetie. You're always so shy about showing off our love."

Cody cocked his head to the side in utter confusion. He had no idea what was going on. Bailey smiled and over stretched her right hand to hold onto Cody's left one. Zack watched with careful eyes and was beginning to frown. Bailey then turned back to Zack.

"I'm sorry, Zack. Cody and I are in love and we would appreciate that you were on your way so we can have some alone time. I hope we can see each other again to become friends."

"Alright. But if you two are together then why don't you kiss him? If you really do love my brother than why don't you give him a big kiss? It shouldn't bother you to show public displays of affection right out in the open, should it?"

Bailey was panicking on the inside. She wouldn't think that she would have to go so far for a simple charade. Did she want to risk being romantically pursued by Zack or to risk exposing her true feelings for Cody? She had to make a choice and she had to make it fast. Bailey chose the latter. She smiled at Zack.

"You know, Zack, are you sure want to see me kiss your brother? We do get a little lovey dovey sometimes."

"I don't care. I need proof."

"Alright then."

Bailey turns to Cody and begs him to try to play alone with her eyes. Before Cody can ketch onto Bailey's plan, she leans over the table, captures his cheeks with her hands and plants on big sweet kiss on his lips. She presses her lips tight against Cody's lips. Cody and Zack are absolutely shocked by Bailey's direct and sudden kiss. Cody blinks his eyes and then sees Zack watching him and Bailey. He closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He leans into the kiss. Zack is slack jawed. For a few brief moments, Bailey enjoys her little charade and savors the kiss. She pulls back after a minute and sits back down and then turns back to Zack.

"Did that disturb you, Zack? Was that enough proof for you?"

"Uh…."

Zack doesn't know what to say. He walks away with enough proof that Bailey been taken by Cody. He didn't bother pursuing Bailey anymore as he did not want to encroach on his brother's relationship. He walked off back his work without another word. Bailey smiled as she was glad that Zack was gone. She then turned back to a bemused Cody.

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Martin. I suppose that I should tell you what had occurred between your brother and I before you came out."

"I would very much like to know, Bailey."

"Well, when Zack came up to me, I wasn't thinking that he was related to you at all because I was expecting that your twin brother would look like….well your twin. He attempted to hit on me but he struck out. He tried to be my boyfriend by proving to me that he would be better than my 'lame ass boyfriend'. I tried to tell him that I wasn't involved with anyone but you came out and things changed."

"So, he was under the impression that you and I were a couple? Is that why you called me sweetie and all that other lovers' talk and then kissing me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sir."

"But why did you do it?"

"I know that I shouldn't have used you, but I didn't want to have to deal with your brother for the moment. I'm really sorry, Mr. Martin. I hope that we can forget about this ordeal and just enjoy our coffee."

"I see then."

Cody leaned back with an arm propped up on one of the chair's arms. He stared at Bailey.

"I just have one question for you, Bailey."

"What is it, Mr. Martin?"

"Did you take pleasure in using me? Did you enjoy pressing your lips against mine?"

Bailey was baffled. She coughed and then turned away from Cody. She looked up at a ledge out of a window on a building and saw two birds cuddling together. Cody leaned in.

"Bailey?"

Bailey turned her head back to Cody and then lifted her cup of coffee and drank her coffee.

"Bailey?!"

Bailey down half of her coffee drink before placing the cup back down on the table. She then took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that I was glad to have Zack leave us alone."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"If you must know, I do feel bad for using you as an excuse to make Zack leave but wouldn't you want him to leave us alone? I mean, this is our time to socialize."

"I know that, Bailey. But did you enjoy kissing me?"

"I'm taking the fifth."

"Bailey….."

"Mr. Martin, I'm just your assistant. I asked for one favor and now it's been fulfilled. For the rest of the time that I work for you, I will fulfill every favor that you ask of me."

"Bailey."

"Yes, Sir?"

Cody took a moment to think what he was going to say to Bailey. He thought it over. He cleared his throat.

"Never mind….."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cody leaned back in his chair and finished the rest of his coffee. Bailey waited for a moment and then followed Cody's lead. They finished their coffee in an efficient way. There was a deep silence that had cut through their souls and left a burn mark. Cody and Bailey felt hotter on the inside than the coffee that they drank. When they were drinking their coffee, they had gotten up and set off to go back to their homes. Cody and Bailey had scooted in their chairs and picked up their briefcase. Bailey turned to Cody.

"Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Martin."

"You're welcome, Bailey. Thank you for your company."

"It's a simple and kind task to do for a friend. It's not a big deal, Sir."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"Yes, you will, Mr. Martin."

Cody and Bailey just happened to have to go the direction of each other because their cars were parked in opposite directions. Cody tried to pass by Bailey and she tried to pass by him but they accidentally bumped into each other. Cody got his arms tangled around Bailey's body and she accidentally stumbled into his chest. She instinctively placed a hand on his firm chest to give herself support. Cody looked down at Bailey and she looked up at him. Cody had a nice tint of pink on his face while Bailey had a subtle red color warming her cheeks. Cody and Bailey stuttered. Cody pulled back and Bailey followed suit.

"Uh, sorry, Bailey."

"No. That was my fault, Mr. Martin. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh. It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

Cody rubbed the back of his neck and then walked past Bailey to get to his car. Bailey turned her head back to Cody and then turned it back to what laid in front of her. She walked to her car that was in the other direction. As Bailey walked to her car, she thought of how good it felt to have an excuse to kiss her boss. She would be lying to herself if she tried to make herself believe that she didn't love feeling his warm lips pressed against her own. Bailey smiled to herself all the way to when she got into her used, black BMW sedan. As Bailey pulled her car out of the parking space, she knew that it would be best to let things simmer down the next day and then talk about what happened between her and Cody on Friday. She wanted to have a day to think things through and go back to business as usual. Bailey knew it would be risky to not do much the next day but she was willing to wait it out until Friday.

To Be Continued…


	7. Casual Friday

Two days had passed by and it was Friday. Just like what Bailey had planned, she didn't address the issue about her kissing Cody when they were at the coffee shop just so that she could Zack to hit the road. On Friday morning, Bailey came into the office. It seemed so empty because she didn't see Cody at his desk nor did she hear him lurking about. She didn't hear any footsteps bounding against the tiled floor. Bailey crept in and went to her desk. She was wearing black slacks, dressy, black shoes and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It wasn't exactly casual but it certainly was a step forward. Bailey had set down her briefcase right where she always placed it which was by her feet on her right side. She took out a few things from her bag and started her work. She did wonder where Cody could have been but she had to focus on her job.

After thirty minutes of working, Bailey looked up and looked around the office for Cody. He was nowhere to be found. She got up from her desk and walked around the office. She went to the other room and searched for Cody. She finally found him laying down on the couch with casual clothes on. He fashioned form-fitting, black jeans, a pair of classic, low-top converse, and a black short sleeved shirt with a green rectangle on it. In the rectangle, there was white lettering and it said: Kant Locke the Mill. It was obvious to Bailey that it was a reference to the philosophers Immanuel Kant, John Locke and John Stuart Mill. Over the cotton shirt was a hemp one. It was a button up short sleeved shirt and it was a dark green color. Bailey thought that Cody looked like himself when she first met him but with a little more of a rustic and maybe even a rugged look to his outfit. The hemp shirt really added to his outdoors look more. Bailey could clearly see that over the years that she last saw him, Cody had gained some muscle. He had his well-toned arms fold over his head so he didn't see anything. Bailey rounded the couch as she listened to Cody hum to himself. She sat down next to him and looked over him. She looked over his body and obsessed over it. She knew that she was drawn to him but up until this point that she was only drawn by him because of his intelligence and personality. Now she was drawn to him because of his body, his lean yet muscular body. She felt as though his body was calling to her that she needed to be close to him and love every inch of him. Despite the fact that Bailey wanted Cody to sensually caress her body, she knew that it would not be a probable occurrence to happen. She decided to move on from her fantasy world and wake up her boss. Bailey placed a gentle hand on one of Cody's arms and shook him.

"Mr. Martin, wake up."

Cody breathed in and then moved his arms away from his face. Bailey soon moved her own hand away from his face and drew back to her side. Cody looked up at Bailey who sat dangerously close to him.

"Miss Pickett, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't see you when I came in. I worked for about thirty minutes and I still hadn't seen you so I decided to look for you. Is there something the matter, Mr. Martin? Because you seem awfully tired."

"I'm not tired, Miss Pickett. I was thinking. I'm here on the couch because I think more efficiently when I'm relaxed."

"Is your chair not comfortable enough for you?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that I was afraid that I would get distracted if I was around another person like you. I just needed absolute focus just for a short while. Why do you ask? Is there something that you need from me?"

"No. Everything is fine, Sir. I was just checking on where you were."

"That's sweet of you, Miss Pickett. I'm glad that you care about my well-being. But rest assured, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere where you may not find me. There isn't a place that you don't know that I frequent."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes. I guess we both should get back to work."

"May I ask what you thinking about, Mr. Martin?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while. Don't worry about it, Miss Pickett. Just go back to work."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

Bailey stands up from the couch and gives Cody room to stand up himself. He stands up and steps close to Bailey. He gives her a friendly smile.

"I see you're not quite ready for casual Fridays. That's alright. You'll get the hang of it."

Cody pats Bailey on the shoulder and then walks past her to return to the main office and back to his desk. Bailey turns around on her heels and follows Cody up to the point where she has to branch into a different direction to get back to her desk. Cody and Bailey both attended to their separate work until their lunch break came. After they filled their stomachs with food, they came back in the office with less focus on their work and more focus on the issue at hand. It had been following them around for two days and it was high time they got it out in the open. When the issue was exposed, Cody was the one to start picking at it. Both he and Bailey were at their desks.

"Miss Pickett."

Bailey lifts her head to face Cody. "Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"Could you please come over here?"

Bailey got up from her desk and walked over to Cody's desk like an obedient puppy listening to its human master. When she was there, Cody gestured for her to stand at his right side and she did so as he wanted her to be. Bailey had her hands folded over at the front of her body.

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Martin? Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Miss Pickett. You're not in trouble. There is nothing that you could do wrong. Frankly, I'm surprised that you're still here because I feel as though you should have your own office and assistant."

"Well, Mr. Martin, I still need some experience. What do you need for me to do?"

"Listen carefully Miss Pickett for what I'm about to tell you. Do you remember what had happened two days ago?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And when you said that you would fulfill every favor that I ask of you, did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. I was just checking."

"What favor do you want me to do?"

"I'm getting to that point."

"Sorry, Sir. I'll stay quiet."

"That's quite alright. Now, what I need you to do is listen to me. You may want to sit down for this."

"I can just stand."

"Why don't you sit against my desk? You might want to be a little comfortable for this."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Bailey leans back against the edge of Cody's desk and rests her rear end on the surface. She keeps her eyes focused on Cody's face.

"Go ahead, Sir."

"Bailey."

Bailey's breath hitched. Cody never used her real name while at work, not until this point.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"You heard me right, Bailey. I used your real name in the office. What are you going to do about it? Sue me?"

"No…."

"Good then. Bailey, what I want you to do to stay put on my desk."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stay where you are. I'll be back."

Cody stood up from his chair and left the office. While Bailey waited for Cody's return, she pondered what he had in store for her. What was his angle? What did he want from her? Did he want to play with her mind and then steal a kiss from her? Bailey had no clue what was running through Cody's head. When Cody came back, he showed two dum-dum lollipops. They were a tropical and mystery flavored.

"Pick one."

Bailey didn't know to do. She hesitated but then took the tropical flavored dum-dum. Cody sat down and unwrapped the other dum-dum and popped it in his mouth. Bailey unwrapped her dum-dum lollipop and placed it in her mouth. Cody pulled his lollipop out and spoke in a clear tone to Bailey.

"So, Bailey, how do you feel as a person? What are some of your natural instincts that you repress for work?"

Bailey took her lollipop out of her mouth and licked her lips.

"Why do you want to know, Mr. Martin?"

"You'll feel better about yourself if you answer me."

"I don't think that you want to know how I feel."

"Maybe we should take a smaller approach. Let's do a trust exercise."

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up on my desk and turn around."

"Pardon me?"

"Just do it, Bailey."

"Um, okay."

Bailey placed her dum-dum pop back in her mouth and mounted herself on top of Cody's desk. Once she stood tall on his desk, she turned around as she was instructed. Cody stood up when she had her back face him.

"Okay, now just fall back and I'll catch you. This is a basic trust exercise. Just lean back and let your body fall. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you. It is important to me that you can trust me and feel comfortable around me."

Bailey gulped hard as her tongue wrapped around the lollipop in her mouth. She stepped back and then leaned her body back. She hesitated for a moment but then fell back completely. Bailey was scared when she fell backwards off of Cody's desk but just as she thought that she would be badly wounded, she felt Cody's arms ketch her. They wrapped around her arms. She could feel his arms engulf her body in a secure, warm embrace. Cody helped Bailey stand up straight and then had let out a delightful, throaty laugh as she stumbled out of his arms on the ground.

"See, Bailey? You can trust me. I caught you."

Bailey turned around to face Cody. She pulled out her lollipop.

"Mr. Martin, shouldn't it be your turn?"

"No. I already trust you. I just want you to trust me."

"But I do trust you."

"But only to a certain extent. I want you feel welcome in my presence at all times."

"Oh. I see, Sir. I'm sorry if I came off as not so trusting of you. I am shy and I feel overwhelmed being your assistant. I just feel this pressure to have do all that I can for you because I do want to keep my job. I just want to do all that I can do for you in an orderly manner."

"Well, sometimes you just have to wind down a little bit."

"I'll try to remember that, Sir."

"Now pay attention. There's another thing that I want you to do."

"What is it, Mr. Martin?"

"First, lean back against my desk."

"Um, okay."

Bailey does as Cody asks her to do and leans back against his desk. She is sure to not accidentally place her right hand on the discarded, sticky dum-dum lollipops that lay on Cody's desk.

"Now tell me, Bailey, would you like to talk about our past relationships and who we were friends with?" How was your life before you met me?"

Bailey thought for a moment. She seriously considered giving Cody an answer. She went back in time and thought of her life before she met Cody back in college.

"I had a very active and busy life. I was in a relationship with a guy named Moose from when we were in the seventh grade up until we broke up at the end of our Sophomore years of high school. I hung out with people who I grew up with but with no one that shared any of my interests. The only two things we shared were the same childhood experience and living on a farm."

"Why did you break up with Moose?"

"To be quiet frank, he was a supreme ignoramus and he became too demanding. There came a time when I knew that he would never support me in my dreams and thought that he knew best for me. I just had to get out and stop wasting my time with him."

"Did he ever treat you right?"

"At the very beginning of our relationship, he treated me well. But that only lasted for the first two years of our relationship. By the start of our Freshmen year, he became more demanding and was cockier than the almighty Chanteclere from the Canterbury Tales. I should have left him right then and there during Freshmen year but I have no feasible proof to break up with him. It wasn't until the end of our second year of high school that I had the right of kind of justification to break up with him. I was blind for two years and then when I could see, I had to wait for my freedom, my liberation. I wish I could take those years back. If only things were a little different back then."

"What do you mean by different?"

Bailey bit her lip. She was thinking that if Cody was around and that she knew that he existed then she wouldn't have given Moose a thought. She would just hang around Cody if they had met at an earlier time in their lives. But Bailey didn't want Cody to know how she felt.

"Oh, you know, if I hadn't been so desperate to want to have a relationship in middle school. If I knew better that there would be someone meant just for me to spend the rest of my time with who was just waiting for me then I would have waited until I met that special someone but I was young and stupid. I was impatient and desperate. I was a fool when I was in middle school."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bailey. But you know, I can't blame you for wanting companionship at that stage in your life. We experience so many different and new emotions as we go through puberty that we may as well learn from our mistakes and grow as people."

"What about you, Mr. Martin?"

"Well, I grew up with Zack picking on me and putting me down and roping me into sticky situations. I was a nerd in school. When I started dating Barbara, I basically felt the same way that you did with Moose except you were lucky to realize that he wasn't right for you at the end of your Sophomore year. I didn't break things off with Barbara until the end of our Junior years."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I found out that she wasn't right for me. Plus, she was a very sore loser when she and I were in a competition together. She would stomp on my feet and the give me the cold shoulder for a while. And well, I found out the hard way that she wasn't right for me when I caught her cheating on me with a friend of mine."

"No wonder why you left her. She doesn't sound very nice nor was she even faithful to you."

"Well, I'm not alone. I don't think that you had a grand time with Moose either. Did he ever force you to do something?"

"No."

Cody stepped close to Bailey. She seemed not to care or even notice how close he was to her.

"Did he overstep his boundaries?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he do this?"

Cody showed Bailey what he meant by placing a hand on her left thigh and ran his hand up her thigh very slow like. Bailey could tell what Cody was doing. But there was small part of her that enjoyed Cody rubbing his hand over her thigh.

"No. He didn't do that."

"Did he even invade your personal bubble like this?"

Cody leaned his head in close to Bailey's. Their lips were just inches apart. Bailey could feel Cody's hot breath tickling her lips. The feeling was sensational but she had to give him an answer soon.

"No."

"Well, at least he had some sense in his head."

"Yeah but it wasn't a lot."

"Did he ever make you feel like a princess? Did he sweetly kiss you or give you flowers or do something sweet or romantic for you?"

"He tried to be romantic but felt that it was just too hard so he gave up very easily. The only thing he did was compliment me on my farming skills, how I looked and how well I made fudge with my Grammy. He didn't do very much."

"That's a shame. I don't think that he deserved you. I think it was a good idea that you broke up with him. If no guy can make you feel special, love you for all that you are and support you in whatever you do then no guy is worthy to love you."

Bailey could feel Cody's hot breath tickle her face. She curled her shoulders up to her neck and leaned ever so slightly more against Cody's desk.

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Martin."

"I mean, if a man can't respect and love you as a person then to hell with them. If any guy can't appreciate and embrace all that you are then they shouldn't be allowed to touch you."

"Right…I mean, it should be the same for you. If any woman can't love and embrace all that you have become then they shouldn't bother being with you."

"I know. You're right about that, Bailey."

"I guess I am. But I have one small request."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Please, reserve the use of my real name outside of the office."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

A hush silence fell upon Cody and Bailey. One moment of silence was all that was needed. Cody licked his lips and moved his dum-dum pop from one side of his mouth to the other side by using his tongue. He then leaned in close to Bailey's face. They stared at each other for what seemed the longest time. Bailey's face was as pink as the Pink Panther. Cody inched his face closer to Bailey's face slower than a snail trailing from one inch to three inches. Their lips were in close proximity so much that they practically could brush against each other. Cody and Bailey both got lost in the moment and then leaned in to completely close the gap between their quivering, hungry lips. They were so close to touch but then…

Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring…..!

The phone alarmed Cody and Bailey. Before their lips made sweet contact with each other, Cody had to pull away. He smiled at Bailey as he gave her a friendly pat on her thigh before he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Martin: Attorney at Law speaking."

Bailey dropped her head in disappointment. Cody was now busy talking to someone on the phone. For Bailey, she slipped off Cody's desk and glumly returned to her desk. As she sat down in her chair, Bailey watched Cody walk back and forth behind his chair and talked on the phone. She noticed how Cody had one hand on the phone and had it pressed to his ear while the other hand had pulled out his lollipop and made hand gestures. Bailey looked about her desk to see if she could do something to occupy herself. When she did find something to do, she could only get through halfway of her work until Cody caught her attention with the loud sound of her name coming from his strong yet soothing voice.

"Miss Pickett."

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"I just got off the phone with a client."

Bailey felt a surge of enthusiasm shoot through her body. She stood up with curiosity and used a small amount of reserved energy.

"Are we to attend court?"

"Yes, we are. The trial will be held next Friday."

"What it is?"

"We are going to deal with a first degree murder trial."

"Are we defending the victim's surviving family members or whoever was affiliated with the victim?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea who we could be going against?"

"No. I'll need to do some research on who's the Lawyer that we will be going against."

"I still find it interesting that the murderer still is given a Lawyer to defend him."

"Miss Pickett, you know the reason."

"I know….But usually it seems pointless in the end."

"I know. But we just have to accept that we're going against a Lawyer whose job is to defend the murderer. Our job is to try to put the murderer in jail to bring justice for those associated with the victim."

"Did you find out what happened and when?"

"Well, so far we know that the murderer was a man in his mid-forties and he presumably killed his ex-wife. He attempted to kill her new husband and children but they escaped just barely. It happened just last night."

"That's so startling and sudden. Do you think we'll have enough time to gather all the facts of the case?"

"I'm sure that we will."

"All right then. If you have faith that we will be prepared for next week then I should have faith in our capabilities of being prepared as well."

"Of course you should. But that not's important right now. Let's just finish up our work for the day and worry about doing research on Monday? We'll have all of next week to do our research on the case."

"You're right, Mr. Martin. Is there anything else you would like to announce?"

"Actually, there is something."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever hear the saying that if you want to take care of others that you must first take care yourself?"

"Yes. The basic message of that saying is that if you want to give your all for people that you want to help in any way possible is to be in the best mental and emotional condition and for that to happen you should take care of yourself by taking a mental health day or days."

"That's correct, Miss Pickett. Do you know why I'm mentioning this to you?"

"I feel as though we might do something before we get ourselves in the zone for the trial on next Friday."

"You would be correct. I'd figure that the only way we'll be mentally and emotionally strong enough to win the case is if we took a mental day together. What do you say to that proposition?"

"That would depend on when we would meet and what we do."

"I was thinking that we could go to an Art Museum together say around late morning to early afternoon that we'll be at the museum and I would come over to pick you up at ten thirty in the morning. Is that okay with you? Or do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow's fine, Sir. Which museum will it be?"

"I'll let you know when I come to your place. I'll have to search for places that will be open tomorrow. Is that okay with you if you don't know right now?"

Bailey cleared her throat. "Of course not."

Cody grinned. "Good. Now, continue with your work. We'll have a busy day today, Miss Pickett."

"Yes, Sir."

Bailey sits back down in her chair and returns to her work. The work day resumes to the usual cycle of filling out forms, filing, having lunch and finishing off any forms that need to be done. By five o'clock, Bailey was packing up her things. As she closed her briefcase, she looked over where Cody was. He was at his desk and appeared to be deep in thought. Bailey wondered if he was already thinking about the murder case but couldn't tell what he was thinking. She couldn't tell what went through his head most of the time. However, if there was one thing that Bailey that most certain of it was that she fancied her boss and he drove her crazy…in a good way, a very good way. Bailey picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. When she got there, she placed her left hand on it and paused. She turned back to her boss and saw that regardless if he was in his usual business attire or in casual clothing, she always viewed him with respect and admiration.

"Good night, Mr. Martin. See you tomorrow."

Cody popped his head up from its downward craned position.

"Good night, Miss Pickett. Oh, and please do dress casually tomorrow. It's the weekend after all."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then. See you later, Miss Pickett."

Bailey nodded her head to Cody and then turned back around to face the door. She took a hold of the doorknob and left the office. Cody watched Bailey leave with a grin plastered to his ecstatic face. He was sure that he was indeed getting closer to Bailey. All he had to do was find some excuse to get her to see him in a different perspective. He needed to transition from 'just friends who share a respected employee/employer relationship' to the 'oh please, love me' stage. Cody already knew why he reason with Bailey why he chose for them to go to an Art Museum as opposed to a Science or History Museum. In due time, he would explain to her why he chose such a museum.

Later that night when everyone was snuggled up in their homes, certain thoughts ran through a certain adult's head. She wasn't the type of person to think much about personal experiences with certain people but she just couldn't help herself. Just as Bailey was about to go to bed, she was finishing up reading a chapter of the novel that she was reading while curled up in bed. She bookmarked the next chapter and placed the book on the bedside table. Bailey took in a deep breath and her mind drifted off to somewhere new and unexpected. She had a vivid fantasy about her and Cody. Now this sort of occurrence was nothing new to Cody but it was extremely startling for Bailey. She imagined them together alone at a waterfall in the middle of Australia. She was bathing in the cool, inviting water that pooled around the base of the waterfall. Cody was keeping watch over her as to ensure her safety because they had recently escaped from being chased by a pack of disturbed dingoes. She bathed while she kept her bra and underwear on. Cody was getting hot and sweaty so he took off his shirt that showed off his ripped chest and stomach. He stood up and swung his arms around to get some blood flowing in them. As he did this, Bailey turned back around in the water and noticed him. He saw her and gave her a gentle smile. He dropped his arms to his sides and allowed his shirt to fall to the soft ground.

"_How's the water?"_

"_It's fine. You look really hot. Why don't you come in to cool off? I'm almost done."_

"_That would be great."_

Cody slides of his pants and gets in the water. He keeps his distance from Bailey and baths himself. As he runs water up his bare chest, he glances back at Bailey. She is swimming back to the surface and is about to get out to dry off. A mischievous thought pops into Cody's and he dives under the water. Bailey soon is dragged under water and is then resurfaced caught in Cody's arms. He kisses her and she doesn't fight him. He brings her over to the other side of the waterfall. Their shadows cascade on the reflection of the thick wall of water rushing down from a cliff. Bailey kills the fantasy where it was. She shakes her head in embarrassment and shame. There would be no way that she would allow herself to do that sort of thing with her boss. Bailey took in one big, deep breath to calm herself down and the proceeded to let her head hit the pillow and fall asleep. She would need to rest before she would meet with Cody for a day of relaxation.

To Be Continued…


	8. What Could Have Been

The following day arrived at the typical scheduled time when the sun rose. However, the day was not accompanied by many people. The day did start until human activity buzzed about. In the city of Boston, dawn had come but not a new day, not yet anyway. It was a slow morning. Since people had less responsibilities to uphold on a Saturday, they tended to stay curled up in bed for much longer than they usually did. People slept in and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of their beds. Bodies would be sprawled under layers of sheets and covers along with comforters and blankets. As the sun had seeped through windows, it would warm the bedrooms and wake up the citizens of the East Coast city with a bright and natural light. Groggy people would stumble out of bed and be forced to get ready for the day by proceeding with their own morning rituals. Then only would a new day for the inhabitants of the Earth have created friction and motion and help turn the globe in a metaphorical sense. Life would spring up again with the activity of human scheduling an agenda for the day.

By nine in the morning, Bailey's alarm went off. It wasn't the alarm clock that she was used to but it worked well and served its purpose. Her old chicken clock was back home with her parents. The clock she had now was a standard alarm clock but with a chicken pattern on it so it made up for the missing element of a chicken theme. Bailey got out of bed with remnants of a pleasant dream swirling in her head. She had dreamt of various scenarios in which Cody had romanced her and then took her to bed. All the mini dreams ended up the same way and after self-reflection, Bailey had to admit to herself that her mind was trying to tell her something such that she desired to be with Cody in a non-professional way. Bailey cleared her head of any lingering thoughts and set forth to pick out some clothes and take a shower. As she washed herself from head to toe, Bailey reflected her thoughts and feelings toward Cody in the six months that she has worked for him. The brunette haired woman looked back on her life from when she was a small town, farm girl and grew up to be an urbanized, respected woman in her field of work. Bailey pondered on a simple aspect of her life: What would it be like if she had met Cody when they were younger, maybe like in high school or even in middle school? Bailey considered how life would be if she met him before college. She smiled to herself as she shampooed her hair while stuck in the thought of how drawn she would be to him if they were a boy and a girl instead of a man and a woman. Bailey didn't entertain her thoughts of 'what if' questions any further. She had to get ready for the day and be ready when Cody would pick her up. Just as she finished taking a shower and getting dressed, a distressful thought came to her mind. She wondered how he would find her exact apartment. Bailey worried for the slightest moment and then remembered that he could simply go to front desk and ask what apartment number she was. When Bailey was at ease, she continued on with her morning routine.

The minutes ticked away and soon it was ten fifteen. Bailey would be expecting Cody to arrive within the next fifteen minutes. At that point, she had done all that she could do before ten thirty and finished a little early. She was watching some late morning news on the TV. She sunk her body into the couch and watched the news reporter speak on the TV. Bailey listened carefully for any news that may concern her as an individual. Five minutes before Cody's arrival and Bailey just remembered to get her wallet and put on her shoes. She turned off the TV, got off the couch and had set off to finish getting ready. She found her wallet and placed it in her right rear pocket of her skin tight jeans and then placed her cell phone in the right front pocket. She then went to her closet and found a pair of Toms that went well with her outfit. She had on original colored jeans, black Toms, and a blue t-shirt. Bailey looked at herself in her body length mirror and thought that she looked decent. She had considered bringing an over-the-shoulder bag but she was just having a casual get-together with her boss so there was no need for a bag. Bailey believed that having bags were for nice evenings out or when she was romantically involved with a man and was on a date with him. Since this was just casual, Bailey had no motivation to bring a bag. She checked herself one last time and then heard a knock at the door. She walked through her apartment and grabbed her keys on the kitchen counter on her way to the door. She opened it as soon as she got there and was greeted with the charming smile of her boss, Cody. She showed him a toothy grin.

"Hi."

"Hello, Bailey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to know, Bailey, that even though this is a social thing between the two of us, you can certainly refer to me as Mr. Martin if that's what you're comfortable with. But I do encourage you to call me Cody while outside the office. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now I'll let you know that we are going to the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah. But we'll probably be there a little early since it won't open until eleven."

"That's fine."

"Great. Come with me."

Bailey smiles at Cody and then she exits her apartment. She locks the door and then goes down with Cody to his car. They get in and then he drives them onto the street. On their way to the Art Museum, Cody turns to a radio station and lets the music from the radio station play. When they get to the museum, Cody finds a parking space and parks the car. He tells Bailey to stay put as he explains that he will get the door for her. Before Bailey is able to protest, Cody gets out of the car and walks around the front of the car and opens the passenger door for Bailey. She gets out and thanks him. He grins at her and closes the car door. He then locks the car and leads Bailey to the entrance of the museum. They go to the ticket stand and get two tickets to enter. When they get inside, Cody immediately finds a pamphlet stand and comes back to Bailey with a pamphlet. He shows her the exhibits that they can go see and they plan out which ones they want to visit. They decide on which exhibit to visit first and go to the left of the museum.

As they walk together, Bailey notices what Cody was wearing. He was wearing gray laced up vans, form fitting jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked handsome in such a relaxed and casual setting. He did so the previous day in the office on their first casual Friday but today was different for Bailey for some reason. He just looked more dashing and little more youthful than before. He looked like he could pass as a high school Senior or as a college Freshman. Bailey thought it was possible because Cody didn't have much a beard. He usually had a clean-shaven look. But on rare occasions would she see him with a light beard or see little stubs of facial hair poking out from his cheeks and part of his neck. Bailey could care less if Cody had a clean-shaven look or had a rugged beard or have a beard like his brother's. Bailey knew that Cody could pull off either a manly look or a boyish charm look. He would look good either way and she still would have not been able to tell the difference. It was true that Bailey was drawn to Cody but she was still afraid to show her true emotions toward him. She felt that he could have his pick of the litter when it would come to women who were interested in him but he didn't seem very interested in meeting other women and possibly mating with them. Bailey didn't know why, but she doubted herself and felt jealous from the simple fact that another woman could be with her boss. As she walked, Bailey failed to realize how close she was to Cody. It wasn't until she bumped into his side how close she was walking next to him. When she apologized for bumping into him, he just smiled at her and gave her a quick, throaty laugh. He obviously wasn't concerned in her accidentally bumping into him. Cody gave off an air of aloofness while with Bailey like it was no big deal to spend the day with his assistant. Bailey, on the other hand, felt timid and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. It was something she did when she was searching for some comfort. They continued to walk side-by-side until they got their first exhibit. Once they got to the exhibit, they got absorbed into the atmosphere of looking at paintings. They were so engrossed by the beauty of the art works that it took them about an hour to finish the first exhibit. It was more like ten minutes over an hour. When they left the first exhibit of the day, they went off to a corner to talk about what they would want to do next. Cody suggested that they should do one more exhibit after lunch and call it a day at the museum. Bailey liked the plan and gave Cody an affirming agreement to the proposed plan. They used the pamphlet as their guide and found the café that was in the museum. They had lunch at Café G and then resumed their tour of the museum. As Cody and Bailey were on their way to another art gallery, a thought come to mind to Bailey. She turned to Cody as they walked together.

"Mr. Martin, I mean, Cody."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I was wondering about something."

"What is that?"

"Well, it isn't too much to ask, why did you decide to become an Attorney at Law?"

"To be honest, Bailey, becoming a Lawyer or Attorney wasn't my first career choice."

"What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to become an Occupational Medical Doctor but there were a few factors that got me to decide to become an Attorney."

"What kind of factors?"

"Well, there aren't enough good Lawyers around and at the time it was harder to become a doctor or even a nurse when I was applying for college. Plus, I got a scholarship for Pre-law and my mom couldn't afford to send both my brother and I to college if I had chosen to go for Pre-Med without a scholarship."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. So, Bailey, why did you go for Pre-Law?"

"I, too, had similar reasons why I chose Pre-Law."

"What would you have preferred to be?"

"I would have loved to become a Pediatrician because I love kids and I wouldn't mind being a teacher too. But the most important thing of all is that I would love to have kids of my own and be a mom."

"So you were aiming to be a doctor too?"

"Yeah. I guess we would have met anyway if we both chose to become doctors."

"I suppose so but what if one of us became a Doctor and the other one would become a Lawyer. If that happened then we wouldn't have met."

"That's not completely true. We might have still met during the math competition between Yale and Harvard."

"True. But, Bailey, do you like what you do?"

"Yes. Do you, Cody?"

Cody softly smiled at Bailey because she used his real name in such a natural and relaxed way.

"Why sure I do. The best part is that I met you."

Bailey could feel her cheeks turn a certain shade of red.

"You don't really mean that, do you? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Bailey. I mean, it's great to be an Attorney at Law but my life got exponentially better when you came into my life and became my assistant."

"Uh, thank you, Cody."

Cody smiled again and then turned his head around. He noticed that they were at the other art gallery that they were planning to visit. He pointed out a painting to Bailey and began to talk about it. Slowly but surely he came up with reason of why he chose an Art Museum for him and her to visit. He had explained to Bailey that sometimes life felt pretty basic when he would visit a Science or History museum and that he wanted a little artistic whimsy added to their day. He didn't want for her to feel bored at all. He wanted her to be enticed by various colors, simple beauty and mystical feelings when in close contact with art. Bailey understood Cody's reasoning and didn't press him. As they walked to another painting and looked at it, a woman with rimless glasses spied on them. She was sitting down in the gallery and appeared to be alone. She stood up and walked toward Cody. Her dark hair swayed back and forth from her back. When she got to Cody, she tapped on his left shoulder. He turned around to face the woman who had tapped him and by natural reaction, Bailey also turned around to see who had caught Cody's attention. At the very sight of the woman's face, Cody had the tiniest frown on his face.

"Barbara?"

"Hi, Cody." She paused to look at Bailey with contempt. "Who's the Twinkie?"

Bailey was shocked. How could the woman be so hostile to her before even getting to know her? Bailey pondered on the possibility that this woman who Cody called Barbara might be his ex-girlfriend and she might be jealous of her companionship with Cody. Before Bailey had the chance to defend herself, Cody already had a clever come-back to defend her.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. But you shouldn't speak such a way about yourself when there isn't a mirror around."

Both Barbara and Bailey were slack jawed. Barbara was offended and shocked while Bailey was generally shocked but also delighted to hear Cody's response. Barbara huffed.

"Well, excuse me."

"You're excused."

Barbara blew out air from her enflamed nostrils. Cody was just irritating her to no end.

"Cody, what are you doing here with that woman?"

"Her name is Bailey, you know. Why do you care? You and I aren't well associated with each other anymore and for the record, I'm here with Bailey just as friends. We are just relaxing for the day."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you really think that I'm lying to you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, maybe I am lying to you. Maybe I didn't want to admit it before but I think it would be most proper to let you know something."

"What's that?"

Cody turns to Bailey and mouths to her 'Ready for the second act?"

Bailey tilts her head to the right in confusion and then feels Cody's right arm wrap around her body and pulls her close to his side. She was guided to be snuggly pressed to his chest. She could smell the Old Spice cologne with a hint of cinnamon that is emitted from his body. Bailey had a goofy grin on her face and she giggled like a drunk person. Cody could feel Bailey giggle under his chin but wasn't concerned on how she acted. All he was focused on was getting Barbara to leave.

"Barbara, the thing that you should know is that I'm tired of hiding my love for my girlfriend. I'm going to flaunt her right in front of you. I hope that you will now know that I love her and that I will never take you back. Besides, I don't associate myself with strangers."

"Cody, don't you think that you're being a little unfair?"

"Unfair? You think I'm unfair? What about you? You just threw a snide comment about Bailey before you got to know her."

"She shouldn't be with you! No woman should belong to you if I can't have you."

Bailey collected herself and remembered about Cody mouthing something to her. She recalled that it was their second act. She used him to be her boyfriend to deter Zack and now it was her turn to act his girlfriend to have Barbara back off.

"You know, Barbara, you had your chance with Cody but obviously things didn't work out as you hoped them to be but that's in the past now. Get over yourself and move on. I'm with Cody now and I don't intend to let him go unlike what you did."

"Cody, are you going to let her to speak to me like that? Doesn't our history together mean anything to you?"

"I am going to let Bailey speak to you like that. She speaks for the both of us. And our history did mean something to me until I found out it that it meant nothing to you when I found you cheating on me with Bob and no less being caught in the act in my own bed, to see him spread his filth on your naked body and onto my bed. Do you know how many times I had to wash my sheets before I felt that I had somewhat erased the stains of betrayal?...I washed them twenty five times before my mom complained about how many times I went back to the laundry room."

Barbara was flabbergasted. She stood still like a statue.

"Even if that part was true, I'm not sure that you and Bailey really are together. If you two really are in love then you'll have no problem sharing a kiss."

"But we don't like doing things while under pressure. Not to mention, we both prefer to keep things to ourselves unlike you and Bob who broadcasted your sex drive."

"Just show me or else I can assume otherwise that you two are just putting on a front."

"Fine. You asked for it."

Cody turned to Bailey and stared into her eyes. He leaned his head just slightly and then closed the gap between his and her lips. Bailey got caught in the moment and placed both of her hands on his cheeks so that she pulled his face closer to hers. After a minute they pulled apart and looked back at Barbara. As they waited, Cody had his arms wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist and Bailey seductively placed her hands on his firm chest and rested her head on it as well.

"Well, Barbara?"

Barbara mumbled incomprehensible words, cursed in Yiddish and Japanese and then stormed off. Cody and Bailey both watched her leave. When she was out of sight, Cody and Bailey looked back at each other. Cody took his arms away from Bailey's body and she removed her head and hands from his chest.

"Thanks for playing along, Bailey."

"It was my pleasure, Cody. I guess we're even now."

"I guess we are, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

"Great. Well, do you want to finish going through the gallery or do you want to leave early?"

"It's up to you, Cody."

"Hmmm…I can't decide. On one hand, I would to stay so we can finish looking through the gallery. On the other hand, I don't want to risk giving Barbara to bother us again. What do you think?"

"Cody, this trip was intended to be a relaxing event so that we would be overwhelmed when the trial comes. Since we have had an unpleasant experience running into your ex-girlfriend, I don't think that it would be wise to stay because I'm afraid that it would just add to our stress."

"That was well put, Bailey. I guess we will leave early. I'll honesty say that I'll be sad to know that our day has been cut short."

"Don't think that we have to end our day together just yet. Even when we leave here, we could probably do one last thing and then go separate ways. We may as well do one extra thing to make-up the fact that we weren't exactly relaxed. It would be best for our day to end on a high note than on a sour one."

"That sounds great. How about we ketch a movie?"

"We'll see. If we can't go to a movie there's always plan B."

"What's that?"

"Dinner or shopping."

"Not both? Gee, I would have thought you would have wanted to drag it out just a little bit."

"I just don't to waste your time, Cody."

"You can never waste my time, Bailey. Do I take up too much time in your day?"

"No. You do not."

"Then there's no problem. Let's go."

Cody led Bailey out of the art gallery and they left the museum together. When they got to Cody's car, Cody opened the door for Bailey. She turned to him with a grin.

"Are you practicing for someone else?"

"I'm not practicing for someone else. I'm just doing it to be polite. When was the last time a guy acted like a gentleman to you?"

"Never before you. No man has ever gotten close to how you are."

"That's a real shame."

"You're a great guy, Cody. You ought to get yourself a woman."

"I already have one."

Bailey realized what Cody meant that statement. She blushed harder than a rock dropping to the ground.

"I meant a woman who can love you for your whole self."

"Ah. Well, I'm not quite there yet."

Bailey pats Cody on the shoulder and then gets into the car. Cody closes the door after her and then gets in himself. He goes through all the necessary procedures and then backs out of the parking space. He drives down to the downtown area. Cody and Bailey peer at the movie theatre and see a mass of people waiting in line for a movie. Cody turns to Bailey.

"Looks like it's a no-go for the movies. How about I find us a parking spot and we can go through some shops?"

"That's fine with me."

"Great. Just hang on for a moment."

Cody drives down the street until he finds a place to park. He brings the car into a spot and puts into park. Bailey gets out of the vehicle and Cody follows her example. They close their doors and Cody's locks the car. They get onto the sidewalk and walk down a lane of shops. Cody puts his hands into his pockets and window shops as he waits for Bailey to pick out a store to go inside to. They pass ten shops and Cody still hasn't heard Bailey ask to go inside to one of them. They passed at least five clothing stores. Cody knew by the tenth shop that Bailey wasn't the typical woman in the sense that she liked to shop for clothes. She still was the typical woman in the sense that she was unpredictable. He couldn't figure out what she wanted to do. He was physicking himself out and so he was on edge waiting for Bailey to say something. Finally, when they arrived to a candle shop, Bailey stopped. She went inside the Yankee Candles Company store. Cody gladly followed Bailey behind. He could handle the scent of candles and was glad that Bailey had made up her mind. They walked around the shop, enjoying various scents. As they looked at candles, Cody thought of something clever. He was hoping that he could make his final move and get Bailey to be his. He was thinking that maybe that they could have dinner together at his place after the trial on Friday. He would invite her over and have candles lit. Cody walked over to where Bailey was and leaned over her left shoulder.

"What candles are you looking at?"

"Country Linen and Fruit Smoothie."

"Do you like one better than the other?"

"I guess I like the Country Linen one a little better. It reminds me of home and it's not as overpowering as the Fruit Smoothie one. "

"Do you think that you'll buy it?"

"No. I don't feel like doing much shopping today. I might come back some other day when I have free time."

"Okay."

"Do you plan to buy anything?"

"I might but I don't think I'll have enough time to decide."

"I understand. There are so many great scents in here. I'll be off in the far side of the store. When you're ready to go just come and get me."

"Okay."

Bailey puts the candles down and goes off to part of the store that she pointed to. Cody waits for Bailey to be out of sight and then picks up the Country Linen candle. He brings his nose over it to check out the scent and likes it as well. He takes another Country Linen candle and brings the two candles to the register. He buys them and keeps them in the plastic bag. He then walks over to Bailey and tell her that he's ready to go. She tells him that she couldn't find anything so they leave the store. When they exit the shop, Bailey notices the bag.

"So, you bought something after all?"

"Yep. It's just two candles. One is Sand and Sun and another is Ginger Citrus."

"You know, I was considering getting those. Maybe when you've used them, you could give me your feedback."

"But of course. That's what friends are for."

"Great. So, where to next?"

Cody looks at his watch. It reads six thirty. He then turns to Bailey.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'm still kind of new to the city. I don't go out and explore very often."

"All right. Let's see….What kind of food do you like to eat?"

"I don't care. Do you know a place where we can eat that's nearby?"

"Sure. There's a great Mexican place down the street. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. We'll just walk down."

Cody and Bailey walk down to a Mexican place and go inside. They are seated within a few minutes because it has a casual setting and they sit down in a cozy corner. They order two iced teas and then continue to look at their menus. When the waiter comes back with their drinks, he asks if they are ready to order. Cody gives him a vocal affirmation.

"What would you like, Sir?"

"I would like to have the Chile Relleno."

"Very good, Sir. What about you, Miss?"

"I'll have the Chicken Mole, please."

"Sure. I'll come back with chips and salsa for you two."

"Thank you."

The waiter then takes the menus from Cody and Bailey. They stare at each other with shy eyes. Bailey grins at Cody and pressed her hands in between her thighs. She leans over just a tad.

"So, here we are again a week later…"

"Yep."

"We went from Italian to Mexican. You know, maybe the next time we eat together, it should be food from a country whose colors aren't red, white and green or whose language is a romantic language."

"That's funny how that is. This is true though. Spanish and Italian are romantic languages and they are similar in structure. They're practically cousins."

"Yes, they are."

"So….."

"So…."

"Bailey, what did you think of the art galleries today?"

"They were nice up until the point where Barbara kind of ruined our day."

"I agree. I'm sorry that happened."

"It's okay. There's no way we could have guessed that would happen."

"I know. I just wish she didn't come up to us."

"Well, that's the past and this is now. Let's focus on the present time."

"You're right, Bailey. We shouldn't have to worry about Barbara. We should enjoy our evening."

Bailey removes her hand from in between her thighs and leans back in her chair. She takes a sip of her iced tea and looks at Cody. He seems very relaxed. There is an awkward silence between them and then their waiter comes back with chips and salsa. They thank him and then they have some chips. Five chips in, Cody took a moment to sip his iced tea. When he placed the glass back down on the table, he thought of something.

"Hey, Bailey."

Bailey was drinking her iced tea when Cody caught her attention. She had put the glass down.

"Yes?"

"What did you do before I picked you up?"

"Nothing special really. I just got up, got ready for the day and watched some news. What about you?"

"I pretty much had a similar experience that you had except I had to check when the Art Museum would be open."

"I see."

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Why do you seem so tense all the time?"

"I don't know."

"If there something you're afraid of telling me?"

"Maybe…."

"I'll take that as a yes. So, Bailey, what's holding you back? Why are so shy?"

"It's complicated because you and I are an employee and an employer. There are certain things that we should not get involved in."

Cody could tell what Bailey was hinting at. He reached over and took her hand in his. Bailey stared at Cody with startled eyes.

"Cody?"

"If only you were more confident of yourself…."

Cody began to lean in over the table. Bailey curled back in her chair. This reaction made Cody stop with a hint of guilt running across his face.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Frightening you is the last thing on my mind."

"Maybe I was caught off guard just a little bit."

"I'm sorry. Would it help if I made myself more vulnerable to you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's because I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. There! I said it. I confessed."

"Why would you be interested in me?"

"How could I not? You're sweet, smart, beautiful, caring, creative, efficient and resourceful. I could add to the list but I just to get my point across. How could any man not want, nay, need to be by your side and love every bit of your body and personality? I just couldn't get how you can't see how desirable of a woman you are, Bailey."

Bailey looked at her hand and saw that it was still covered by Cody's hand. She looked back into his azure eyes.

"You know, I don't think that it would be wise to pursue a romantic relationship with each other if we both felt the same way."

"Oh don't dodge the truth, Bailey. I know that you feel the same way. Why can't you allow yourself some liberty?"

"I was raised to act proper. I was a simple and innocent farm girl who only had the dream of becoming a doctor one day."

"Now you're a brilliant, beautiful woman striving to become an Attorney at Law."

"Cody, please. This won't happen between us. It can't."

"Bailey, don't you have any sense? What did you learn in English class during your Freshmen year of high school?"

"Let me see….There was Romeo and Juliet. That, of course, is practically a standard story to expose to Freshmen…. Oh, Shakespeare was quite the poet and storyteller….with the whole forbidden love for Romeo and Juliet…"

Bailey's mind travels back to the concept of Romeo and Juliet and then realized what Cody was insinuating. Her eyes bulged, her cheeks turned red and she hastily retracted her hand away from Cody's.

"No."

"No what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Cody."

"What am I talking about?"

"Romeo and Juliet. It's simply not going to happen."

"You mean the whole story or just not the death part?"

"None of it will happen."

"Not even the part where we harbor a forbidden love or the part where we would make love? Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight, made love in secret and then eloped to their unfortunate death."

"I just don't want to hear it. Nothing will ever go any further than it already is between the two of us."

"How can you be so sure?"

Bailey was about to speak but the waiter came back with their food. He had set down the plates one by one and then left. Bailey ignored Cody for the remainder of the night not wanting to give him an answer of why she would be sure nothing would occur between them. After they were done eating, Cody paid for the bill and then they left to return to the car. A deep silence had cut between them from the moment that they left the restaurant to when Cody parked his Mercedes-Benz in the parking lot of Bailey's apartment complex. Bailey was silent in her seat when the car was parked. Cody looked at her and saw that she didn't move. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned close to her.

"Bailey, we're here. Don't you want to go back up to your apartment now and get some sleep?"

Bailey shook her head silently. Cody pressed his right hand unto Bailey's left one which happened to lay on her thigh. Bailey felt Cody touch her. She turned her head to his direction.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody didn't speak. Instead, he leaned in and closed the gap between his and Bailey's lips. She muffled a yelp and twisted her body around in her car seat. She unbuckled the seat belt so that she could move around freely. Cody leaned in even more so which caused Bailey to lean her back against the window. His hands explored the sides of her body and went up to her cheeks. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bailey was breathless and didn't know what to do. Cody's hands traveled from her cheeks to her neck and then down her shirt. His hands then slid underneath her shirt and caressed her firm stomach. Bailey squirmed under his touch. She finally pulled away and a hand stumbled behind her back to open the door. When the door swung open, Bailey lost her balance and Cody caught her. The upper half of her body was bent door and out of the car. Cody kept his hands on her back to give her support. She clung to him as she did not want to bang her head on the cement ground. Cody pulled Bailey back up which consequently had him crunch his chest down to in between Bailey's legs. Bailey felt flustered and scooted backwards in a hurry and fumbled on her feet while getting out of the car in an odd way. Cody brought himself back up and leaned over the passenger seat as he stared at Bailey. She cleared her throat.

"Cody, it's just not worth it. We can forget about this incident but I hope that you will only view me as your assistant and as your friend. I do not want to you to view me as a potential life partner. I'll be no good for you. With that said, good night."

Cody sat back up straight in his seat and buckled his seat belt again before he turned back to Bailey.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Cody."

"Well, good night, Bailey."

Bailey nodded to Cody and turned away from him to walk back to her apartment. Cody leaned over and closed Bailey's door. He watched her go to her apartment because he wanted to make sure that she got in safe and sound. When he knew that she was fine in her apartment, he started up the car and left. However, Cody did intend to convince Bailey otherwise and for that he made a quick pit-stop to a drug store to pick up an item or two on his way back home. But unbeknownst to Cody, when Bailey entered her apartment, she leaned against the door after she closed it. Her groin was warm and she felt a little pulsing from in-between. She could feel her heart pound in her chest and so she slid down for a small rest. Her knees were crossed and her arms slumped down. She took in three deep breaths and got up to continue with her life. She got ready for bed and thought of Cody. For later that night before Bailey surrendered her tired body to the night, her mind drifted off to a wonderland of its own.

To Be Continued…


	9. Unpleasant Revelation

The sun greeted another day which was Sunday. What a nice partnership, the sun rising on a Sunday, the day of rest. This was relatively universal for the most part. A number of cultures or religions revered Sunday as a day of rest and in some cases it was also a day where particular businesses were not to operate on such a day. People were much more chipper today. They went through their morning rituals and greeted the day. As for a particular woman in the city of Boston, she didn't feel up to par. It wasn't that Bailey was sick, well, physically, but she didn't feel well. Her heart was still suffering repercussions of the previous night. Why did she have to deny herself and Cody of what could have been a very prosperous and most enjoyable relationship? Her heart was sore and it did not seize to stop pounding. Bailey grumbled to herself under her covers and then sat up in haste. She pushed the covers off her body and got off her bed. She went through her usual morning routine and by the time she was done with everything else, she plopped herself on the couch and watched the news on her TV. She sunk into the soft cushions and pondered why she couldn't just invite Cody up to her place for dessert? They both could have been happy and yet Bailey was afraid of something. She knew that she wasn't afraid of loving Cody but she did feel awkward being so open about her feelings for him to him. And even if she wasn't afraid of professing her love to him, she was afraid of disappointing him. Bailey knew right then and there that she was afraid of finding out what he might think of her that she was still a virgin. Would he think less of her? Would he have higher expectations than she did? Bailey then shook her head. Why if she was just making the assumption that Cody was experienced? He did act confident and he was quite charming but that doesn't mean that he was experienced. Maybe he never had sex just like she did. Bailey didn't know what Cody was expecting of her but she didn't feel like finding out. She carried on with her life by watching the end of the news and then got the mail. Afterwards, she went out and got some lunch. She went down to a café that was nearby the coffee shop that she and Cody would go to for coffee. As Bailey had her lunch alone, she contemplated her actions from the previous night. As she relived event in her head, she would occasionally scorn herself for not letting Cody have his way with her. While Bailey was busy being stuck in 'la-la land', a man came into the café and watched her. He ordered something to eat and drink and sat at a table behind her. He watched how she ate her turkey sandwich and drank her soda. He grinned to himself as he watched her have her lunch as he waited for his food and drink. She certainly was deep in thought and the man figured that he could lend her a hand to come back to reality. He knew it was a long shot but he figured he could have a second chance. He took off his sporty, blue sweatshirt and placed it on his chair to reserve his spot. Then he got up and walked over to the brown haired and brown eyed woman. He stood in front of her and tapped her on the shoulder. Bailey lost her train of thought and lifted her head up to who was there. She frowned from discontent. It was only Zack.

"Hello, Bailey. Isn't it a nice day?"

"Yes. I suppose so, Zack. What do you want?"

"Why, you don't have to get so snippy with me. I was just asking how the day was. By the way, how are you today?"

"I'm not happy."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How come?"

"I'm just tired that is all. I don't have the energy to tell you why I'm not happy."

"Did you have a rough night last night?"

"Sort of. But it wasn't that exhausting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Zack. But shouldn't you get some lunch yourself?"

"You're right, Bailey. I'll do that. Maybe if I can catch you before you leave, we could spend the day together."

"I don't know. I much rather be lazy today."

"You're not even up for a little walking?"

"Zack, you probably should get back to your table before someone takes it away."

"Oh. You're right, Bailey. I'll see you later."

Zack grinned and went back to his spot. As he left, Bailey mumbled under her breath.

"No, you won't."

A waitress came up to Zack and gave him his lunch and drink. As for Bailey, she resumed eating her lunch. While Zack was busy keeping an eye on Bailey, Cody was back at his place doing some research on the upcoming case on Friday on his laptop. He searched on the murderer and the tried to look up the Lawyer who would be representing the murderer. Cody was very meticulous about the details that he searched for. By one in the afternoon, he paused to have some lunch and clear his head. He went to out to a Subway sandwich shop.

Back at the café with Bailey and Zack, Bailey was pondering about certain things in life and how her life was up until she entered college. Life on the farm for Bailey was simple but also physically demanding. For her, to work on a farm was to work with your hands and put your heart to all the work that you did. But Bailey also realized what it meant to be an urban worker. To work in the city was to devote countless hours of mental labor. You were to work with your brain day in and day if you worked in the city. Bailey weighed the merits of each kind of labor and after careful consideration, she knew that she could appreciate both life on the farm and in the city. Now she thought of the people that she knew and met. She loved her family but would not to live on the farm forever and for the fact that she liked living in the city because it was new and exciting and Cody was around. She thought of her work and her relationships with her family and friends and then thought of the concept of maintaining a romantic relationship. Bailey found it funny that she could handle with overriding her brain with a truck load of information and she could handle shucking corn and taking care of the animals but what she couldn't fathom was the workings of her heart. Romance was such a difficult concept to grasp and practice. She could through hell and back with all the mental and physical labor that she would have to undergo but when it came to romantic relationships, she was completely loss. It's not like there's a guide on how to feel certain things and how to show someone how you care for them. People may write about how make a relationship work but they could never write about how people get in a relationship and with all the side detours that life throws at them. Bailey wished that there was sort of guide book to read on how to deal with life and life but there wasn't one in existence. Besides that fact, Bailey knew that if everything was done easy then there would be no challenge or excitement in life and no one would be able relate to each other on the hardships that they had endured because there would be none if people knew how to deal with life. Bailey sighed to herself and one thought ran through her head loud and clear: You can't live with life and you can't live without it either. You just have to deal with it. Bailey looked down at her plate and realized that she was had finished her lunch. She grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag and stood up from her seat. She then pushed in her chair. Before Bailey could walk towards the exit, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and was turned around.

"Bailey, where are you going?"

Bailey took the hand off of her shoulder and stared at its owner.

"Look, Zack, I don't know what your deal is but I have to go back home."

"Why? Do you have to get ready for a date with my brother?"

"No."

"Do you have work to do?"

"No…"

"Then what's the rush?"

"I just want to be home and do nothing today."

"Bailey, you might feel better if you would just paint the town red."

"I'd rather not."

"Is it because Cody's not around? I could be your escort for the day."

"No, thank you."

"Bailey, I know that you and Cody might have a thing going on but if my brother isn't around his woman 24/7 then he may as well lose his right to have you."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"You really are going to try to steal me right under your brother's nose? Do you have any ethics?"

"What ethics?"

"Zack, you went to a college. I know this because Cody told me so. You ought to at least know what the word 'ethics' means. Forget about just college, you went to school in general. Didn't you learn anything remotely important?"

"I never paid attention in school."

"Then how did you get to college?"

"I cheated my way through school and had Cody to help me."

"You mean you used your brother's intelligence to get decent grades."

"Yep."

"You're horrible."

Bailey turns away from Zack and begins to leave the café. Zack follows behind Bailey out of the café.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, you moron."

"Ooh. Harsh. You know, you should give me a chance. I can treat you well."

"No, Zack."

"Why not? Cody's not here. If he cared enough about you, he would be by side your side, fulfilling your every beck and call. I, on the hand, am here. I'm available to you."

"No, thank you."

"I'm fairly experienced at treating woman well."

"I'm not interested. Go bother some other misfortunate woman because I don't want you to keep trailing behind me."

Zack got impatient. He yanked Bailey by one of her arms, spun her around to face him and then pressed her against a wall that stood between the café and a bookstore. Bailey held her arms against her chest out of fear. Zack seemed to be seething on the inside and was releasing steam on the outside.

"Bailey, won't do you give a flipping fuck about my brother?"

"Why do you have such a big ego?"

"Cody doesn't have an ego. He's a wussy."

"So, you have to be a jackass for the two of you? You may be twins but that doesn't mean that you have to act upon each other's halves."

"Shut up."

Just as Zack was in the midst of harassing Bailey, Cody was driving back to his place. He went down the street where the office was because he had just picked up a few things from the office and was on his way to eat his lunch back at his place. As he drove down the street, he saw Zack and Bailey. Cody could tell that Bailey was uncomfortable. He decided to intervene and quickly found a nearby parking spot. He got out and casually walked up to them. Zack was busy convincing Bailey why she should ditch Cody.

"You know, Bailey, you don't need Cody. You need me. I can make you laugh and I can buy you whatever you want."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell this, Zack, but that is not how I roll."

"Damn you, Bailey. I wonder why your Cody's assistant. Seems to me that you're just a legal tart. Do you keep Cody warm at night or-?"

Zack was forced to shut up as he got punched in the face. He fell on the sidewalk. Bailey looked at Zack's fallen body in shock and then turned to her savior. To her delight, it was Cody. She was surprised to see him there but she certainly was glad to see him.

"Cody?"

Cody hadn't turned his head toward Bailey just at that moment because he wasn't done teaching his brother a lesson. Zack was holding his face and laid on his back. Cody brought his right foot over Zack's crotch and added some pressure to the area. Zack groaned in pain.

"You should remember where you stand, Zack. You shall never speak in such harsh and accusing ways to a lady like Bailey. Not only should you use polite language to her but to all other woman, especially those who are respected for what they do."

Cody added more pressure to Zack's groin area.

"And know how you should act. If mom was here right now, she wouldn't be happy to know how lecherous you have become. Treat all of the female population with the same respect and kindness that you have shown to our mom."

Cody had then removed his foot from Zack's groin and then kicked him where it would hurt the most.

"Leave now, you jackass."

Zack scrambled up to his feet and dared not look into his brother's enraged face with his tail tucked behind his legs. Once Zack was gone, Cody turned to Bailey.

"Are you okay?"

Bailey was thoroughly shocked. She had no idea that Cody would be willing to hurt his own brother to keep her safe. All she could do was nod. Cody smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad. You know, Zack can really be a huge pain sometimes. Did he force himself on you or did he just pin you to the wall? I want to know if you tried anything funny with you."

"He, uh, he didn't do much. He was just trash talking about you and trying to get me to go out with him. He used a little force but he didn't touch me in an inappropriate manner but I feared that you didn't come then he would have forced himself on me."

"I see. Do you need a hand?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Well, in that case, I'll be off. Are you sure that you don't want to come back with you to your place to make sure you feel comfortable enough to be at your apartment?"

"I'm sure."

"Did I startle you with my abrupt actions?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry about that Bailey. Well, I guess I'll see you in the office tomorrow. Oh! And just as a heads up, I'm getting a head start on researching on the murderer's Lawyer. You'll definitely know who it is from me by tomorrow morning when we're back in the office. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes."

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

Cody starts to walk off back his car when he thought of one other thing. He turned about halfway and looked over at Bailey.

"Oh. And by the way, Bailey, if you don't want other men to bother you then maybe you should wear baggy clothing to hide your figure. It's especially hard for a woman like you to come from a farm where everyone knows each other to a city like Boston were a fourth of the population will know each other. I hope you know that city men find farmers' daughters to be extremely attractive and not just because of their air of innocence but because you don't see them that often which them special. It's a rarity here in the city."

Bailey was speechless. No words could form on her articulate tongue. She couldn't decide whether Cody's advice was meant to help her stay safe or it was a hidden message that he still wanted her. Maybe it was both but Bailey couldn't decide on the matter. Cody grinned at Bailey, waved goodbye to her and then went back to his car. Bailey watched Cody get in his car and drive off. She sighed out of contempt for herself. She should have talked to Cody about what had occurred to them the previous night but her brain had shut off at the moment when she needed for it to work the most. Bailey couldn't believe her luck. She failed to tell Cody the truth and was harassed by his twin brother. Bailey obviously wasn't having a stellar day but she didn't bother to moan and gripe about it. Instead, she chose to hold her head high and continue her day as planned. Bailey got into her car and went back to her apartment.

For the rest of the day, Bailey walked around her apartment pondering her relationship with Cody. He was her boss and by consequence her friend as well. All she really was wonder and walk around aimlessly around her apartment and only would stop to sit down when she fixed herself some dinner. Once Bailey cleaned up after dinner, she continued to think about she could do to finally get herself to tell Cody how she felt about him. Bailey did, however, sit down because she was getting tired of walking and so she settled down on her couch. Bailey got caught in another fantasy of hers. But this particular fantasy was different from other ones. It wasn't one where she thought of him and her together in some romantic and whimsical place and that they were taking good care for each other. It was more rather a trip back to the past but with an alternate ending. Bailey went back in to the night that she and Cody did meet for the first time and she pretended that Cody did learn her name and that they did exchange phone numbers with each other and then eventually become friends and then hook-up. Bailey pretended that she and Cody did see each other from time-to-time and secretly maintain a romantic relationship in which they would share until they had been together for three years and that would be the time that they would make love. In Bailey's little fantasy, she thought of how Cody's boyish charm would win her over and that he could romance her into getting into bed. She would invite him to have her all to himself and they give their bodies to each other. Bailey had a goofy grin on her face as she thought of the possible scenario of when Cody and she would make love when they still were young adults or even maybe still as teenagers. Bailey pondered the many possibilities of how Cody and she could have shared a romantic relationship prior to their college years. Bailey's favorite possibility was the one of when they would be in high school. She stayed safe in the fantasy land of her head until she noticed that it was eleven at night. That was the moment when she had to cut off everything and get herself in the zone to be ready for work.

While Bailey was busy being in a warm, fuzzy place of her mind, Cody was busy doing research on the murder case. He typed and clicked on various links and picked ones that matched up to the other. He read down columns of online articles and finally got a lead. He searched for the possible Lawyers and Attorneys that he believed who could be his and Bailey's opponent. He did some extra research and was able to narrow his search to five names. When he finally got down to two names, he did some background research on each other possible candidate to defend the murderer. When Cody finalized his search, he read the name on the glowing laptop screen. He did not like whose name was on his computer.

"Oh, fuck….."

Low and behold, the name that haunted and teased him was the name of the person he wasn't too keen on seeing. He didn't want to see her ever again. On the screen of his laptop was Barbara Brownstein. He had forgotten that she was a Lawyer as well. Cody cursed underneath his breath. He didn't know how he would bring it up to Bailey but he would have to find some way to tell her when they would see each other the next morning. Cody looked up at the wall clock and it read nine. He got up and made himself a quick, microwaved dinner and then went to bed after he cleaned up.

To Be Continued…


	10. To Suffer In Silence

On Monday, both Cody and Bailey woke up with feelings of either despair or regret. Bailey had a looming cloud of regret following her around while Cody had a thunder storm of emotions swirling inside of him. The morning started off as if Cody and Bailey had fallen from a high cliff and then have their backs hit a body of water later on from the fall, drenched in cold, painful liquid. That is how their Monday morning had gone. Before noon, Cody still hadn't told Bailey about who was their opponent. He didn't want to add stress to her day at the get-go. He wanted to permit her some time of joy in her morning. He carefully calculated the right time to tell Bailey. When lunch was over, Cody fixed himself of Gin and Tonic and had four sips and then had set down the glass. Then he straightened out his dark blue neck tie and cleared his throat. He knew that it was the right moment to drop the load on Bailey and get it over with. He casually walked to her desk as to give an air comfort before she would have to take in the information. For Cody, it would be like swallowing a pill for the common cold with just enough water to wash it down. He leaned his right arm on Bailey's desk.

"Miss Pickett."

Bailey lifted her head up in surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Martin. How may I help you?"

"You don't have to do anything but listen to me."

"Okay."

"First of all, Miss Pickett, I am sorry that I am late on giving you the information that you probably have been waiting since this morning but I was afraid that your mood might quickly be ruined so I decided to hold it off until now."

"What is it, Mr. Martin?"

"I'm going to tell you who our opponent is."

"Who is it?"

"Barbara Brownstein."

"Is she a different Barbara?"

"No….She's the same Barbara that we ran into on Saturday."

"Oh….."

"Is that all you have to say? I thought that you would be more shocked."

"Well, I would be if I knew more about her. Why? Are you not happy at all that you'll be going against your ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't like that she going against us period. The moment she'll see us come inside the court room, she'll make sure to do all that she can to let the murderer off the case."

"But what about having ethics in the court room?"

"She won't care how to correctly act as a Lawyer, all she'll care is that she can rip us apart and make us look bad."

"Maybe she won't let her emotions get the better of her in the court room. You know, people do tend to act differently when around different people."

"Even if that would be the case, I don't think that we could go against her."

"What are you saying, Sir?"

"I think that you shouldn't attend at court, Miss Pickett."

Bailey felt frustrated. She wanted to help Cody win the case for the victim's family. She stood up in rage and leaned in with both of her hands laying flat on the surface of her desk.

"Mr. Martin, you're not being fair! Why should I have to stay behind so you and Barbara duke it out in court?"

"Miss Pickett, I'm only suggesting that you don't come for your own good. For crying out woman, don't you realize that I'm only looking out for your well-being?! I can handle Barbara tearing me apart but I wouldn't know what to do if she attacked both of us."

Bailey backed off a bit. She leaned away from her desk just a tad bit but still kept her hands firmly pressed against her desk.

"I hadn't thought of that. But, still, you should give me a chance to prove my skills as an Attorney at Law."

"Even if we could handle Barbara together, I'm still iffy on the murderer. What if he made an attempt to prevent himself from going into jail if there was no one to testify against him? He might just as well target you or I and kill us off. He'd probably target you first."

"Why is that?"

"He'd figure that you're new to the game and you're a woman. The sucky thing about life, Miss Pickett, is that there aren't enough men like me who think highly of women. We still live in a somewhat patriarchal society. It sure isn't as bad as it used to be throughout the long course of history but there still is room for improvements in society."

"So, he'll just think that I'm weak which then makes me vulnerable?"

"That what he could be thinking. But he may not even pay attention to the fact that he could be put in jail. He might even care if he is thrown in jail. My point is, Miss Pickett, is that I'm just concerned about your safety. You certainly have proven yourself to me but with Barbara going against us and that she's defending a murderer, it's a tough decision to let you come or to stay behind."

"I don't need you to worry about me. We'll be in court."

"So, you could have cared less if my brother forced himself on you?"

"That is completely different. And why are bringing that up now?"

"Because it just happened yesterday! I came in to help you because you didn't look very comfortable being pinned by Zack. I was only trying to look out for you!"

"But there's a difference between being attacked out in the open and being attacked in a court room."

"So, you think that there's a difference from being attacked from an open space and a confined space."

"No. That's not what I meant, Mr. Martin."

"Then what did you mean?"

"All I was saying is that while on the street there's less of a chance of getting help while in a court room there are more witnesses to be nearby when someone may need help."

"I see then….."

Cody pursed his lips together and turned his head away from Bailey. He stamped his hand on her desk twice and then pulled his body away from it. Bailey looked over at Cody with cautious eyes.

"Mr. Martin, are you okay?"

"Yes!...Back to work, Miss Pickett."

Bailey didn't like how Cody's voice sounded, especially when he said her name. It sounded like a sizzling hot fajita plate. It was a sheathed growl that slipped from his bad tempered mouth. Bailey walked around her desk to make sure that Cody was okay. She was about to place a gentle hand on Cody's left shoulder but didn't have the chance to do so. He jerked away from her and walked away with heavy steps and his speed increased in small increments. Without even looking at her, Cody gave Bailey a big slap in the face.

"Get back work now, Miss Pickett!"

Cody brooded off the rest of the way to his desk. Bailey stood stiffer that Barbara did on Saturday. Her body was rigid and cold. She hung her head down in shame. She never thought that Cody could be so angry at her. His words really shook her to the core when they were drenched in animosity. He may as well have actually hit her but it wasn't his fists that collided with her body but rather his words and tone of voice. Bailey turned around back her chair and sat down at her desk. When she lifted her up, she did not see Cody at his desk. She figured that he must have gone off to the other room to blow off steam. Bailey's suspicious were correct as she could hear from a distance Cody mumbling to himself. Bailey thought it would be best to return to her work and that is what she did. After two of working, Bailey lifted her head up to check the time on the wall clock. There was at least two more hours until the work day was over. She then looked around the office and still there was no sight of Cody. Bailey wondered if it was really possible that Cody was still in the other room. Bailey took the initiative to get up from her desk and walk toward the other room. Before she could enter the other side of the office, Cody stumbled out and stared at Bailey. He cracked his neck and coughed. Bailey got a better look of her boss and was shocked at the condition that he was. He stepped closer to him in an attempt to see if he had any severe wounds but he drew back like a rooster hiding away from a fox. Bailey cocked an eyebrow up in utter confusion.

"Mr. Martin, are you okay? Why does your face look pale?"

Cody coughed and some blood drizzled down his lower lip. Bailey gasped but stepped forward him but he ignored her advance and went over to his Gin and Tonic. He lifted the glass and drank some of the alcoholic liquid. As he drank, his sleeve revealed two cuts against his right wrist. Bailey had enough evidence to take action. She approached Cody and took the glass out of his hand and set it down on his desk. He turned to her with discontent. Bailey took hold of one of his hands and dragged him back to the other room and sat him down on the couch.

"Sir, please stay here. I'll be right back."

Cody scoffed but Bailey left the office anyway. He tapped away on his right thigh with his index finger. He tapped against his leg until some blood slid down and stained a part of his pants. He kept tapping his thigh until Bailey came back. When she came back and sat down next to him, she had two handfuls of damp paper towels and dry paper towels. She took one paper towel and pushed up a sleeve that covered one of Cody's wrists. She dabbed the wet paper towel against the fairly fresh cuts and then she took a piece of a dry paper towel and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Mr. Martin, would you be so kind as to take off your jacket? I fear that you have damaged your arms and I need better access to them."

Cody growled but complied to Bailey's request. He took off his gray suit jacket and placed it on the couch. Bailey then asked him to roll up his sleeves and he did as she asked. Bailey then continued to tend to his self-inflicted wounds. As Bailey was busy taking care of Cody's wounds, she had a few questions for him.

"Mr. Martin, what were you doing in her this whole time?"

"I was having a fit."

"I could hear it. But why?"

"I was angry."

"At me?"

"No. I was angry at myself."

"Why would you be angry at yourself?"

"It's because I used a harsh tone of voice at you. I should never have to raise my voice to you. It's just that I got so frustrated with you."

"Well, you can blame me for being stubborn."

"It's not your fault. Most humans are naturally stubborn. It's part of our DNA. I should have bit my tongue and not suggest to you that you shouldn't go to court on Friday."

"That wasn't your fault. I was too stubborn to see that you were only thinking of what would be best for my safety. That means a lot to me, Sir. I'm sorry that I caused so much frustration and self-inflicted anguish on you, Mr. Martin."

"Oh. That's okay."

"No. It's not. How can it be okay when you're bleeding? Why did you have you do this to yourself?

"It's because I found it fit to punish myself and the only thing I could think of was to bang my body up against the walls and scratch myself ."

Bailey was about to say something in response but got distracted by the sight of blood trickling down his neck.

"Excuse me, Mr. Martin, but could you tilt your head to the right so that I could have better access to your neck?"

Cody bends his head toward his right as Bailey asked of him.

"Thank you."

Bailey takes a damp paper towel and dabs it against the broken skin on Cody's neck. She starts up where they left off.

"I don't think that it's worth beating yourself up just because you felt guilt that you rose your voice tome. A simple explanation for your actions would have been fine and then we could have both apologized and be done with it."

"But the thing is that I feel as though I committed a crime worse than murder. I yelled at you."

"Why should you worry so much about you act around me? You yelled at me which did hurt but we're both adults, Mr. Martin. We learn to deal with this sort of things and then get over it much quicker than kids or teens."

Cody straightened out his neck and turned to Bailey. He gazed into her deep brown eyes with his blue and green ones. Bailey hitched her breath and drew back.

"I care so much because I view you to be a very precious person to me and ought not to raise my voice to you. I love you, Bailey and I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I hope that you can forgive me."

Bailey blinked a few times. Cody leaned in and waited to see any change in Bailey's reaction. He leaned in closer to her as if he was going to kiss her. Bailey intervened by casually pressed a piece of wet paper towel against his lips. Cody stopped in mid-lean in confusion and slight disappointment. Bailey looked past Cody.

"You still had some blood sticking to your bottom lip."

Bailey dabbed Cody's lip and then drew her hand back to her body. Cody touched his lip with his left hand. He could tell that his lip felt less heavy with the blood being removed from it. He dropped his hand and looked back at Bailey.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Sure thing."

Cody stared at Bailey with sad eyes. Bailey looked at Cody with guilt printed on her forehead in bold font. Cody had let out a sigh escape his mouth and then patted his knees with his hands that were caked in dried up blood. His light blue, button-up shirt was torn at the sides of his sleeves. Bailey took one last damp paper towel and used it to wipe away as much blood as possible.

"Mr. Martin, you shouldn't have done this to yourself. I'm not worth. No woman is worth beating yourself over the head for. You need to take better of yourself."

Cody had let Bailey's words sink in deeper than the moisture that came in contact with his bloodied skin. He took a moment to think things through before giving Bailey a response. He swiveled his head toward her.

"Miss Pickett, I'm a guy. I'm going to use that as my excuse for beating myself up. Men and women deal with their emotions in different ways. I chose to beat myself up so I would be able to let my frustrations out. After all, I was frustrated with myself and thus I punished myself."

"But still, Mr. Martin, even men wouldn't want to go through what you did. It's simply not worth it."

"Have you ever considered that I may think that it was worth it? Maybe I did want to beat myself. Maybe I deserved all these scratches and bruises."

"No one deserves to be punished if they do not bring harm to anybody else or that they did not infringe on the freedom and right of everybody else and their selves."

Cody cracked his neck again and Bailey cringed at the loud sound. She continued to dab away the blood on his left arm.

"Fine. Maybe I did go a little overboard with my actions but for whatever they were, they were and never will be meant for you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir."

Cody breathed in slow and sucked up some blood that was left behind. It was the smallest amount of blood but it was just enough to make Cody believe that he tasted a copper penny. He knew that it wasn't copper but iron that he tasted. He knew this because he read on the internet that iron and copper taste similar and that he already knew from common knowledge that there was iron in his bloodstream. In short, he was tasting his own blood. Bailey finished up dabbing away any excess blood and wrapped up the biggest cuts with dry paper towels. When she was down, she looked back up at Cody.

"There you go, Mr. Martin. I've taken care most of your wounds. Now, please, don't do anything rash like this again. I would like to finish my time as an assistant before I become an Attorney with you."

"I understand, Miss Pickett."

Bailey stared at Cody. He stared back at her. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his cheek and then drew back.

"Please, get better soon."

"I will."

Bailey smiled. She took a moment to pause.

"So, Mr. Martin."

"Hmm?"

"About our fight that eventually ended up in tragedy for you…."

"No need to explain, Miss Pickett. You can come to court with me on Friday…if you still want to."

"I'm relieved to hear that but that wasn't what I was concerned about. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Pickett. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You shouldn't be sorry. You were only trying to look out for me. I should be sorry because I caused you to hurt yourself."

"That was my decision to hurt myself."

"But I'm sure that I played some small part in you hurting yourself."

"That may be true but I'm sorry for pressing the issue that you shouldn't come to the trial on Friday."

"You were only concerned about my well-being."

Cody was silent. He didn't know what to say next. Bailey leaned in and wrapped her arms around his body. She held him tight in a warm embrace. Cody leaned in Bailey's embrace and wrapped one limp arm around her body. He then nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Bailey had her eyes closed and enjoyed the hug that she shared with Cody. After some time, Bailey pulled away from Cody's body. Cody was forced to pull his arm away from Bailey's body. Bailey placed a friendly hand on his left knee and looked at him tenderly.

"Well, looks like things are fine now. "

"I suppose so."

Bailey smiled at Cody and then took her hand off his knee. She brought her hands to his neck and straightened out his collar and necktie. Once she was done with the small chore, she drew back again.

"I guess that we should get back to work."

"Yes."

"Is there anything I could do for you, Mr. Martin? Maybe I could get you a cup of water."

"You don't have to do anything for me. You've done enough."

"I think I should get you a cup of water."

"Please, don't."

"Sir, you lost a good amount of blood which means you lost quite a bit of water too. I'll go get you some water."

"But-"

Bailey had gotten up from the couch before Cody had time to protest. She was gone before he had the chance to complete speaking his first syllable. Cody slumped into the couch and sunk his lower back into one of the soft cushions. Cody grunted and then spat out some left over blood that swashed around in his mouth onto the coffee table that stood in front of the couch. The mixture of blood and saliva stuck to the mahogany wood surface of the table. Cody placed both of his hands on his knees and pushed himself up from the couch. He grabbed his grey suit jacket and went back to the main office. He returned to his desk and threw his jacket on his chair. He lifted the glass of his Gin and Tonic and took two sips before he placed the glass back down on the desk' s surface. Just as Cody had rounded his desk to his chair, Bailey came back. She walked up to him and handed him a small paper cup filled with water. He carefully took the cup of water from Bailey and thanked her. She bowed her head with pleasure and then returned to her desk. Cody watched Bailey walk away and then drank his water in one big swig. He crumpled the cup in his hand and tossed it in the waste basket.

For the rest of the work day and for the rest of the week, for that matter, things were silent between Cody and Bailey. The next few days were the days where Cody and Bailey would quietly healed from the incident that occurred on Monday. Cody's wounds healed over the course of the week and he was as good as new before Friday came. By the end of the work day on Thursday, Bailey would check over at Cody every so often just to see if was still there. She was on edge and felt nervous about the trial that would happen the next day. Before she left, she wrote a note to Cody. She walked up to his desk, placed the note on his desk and then said goodbye to him. He returned her gesture and with that, Bailey left the office. Upon her departure, Cody slid the note close to his body and picked it up to read it.

The note read as follows:

"_Mr. Martin, if, for some reason, we lose the case tomorrow, then I will completely understand that you feel as though I am no longer fit to be your assistant then I wouldn't blame you if you had let me go. However, I do hope that we win the case, not just for justice, but because I would like to celebrate the victory with you. I do enjoy working for you and I do not want to lose that chance to continue being your assistant, but if we do not win then it will be okay with me if you choose to get a new assistant or insist to work by yourself. I hope that you understand how I feel. _

_-Miss Pickett"_

Cody re-read the note and then folded it up and placed it on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. He thought for a while and then came to a conclusion, more like a resolution. He would ensure that he and Bailey would win the case and rub it in Barbara's face. With a new goal in mind, Cody gathered his belongings and left the office.

To Be Continued…


	11. Sweet Reward

The day of the murder trial finally came. It seven o'clock in the morning and Bailey Pickett made her way through the corridors of Commonwealth Court Guest House. She found the appointed court room and entered it. When she got there, Cody was already setting a few things up at their table that they were assigned. She walked over to Cody and gave him a friendly smile. She noticed that he was wearing a sleek black suit with a matching vest and a clean white button up shirt and a black necktie. Cody noticed Bailey's shadow cast over him and looked straight into her eyes. He saw a radiant smile gracing Bailey's beautiful and energetic face. He could see that she looked fine as well as she was wearing black high heels, a gray skirt, a white button up short sleeved shirt and a gray blazer to go with her skirt. Cody thought that Bailey looked nice in her outfit. She certainly looked the part but he was concerned on how she would act the part, especially with Barbara as their opponent. He gave her a small smile.

"Well, someone's chipper today."

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Martin."

"Are you much of a morning person, Miss Pickett?"

"Why, yes I am. Are you?"

"I usually am a morning person but today I'm not too thrilled about this case."

"Are you still worried about Barbara?"

"I am somewhat concerned about how everything will play out between the three of us."

"Don't worry about Barbara, Mr. Martin. Just focus on bringing justice to the family of the victim."

"Maybe you're right, Miss Pickett."

"I know that I am. All you have to do is focus on the case."

"Yes. Let's win this case."

"So, who's the murderer's name?"

"It's Holden Calkins."

"How old is he exactly?"

"Somewhere between the ages of forty four and forty five."

"Does he have any previous record of murder or planned attacks? I only ask because I couldn't find anything about his history."

"I know. I had trouble finding facts about the man but I found something late last night."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's had one other instance where he went crazy with jealous rage. He had a girlfriend in high school and every time he saw another guy just standing near her, he would beat those guys and tell them to stay away from his girl. The girlfriend eventually broke up with him and as revenge he killed her new boyfriend. He was sent to juvenile hall and got out after four years. When he was on parole, he met his ex-wife. They fell in love, got married and after two years of marriage they were planning to have children."

"But…?"

"But his wife would put off having children. Two more years later and his wife came clean that she didn't love him anymore and he accused her of cheating. Well, you could imagine that comment didn't rub too well with his wife. She left him filed for divorce and then waited an appropriate time to look for a new man and a new life. She got remarried to his former best friend from high school and the two of them had kids within two years of their marriage. Holden had enough of his past haunting and teasing him. He waited for ten years to exact his revenge. By the time he had killed his ex-wife, Alice, the children were eight and six years old."

"What was his former best friend's name?"

"It was Calvin Letterman."

"So, we'll be representing Calvin and his and Alice's children?"

"That's correct. The oldest is a girl and her name is Evelyn. She has a younger brother named Cedric."

"Oh…It's so sad for children to lose their mother…..We have to bring Holden to justice!"

"That's your motivation?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be motivated to win the case for the Lettermans because of little Evelyn and Cedric?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"What's your motivation, Mr. Martin?"

"I just want to put Holden in jail."

"That's all?"

"Well, to be fair, Miss Pickett, I'm not used to let my emotions to be the driving force for me to win cases for my clients. I need to be logical and think of the law. Besides, my last two assistants were as logical as I was. You're my first assistant to have an emotional attachment to our clients."

"Do you deprive yourself of all emotion?"

Cody rolled his eyes and stared at Bailey. "Noo…."

Bailey read Cody's face and then blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. But still, don't you ever feel sympathy for your clients that were lawfully wronged?"

"Of course I feel sympathy for people who have been wronged. I feel sorry for Evelyn and Cedric that they lost their mom because some crazy, jealous bastard killed her. But I repress my feelings while in court. We would never be as successful in court as we are now if we didn't learn to bite our tongues. You got to learn to pick your battles and even then should you know how to fight back."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that if you really do care about winning the case, then don't show any bias against Holden or for Evelyn and Cedric and their father Calvin. You have to be professional about it. Just treat this case the same way you treated other cases."

"But how can I? There are children involved in this one!"

"Calm down, Miss Pickett."

"I can't calm down."

"Alright. Miss Pickett, if you can't fight the urge to show bias at least use an inside voice. If you must show any emotions then do it for the both of us."

"Why?"

"That's because I can be the logical one and you can be the emotional one. With the level of logic and emotion being the driving force of our cause, we can make a great team and win the case in no time. We'll balance each other out. But, I beg of you, try to keep your emotions under control."

"Why?"

"Think of it this way: you could have two motivations. The first one will be for _why_ you want to win the case and the second one will be _how_ you will win the case."

"I suppose I get what you're saying."

"Let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Would you want Barbara to mock you if you allowed your emotions to run amuck?"

"No."

"So, wouldn't that be a motivation as well?"

"Yes."

"So, what are your two motivations?"

"I'm going to win this case for the Lettermans and do it in a way that will show Barbara that I can be a formidable opponent in the court room."

"Great."

Bailey took a moment to think.

"Mr. Martin, do you have another motivation?"

"My second motivation would be wanting to ensure that you become the best Attorney at Law that you can become."

Bailey felt touched because Cody wanted for her to succeed as an Attorney at Law. She could feel her heart warm up faster than a campfire. She gave him a gentle and warm smile.

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's no big deal."

Bailey was about to say something when all of a sudden Barbara Brownstein came waltzing in the courtroom. She walked over to her table and opened her briefcase before glancing over at Cody and Bailey.

"Hello, you two."

Cody nodded his head toward Barbara. "Hello, Miss Brownstein."

"You know, Cody, it's pointless to use formality when the trial hasn't started."

"I know that."

Barbara turned to Bailey.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know anything, Barbara? Bailey's my assistant and you are to refer to her as Miss Pickett when court is in session."

"Why is she here?"

"She's learning to become an Attorney herself. I had taken her under my wing and have taught her what she needs to know to be a great Attorney."

"Did you mean under your wing or just simply under you?"

"I'm sorry, Barbara, but that's your department to be under someone."

Barbara glared at Cody and then scoffed.

"Just so you two know, I intend on winning this case."

"We'll see about that."

Barbara gave Cody a dirty look and then turned back to her briefcase. Cody sat down and Bailey followed behind him. Bailey placed a tender hand on Cody's right shoulder to calm him down.

"Mr. Martin, don't let Barbara get you down. She's just putting up a front. We can win this, know that we can. Ignore what she has to say about us and just worry about the trial."

"I know, Miss Pickett, but she can really get under my skin sometimes."

"I know…."

Bailey used her hand to rub Cody's back. She made a circular motion counterclockwise between his shoulder blades. Cody relaxed under her touch after a while. Cody turned to Bailey and mouthed her a 'thank you'. She mouthed back a 'you're welcome' and then took her hand away from his back. As the time ticked away, more and more people filed into the court room. There were members of the Court, the Jury, a Bailiff, a Secretary, Mr. Holden Calkins the murderer, the Lettermans, two Security Guards, the Marshall and finally the Judge. Before the Judge appeared, Cody glanced at the Bailiff and then whispered in Bailey's left ear as the Bailiff was busy introducing the Judge, Court Justice Anders. As Cody and Bailey share a quick conversation and listen to just enough to know when to sit down and when to speak.

"Hey, Bailey, that man is the occupation in which your name originated from."

Bailey looked over at the Bailiff. It was indeed true that her name came from the word 'Bailiff'. He certainly was an intimidating man. Bailey whispered back to Cody.

"He may be intimidating but at least my name has some substance to it. Your name just implies that you're soft like a cushion. Is that why you're a sensitive man because you're actually just a big softie on the inside?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You're a muscled and ugly man. I wonder if he breaks mirrors every time he looks at himself in one."

"Hey! That's not funny…."

"Calling me a cushion isn't funny either."

"Who says it has to have bad connotations? I can sit on a cushion or I could sit on your lap."

Cody looked at Bailey. He had a wicked grin on his face. Bailey realized how that message could have been interpreted and quickly added in a hushed voice.

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay….Whatever you say."

"I'm serious."

"Fine. I believe you."

Just then, Court Justice Anders cleared his lanky and aged throat. Cody and Bailey then paid attention to the judge and waited to listen to what he had to say. As they waited, they took in his appearance. The judge was elderly but his brown eyes were filled with wisdom and long life experiences. So many years of life had created creases under his delicate eyes and rimless glasses framed them. He went through the usual procedure and protocols before and then stated the case before the court. Afterwards, he called on each member of the Letterman family at different times to allow them to provide their side of the story. When it was allowed, Cody made a case for the Letterman family. Barbara provided a rebuttal after Cody. For a while, Cody and Barbara share a debate and the session went on to bring Holden Calkins to the stand. When he was questioned, Bailey came up to him. She grilled him with various questions but at a certain point, Barbara intervened and stopped Bailey. Barbara surely gave Cody and Bailey a challenge but they were determined to win the case for the Letterman family. Bailey made the decision to give Barbara a good fight. She made a point of how it would be unjust if the court allowed Holden Calkins to roam free. She made a stand and gestured to the Letterman family to Court Justice Anders.

"Your Honor, if I may state an essential fact of this case that concerns the Letterman family."

"Proceed."

"Isn't Justice about what is right and what is good society? Justice concerns the freedom to life and to have the right to happiness. Mr. Calkins has infringed upon the Letterman's freedom and happiness. He has taken away the life of the mother. What will become of little Cedric and Evelyn if they were to be deprived a parent, especially their own mother? What good will come to society if those who infringe on other's happiness and hurt them to roam free? I say that there will be no good to lead society. If I cannot convince the court as to why Mr. Calkins should be brought to justice and pay for what he has done then I can only hope that you will consider the well-being for the Letterman family and to consider the future of society."

"You may sit down, Miss Pickett."

Cody stood up with a hand up. Court Justice Anders looks at Cody with careful eyes.

"If I may, Your Honor, I would like to take the floor now and clarify a few things for my co-counselor, Miss Pickett."

"You may proceed, Mr. Martin. Miss Pickett, please sit down."

Bailey goes back to the table and sits down. She watches Cody speak for the both of them.

"I would like to appeal to the court that while my co-counselor, Miss Pickett, has made some interesting points; I would like to give you a more concrete interpretation of her message."

Cody pauses and racks his brain for the right words to say. He turns back to the judge and to the jury. As he speaks, he paces back and forth in slow and steady steps.

"I would like to start with a reference. To Locke is to Love as to Hobbs is to Hate. Now, historically speaking John Locke believed that humans were naturally good natured people while Thomas Hobbs believed that people were naturally evil at heart. This is usually a gray are because there are people who are naturally good and those who are naturally evil. Case and point, there is no black and white answer. Everyone and anyone is capable to becoming utterly good or utterly bad. We are here today to determine the fate of Holden Calkins because he has shown acts that are evil in nature. In a just society, we tend to punish those who have wronged others and hope to reform them so that we don't have to worry about people turning bad or rotten like a bad apple. By the evidence that has been provided today, we can conclude to a decision that Holden Calkins had intended to murder his ex-wife Alice. He intended harm to her and to her family. He had disturbed young Cedric and Evelyn's lives and has taken away Calvin's one true love. Holden has infringed the Letterman's happiness and has harmed and killed a member of their family. He has shed innocent blood and thus needs to be punished. As a society, we must take action when an individual hurts another person. There is a need for reform. To further my case, may I remind you that a just society also is concerned with fairness. Was it fair for Mr. Holden to kill Mrs. Letterman? I think not. Was he doing any other good aside from doing good for himself? How would it be just that what may have been good for Mr. Calkins would not be good for society as a whole? To what ends should society sacrifice the happiness of one individual to ensure an overall happiness of the society in the long run in which said individual has done harm to society? I leave you, Your Honor, to keep these questions in mind. I thank you for your time."

"That was well put, Mr. Martin. You may sit down now. No more questions shall be taken. The Jury will come to a verdict."

The Jury stood up and filed into a room. While the Court waited, people were on edge. When they came back out and took their seats, one of them was elected to be act as their representative. The man, who was the Jury's representative, stood up and addressed the judge.

"Your Honor, after careful analysis of the case at hand, we have come to a verdict. We have decided that the defendant, Mr. Holden Calkins, is found guilty of his crime."

The man then sits down. Court Justice Anders comes to a final decision.

"Then it is hereby decided that Mr. Holden Calkins is found guilty and must serve time in prison. Under the certain circumstances of the case, Mr. Holden Calkins will serve twenty years in prison. This case is closed. Court is dismissed."

Court Justice Anders than takes his gavel and pounds it once. "That is all."

Holden Calkins is taken away from the court room to be taken to jail by two Security Guards.

The judge then stands up and proceeds to leave the courtroom as the Court stands up and files out of the courtroom. They were shortly followed by the Jury, the Bailiff, the Marshall, the Secretary and the Letterman family. Barbara glares at Cody and Bailey but doesn't say anything. She packs up her things and leaves. Cody stands up and packs up his briefcase. Bailey follows his example. Bailey holds her briefcase close to her body and looks over at Cody.

"Mr. Martin."

Cody turns to Bailey as he readies himself to leave the courtroom.

"Hmm?"

"You did a fine job."

"All in the line of duty, Miss Pickett."

Bailey and Cody begin to walk out of the courtroom and out of the court house itself. When they come outside of the court house, they continue to talk.

"Miss Pickett?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that we won the case for the Letterman family."

"I am too."

"But I was wondering about something."

"What would that be, Sir?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place to celebrate. It will be casual and I would like to enjoy our victory. What do you say to arriving at my place at six o'clock?"

"I would love to but why would go to so much trouble just to celebrate with an evening together? Would it suffice to have some coffee together?"

"We could do that but I would also like to have some social time with you, Miss Pickett. Just think of our evening together as a double whammy. We can celebrate our victory and spend some time together as friends."

"All right. I see no harm in doing that. I guess I'll see you at six o'clock."

"Great. Just hold on while I get a pen and some paper to write down my address for you."

"Okay."

While Cody was busy getting out a pen and a piece of paper, Bailey patiently waited. As she waited, the Letterman family approached Cody and Bailey. Mr. Letterman approached them first.

"Hello. I'm Calvin Letterman and I would like to thank the two of you for bringing closure to our family and bring Mr. Holden Calkins to justice. We are truly grateful of what you two have done for us."

Bailey beamed warmly at Mr. Letterman.

"You're welcome, Mr. Letterman. I would know that it wouldn't be right to let Mr. Calkins get away with murdering your wife. I feel terrible that your son and daughter will have to deal life without their mother. It's a real shame."

"I know but the important thing is that you and Mr. Martin won the case for us. You two must be outstanding Lawyers."

Bailey smiled.

"Well, to be fair, Mr. Martin truly was outstanding. I'm really just his assistant."

"Don't sell yourself short, Miss Pickett. You were great."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mr. Letterman then turned to Cody, who at this point, had gotten out a piece of paper and a pen. He smiled at Cody.

"And thank you, Mr. Martin, for helping us win the case. You were marvelous up there."

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Letterman."

"Well, you did a fantastic job."

"Thank you, Sir."

Mr. Letterman then looked down at his children.

"Say thank you to these nice people."

Evelyn was the first to speak. She curtsied to both Cody and Bailey. As she spoke, she had a gap in her teeth. She possessed that certain little girl charm as she curtsied in her pink and white floral dress with a pink ribbon around her dress and a pink bow on her head.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Martin and Miss Pickett."

Bailey's heart melted and Cody just smiled. They spoke in union. "You're welcome."

It was little Cedric's turn. He gave them a little bow to them in his little gray suit.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin and Miss Pickett."

"You're welcome."

Cedric then approached Cody.

"When I grow up, I want to be a Lawyer just like you."

Cody smiled and his heart warmed. He just gave Cedric a friendly pat on the head. His hand tussled the soft, short brown hair of Cedric's small head.

"I'm sure that you'll make an excellent Lawyer someday."

Cedric smiled at Cody. He was missing a baby tooth at the moment but his smile was brilliant nonetheless.

"Thanks, Mister."

Cody's smile widened. Mr. Letterman then called his son back to him. Little Cedric scurried back to his father and made sure not to trip over his loose shoelaces. He tripped a little bit but caught himself and got support by clinging onto his father's leg. Mr. Letterman then turned his attention to Cody and Bailey.

"We really do appreciate what you two have down for us but I'm sure that you two have plans of your own so we'll say goodbye from here."

"Goodbye. It was nice talking with you."

Mr. Letterman smiled and then shook Cody's hand. He waved goodbye to Bailey and then turned Evelyn and Cedric around. As they walked away, Cody and Bailey could hear the fading words of Mr. Letterman. And the faint request of his children.

"Come on, kids. Let's let Mr. Martin and Miss Pickett have their own time to themselves. We can get some ice cream to celebrate."

"May we get pistachio ice cream because mama liked pistachio ice cream."

"Of course we can."

Cody and Bailey could hear the soft cheering of Cedric and Evelyn upon hearing that they would get ice cream. After the Letterman family was long gone, Cody and Bailey turned back to each other.

"Well, that was nice of them to thank us."

"It sure was. Evelyn and Cedric are so cute."

"I'll say….Anyway, Miss Pickett, may I borrow your back so I can write down my address?"

"Oh, sure."

Bailey turns around and lets Cody press the piece of paper against her back and then lets him press the pen against the piece of paper. As Cody writes down his address, Bailey can feel the pressure of the pen on her back. When Cody is down writing, he tells Bailey that she can turn back around. She faces him and he gives her his address. Cody then puts away his pen.

"So, Miss Pickett, when you arrive at the building, go to the front desk and tell the man at the front desk that you are a guest of mine. He'll let you through and all you need to do is take the elevator and go down the end of the hall to my place which is room 410 which is on the fourth floor. And remember, since this is a casual affair, we will be on a first name basis."

"Okay."

"Okay. See you later at six."

Cody walks past Bailey and goes to his car. He gets in a drives off. Bailey looks at the piece of paper and then watches Cody drive off into the distance. Once Cody's car is completely out of sight, Bailey pulls out her cell phone. She turns her cell phone on and then looks at the time. It was four thirty. She hadn't realized how much time had flown by while she was in court. There was the account of procedures, introductions, debates, recess, calling the Letterman family to the stand, calling Holden Calkins to the stand, fighting with Barbara Brownstein, waiting for the Jury to reach a verdict and waiting for the judge to make the final call. And even after all that, there was the matter of packing up, leaving the court house and talking to the Letterman family afterwards. Bailey hadn't realized up until that point how fast time can go by when a person is kept busy. She shrugged to herself and walked back to her car. She got in and drove off to get a late yet light lunch and then head back to her apartment for a quick rest before she would head over to Cody's place for later. As Bailey made her way back to her apartment for a quick rest, light grey clouds formed in the sky. They moved closer as Bailey travelled back to her home.

To Be Continued…


	12. The Night They Wanted To: Part One

Later that night, Bailey came over to Cody's condo at six o'clock just as she was expected to be. She came in through the entry way and made her way up to the fourth floor of the building. She got off the elevator and went down the hall where Cody's place would be located. Near the very end of the hallway, bailey came face-to-face with the room number 410. She stared at the cherry wood door and took a moment to collect herself. She breathed in slow and then placed her hand on the faded gold doorknob. She opened the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and took in her surroundings. She walked toward a beige couch that stood in front of a fireplace. In front of the couch was a simple yet beautifully crafted, wooden coffee table. Bailey stood off to the side of the couch and looked about the room some more. On the opposite end of the couch was a 25 inch flat screen TV that was on top of an entertainment center. Bailey spotted an iPod decking system and a Phillips CD player. Underneath was a Blue ray and DVD player. Just as Bailey taken in a few small details of the room, she could smell a pleasant scent wafting around the air. The scent smelled like the smell of spring had been bottled up and released in the atmosphere. In addition to the pleasant smell of the room, Bailey could hear soft jazz playing from a distance. She relaxed and allowed herself to settle down in the couch. She took off her suit jacket and folded it over the arm of the couch that was closest to the door. Bailey did wonder where Cody could have been since she hadn't seen him yet. She found strength in her voice and cleared her throat.

"Hello? Cody, are you here?"

Immediately after Bailey's query, footsteps echoed through the condo and got closer and louder. Soon enough, Bailey got her answer as she saw Cody come out from around a corner. He confidently made his way to Bailey sat down next to her on her right side.

"Hello, Bailey. I see you had no problem finding your way to my place."

Bailey's mouth was in a slight agape position. "Uh huh."

Cody gave out a boisterous chuckle.

"I see you're impressed by the place. Well, don't be too alarmed. I practically have the same stuff as you but with a little bit better quality in the craftsmanship."

"Way better quality, I'd say."

Cody brushed off the praise like it was dust on one of his shoulders. He didn't need to have Bailey praise when all he wanted to do was kiss the ground that she stepped on. He nonchalantly shrugged at her and stood up. He looked down at her with a kind smile.

"Well, since you're here now, may I offer you a drink? Perhaps you would like a cocktail or water? Maybe you would like some iced tea or an Italian soda. I can get you anything that you'd like. What will it be?"

Bailey closed her mouth and thought for a moment. She knew that was thirsty but she couldn't decide what she wanted at the moment.

"Do you have lemonade?"

"That's a classic choice: simple, easy to make, and it's sweet and sour. However, I ran out of lemonade."

"Oh…"

"But I do have an alternative to lemonade. Would you like to have some?"

"What is it?"

"It's lemonada. It's a product of Italy and it's kind of like sparkling lemonade. I think that you'll like it. Do you want to try some?"

"Sure. It's always good to try new and different things."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then left to go to the kitchen. While Bailey waited for Cody's return, she leaned back into the couch and listened to the soft jazz. Two minutes later, Cody came to the couch with two cans that were covered in light blue and yellow colors and had peal-back tops like the ones used for pudding cups. Cody handed Bailey a can and then sat down in his seat again. He pealed back the lid and crumpled the foil in his hand. He tossed the foil on the table and then popped the top open. He brought the metal to his lips and drank the bitter liquid. In the meantime, Bailey was looking at her can. She read on the can that there was 16 percent of lemon juice in it. She looked at the front design which was the label with a lemon in the center. She pealed back the top and placed it on the coffee table. She then used her thumb and index finger to open the pop top. She looked at the small amount of liquid sliding on the metal lid. She brought it to her lips and tasted it. She took a moment to let the flavors set in on her tongue. After a short moment, Bailey drank some more. She adjusted her taste buds to the liquid and concluded that she liked it. She drank some more afterwards. Cody had taken a few swallows of the tart liquid and placed the can on the table. He leaned back and saw Bailey drinking her lemonada. He slung his left arm behind him if only to slightly creep it up near Bailey's back. He then gave out a small chuckle.  
"I see you like the lemonada."

Bailey finished her fourth swallow of sweet and tart liquid and placed the can down next to Cody's. She licked her lips and then turned to face him.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. So how is it?"

"I usually lean toward classics but this is an exception. I think that I like better than regular lemonade. I mean, I still like lemonade but I like this better if only just by a few increments of satisfactory taste."

"So, you like it?"

"Oh, very much so. I think in a way, city folk are a little more spoiled than farm folk."

"With things like food and drink but farm folk are spoiled with family love."

"You don't have to compliment my lifestyle."

"And you didn't have to compliment my lifestyle either but we complimented each other anyway."

"I appreciate you giving approval to my old lifestyle."

"I just thought it would nice to return the favor, especially since it's true."

A pink carnation color made itself at home on Bailey's soft cheeks.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_."

Bailey coughed a bit to clear her throat and then pointed to can of lemonada.

"But, you know, I really do like this lemonada. It's like the Italian version of regular lemonade."

"It is the Italian version of lemonade."

"Well, I like it. Grazie."

"What's that for?"

"I'm thanking you for introducing me to lemonada."

"Oh. In that case, prego."

Bailey welcomed a warm smile on her face and directed it toward Cody. He returned the favor. An awkward silence falls on the two of them like rain hitting the hard pavement. Cody and Bailey stared at each other. After a long while, they turn away and look at other things that aren't in the general direction of each other. They darted quick looks at each other until they couldn't take it anymore. Cody and Bailey turn back to each other at the same time.

"So, Bailey…."

"Yes, Cody?"

"It's about six thirty."

"And?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were getting close to being hungry."

"I'm not that hungry right now."

"Okay then. Should we do something?"

"Maybe later. May I use your bathroom?"

"Oh, sure. It's down the hall to your right. It'll the first door to your right."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Bailey gets up from the couch and heads over to the bathroom. Cody waits for Bailey to be out of sight and goes to the far left corner and fiddles with music that has been playing. Cody pauses the song that was being played on his other CD player. He switches from the first CD in the queue and goes to the third CD in the CD player. It's a mix CD of various jazz players from smooth to big band. The last jazz CD that was playing was just instrumental but now wanted some singing to be added to the mix. Just as Cody finished skipping to the third CD and settled back into his seat on the couch, Bailey came back out. She returns to her spot next to Cody and lifts her can of lemonade and drinks from it. She takes a few quick sips and then sets the can back down. As Cody and Bailey listen to some smooth jazz played by Louis Armstrong, rain begins to drizzle outside from the window. Cody and Bailey turn their head toward the window and see rain fall from the sky.

"Oh, look, it's raining."

"It sure is, Bailey. I hope that it means that we'll have good flowers in May."

"Pardon me?"

Cody turns his head back to Bailey. "You know, April showers bring May flowers."

"Oh…Right. I was wondering what you were referencing."

"That's exactly what I was talking about."

"Hmm."

Cody and Bailey stay quiet as they listen to the soft pitter patter of the rain outside and Louis Armstrong playing the trumpet on the CD. The mix of jazz music and rain falling creates a splendid harmony and swirls around in the air. Cody turns to Bailey.

"Do you think you'll want to eat later?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's figure out what we might be in the mood for."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that depends. Are you in the mood for something homemade and made by a restaurant?"

"You can cook?"

"Yeah. I can cook pretty well. I could make us dinner if you like."

"That sounds nice but that would sound like a date."

"What do you think that this is?"

"It's a celebration between two colleagues who have done an excellent job at bringing justice to Holden Calkins for the Letterman family."

"You're still hung up on the whole boss/ employee thing, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"Fine. So, does that mean you want to stick with casual?"

"That depends. What do you consider as casual?"

"Ordering food and having it brought here."

"Oh. That's very casual. Doing that is one way to spend a relaxing evening with a friend and staying inside at night when it's raining."

"Great. Then it's settled. We'll keep things casual and relaxed."

"That's fine by me."

"Okay. Well, the two things that would be great to order in would be pizza or Chinese food but we had agreed that the next time we ate together that we wouldn't have food from a country that had green, white and red as their colors. So, that just leaves us with Chinese food. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? We could order something else."

"No. I'm pretty sure. The thing about Chinese food it that when all other plans fail, order Chinese. Plus, if you have nowhere to go on Christmas or on Fourth of July and you don't want to stay at home, you can always go to a Chinese Restaurant."

"Like in A Christmas Story. Every Christmas, there would be A Christmas Story marathon on TBS. It just played after itself forever. It started Christmas Eve and didn't end until the wee hours of Christmas Day. With a marathon like that you could easily watch the same movie a hundred times and end up staying inside all day long. Your schedule would have been taken of for you, that is, if you didn't have plans to begin with."

"I know what you mean. Every now and again, I'll ketch a movie on the TV that I haven't seen in ages and then it'll just end up coming on TV more frequently. One movie other than A Christmas Story that I don't mind watching over and over again is The Wizard Of Oz."

"I know. Some movies are made to pass the test of time and even some classic movies are just made so they can be enjoyed to be played over and over again. Some people like watching the same stuff over and over again just so that they can say the same things that the characters say at the same time. One of my favorite movies to follow along is The Princess Bride."

"But you're a guy. Why would you like a movie like that?"

"I just like it. I also like Robin Hood And Men In Tights and A league Of Their Own. In actuality, A League Of Their Own is the only sports movie that I have seen and it probably will remain as my favorite sports movie."

"But A League Of Their Own has to do with women playing baseball."

"I know. I guess I just lean towards favoring the female population. Sure, I know how to think and feel like a guy but I really need emotional support, I find myself in caring arms of my mom or in a good friend of mine and now I have you around."

"Why do you think that you favor the female population better?"

"Well, part of it might have to do with the fact that my brother and I were raised by our mother and we only saw our father every so often, maybe every four to six months a year. He always found time to be there for us during Christmas and when we had an important birthday coming up and he even was able to come to our high school graduation. But the point is that our mom was around my brother and I every day of our lives and well, Zack was no good at cheering me up. He was the cause for me feeling down in the first place. I had a friend who was three years older than me and she would be a good friend to me and make my day. Her name was Maddie and Zack had a huge crush on her. The other thing is that between Zack and I, I take after our mom while he takes after our father."

"Oh…That explains quite a bit of why you're a sweet and sensitive guy."

"Well, you know…."

"Cody, I just realized something."

"What?"

"We digressed a little too far on what our original conversation was."

"Oh yeah. I guess Holden Caulfield wouldn't be too happy with us. We digress as much as he had."

"He wouldn't like us because he'd be under the false impression that we're just a bunch of phonies since we're adults."

"But we aren't fake even if we are adults."

"I guess. Anyway, are we going to order Chinese food?"

"We will soon. I just need to know one last thing."

"What's that?"

"Are you in the mood for Chinese food that it is close to authentic or do you want something that's decent? Do you want fast or slow? And do you want the food to be from a national chain or from an East Coast chain or from a place that isn't a chain at all?"

"Wow. Who knew there was so much to consider for what kind of moods you are in for food?"

"Well, what will it be?"

"I guess I would say that I'm in the mood for fast, decent Chinese food from a national chain."

"Perfect! That should be super easy to deal with. You sure are favoring simple and quick over authentic and slow."

"It's just a coincidence on how I feel tonight when it's raining."

"The rain must be playing a factor in your mood tonight."

"Well, isn't it like that anyway with all sorts of weather conditions?"

"You're right. Anyhow, I'll order food now."

"What place are you going to order from?"

"A place that has held well over time."

"What is it?"

"Whoa. Hold onto your horses, Bailey. You'll know when I order over the phone. When did you get ants in your pants?"

"Sorry. I just like to know. I don't want to stop talking because I'm afraid that I'll get bored."

"Don't worry, Bailey. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be back soon than you think as long as you don't focus on the time."

Cody pats Bailey on the shoulder and then stands up from the couch and goes inside the kitchen to pull out a take-out menu and then pulls out his cell phone. Bailey leans over in her seat to hear what Cody is saying. He orders some steamed, white rice, orange chicken, some eggplant tofu dish and a beef dish. Bailey wished that she that could hear what he was saying but he seemed to move further away in the kitchen. She leaned back in her seat because she figured that he was probably pacing while he talked on the phone. She waited for Cody to come back to the couch. After two minutes or so, Cody came back out from the kitchen and sat back down on the couch. He leaned over and lifted his can of lemonada and drank some of the tart liquid. After two small swallows, he placed the can back down on the coffee table. He looked over at Bailey.

"The food should be here within thirty minutes. The delivery guy will come up to the door."

"Okay."

"Okay."

One of Louis Armstrong's songs ended and another one began. The song was What A Wonderful World. Cody and Bailey could clearly hear Louie's smooth yet strong and raspy voice. They just sat together and listened to the song. It was slow moving song and there would a short pause after every line. It was slow and sweet.

I see trees of green

Red roses too

I see them bloom

For me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

I see skys of blue

Clouds of white

The brightness of day

Dark says goodnight

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow

So pretty in the sky

And thoughts along the faces

Of people going by

I see friends shaking hands

Saying: 'Howdy do?'

They're really saying… I love you

I hear babies cry

I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Yeah, I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Yeeah…

The song ended on a soft note. Cody and Bailey both had smiles on their faces having listening to that song. Afterwards, a new song came on and it would be quite long. It was Opus 4 by Charles Mingus. The song was drawn out and it was purely instrumental. Bailey took a sip of her lemonada and Cody looked over at her.

"Do you want to do something while we wait for our food?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could play chess to kill some time."

"I don't think so. We'll have to take time to set it up and then we would get involved of strategizing and become competitive. I rather do something that doesn't require a lot of effort."

"Okay. Let's see…..Do you like poetry?"

"I do like poetry."

"Do you prefer poetry in the form of story or just regular poetry?"

"Do you mean like poetry in the form of a story like an epic story? Or something more on the lines of Shakespeare?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Okay then. Um…let me think."

"Take your time."

Bailey puts down her can and thinks for a moment. She scanned her brain for epic poems that came to mind first. When she got a grasp of a short list, she attempted to appeal to Cody in hopes that they would find something suitable.

"I can only think of a few at the top of my head."

"Shoot."

"Um, well, let's see. There's Beowulf, The Odyssey, The Epic of Gilgamesh, Mahabharata, Don Juan and The Divine Comedy."

"Those are good choices but they might be a little too long. How about something like Shakespeare?"

"That would be too obvious. What about Renard the Fox?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to read about that little shit fuck."

"Oh, that's right. Renard was a shit disturber. He's the reason why the word fox was changed to Renard in French because the story of Renard was so popular and influential. Renard wrote the book for other foxes on how to be sneaky, sly and deceitful."

"He's worse than Gilgamesh."

"Well, he's just about as bad."

"No, he's worse."

"I guess so."

"How about we read some verses from Black Marigolds?"

"Sure."

Cody got up and went to his bedroom and retrieved his laptop. He sat back down on the couch and opened up his computer. He entered Google Chrome and searched Black Marigolds and looked for the English translation by Edward Powys Mathers. He and Bailey read together only fifteen out of around fifty stanzas of the long and intricate love poem. They would skip a few stanzas here and there while they read. At one time, one stanza caught their eyes and they just had to read it aloud.

Even now

Death sends me flickering of powdery lids

Over wild eyes and the pity of her slim body

All broken up with weariness of joy;

The little red flowers of her breasts to be my comfort

Moving above scarves, and for my sorrow

Wet crimson lips that once I marked as mine

Cody and Bailey had stopped after ready fifteen selected stanzas from the love poem and had let things sink into their minds. Cody quietly placed his laptop down on the ground and pushed it off to the side as to not bump it with his feet. The two of them let their bodies sink into the soft couch. All was quiet except for the rain and Opus 4 still playing, but softly now. They breathed in and out with a slow and steady rhythm. Two long moments passed them by before they detached their back from the support of the couch cushions and went ahead and both finished their lemonadas. They subconsciously licked their lips in tune with each other. They wiped away left over sweet and sour light yellow liquid from their soft lips with their fine tongues. Then when Cody and Bailey were done licking their lips, they drew their tongues back in and puckered their lips and released them. With their lips slightly parted, they rested their head against the back of the couch and looked toward each for added comfort. The silent atmosphere was broken with the sound of Bailey's careful voice.

"What time is it?"

Cody quickly glanced at his watch on his left wrist and then turned back to Bailey.

"It's ten minutes before seven."

"How much time do we have left until the food gets here?"

"In about five minutes before seven."

"Okay."

There was nothing to be said but Cody and Bailey did not tear their eyes from one another. Deep brown gazed into blue speckled with green and thus the blue eyes stared back into the brown. Cody and Bailey were at ease. After a minute or so, Bailey remembered something.

"So, where did you order from?"

"You'll find out later."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you won't say something outrageous?"

"Of course."

"Okay. If you're really so anxious to know then I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"I ordered from Panda Express. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, a few years back, I had some friends over, guy friends, along with my brother and one of my friends said that he didn't like cheap Chinese take-out. He'd said that he'd rather that I made Chinese food. Well, I tried to explain to him that it was a last minute thing and that I didn't have any of the proper ingredients to make Chinese food. He mocked me by calling me lazy. I told him that I wasn't feeling well enough to cook that night but he wouldn't believe me. He and I fought about it but then Zack kicked him out and we never saw him again."

"Well, that guy was stupid and should just enjoy different things in life from elegant to simple."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Bailey."

"That's just how I view things."

"I like to think that too. There shouldn't be anything wrong with enjoying both elegant and simple things. You need to expose yourself to the two ends of the spectrum of life to have a better understanding of it and being able to advocate for both sides."

"That is true. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of people who think of the big picture in life. They just think of the small picture."

"That's true too."

Just then, Cody and Bailey could hear a rapping at the door. Cody stood up and walked over to the door to open it. He saw a teenaged boy holding a plastic bag with the Panda Express logo on it that had his and Bailey's order in it. The teenaged boy had a black coat over his uniform and a black cap with the establishment's logo on it to cover his head from the rain. The boy appeared to be between the ages of sixteen and seventeen and he seemed to be of Western European descent. His brown, short flopped down underneath his hat and his green eyes were hidden from his bangs.

"Hello."

"Hello."

The teenaged boy was about to give Cody the bag of food but was distracted by the sight of Bailey. He saw a beautiful woman wearing clothes that showed off her figure _very well_. He cracked a smile and turned back to Cody. The teenaged boy whispered to Cody.

"Is that chick your….you know….?"

Cody raised an eyebrow at the young man. He glanced back to Bailey for a moment and made the connection between her and the teenager's longing stare.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You should do her. She's like sex on a stick."

"You ought to bite your tongue and only go after girls your age. Besides, who says that I wasn't planning on doing something tonight?"

"What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your business and I'm not going to rush things. This sort of thing needs time. Now stop staring at her and tell me how much I owe so she and I can eat."

The teenaged boy brought his voice back to its normal volume.

"That will be….twenty two dollars and fifty cents, dude."

Cody pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, two one dollar bills and a two quarters and then hands the money over to the teenaged boy.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

The teenaged boy makes an exchange with Cody. He takes the money and Cody takes the food. Cody checks if he got chopstick and napkins as well. He sees the two fortune cookies, two pairs of chopsticks and a small stack of recycled, brown napkins. He looks back up at the teenagers and thanks him. The boy takes one last glance at Bailey and then says goodbye to Cody as he closes the door on him. Cody grumbles softly to himself as he goes inside the kitchen. Bailey watches Cody walk past her and wonders if there is something wrong. As Cody is busy taking everything out of the bag, Bailey makes herself useful by putting his computer way and then joining Cody in the kitchen to recycle the two empty cans of lemonada and to throw away the two crumpled up foil lids. When she was done doing at that she could to be helpful, she walked over to Cody.

"Do you need any help, Cody?"

"No, it's fine. I got things under control. Why don't you sit down for a while? This shouldn't take long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay then. Where are we to dine?"

"We can either eat at the counter or at the dining table."

"I think that the counter should be good enough."

"Sure. Hey, Bailey, do you want another drink?"

"That depends. What are you offering?"

"How about I just make us both Gin and Tonics? You still seem a little tightly wound. You need to loosen up a bit. It'll only be one drink."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit, Bailey."

"Very clever, Cody."

"I didn't try to use a pun. It just came out."

"Well, it was appropriate."

Cody grinned at Bailey and then finished opening up the all too familiar white, paper boxes with red Chinese writing on them. When he was done opening up the boxes of food, Cody then took out two paper plates and all the appropriate serving silverware. Then he went over to his mini bar and took out two glasses that were designed especially for Gin and Tonics and took out the London Dry Tanqueray Gin and the Tonic Water. He quickly turned to Bailey.

"Do you want you drink to be on the rocks?"

"Yes, please."

Cody nodded to Bailey and then went over to the refrigerator to fetch two handfuls of ice. He placed the ice in each blue blown glass cups and then poured some Tonic into each glass about half way full. Then he took some Gin and filled the other half of the glasses without over flowing. He had put away the Gin and Tonic back into the mini-bar and picked each glass up individually to give the drinks a slight swirl. He then brought both glasses at the same time and place one in front of Bailey.

"Here you go, Bailey. I hope that you like it."

Bailey gave Cody a small smile. She took the glass in her hands and examined it. The beverage was clear but looked blue because the color of the glass reflected off the bottom of the glass. She lifted the glass in her right hand and brought it to her lips. She tilted her head back and allowed the mixed drink to slide down her throat. She took a swallow and then brought her head. She took the glass away from her lips. Tasted the drink and then looked at Cody.

"I can see why you like drinking this stuff at the office. It goes down nice and smooth plus it has a nice mixture of bitterness and sweetness."

"I'm glad that you like it."

Bailey smiled again at Cody.

"Well, can we eat now?"

"Sure. Let's sit down and dig in."

Cody and Bailey sit down at the counter and begin to serve themselves. Once they have what they want on their plates, Cody gave Bailey a pair of chopsticks and a napkin. She thanks him and they dig into the delicious Chinese food. During their meal together, Cody and Bailey listen to another track for both Charles Mingus and Louis Armstrong. Every once and a while, Cody and Bailey would talk about what had recently been going on in their lives when they weren't at work. Time passed them by as they ate, drank and socialized with each other.

To Be Continued…


	13. The Night They Wanted To: Part Two

**Warning:**** This chapter contains some erotic material. If any of you are not comfortable with such material then I advise you to not read this. If you feel that you can handle the material then I won't stop you from reading the chapter. It is your decision to do so. I only warn you guys as readers as a common courtesy. **

After dinner, Cody and Bailey both took a fortune cookie and opened them up. They cracked open the cookies and read their fortunes to each other. They then popped the cookies in their mouths, chewed and swallowed. They then cleaned up after their selves and then sat back down at the counter with the simple mission of finishing their Gin and Tonics. Cody stood across the counter from Bailey as he sipped on his drink. He eyed at her as she drank her Gin and Tonic in a more cautious way. The rain had not ceased to stop. In fact, it had increased in numbers and came down harder than before. The soft jazz music that had been playing could barely be heard since it was drowned out by the loud rain. As a song had ended playing, it was soon going to be replaced by a big and loud jazz song that would trump the rain. Bailey waited for the song to begin.

"What group is going to play?"

"It's Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. They are a big band group that does New Orleans jazz."

"Oh. I see."

Cody casually took a sip of his Gin and Tonic as he waited for Bailey to react to the song since he knew exactly which one was playing. He was hopeful that she would some sort of hint of what his intentions were that night. Bailey listened to the song with great interest. Right off the bat, she could hear a loud sound and it quickly unraveled to be a sassy song. The first twenty three seconds implied a certain tone to the song and then it winded down to a little piano solo and then came the singing. It started off as a narrative but it would soon fall into actual singing.

One night I was having a drink at my favorite watering hole with my foot placed firmly against the gas pedal when this lovely, lovely lady walks in, sits next to me and orders a drink.

Now we start having conversation and by accident, of course, my hand slips and falls upon her leg. Well, she stiffens up, looks me straight in the eye and says: get your filthy hands off me. And to cut me even deeper, she sings me this little song:

Don't you feel my leg, don't you feel my leg

Cause when you feel my leg, you gonna feel my thigh

And if you feel my thigh, you gonna go up high

So, don't you feel my leg

Don't you drink that wine, don't you drink that wine

Cause when you drink that wine, you're trying to change my mind

And if you change my mind, you'll feel my fine behind

So, don't you feel my leg

You said you would take me out like a gentleman, treat me fine

Though I know that's just something at the back your mind

If you keep drinking or you're gonna get fresh

And you wind up begging for this fine, fine flesh

Don't you feel my leg, don't you touch my leg

Cause when you feel my leg, you're gonna feel my thigh

And if you feel my thigh, you gonna tell a lie

So, don't you feel my leg

There was an instrumental break in the song. Bailey began to feel a little warm. She didn't like where things were going with this song. It had a powerful tone of sexual feelings and the lyrics sent an obvious message of sexual desires. She stuttered and turned to Cody.

"May we stop listening to some music for a while, please?"

Cody grinned to himself and then put down his glass of Gin and Tonic.

"Why, sure. Sometimes, it's better to have silence."

"Thank you."

Cody stood up straight and walked over to the CD player and turned off the CD. He walked back to Bailey with confidence that she was beginning to get his message. He looked over at Bailey as he returned to his spot.

"Is that better?"

"Yes. Much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cody took a sip of his drink and stared at Bailey as he did so. She sat still in her seat at the counter. Cody then licked his lips slowly to get any lingering taste of the alcoholic beverage off his lips to his mouth.

"So, Bailey, would you like some dessert?"

"Oh, sure."

Cody watched Bailey as he went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottom portion which was the freezer. He took out a small rectangular, yellow box and pushed the freezer back to its original position. He took out a plate and shook out the contents of the box onto the plate. He then folded up the box and had put in the recycling. Bailey looks at what was on the plate. Cody looked back at Bailey.

"Since we had a fairly filling dinner with Chinese food, I'd figure that we could go for something that would be on the lighter side and in smaller portions for dessert. This will be a good counter balance from the dinner that we had."

"What's on the plate?"

"They're frozen slices of banana covered in dark chocolate."

"Oh."

Bailey took a cold piece of chocolate covered banana and popped it in her mouth and chewed it. The piece of banana quickly melted in her mouth and slid down her throat. Cody leaned in close to Bailey.

"How is it? I'm only asking because I just recently got these when I went grocery shopping at Trader Joe's."

"It's basically like a frozen banana covered in chocolate on a stick that you would get at a fair but the chocolate is dark and the banana isn't on a stick but rather in slices. It's good, you should try some pieces."

Cody takes a piece and pops it in his mouth. It delightfully melts down his throat as he chews it. Cody and Bailey share a casual yet delicious frozen treat and talk about small things like their opinion on the rain and other mundane things. In no time at all, Cody and Bailey finish off the chocolate covered banana slices. They lick their lips for any extra chocolate that might have escapes their mouths. Cody soon puts away the plate in the sink to wash it later. Bailey eagerly leaned forward in her chair at the counter and talks to Cody.

"That was delicious. Who knew that frozen foods have improved in the quality of taste?"

"Well, the bananas were frozen as to keep the chocolate on the slices."

"I know that but still, it was good."

"It was good. I might just buy another box the next time I go grocery shopping at Trader Joe's."

"Well, thank you for sharing such a sweet treat with me."

"You're welcome."

"Well, it was nice of you to have me over but I think that I should head back to my apartment now."

Bailey was about to stand up from her spot but Cody halted her with his words.

"Bailey, stay. What's the rush? Can't you just stay for a little while longer?"

Bailey sat back down and took a moment to think.

"I guess that I could stay for a little bit longer."

Cody grinned. "Wonderful."

Cody made lazy circles on the granite top of the counter. Bailey swung her legs twice and then settled her feet. She picked up her glass and drank her drink. Cody flicked an invisible speck of dust in Bailey's direction.

"You know, Bailey."

Bailey paid attention to Cody but did not let go of her glass.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know something about bananas?"

"What about them?"

"I had read somewhere on the internet two years ago that humans share 50 percent of DNA with bananas. Now that little factoid may just sound a little weird. Do you believe it?"

"Well, it's not that weird. Most plants and animals share a significant amount of DNA with the other. It might also help explain why prime mates like to eat bananas to fuel their bodies."

"I suppose so. Speaking of apes, how about us? We're called the naked apes."

"Yeah. What about us as a species?"

"Well, why are we called the naked apes if we share about 98 percent of our DNA with chimpanzees? Why not the naked chimpanzees? I guess the term 'naked apes' sounded better. They certainly got the naked part right. We have less body hair than those to our cousins the chimpanzees."

Bailey pressed her lips together in a tight line. She stayed quiet in hopes that Cody would eventually stop talking about how humans are the 'naked apes'.

"But you know, enough about how much DNA humans share with other life forms…You know, I think about the chocolate that we had. Chocolate and oysters are the two of the most common aphrodisiacs to consume. Now I know that we have nothing to worry about since we're not aiming to be sexually stimulated or anything like that. I was just mentioning it because it popped into my head."

Bailey stayed calm. She knew that Cody was just using listless conversation to keep things alive before she would take her leave. She just had to be patient. She took a few sips of her Gin and Tonic. As she did this, Cody continued to speak and she listened to what he had to say. He was just digressing and all she had to do was listen to him.

"The thing about food, in general, is that it can send a delightful sensation to the brain. If it is highly pleasing to taste and feel in your mouth, like when you eat some nutella, you can have an amazing experience called a foodgasm. But, of course, most of society by this point in time knows about this term."

Bailey tries to block out images of someone having a foodgasm. Cody was just rambling. It was white noise, just white noise. She would not let Cody's words influence her thought pattern. She took her glass away from her lips just for a moment. As she listened to Cody, she brought the glass back to her lips and finished off the rest of her drink.

"There's a whole bunch of amazing experience that can cater to different people or sensations that end up with the suffix of –gasm. There's foodgasm, nerdgasm, and of course, let's not forget about the original: orgasm."

Bailey spat her drink out and it sprayed across the counter which then landed on Cody's right hand. Bailey felt flustered from which she was embarrassed that she spat liquid onto Cody's hand and that she felt a little heated after the last words that slipped out of Cody's mouth. She quickly had set her glass down and walked around the counter. She gets a paper towel and began to frantically wipe away the liquid.

"You know, Bailey, you sure spat pretty far. If you were so willing to have your saliva travel all the way to my hand then maybe you should have saved the energy and just have kissed my hand. Then, in return, I could kiss a body part of yours. Maybe I could kiss you on the neck."

Bailey tried her hardest to ignore what Cody was insinuating. She wiped off the rest of the liquid from his hand and tossed the paper towel into the trash bin under the sink. She turned to Cody and tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"You know, Cody, maybe I should go now. It was nice spending time with you."

Bailey turned away from Cody but he grabbed onto her left wrist and pulled her back to him. He then grabbed a hold of her wrist and kept her captured. She struggled for a little bit before she realized that it was useless to resist him at that point in time.

"Bailey, don't go. Please. Stay. It's raining outside and I don't think it will let down anytime soon. You could have left before we ate but unfortunately the rain just got harder. I wouldn't want you to leave now that it could be dangerous out there. Your apartment won't go anywhere. Stay here for the night."

"Cody, I really think that I should get back to my place."

"No, you don't. You just want an excuse to stay hidden from me. You could care less where you ended up as long as it was safe and it was far from me. Why won't you stay?"

"I'd rather be in the comfort of my own home."

"Your home is anywhere you decide it to be. Your home is where your heart is and I don't think that your whole heart is in the apartment that you live in. Why don't you let your heart be at home here? I know how you feel about me. I'll keep your heart warm and safe and I'll keep you happy."

"Cody, I just need to be alone tonight."

"No. You don't. You're just lying to yourself and me. Stay here where it's safe and warm."

Cody then had let go of Bailey's wrists but only to place his hands on her hips and then slide them down the front of her skirt and stopped at her groin. He used his hands to rub the spot in between her legs. As Cody rubbed Bailey from in between her legs through her grey skirt, he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her right ear.

"I can keep you warm at first and then I'll make you hot. You'll just want to stay inside away from the rain. Bailey, you know that you want what I want. Please, reward me. I've been good, I've been patient. I've waited so long for this to happen. Just give me this one pleasure and I won't bother you again…unless you want me to."

Bailey bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. She felt Cody's hand rub her womanhood through her skirt. She leaned in her back to his chest. Cody felt confident and brought his hands up to the bottom of her shirt. He slid a hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach. Bailey's eyes popped open and her brain was on alert. She broke free from his grasp and turned to face him with her heart beating hard in her chest. She backed away carefully.

"You know, Cody, maybe I should leave."

Cody grinned a Cheshire grin. He stepped toward Bailey but she stepped back. With each step Bailey going backwards, Cody took one going forward. Eventually, Bailey stumbled and fell over into a green upholstery chair. Her knees bent over an arm and her back was supported by another one. Cody walked towards Bailey and leaned over her keeping her pinned against the chair. He stared at Bailey with love and lust.

"Bailey, why are you acting so afraid?"

"I just don't think that we should do this."

"There's nothing to fear."

Cody brought his hands to Bailey's waist and kissed her on the lips. He moved his hands up to the first button of Bailey's white, short sleeved collared shirt. He undid the first four buttons before Bailey noticed and pushed him away. Cody didn't give up. He continued to corner her against the chair.

"Bailey, what's wrong? You're acting as though you're a sixteen year old girl about to make it with her boyfriend who just turned eighteen years old. I'm not sixteen months older than you, I'm only eight months older than you."

Cody leans in for another kiss but Bailey draws back and he stops.

"But I have never done this before. I don't think that I would satisfy you with what I might have to match."

"So, you're a virgin. It's no big deal."

Cody then steals a quick kiss. Bailey pushes him back again.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no one to compare you with. I have not done this before either."

"But how come you seem so confident and in control?"

"Bailey, I have waited for this moment for a long time. The only time that I have done it was in my head with you and only you. I have fantasized that after the night that we met that we would become friends and then eventually become a couple and keep our love secret since we were sure that our colleges would have frowned upon our relationship. In my head, over the years, you and I would have a romantic relationship for three years and then I'd ask you to marry me. We had celebrated our engagement first with an elegant dinner at a nice restaurant then we would share a sweet and decedent dessert and then after wards end the evening with a bang and burn off some of the calories that we gained by making sweet, passion, hot love. I decided from the moment on that we made love that I would be closer to you. When we finished our undergrad degrees, I applied to Yale to be with you while getting our Masters together. We would get married once we got a stable income and a house to live in. After two years of marriage we would have had fraternal twins named Delilah and Dylan. At this point in our lives, we would have been the same age that we are now. I have lived a long and happy life with you, Bailey, but only in my head. Once I know that you were back in my life for real, I made it my mission to reconnect with you and wait for you to fall in love with me because I was and still am in love with you. I waited for over six months now to have you to myself. I waited patiently for you to feel the same way that I do for you. And now as I have you right where I want you, here in my home, I wonder why you're afraid of going any further. Do you not want to be with me? Because if that's the case then all you had do to was tell me straight up that you don't feel the same way that I do."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. It's just that I don't know what could happen between us if we did do anything beyond this point. How would things work out for us while in the office?"

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll figure things out together."

"What?"

Cody stole a kiss from Bailey. Her gasp was muffled by his lips pressing against hers. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bailey screamed from inside the kiss. Cody pushed his tongue inside her mouth and Bailey involuntarily twitched her mouth open. Cody's tongue freely explored Bailey's mouth. Cody's hands journeyed back to the buttons of Bailey's shirt and undid the rest. He then moved his hands up to her bra clad breasts and cupped them. Bailey moaned explicitly. Cody removed his hands from Bailey's chest and pulled his lips away from Bailey's. He stayed over her though and gave her a sly grin. Bailey wondered what Cody was thinking. Soon enough, she found out as she saw that Cody took off his white, long sleeved button-up shirt and tossed it on the ground. He then leaned over her and kissed her again.

As he kissed her, Cody carefully slipped off his shoes and socks from his feet. He kept his body close to Bailey as he kissed her. Bailey's face was flustered and her heart was pounding but she willingly opened her mouth and permitted Cody's tongue to enter her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue again and went in deeper the second time around. Cody's hand went down to Bailey's waist and slipped off her skirt and tossed it to the ground. Bailey kicked off her high heels as for the reason that her feet were hurting and she wanted to be comfortable. Cody moved his hand around Bailey's waist and scooped her body up from the chair. She automatically reacted by wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Cody carried Bailey down the hall to his bedroom as he continued to kiss her. When Cody laid Bailey down on his bed, he took off her shirt completely and flung it somewhere behind him.

Bailey pulled Cody closer to her by pulling onto his black necktie that he left around his neck. She then hungrily kissed him hard on the lips. The action caused Cody to get a little excited. He could feel his pants tighten and his groin heat up just a bit. He had his hands travel down to his waist and took off his black belt and had let it drop to the ground. He then unbuttoned his pants but kept them zipped. He leaned into Bailey's lips and used his hands to caress the sides of her breasts and arms. He started with her arms and built his way to the sides of her breasts. She moaned within the kiss and yanked on his necktie to pull him even closer to her. As Bailey could feel Cody caress the sides of her chest, she thought of if their relationship could work. She wondered if Cody still wanted the life that he described to her just moments ago. She began to doubt herself and got scared. The only thought that swirled in her head was: What if he didn't want me anymore because I wasn't good enough for him in bed? Bailey panicked and pulled away from the kiss and out of Cody's embrace out of fear. She scooted her half naked body up against the head board of the bed away from Cody. He looked at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes. He got up on the bed and moved toward her on his hands and knees. However, when Cody got to a certain distance, Bailey kept him at bay with a firm hand.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I think I can't do this. How will I know if you still want to have a life with me?"

"I'll let you know if you let me love you."

"No, Cody. I don't think I should be with you. I don't think that I'll be good for you."

"Bailey, why are you doubting yourself?"

"I just think that you deserve a better woman to be with you. I'm not that woman."

"Stop thinking that, Bailey. Of course, you're the right woman for me."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop it. You are right for me."

"But Cody-Hmm!"

Cody kissed Bailey hard and leaned against her body. She tried so hard to push Cody off of her but he resisted her physical protest. He grabbed onto her waists and dug his nails into her skin. Cody pulled away from the kiss to let him and Bailey breath. Bailey moaned and cried to make Cody to let her go. Cody ignored Bailey moaning about how she wasn't the right one for him and did as he pleased. He moved he head down and licked the skin that was in between Bailey's breasts which explicated a moan from Bailey. He continued to trail his tongue up and down Bailey's sweet skin. She begged him to stop and tried to convince him that he should do this to another woman. Cody finally got a little irritated by Bailey's protests and squirming that he stopped what he was doing and squeezed her breasts out of frustration. Bailey moaned and arched her back. Cody took the opportunity to slip his hand under Bailey's back and take off her black bra. When Bailey her black bra being removed from her chest, she quickly covered herself up by crossing her arms across her chest. Cody threw Bailey's bra across the room and kept Bailey underneath him on the bed.

"Bailey, just relax. Allow yourself to take things easy and roll in the hay once and a while. You're so tense. I know how it used to feel like what you're feeling right now, but believe me, you'll be much happier if you have better faith in yourself. You got to let go and have fun. Give yourself into me. I'll treat you right and love you even beyond death. Please, stay calm."

"No, Cody. I can't."

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take matters in my own hands. I'm just going to have to convince you why you should give yourself into your urges and surrender your body to me. I'll give all of myself to you if you can just allow yourself to love freely."

"No—"

Cody kissed Bailey to silence her. He took off his necktie and removed Bailey's arms from in front of her chest. Bailey tried in vain to stop Cody but he would not give up. He brought her wrists together and tied them to a wooden pole of the headboard with his necktie. Bailey squirmed and begged Cody to untie her but he did not listen to her. He sucked on her left breast and fondled her right one. Bailey screamed and moaned. She struggled with an internal battle with herself. One part of her wanted Cody to make love with her while the other side was convinced that she wasn't the right one for Cody. After a while, Cody switched breasts. He sucked on Bailey's right breast and fondled her left one. Bailey moaned and breathed in short, quick, hot breathes. Her heart rate sped up and her body went into small convulsions. Cody stopped fondling and sucking Bailey's chest and went on to pinch her nipples. Bailey groaned in pain. The pain was intense but it felt good even though Bailey wouldn't want to admit to herself. She begged him to stop but all he did in response was that he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. He teased her to no end until her chest got pink and her nipples were hard and erect. Bailey's breathes had shortened even more so as Cody continued to tease and taunt her quivering body.

"Cody, please stop. I can't take it anymore."

"Nonsense, Bailey. I know that you're just shy but I'll help you feel more confident about yourself."

"Cody, please….."

"Sorry, Bailey, but no can do."

Cody dips his head down and licks Bailey's skin. He licks and bites and sucks her breasts. He cups the soft mounds of skin and tickles them. He flicks his tongue against Bailey's nipples and gets her to moan loud as he does so. He brings his hands down and takes off his pants and kicks them to the ground. Cody could feel his boxers getting tight and hot and he can feel his manhood getting hard and moist. He lifts his head up from Bailey's chest and hovers over her body. He grins at her and slips one of his hands down and underneath her underwear to caress her special spot. She moans explicitly and arches her back. Cody fingers her clitoris from underneath the cloth until she gets wet. Cody removes his hand from Bailey's underwear and wipes off some of her bodily secretion onto his boxers. He slowly pulls off her black underwear and then kisses her on the forehead before he moves away from her.

"I'll be back, Bailey. I just need to get us some protection."

Cody gets off the bed and leaves the bedroom to take a short journey to the bathroom. Bailey lays alone on Cody's bed naked, hot, and tied up. She squirms around until she loosens the necktie around her wrists. She unties herself and sits up straight on Cody's bed. She looks out to the open doorway and considers leaving. She is about to get off the bed but then stops herself. She leans back and looks at her naked body. She reconsiders the situation and thinks that she has only given Cody trouble by not co-operating with him. She has always been a good friend and assistant to him and usually brought ease to his life. All he was asking for from her was be confident in herself and to allow them to surrender to their love. Bailey felt ashamed of herself. She was afraid at first that if they did go through with it then they would regret it later. But then Bailey realized that she would regret it if she didn't do it tonight when she had the chance. Bailey made-up her mind and decided to stay and let Cody love her. She wanted to make it up to him so she thought of different ways to please him. She wanted to make him happy and so she thought of things that she wouldn't consider doing unless she had a good reason to do them and at the moment she had a good reason to be willing to do them because they would make Cody happy.

As Bailey's brain buzzed with naughty ideas, Cody was in the bathroom empting his bladder, washing his hands and finding the box of condemns from underneath the sink. He found the box of Trojan condemns and pulled out two foil squared packets. One was just for the main even and the second one was for back-up in case the first one broke before it could be used. Before he left the bathroom with some protection for him and Bailey, Cody checked himself in the mirror. He fixed his bangs for a brief moment and set off to return to the bedroom and ravish Bailey. He was very hopeful that they could make it together and become one for the night. He would like to be with Bailey as much as possible for the rest of his life. When Cody returned to his bedroom, he walk through the doorway and was busy looking at the two condemns in his hand. He didn't bother to lift his head as he spoke to a presumably tied up and naked Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey. I'm back."

"Hellooo…."

Cody jerked his head up and got a nice surprise. At the very sight of seeing Bailey in front of him, Cody's boxers got extremely tight and his nose started to bleed. His right leg twitched for about five consecutive times until it could settle down and his jaw was agape. Before Cody was a very much naked and very eager Bailey who sat near the edge of the bed on her knees with her legs spread apart in a seductive manner in which her vagina was well displayed. Her arms laid against the front of her body and her hands laid flat on her thighs. Her arms were positioned in such a way that her breasts were accentuated. Cody felt extremely hot in his boxers and couldn't wait to take them off.

"Bailey? What are you doing?"

Bailey had put on a sly smile and leaned in toward Cody's direction.

"Fuck me, please."

Cody's mouth dropped open.

"Huh?"

Bailey took the moment to elaborate for what her intentions were to Cody.

"Cody, I've been a bad girl. I have always been a good assistant to you but a bad lover. I want to make it up to you by acting as your sex slave. Pretend that you have employed me to be your assistant to whatever you want me to do and subsequently your tasks have been consistently sexual so as an executive decision you have summoned me to fulfill sexual desires. Over time, I had become your own personal sex slave and you're my Master. I've been a bad girl and you need to punish me. Fuck me anyway you like to as long as you drag out my punishment as far as you can."

After Bailey explained to Cody what was going on, she made her point clear by using her hands to motion to where Cody could play with her which was everywhere and as she showed Cody what body parts he could play with, she would slowly move her hands up and down her body and point to each body part and mouth 'right here' every time. Cody was in awe but did not tackle Bailey. He kept himself under control and walked toward Bailey with careful steps. As he did this, Bailey's hands were tactfully placed over her nipples and she watched and waited for him to get close enough to her. Cody brought his hands on either side of Bailey's body on the bed.

"You're not my slave, Bailey. You're my equal."

"I know that, Cody. It's just for pretend. I want to please you in any way that I can. Besides, we need a little fun since we practically skipped the foreplay."

"But you don't have to call me Master."

"Why not? Don't you like kinky things?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt if you say so."

"I insist."

"Okay. In that case, do what you must to be my obedient sex slave."

Bailey grinned. She took her hands off of her breasts and pulled Cody onto the bed. He stumbled a bit so that the two condemns fell out of his hand. Bailey got off the bed and asked Cody to sit down on the edge of the bed. He did what was asked of and Bailey knelt down. She slipped his boxers down past his knees and marveled at his erect cock. She grabbed onto it and rubbed it in between a circle she made with her index finger and thumb. She this until Cody moaned with delight. She then took the opportunity to slide it into her mouth. She licked the hot, stiff skin and sucked on it. Cody enjoyed the feeling of Bailey's mouth encasing his penis in a warm bath of saliva. Just when his tip was throbbing and the skin got tighter, Bailey pulled her mouth away from Cody's cock and pulled it down in between her breasts. She moved her chest up and down as to create friction between her breasts and Cody's penis. It was union of wet, hot and thick skin rubbing against another. Cody got a little too excited and squirted out a little bit of bodily secerement onto Bailey's breasts. Bailey pulled Cody's penis away from her chest and looked down with pleasure. She rubbed the secretement all about her soft mounds of sweet skin and on her erect, stiff nipples. Then she stood up and leaned over Cody so far that he was forced the bend backwards. She hovered over him with a sly smile.

"Master, you made a mess on me. You may as well take responsibility and clean it up and don't you dare leave a speck behind."

Cody gulped. He brought Bailey down to his body by pulling her with his hand s on her hips and brought his mouth to her chest. He sucked and licked off his bodily juices off her breasts. Bailey made sure that Cody had support in which she placed a hand behind his head to keep his face close to her chest. As Cody cleaned her chest with his eager tongue, Bailey couldn't help but voice her superior pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Keep feasting on my body, Master. Oh, yes, please. Keep going."

Once Cody had finished licking off his juices of Bailey's breasts, he licked his lips to savor his spoils. He looked up at Bailey. They made eye contact. Bailey gets lost in Cody's eyes as he moves his hands to her rear end and squeezes it. A small moan slips from Bailey's mouth. Cody then feels that his boxers still linger around his ankles. He rids himself of all clothing by kicking his boxers off from his feet. He takes hold of Bailey's body and swiftly turns her onto the bed so he's over her. He grins a wicked grin at Bailey.

"What shall I do to you next?"

"Well, I already gave you a blowjob and had breast sex. There's so much left to do. What do you feel like doing next?"

"That depends. How bad have you been?"

"I think that I have been very bad. What punishment shall I receive?"

"I have an idea. Do not resist me what I may do to you. Don't deny me any joy."

"Yes, Sir."

"That's 'Master' to you."

"Sorry, Master."

"Good girl. Now scoot back up to the top of the bed. You might want to rest your head for this."

Bailey obeys Cody and scoots back to where she was. Cody crawls toward her and in the process, he picks up the condemns and sets them aside on the bedside table for later use. He finds his necktie and ties Bailey's hands back up. He squeezes her breast and she moans. He fondles them and pinches her nipples. She groans in pain but the outcome is positively wonderful. Cody flicks his tongue against each individual hard nipple and plays with Bailey's breasts. He trails kisses from each of Bailey's taught breasts to in between the mounds of skin down along her stomach and then moves his head down to in between her legs.

"Bailey, spread your legs apart."

"Of course, Master, as you please."

Bailey moves her legs apart to expose her vagina to Cody. He marvels at her swollen, moist vaginal lips. He bends down and begins to eat her out. He flicks his tongue across Bailey's clit. He has a finger or two to join his tongue in teasing her womanhood. Bailey moans and groans and begs him to stop. Cody knows that he is building intensity in Bailey's bod so he continues to do what he is doing but at a slower pace. He never ceases to stop teasing Bailey's special spot. He takes his two fingers that are covered in vaginal juices and pushes them into Bailey's vagina. He pushes and pulls his fingers in and out of Bailey's hole and can hear her scream and moan. Cody can see Bailey's legs twitch and so he places his free hand onto one of Bailey's thighs to keep it down. With the small restraint of Bailey's lower body, Bailey can't do much to allow her body to go into violent convulsions. Cody pulls his fingers out of Bailey to permit her a small break but continues to taste her vaginal walls and to lick her clit. Bailey's body shook and her back arched up. She could feel Cody continuously eating her out. She really did want Cody to do all that he pleased to her but since this was her first time, some things got a little too intense and so she would moan to let out some steam from her body.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." Bailey's breathes became very hot and short. "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes…!"

Cody collected additional vaginal juices that flowed from Bailey's body in his mouth and licked his lips. He stopped eating out Bailey for the moment and brought his head back to her breasts. Her rested his chin between Bailey's breasts and smiled at her.

"Are you still alive?"

Bailey was breathing hard and her cheeks were very red but she caught her breath and was able to reply to Cody.

"Yes, Master, I am."

Cody smiled. He brought his lips up to Bailey's a kissed her in a feverish way. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she gave him easy access to her mouth. Cody pulled away after a few short seconds of licking Bailey's tongue and nibbled and bit at her earlobes and neck. Bailey couldn't help but to beg Cody to keep nibbling at her neck. Cody stopped and stared at her.

"You're such a good sex slave."

"Thank you but I only want to please you."

"Are you ready for your next task?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, talk dirty to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Say words that you believe will turn me on. Say things that you have never dreamt of saying. Make me want to continue screwing with you and punishing you as I may see fit."

"What would I say? What could you do?"

"Come on, Bailey, you can break through. Break up with your inner prude and say something naughty. I'm your Master and you ought to do as I say."

"Well, I can't think of anything right now."

Cody lowered his right hand down to Bailey's vagina and slapped it.

"OW! That hurt!"

Cody slapped it again.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I'm trying to inspire some kinky thoughts for you to think of."

Cody slaps Bailey's vagina again. Bailey screams in pain and her back arches way up. Suddenly, inspiration hits Bailey. Her back lowers back down to the bed. She carefully looks at Cody. He waits for a response and rubs her special spot to sooth the pain away.

"Do you want to shove your hard dick into my…"

"Into your what, Bailey? Come on, you can say it."

Bailey recollects herself and starts over again but with more confidence and with a lower voice. She gets into character.

"Master, I hope that I have been good to you while receiving my punishment but would it be too much to ask for you to shove your hard, thick, juicy dick into my wet, hot and throbbing pussy? I'll gladly let you enter me as much as you want."

"That's much better, Bailey. What would make me want to enter you though?"

"I'll let you make me your desert. You can dress me up into a cherry pie. I am just begging you to fuck me now. Fuck me in my wet and hard pussy."

As to emphasize her point, Bailey spreads her legs even further than before and bends her knees up just by a little bit. Cody pretends to debate on what action should be taken.

"Please, Master, I need your hot, thick dick inside me. I hope that when you're inside me that you will grow as well."

Cody had been bought by Bailey enticing and sensual words but he restrains himself from tackling her right then and there. He gives Bailey one last test. He sits up and waits for a moment to say something.

"I have test for you, Bailey. If you can prove to me that you can commit to being fucked then I will fuck you."

"Anything for you, Master."

"If I untie you then you must do as I say."

"Yes, Master."

Cody leans over Bailey and unties her. He throws his necktie to the ground and returns to his sitting position. Bailey moves her arms back to her sides.

"Bailey, the only way that you can convince me that you're ready to be entered is if you prove to be sex savvy to me."

"What do I need to do?"

"Fuck yourself. Make me want your body even more by showing how much fun I could have with you."

Bailey slowly processes Cody's request and isn't very sure that she can do such a thing. It's not that she would be willing to do it, it's just that she doesn't believe that she would know how to do it in the first place. Cody obviously can detect confusion in Bailey's eyes. He subtly drops a hint for her to follow.

"Go ahead, touch yourself, love yourself."

"You mean in front of you?"

"Yes. Do it now."

Bailey is tentative at first but then finds a way to show Cody her sex savvy skills. She starts out slowly by bringing her hands over her breasts. She makes lazy circles around her nipples and then builds up momentum with her fingers. She then rubs her hands over her breasts and then finally squeezes the mounds of skin. She lets out an explicit moan and then trails her hands down from her chest to the middle of her stomach and then draws her hands back out until they curve to her inner thighs where they stop to rub up and down the skin. She rubs her inner thighs for a while and then cups her own vagina. Cody watches Bailey with careful eyes and kept himself tied up with invisible ropes. Bailey inserts her right index in between her vaginal lips and plays with her clitoris. She plays with it until her finger is wet. She pulls her finger away and brings it to her lips and licks her own juice with the tip of her tongue. She then sucks on her finger and stares at Cody with seductive eyes. With free hand, Bailey cups her vagina again and rubs and plays with it. She pulls her finger out of mouth and brings her hand back down as to frame her vagina for Cody. She moves her butt off the bed and humps the air. Cody watches Bailey moan and screw with herself and his penis heats up. Bailey glances down at Cody's crotch for a brief moment and can see that she is successful in turning him on. She goes on until he tackles her. Bailey rubs her sweet spot for a little longer and then draws her hands back up against her naked body and cups her breasts again. She pinches her nipples and giggles her breasts. She holds them in her hands and makes a cradling motion with her hands and never letting go of her breast. As she does this, Bailey opens up her legs again, slightly arches her back and stares at Cody.

"Oh, Master. I wish you could feel me and enter me. My pussy is just aching to be entered and my titties are swelling up. They're getting a little itching too. My body is aching to be fucked. Won't you fuck me, Master? Don't you want to thrust your hot cock in my wet pussy and play with my titties? I could play with myself all night long but I'd rather have a man's touch to increase my happiness. If you do this for me then I'll be your cherry pie. Fuck me please, Master…."

Cody couldn't take it anymore. He just had to give in the temptation. He knew at that moment that Bailey was capable of getting to the finish line. He knew that she wanted him inside her and he wasn't going to hold off the feeling any longer.

"Oh, screw it. Forget about eating off of you, I just want to get inside of you."

Cody lunged right at Bailey and tackled her lips with his own. The two of them joined in a battle of their tongues and as they did this, Cody had reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condemn. He trailed kisses from Bailey's mouth and jaw to her neck and chest and finally to her firm stomach and wet vagina. He licked her clitoris and then brought his head back up to be level with Bailey's head. Cody gave Bailey a quick yet passionate and hungry kiss and then sat up. He carefully opened up the foil square packet and took out the condemn as to be careful not to rip it. He placed it over his erect penis. Bailey widened her legs as far as she could get them to be a bent her knees by forty degrees. Cody positioned himself and wasted no time to slide his penis into Bailey's waiting vagina. When he entered her, Bailey showed a sign of slight discomfort in her face. At the very moment of Cody seeing Bailey's discomfort, he stopped and took a moment to make sure that Bailey was okay.

"Bailey, I am hurting you?"

"No. It's fine. You just got to remember that this is my first time."

"Okay. I was just making sure that you're okay with this."

Bailey reassured Cody with an affirming action of placing her hands on his rear end and pushing it closer to her body. "Yes, I am."

Cody, being reassured of Bailey's true feelings, continued to slide his penis into her vagina. When he was completely inside of her, he made sure that he had hit her g-spot. He knew that he had gotten to it when Bailey had let out an explicit moan. Cody grinned to himself and slid his penis out about halfway. He then slowly found rhythm and pumped himself in and out of Bailey's body. Bailey arched her back just a bit and began to move in rhythm with Cody. Soon enough, Cody and Bailey were moving in sync together. Their bodies moved in fluid motions. At this point of synchronized motion, Bailey had thrown her head back to increase the feeling of sexual pleasure. After a while, Cody found himself feeling bold and quickened the pace. He built up momentum and built up an intense feeling surging through his and Bailey's bodies. When there was so much intensity between Cody and Bailey that they felt as though they were going to explode. When their sexual excitement levels reached their peaks, the rush of sexual pleasure plateaued and they were about to orgasm. When the moment arrived, Cody didn't have time to pull himself out of Bailey. They orgasmed together and their bodily juices squirted onto each other and had squeezed past the intersection of wet, hot skin. Afterwards, Cody collapsed onto Bailey's hot and sweaty body with his one sweat drenched and fatigued body. He gathered a few short breathes and then found the energy to pull himself out of her and to take off the condemn and place it on the bedside table for the time being. Once Cody and Bailey's heart rates were slowing down, they settled down on the bed with ease. Cody moved off of Bailey and pulled some covers over his and Bailey's bodies. The cool sheets provided a pleasant counterbalance to their overheated bodies. Despite the fact that they were hot, Bailey cuddled into Cody's chest and he wrapped his arms around her body in a protective manner. Bailey caressed Cody's cheek and moved a stray strand of golden hair out of his eyes so she could them better. Cody then smiled at Bailey.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel like I have been filled up with extreme euphoria. What about you?"

"I feel about the same way as you but I would like to put it as being supremely pleased with my life. I have no regrets. Do you?"

"I have no regrets except that I regret not making it a mission to see you again after that first night that we met back when we were still undergrads. That is my only regret."

"Well, you have the rest of your life to make up for that lost opportunity."

"Yes, I do and I intend on not wasting any time ceasing an opportunity to further my relationship with you."

"I'm very glad to hear that because I don't intend to ever let you go."

"I don't want you to let go. I want you to hold onto me forever."

"As you wish, Bailey."

Bailey smiled at Cody. She gave him a peck on the lips and then drew back. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"That would be great."

Bailey dug her face into Cody's chest and closed her eyes. Cody held her close and gently rocked her body. She was lulled to sleep and had let out a meek yawn before she fell asleep. Cody, on his part when he heard Bailey yawn, fell asleep as well. From outside the bedroom, rain could be heard falling down with the soft pitter patter sounding from the roof.

To Be Continued…


	14. The Morning After

The amount of time had that whizzed by was unknown when Bailey woke up. It may have been in the early hours of the morning. Bailey fluttered open her eyes and took in her surroundings. She realized that she was not in her bedroom but rather in Cody's bedroom in his condo. She looked back behind herself and saw Cody asleep. She then peaked underneath the sheets and was assured that she had indeed given her whole self to Cody the previous night. Bailey then spotted one of Cody's lean arms slung over her body over the sheets. She could feel his calm breath blow onto her neck and could hear the pitter patter of rain outside of the bedroom window. Bailey stayed where she was and took everything in. A few nagging questions of self-doubt and possible regret kicked into her brain. She wondered if she did things right and if she was good enough for Cody. Would he not want to associate with her after what had occurred between the two of them? Would things be difficult and awkward for them back at the office? How would Cody view Bailey after their night of passion and lust? Would he think less of her? There were so many questions buzzing around in Bailey's head that she didn't know where to begin answering them. Bailey had at least two minutes to think to herself before Cody stirred and opened his eyes to see Bailey snuggly encased in his embrace. He happily dug his face into Bailey's soft neck and smooth hair.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

Bailey was frozen. She was befuddled. She wasn't expecting such a….positive response. She searched her brain for a moment and then gave Cody an answer that she hoped would satisfy him.

"Good morning, Cody. I slept just fine. What about you?"

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I slept great because I had you to cuddle with."

Bailey swallowed something down her throat. She didn't know what but she didn't care. It may have been her own spit that went down her throat but she just needed to go through with the action to calm her nerves. She turned her body around to face Cody.

"You mean, you have no regrets of last night?"

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, sometimes people change their minds even after the fact that they may have claimed to not regret anything the previous before because they were caught in the heat of the moment."

"I don't regret a single thing. I'm glad that I made it with you. Did you change your mind about how you feel? Do you regret anything?"

"No. I was just worried about what you may have thought about me."

"Bailey, that's my job as the man to worry about that sort of thing. You shouldn't worry about a thing. Now, do you want something to eat? Do you feel hungry at all?"

"I guess eating a little food couldn't hurt. How about some fruit?"

"Great. I'll get us a small plate of fruit to share."

"You mean, I just wait here in bed?"

"That's right. I'll get us some food."

"But why?"

"You're my guest, Bailey, and I'm the host."

Cody kisses Bailey on the forehead and then slips out of bed. He searches for his boxers and puts them on just to cover himself up and to keep his groin area warm. He walks out of the bedroom and journeys down to the kitchen. As Cody gets a small plate of fruit for Bailey and himself, Bailey sits up in bed and keeps the sheets up to cover herself. She looks around the room and can only find a few clothing items on the floor. Other articles of clothing were discarded out in the living room while some others hung from odd places in the bedroom. Bailey tried to find her bra but she had trouble spotting it. Just then, she saw it hang from the ceiling fan. Before Bailey could attempt to leave the bed to retrieve her bra, Cody walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed with Bailey. He carefully laid the plate of fruit on the bed and picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth. Bailey looked over at Cody.

"Go ahead, Bailey. Help yourself. I can always get more fruit if you like."

"No. This is fine. Thank you though."

Bailey delicately plucked a grape from the plate and popped it into her mouth. Cody grinned at Bailey and ate a piece of sliced apple. Bailey ate two more grapes as he bit into the slice of apple. When Cody had finished his apple slice and then popped a grape in his mouth and swallowed his food. Afterwards, he leaned over and kissed Bailey on the cheek. She was holding an apple slice and in mid-bite when he kissed her on the cheek. She just had to stop what she was doing and turned towards Cody.

"What was that for?"

"Simply because I love you."

"How can you say that with such ease?"

"Because it's true. I wasn't lying when I told you that I have had a happy life with you in my head. I want to have a happy life with you for real. I need to breathe the same air that you do."

"Maybe you're living in a fantasy."

"No, I'm not. I know this for a fact. You may not know this, Bailey, but you probably don't realize how much faster and easier to get to know a person within a matter of six months. I have learned all that I have learned about you from the night that we met to when we work together in the office to the times that we have spent together outside of the office which would include when we have coffee together, had two dinners together, did a little shopping and went to a museum. I know your flaws and your good qualities and yet I crave to know more about you. I embrace all that is you, Bailey. How can you not see that I am right in the head now as I tell you that I love you?"

"Cody, how can you be so sure?"

"My heart tells me that you're the one for me. Don't you listen to your heart sometimes?"

"Not as much I would like to."

"Well, follow your heart. It won't steer you wrong."

Bailey thought for a moment and then realized that Cody was right. She paused, put the slice of apple down on the plate and then hugged Cody. Consequently, the sheets dropped and her chest was exposed but Bailey could care less. Cody held her close and took in her scent. She smelled lovely to him. He gently caressed her naked upper back and rubbed her shoulders blades slowly. In such a tender moment, bare chest was press against bare chest. Cody could feel Bailey's curvaceous chest press against his firm one. After a minute or two, Cody and Bailey drew back. They stared into each other's eyes and then something came to Bailey. She gave Cody a glowing smile, the kind of smile that a woman would give her lover that she was highly pleased with the previous night's amorous activities. Bailey brought her hands to either side of Cody's face and cupped his cheeks into the palms of her hands.

"I love you too, Cody."

Cody smiled but it didn't last long as it was soon covered up by a pair of sweet, moist lips that belonged to a very eager and satisfied Bailey Marie Pickett. Cody leaned into the kiss and Bailey went into the kiss so far that she toppled over Cody and disturbed the fruit plate. A few grapes rolled off the plate but the others stayed on. Bailey didn't bother to cover herself up because she was busy kissing Cody. The bed covers only covered her rear end and her breasts were pressed against Cody's chest. Cody moved his hands down Bailey's back and glided them over the bed covers. He took them off her body and lightly squeezed her butt. Bailey leaned into the kiss enough more so and took off Cody's boxers and flung them to the ground. Cody pushed his tongue out of his mouth and Bailey happily invited his tongue into her mouth by opening it up. Cody accepted the invitation with gusto and allowed his tongue to explore Bailey's sweet mouth. They stayed in the same position just holding and kissing each for quite a while. When they needed air, only then did Cody and Bailey break away from the delectable kiss. They stared at each other with loving eyes as they drew in quick breathes. Cody was the first to ketch his breath.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Will you promise to be my side and never ever leave me?"

"I promise. Will you promise me to never ever leave me either?"

"I promise to never leave your side."

"Perfect. With that agreed upon, what do you want to do next?"

"I think that we should get out of bed and stretch out our bodies. We need to get the blood flowing back into certain body parts again and move around a bit."

"That sounds good."

Bailey pecks Cody on the lips and then gets off of him. She sits up and subconsciously folds her arms over her breasts as to keep them warm. Cody gets off the bed and goes his dresser to find a fresh pair of boxers. Once he finds a pair, he slips them on and then turns back to Bailey.

"Aren't you going to cover up?"

"I would if I could but I can't seem to find where my underwear has landed and I need help reaching my bra."

Cody raises an eyebrow at Bailey and then looks up at the ceiling. On one of the blades does Cody spot Bailey's black bra hanging by a strap. He steps up on the bed and reaches for it. He drops it down to Bailey and she takes it. He jumps off the bed and looks for her black underwear as she is busy putting on her bra. Within a minute, Cody found Bailey's underwear underneath the bed. He hands the delicate article of clothing to Bailey. She gladly takes it from him. Cody smiles as he sees Bailey put on the piece of clothing.

"I'll be back soon. I just need to fetch the rest of our clothes from the living room to here. Don't go anywhere, please."

Bailey rolled her eyes at Cody as she slipped on her black underwear. Cody left the bedroom. Bailey laid down on the bed and took a few long breathes. After two minutes, Cody returned to the bedroom with Bailey's skirt and shirt and his shirt. He had laid down the pieces of clothing of the bed and picked up his shirt. He hands it to Bailey and she takes it with confusion written across her face. She sits up again.

"What's this for?"

"Put it on. I'd figure that we could stretch out our bodies out in the living room."

"But why are you giving me your shirt?"

"Are you not my lover?"

"I suppose that I am."

"Then what's wrong with you wearing my clothing?"

"I guess that it shouldn't matter."

"Good then."

"But what about you?"

"I'll just throw on a plain white T."

Bailey doesn't say anything. She watches Cody walk over to his dresser and pulls out a plain t-shirt. She looks at his white button up shirt that he took off while caught in the moment of passion and then decided to slip the shirt on. She ran her slender arms through the sleeves and then rolled them up to her elbows. Bailey proceeded with buttoning up the shirt but only got the chance to button up the shirt halfway up until she was interrupted by Cody scooping her up into his arms. Bailey had let out a small yelp as Cody picked her up from the bed. He carries her down the hall and out to the living room. He then walks to a part of the room that Bailey didn't get a chance to explore and lays her down on a black, glossy bench that goes with a piano. Bailey sits up and looks at the magnificent instrument.

"I didn't know that you had a piano. Do you play much?"

"I usually play when I feel lonely or it's raining which means I play quite frequently."

"How good are you?"

"I don't know. I never pay attention what I'm doing. I just try to drown out the silence with music."

"Do you plan to share your gift with me? Is that why you brought me here?"

"Maybe. Do you want me to teach you a few keys? Would you like to learn a song?"

"That would be great."

Cody smiles at Bailey and then sits down next to her. He plays a few keys and tells Bailey to mimic him. She mimics him and she does well. Cody then points to a key and Bailey presses a finger on it. He continues to point at keys for Bailey to play and she follows his instructions well. As time goes by, Cody soon has Bailey remembering a few short patterns and she puts her work into a short song. Cody kisses Bailey on the cheek as a reward.

"Good job. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks."

"Now. I'll teach you a really easy song. We'll have fun playing it together."

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Sit on my lap."

"What?"

"Come on. Hop to it. I'm going to guide your hands to play a song and the easiest way for me to do that is if I am behind you."

"Okay."

Bailey moves from her spot and sits on Cody's lap. She moves around in his lap to make herself comfortable. Once she's settled down, Cody holds her hands to the keys of the piano. He rests his chin on her right shoulder and helps her to learn a song on the piano. As they play, a scent of Country Linen candles still linger in the atmosphere. After they are done playing the song, Cody and Bailey both crack a smile and laugh. Their laughter drowned out the sound of the rain from outside even if for just a brief moment. They settle down and Cody kisses Bailey on the neck. Bailey straightens out her back and presses it against Cody's chest. She lifts her head and smells the scent that had pleased her nose the previous day when she came in to spend time with Cody.

"You know something, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you how I love the smell of the air. It smells like Spring. What is it?"

"It's Country Linen candles."

Bailey searched her brain and something clicked. She turned to Cody.

"What?"

"I lied to you. I didn't purchase a Sun and Sand candle nor did I buy a Fruit Smoothie candle. I bought two Country Linen candles to surprise you. After all, you did say that the smell reminded you of home. I thought that you might have appreciated the gesture."

Bailey was speechless. Cody began to kiss her neck again. As Cody's lips were busy making love with her neck, Bailey was busy thinking of how sweet Cody was to think of her and do something so nice yet so small for her. She could feel his love for her grow as he wrapped his lean arms around her slender waist.

"Cody."

"Hmm?" Cody pulled away to speak. "Yes, darling?"

"I just can't believe that you did that for me."

"It's no big deal. It's just a small, nice thing to do for the person that you love."

Cody went back to tasting Bailey's neck.

"But still…that was really sweet of you, Cody."

Cody began to lick Bailey's neck and slid his hands under his shirt that Bailey was wearing and caressed her firm stomach. Bailey ignored what Cody was doing to her and only focused on what he did for her.

"I mean, you have been so patient with me and all you want to do is make me happy and love me."

"Hmm…"

"Cody?"

Cody pulls away from Bailey's neck and draws his hands away from her stomach and puts them back on her waist.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Why did you wait to get me where you wanted me to be? You could have waited a month and tackled me without any regards to any consequences that could have happened afterwards."

"I wasn't looking for a lust filled one night stand. I was looking for a night of passion that would eventually lead to something much more meaningful and lasting. I wanted you and I only wanted to be with you. There have been times over the years where women have tried to hook up with me but I would always politely decline their offers because I wanted to save myself for you. And even if it means waiting for more time until we're ready to permanently stay together."

"You mean like pursuing a relationship, getting engaged, getting married and having kids?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. It's just that…I think it would be a waste of time to wait even longer for those things to happen. If we're ready to be together then we should just be together forever."

"Just on the air of caution, I was only offering to you that we take our time to make sure that we want to be together in a committed relationship."

"I guess I can wait if you can wait."

"Perfect."

Cody kisses Bailey on the cheek and she smiles brightly.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking that we could have something to drink."

"That sounds nice. What did you have in mind? Milk? Juice? Tea?"

"How about Mimosas? It's champagne and orange juice. It's perfectly acceptable to have that sort of drink in the morning. Plus, I suggest that we have it because I just have enough orange juice and just enough champagne to fill half of our glasses. There' only enough for both of us to have a little bit of orange juice and champagne."

"Okay. You know, I've never had a Mimosa."

"I'm sure that you'll like it. You never had a Gin and Tonic but you liked that."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Great. Now do you want me to bring over the Mimosas or do you want to come with me?"

"I don't care as long as I can drink with you."

"I'll bring you with me."

Bailey hops off Cody's lap and stands up. Cody gets up and laces his fingers with Bailey. They walk together to the kitchen. Cody lifts Bailey up and sits her down on the counter. He gets out two champagne flutes and gives them to Bailey.

"Please, hold these."

"Sure."

Bailey holds the flutes in her hands. Cody takes out some orange juice and goes to the mini bar and gets out the champagne. Bailey took Cody's actions as the cue to set down the flutes on the counter. He poured the champagne in the flutes and then poured in some orange juice. He had then put away the champagne and orange juice. He then turned back to Bailey and took a flute and handed it to her. Once Bailey had a champagne flute in her right hand, Cody took the other flute in his right hand. Bailey took a tentative sip of the drink and then licked her lips.

"It's good."

"I know."

Cody happily took a quick swig of his Mimosa. Bailey drank some more of her Mimosa. They looked at each as they drank their drinks. When they had enough to drink for the time being, they lowered their flutes and stared at each other.

"What happens now?"

"Do you want to relax on the couch or just stay here?"

"Well, if we were on the couch then we could sit close together."

"I'm guessing that you're voting for being on the couch."

Bailey just shrugs and takes another quick sip of her Mimosa.

"You could say that."

"Come on then. I'm sure we would be more comfortable on the couch."

Bailey sets down her flute for a moment and slides off the counter. She grabs her flute and loops her left arm around Cody's right arm. They walk together to the couch in the living room. Cody and Bailey set their flutes down on the coffee table and sit down on the couch. Cody sits in the middle and Bailey sits on the side that is farthest from the door. She leans and retrieves her flute from the coffee table. She then slings her slender legs over Cody's lap. He leans over her legs and lifts his flute. He takes a sip of his Mimosa and keeps his free hand placed on one of Bailey's knees. Bailey sips her drink as well and can feel Cody caress her bare knee. The two of them drink their drinks in peace for quite a while until they are almost completely done. With just an inch of liquid left in their flutes, Cody and Bailey set the glasses down on the coffee table. Cody looks over at Bailey and gives her a playful smile. He pulls himself up to Bailey and lays on top of her body. He begins to kiss her and takes possession of the sides of her thighs and runs his hands up her bare skin. Bailey clutches onto Cody's plain white t-shirt by grabbing onto two fistfuls of cotton material. Cody moves his body up so it is more aligned with Bailey's. Cody pulled his lips away from Bailey.

"Cody…"

"Shh…Bailey."

Cody moved his hands up from Bailey's thighs to her chest. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose Bailey's bra. He planted soft, light kisses in between her breasts. He would also nibble, bite and lick her skin. Bailey leaned her head back on the arm of the couch and allowed Cody to taste her body. Just before things could get any more intense, a knock at the door interrupted Cody and Bailey's moment. They stopped what they were doing and lifted their heads to stare at the door. They sat up and waited. Another knock came. Cody cleared his throat.

"Who is it?"

"It's Zack, Cody. I was wondering if it was okay if we spent the day together. We haven't been connecting well like twin brothers should."

"Go away, Zack."

"Cody, please let me in."

"No."

"Look, Cody, I'm sorry. Just let me in."

"Hold on."

Cody turns to Bailey.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. Zack is pretty persistent. Would you mind that you stay in the bedroom so he doesn't see you like this?"

"Couldn't I just borrow some of your clothes? I want to confront Zack and set things straight with him. He needs to know where you and I stand together."

"Are you sure that you want to confront him?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, go back into the bedroom and put some clothes on. I'll meet you later."

"Okay."

Bailey gets up from the couch and goes back to the bedroom. Cody stands up and walks over to the door.

"Zack, are you still there?"

"Yeah…"

"Hold on for a little longer. I need to tidy up the place a little bit."

"Fine. You just have to be clean."

"Well, it's better to be clean and organized than messy and lazy."

"That's what you think….Just get ready."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Cody walks back to the couch and picks up the champagne flutes and puts them away in the sink. He then goes back to the bedroom and finds Bailey putting on a pair of his pants. They are skinny jeans so that it won't be that noticeable that she's wearing a pair of a man's pants. She exchanges his shirt for her shirt from the night before. Cody examines Bailey and thinks that she looks younger with the skinny jeans on her. To him, she looks like a teenager. Cody walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of loose fitting classic jeans and pulls them through his legs and up to his waistline. He buttons and zips them up and then finds a brown leather belt to loop through the jeans. Bailey looks through Cody's closet and borrows a pair of slip-on black vans and finds some socks to make the vans fit better on her feet. Cody searches the closet and finds two sweaters: one for Bailey and one for him. He slips on a gray, v-neck sweater and hands Bailey his favorite green sweater.

"What's the sweater for?"

"I'd figure that it might be a little chilly out today."

"Is there a reason why you're giving me this sweater?"

"It' my favorite green sweater and my favorite color is green so I thought that it would be fitting to give it to you. You are my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I suppose that I am but why would you give me your favorite green sweater?"

"I decided to give it to my favorite girl to make sure that you know what you mean to me and I want to make sure that you stay warm."

Bailey's face warms with embarrassment and love. She stutters a little bit so.

"Th-thank you, Cody."

Cody leans in and kisses Bailey on the forehead. "You're welcome."

He then turns back to the closet to find some socks and a pair of shoes. He finds some white socks with gray on the tip on the heel and toes. He then puts on classic black low-top converse. When he is done, Cody looks over at Bailey. His green sweater looks a little big on her but nonetheless looks good on her. He thinks that she looks precious in his sweater. He realized at that moment that Bailey wasn't just his assistant that he had a love affair with but she was also his sweetheart, his lover, his life partner. Cody was happy with the prospect of Bailey being his life partner. He approaches Bailey and hugged her. She was confused but then hugged him back. Cody pulled back from her after a minute.

"Is there anything else we need to take care of before we see Zack?"

"Actually, maybe we could bother to straighten out our hair."

"You're right, Bailey. We can make a quick stop to the bathroom. I have a brush that you can borrow and I'll just use my comb that I have."

Cody takes Bailey's hand and guides her to the bathroom. He takes out a brush and gives it to her. As she brushes her hair, she looks over at Cody who has a comb run through his golden locks.

"Cody, why do you have both a comb and brush?"

"I just need the comb to straighten out my hair because I have a sensitive scalp. I have a brush because I have had my mother come over to visit me when I first got this place and I figured that it would save her the trouble of searching for a brush when she would come over in case she forgot to bring her own brush. Plus, it never hurts to be prepared for anything that might happen to you in life."

"I guess you're right."

After a short while, Cody puts down his comb and looks over at Bailey who has just recently put down the brush onto the counter. She looks at him with a glowing face.

"Are you ready to see Zack?"

"Yes."

"Great. Just let me find my cell phone, wallet and keys and we can be on our way, Bails."

"Bails?"

"Oh, sorry. That must have slipped out. It was a nickname that I developed for you when I was living with you in my mind. It's like a pet name. Do you not like it? Because I don't have to say it if you're not comfortable with me using it."

"No. It's okay. I like it."

"That's great. I'll just be a minute."

"Okay."

Cody went to back to the bedroom to kind his keys, wallet and cell phone. Bailey followed behind Cody in case he would need help. While Cody was busy searching for his keys, wallet and cell phone, Bailey did some tidying up herself. First, she picked up and folded her skirt and placed it on the bed. Then she took the plate of fruit off the bed and threw away the food in the trash can and placed the plate in the sink which added to the total of four items in the sink. She then went out to the living room and picked up her high heels, Cody's shoes and his belt. Bailey brought the rest of the clothing articles and laid them nicely down on the bed. And in the process of sorting out clothing items, she found her own cell phone and keys. When Cody found his keys, wallet and cell phone, Bailey was ready to go. Cody smiled at Bailey, laced his fingers with his and led them out of the bedroom and into the living room where they would come to the door. Cody opened the door and revealed a perturbed Zack. He didn't even notice Bailey on Cody's side not until later.

"Cody, what the fuck?! What took you so long?"

Cody sighed at Zack and rolled his eyes at him. Zack was about to have another fit in front of his brother but stopped himself when he noticed that something was different about the atmosphere. Zack looked toward Cody's right and saw Bailey. To say the least, Zack was shocked to see her.

"Bailey?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm with your brother, Zack. Don't you know anything? I'm his girlfriend so deal with it."

Zack's mouth hung open.

"Huh?"

"Zack, how hard is it for you to comprehend what Bailey just said? We're a couple now. You act like you weren't expecting this. Is the world going to end for you now since we're holding hands?"

"Uh…..Drff. Buh, buh, buh…..What?!"

"Speak English, Zachary Martin! Bailey and I don't have all day waiting for you to stop speaking gibberish."

"What's going on?!"

"Bailey and I are dating. Period. End of story."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Zack, please stop wasting mine and Cody's time. We want to go out so unless you have something to say, you may as well say it now."

"Oh, right! Cody, would you…..and Bailey go bowling or to the movies with me? This is kind of awkward to ask you since I wasn't expecting to see Bailey today."

"That's okay, Zack. I wasn't expecting to be here either but here I am and here you are too."

"Right….So, Cody, what do you guys say?"

"I don't know. Bailey, what do you say?"

"Well, these plans seem so sudden but I would like to go bowling. Would it be okay with you, Cody?"

"Sure."

Cody turns back to Zack. "I guess we'll go bowling with you."

"Okay then. Do you two want to eat first?"

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty."

"I guess we could wait to have lunch later."

"Great."

"But seriously, Zack, why would you be surprised to see me and Bailey together? I thought that you thought that we were already together."

"No. I thought that you two were…well together but not in a romantic way nor in a committed way. I thought that it was a lust thing."

"Well, it wasn't! You should think better of us, Zack. I don't care if you thought that I had issues with my sexual appetite but you should never accuse Bailey of having a lustful nature. I don't care if you accuse me of anything because we're brother but never taint Bailey's name as a woman and as a member of the Pickett family."

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry. It's just that before Bailey came around, you were tightly wound up and needed to get some….badly."

"Well, you won't to worry about that anymore, Zack."

"I can see that. Are we going to go now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold onto your horses."

Cody led Bailey out of his condo and locked the door. She stayed close to him as he locked up his place. Zack stayed back away from Cody and Bailey. When Cody was done locking up his place, he and Bailey turned back to Zack.

"Okay, we're ready."

"Fabulous. Now let's go."

Zack walks up to the elevator door and presses the down button. Within a few minutes, the elevator comes up and the doors open. Zack goes in first and then Cody lets Bailey go ahead of him. She thanks him and he trails behind her. Zack rolls his eyes in disgust as he knew that he would barely be able to survive if Cody and Bailey continued to act all lovey dovey around him.

To Be Continued…


	15. An Afternoon With Zack

When Zack, Cody and Bailey left Cody's condo, the three adults took Zack's sports car to the bowling alley. The sports car had shiny, red coat on the body. It was originally to be owned by Cody but Zack had messed around with Cody's life while they were in college that Cody made a deal with Zack and in the end, he gave Zack his sports car. Cody got Zack to shut up for at least three years until that faithful night when he subsequently met Bailey in a drunken and depressed state. Before the group left the parking garage, Zack pulled up the convertible roof to cover their heads to stay dry from the April rain. He got in after Cody and Bailey had gotten in. He started up the car and began to back out of the spot. As he did this, he saw a used black BMW sedan parked next to Cody's silver Mercedes-Benz car. He looked at Bailey who sat in the passenger seat on his right side.

"Hey, Bailey, is that your car that's parked next to Cody's car?"

Bailey looks toward her car. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean that you spent the night over in Cody's place?"

"Yes. What's it up to you?"

"What did you tow do? Have a little sleepover? I could see Cody having you over for dinner and let you go if the weather was fair but it wasn't so that meant that he must have kept you safe. Did he let you sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch?"

"We did have dinner and he did convince me to stay over because of the rain."

"Ha! I knew it. You two had a little sleepover. Man, Cody, you sure made up for the fact that you and I never had friends over to sleep at our place back at the Tipton Hotel."

"Yeah….That's what I did."

Cody rolled his eyes in the backseat back Zack hadn't noticed because he didn't bother to look at Cody. Bailey carefully listened to Zack and Cody's conversation. She prepared herself to stay on guard while around Zack once the conversation ended between the twin brothers. Everything was silent when Cody and Zack stopped talking. Zack drove the three of them all the way to the bowling alley and parked the car in the parking lot.

"Here we are, guys. Kings Boston Bowling Alley."

Cody and Bailey look at the establishment and can see that rain has not let up. Zack looks at them.

"Shall we get out?"

"Uh, sure."

Cody, Bailey and Zack unclick their seatbelts and get out of the car. They quickly walked out the car and into the establishment. Zack made sure to lock the car when they were on their way to inside the bowling alley. They got their shoes and paid for two games. They got their shoes on, picked a lane and picked out their bowling balls. The bowling alley was surprisingly empty for the most part. It was almost as dead as cemetery in a secluded area of a small, rural town. The only other people that occupied the space were the employees, a few bar patrons, and a family of four. Cody, Bailey and Zack picked a lane in the middle of the bowling alley. Cody went to computer and put their names in a line-up that would appear on the flat screen TV above their lane. As Cody made the line-up, a soft hum of music could be heard throughout the establishment. It was some classic rock song that people hadn't heard in a good long time. When Cody confirmed the line-up, he told that Zack could start the game for them. After Zack would be Bailey and then Cody. Zack grinned to himself and picked up his neon orange bowling ball. He paused and noticed that Bailey was wearing a green sweater. It did not occur to him whether the sweater was Cody's or Bailey's.

"You know, Bailey, just because you're Cody's girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to coordinate to wear his favorite color. You did know that green is his favorite color, right?"

"Yes, Zack. I know that and I don't care. You shouldn't care either. You should just bowl."

"Okay."

Zack turned his attention back to the lane. He got focused and walked up to the line with an increased speed. He released the ball and watched it roll down the lane. It hit six out of the ten pins. Zack waited for his ball to return to him and then he got a spare. He grinned at Bailey.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. But your bowling ball is much more modest than your ego."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment, you twit."

"I know."

Cody cleared his throat. "Bailey, Zack's just trying get under your nerves. Just focus on bowling."

Bailey looked at Cody and then back at Zack. She glared at Zack and then went on to get her ball. Bailey went through the same motions as Zack but she did it with more grace. When she rolled the ball down the lane, she swung her right hand as if she was pretending that she was shaking hands with one of the arrows that were printed down the lane. And when she did let her ball roll, she planted her left foot out in front behind the line and poised her right leg behind her left leg and pointed her right foot and held the position until the ball was close enough to the pins. When Bailey had let go of her ritual yet graceful position, her red ball hit the middle of the pins and she got a strike. She smiled with victory holding up the upward curves of her mouth. She spun on her heels, gave Zack a smug smile and then changed it into a more modest smile for Cody. She approached Cody and gave him a hug.

"Did you see that, Cody? I got a strike! I can't believe it!"

"You did a great job, Bailey. You're a natural."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's only the first frame."

"You're way better than already."

"Don't say that, Cody! Now show me what you got."

Cody sighed. He got up and cautiously walked past Bailey. As he walked over to get his ball, Zack snickered at him and Bailey furrowed her eyebrows. She wondered why Zack had to be mean to his brother and why Cody was acting so dejected like his life was worthless when it came to sports. Cody sighed when he got into position. Bailey watched him with curiosity and caution. Cody took a few steps forward and then Zack tripped him. His ball fell out of his hands and rolled onto the lane. It swerved to the left and rolled into the gutter. Zack laughed but Bailey just dashed over to Cody to help him up from the floor. When Cody was standing up straight, Bailey glared at a laughing Zack.

"Zack! What's your problem?!"

"It was funny."

"Do you think that it's funny that you sabotaged your brother's turn and potentially allowing him to get seriously hurt?!"

"What? He didn't get hurt and I saved him the trouble of tripping him. He would have gotten a low score anyway."

"But he could have gotten seriously hurt and why can't you be more supportive of Cody? He's your brother for crying out loud!"

"He's a loser. I don't know what you see in him."

Bailey lost her temper. She was about to pound on Zack but Cody held her back. He barely could keep her away from Zack as he still was not strong enough to hold anybody back but he was determined to attempt to keep peace between the three of them.

"Cody, let me go! I want to punch Zack. He had no right to do that you!"

"Let it go, Bailey. He's just being his stupid self. There's no point in arguing with him. Believe me, I've tried to reason with him for many, many years."

Bailey settled down a little bit and jerked her way of out Cody's hands. She stepped over off the lane but quickly stomped on one of Zack's feet before she returned to the chairs to sit down. Zack held onto his right foot in pain and Cody sighed to himself. He took his green ball that had returned to him a while ago and got into position. He followed the same steps as Zack and Bailey had done before him and then he rolled his ball. The ball had knocked down two pins. When Cody had turned back to see Bailey, she had her arms crosses against her chest and her head was turned away from Zack. Cody looked over at Zack.

"Zack, it's your turn again."

Zack shook out the pain from his foot and got his ball. While he was busy taking his turn, Cody was busy walking over to Bailey and sitting down next to her. He placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Bailey?"

"I don't know how you lived with that guy. I know sibling have their issues and have their rivalry between each other but Zack's just a big fat jerk. And a womanizer to boot, I bet."

"Bailey, would you please look at me?"

"No. I don't want to accidentally have to see Zack's face behind you."

"Look, Bailey, I know that you're not very keen of Zack but he's my brother and you'll have to deal with him."

"Why do we have to stick around? We could just leave, you know."

"Technically we can't leave. It's raining outside and Zack has a car. He brought us here. Besides, we already paid for the two games and for the shoes so we may as well get our money's worth here. Just try to have fun."

Bailey finally turned to face Cody.

"But what if Zack continues to be mean to you?"

"Bailey, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. And I can assure you that Zack won't trip me again. I think you made it pretty clear to him not to trip me again when you stomped on his right foot."

"But even so. Even if you can take care of yourself that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you. You can't stop me from caring about you."

"I know…"

"So, what should I do?"

"Bailey, please, just ignore Zack and enjoy bowling. We're here to have fun, not to fight."

"….Okay."

"That's my girl." Cody kisses Bailey on the forehead. "Now, show Zack how the game is played."

Bailey feels as though Cody has lifted a heavy burden off of her shoulders. She smiles at him and then gets up.

"You're right, Cody. I will."

Bailey walks up to the lane and sees that it is her turn. She gets her ball and rolls her ball. She knocks down eight pins and then rolls her ball again to get a spear. Cody takes his turn. As he gets into position, Zack subconsciously stretches out a leg that is dangerously close to tripping Cody. Bailey sees what's about to happen and sends a death glare into Zack's direction. He withdraws his foot out of fear and let's Cody move up to the line by himself. Cody rolls the ball and knocks down four pins. He tries again and knocks down an additional four pins. He walks back to Bailey with a sad look on his face. He plops down in his chair and watches Zack take his turn.

"I'm sorry that I'm not very good at sports, Bailey."

"You are good at sports, Cody. You just need to believe in yourself. You probably just feel down trotted because Zack sabotaged your first frame. You'll get better, I just know it."

"Even if I have better faith in myself when it comes to participating sports, I still wouldn't think that I could be good at sports. I don't have the best hand-eye coordination."

"Why is that?"

"I had traumatic incident while playing hockey. Plus, Zack never did believe that I could play sports but I also didn't believe that he would amount to much with the intelligence that he has. So in a way, we both don't think highly of each other."

"But Cody, there's a difference between being skeptical on a person's intelligence level and putting someone down for their physical strength and hand-eye coordination. You need to believe in yourself. Has Zack ever tried to believe in himself when it came to academics?"

"No. I tried to tell him to put in the work but he just figured that I could do the work for him."

"Be the better man than Zack, Cody. Believe in yourself. Who knows? Maybe you could stronger and smarter than Zack."

"Maybe not. I think that he can be the strong one and I'll be the smart one."

Bailey frowns at Cody. She gives him a melancholy kiss on the cheek and then gets up to pick up her ball and take her turn. She rolls the ball down the lane and only knocks down four pins. She knows that she's distracted by Cody's dilemma. Zack hollers at Bailey.

"What was that?"

Bailey glared at Zack in a way that said: Shut up, Zack. She waited for her ball to return to her and was determined to get a spear. She rolled her ball down the lane and got a spear. Cody gets up from his chair to take his turn and passed by Bailey as she comes over to sit down. Cody goes through his third frame and gets a total of six points. For the rest of the game, Zack, Bailey and Cody go through the motions. When their first game is over, Bailey had the winning score of 94, Zack got 85 and Cody ended up with a score of 64. Cody walks over to the computer and begins the new game. Zack starts his first frame for the second game. Cody walks over to Bailey.

"Bailey, maybe you should and Zack should just play. I'll be over at the bar to get us something to drink. Would you like a soda or some water?"

Bailey stands up from her chair in surprise.

"Cody, you can't just stop playing. I won't let you."

"Bailey, let's face it. I suck at sports. There's no point in me playing."

"Cody, you need to believe in yourself."

Cody flopped his hands at his sides.

"Maybe. What do you want to drink? I'll get it for you while you play."

"Diet coke, please. And Cody, play with Zack and I."

"I'll try."

Bailey was about to say something but Cody didn't give her the chance as he had turned away and plodded up the three steps and went over to the bar. She turned toward the lane and took her turn. When Bailey was done with her turn, she hadn't seen Cody back at their spot. Just when she was about to get worried, he comes back a few seconds afterwards. He sets down his drink and gives Bailey her diet coke. He picks up his ball and turns to Zack.

"Zack, when I'm done with my turn, I'll go back to the bar to get you a drink. What do you want?"

"A Samuel Adams would be nice, bro."

"Sure thing."

Cody then focuses on the lane goes through his turn pretty quickly. He gets a total of eight points. He then goes back to the bar while Zack starts his second frame. Bailey watches Cody walk away as she takes a sip of her diet coke through the white plastic straw. If Bailey was wearing a mask then it would have been constructed of worry, guilt and frustration. When Zack was done with his frame, Bailey had put her drink down and went through playing her second frame. By the time that she was done, Cody came back with a plastic, translucent cup filled with a yellowish, amber hued liquid and gave it Zack. He then walked past Bailey and took his turn. Zack sipped his beer as Cody rolled his ball down the lane. He knocked down two pins the first try and then knocked down four more pins. Zack had put down his cup and played his third frame. Afterwards, he excused himself to use the bathroom. Bailey played right on through her third frame and Cody did the same. They waited around for a little bit for Zack to return and continue the game. Bailey took the opportunity to talk with Cody.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"Is there something holding you back from getting better at sports?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bailey."

"Cody, please."

"Oh…Alright. I just don't think that I should try to be a better athlete. Zack will be the strong and athletic twin and I'll be the smart and sensitive twin. We can balance each other out."

"So, that's your problem. You have an issue with labels! You're-"

Bailey was cut off by the sound of Zack's whistling. He walked right past Cody and Bailey and played his fourth frame. Bailey sighed and had no other option but to continue the game. Things continued as they were but Cody did improve gradually for the last six frames. In the eighth frame, he got a strike because he was thinking of what Bailey had told him. The last two frames, Cody got eights. When the scores were tallied up, Bailey won again with a score of 100, Zack got a 90 and Cody got an 86. When Cody realized that he got better, Bailey had already came over on his right side and gave him a sideways hug. She hung onto his neck and kissed him with pride.

"Look, sweetie, you did better this game."

Cody checked his score again and then cracked a small smile. He then laughed a bit.

"I guess that you're right, Bailey."

Zack sighed in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah. Cody got better at bowling. Big whoop! Can we get out of here and get some lunch?"

Cody and Bailey simultaneously peered over at Zack with incredulous eyes and rose their eyebrows at him. Bailey felt awkward around Zack and slipped her arms off of Cody's shoulders and made them limply fall at her sides. Cody spoke up.

"Sure, Zack. We can leave soon."

"Thank you."

The three of them returned their bowling balls to the shelves took off their bowling shoes and had put on their regular shoes. They went back to the counter and returned the bowling shoes and left the bowling alley. Bailey rushed to get inside the backseat of the car when Zack had unlocked it. She didn't want to sit next to Zack in the front seat. Cody took her seat instead. He looked back to her with a worried look on his gentle face. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head pointed toward her right side and she looked out the window while leaning back in the seat. Cody turned back to face what was in front of him. Zack started the car and backed out of the parking space. As he took them out of the parking lot, Zack asked Cody and Bailey where they would like to go for lunch. He made a haphazard list of nearby places to go on a rainy day. One of the places was a sports bar, one was pub and another place was a burger joint. Zack waited for a response. Cody knew that Bailey wasn't going to speak so he had to speak up for the both of them. He quickly weighs the pros and cons of each place and decides on a location. He turns to his brother to affirm a place that he thinks would be good for all three of them.

"How about we go to a pub?"

"Is Cheers okay? It isn't too far off."

"Sure."

Cody turns back toward Bailey.

"Is Cheers okay with you, Bailey?"

Bailey didn't bother looking at Cody. She grumbled in reply. Cody knew that Bailey was still bitter towards Zack but he'd thought that she would appreciate the historical aspect of the pub. Cody turned back to Zack.

"She's okay with it."

"Great because I wasn't planning on going anywhere else unless you had chosen a burger joint or a sports bar. I love going to Cheers."

"I'm sure that you do, Zack."

Zack drives the three of them to Cheers. He finds a parking spot and parks the car. When they arrived at the oh-so-well-known pub, Zack and Cody got out of the car but Bailey remained behind inside the vehicle. Cody opened the door on her right.

"Bailey, come on. Let's get inside. I'm sure you'll love the history behind the pub. You've told me time and time again while we had coffee together about you loved history. Please, Bailey, come with me and Zack inside Cheers. You can have a nice, warm bowl of clam chowder. I know that you'll love it."

Bailey finally looked up at Cody. She saw a gentle smile plastered on his face and his beautiful, tender eyes were covered by his bangs flopping down in front of his face with the aid of the rain. She sighs and then gets out of the car. Cody smiles at Bailey and closes the door behind her. Zack locks the car with his keys and begins his short trek to the inside of Cheers. Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey stay outside in the rain for a little longer. Bailey sincerely stares into Cody's eyes and uncrosses her arms from her chest.

"Cody, I don't know how you had put up with Zack for so long but I'm glad that you didn't go insane and kill yourself off before we would have had the pleasure of meeting each other."

Cody wraps an arm around Bailey's slender body and holds unto her by her waistline.

"Bailey, I know how Zack is and I tolerate him. I can live with that. But I'm sure glad that I have you with me now. You make things in life so more bearable to live with than they were before. But, I beg of you, Bailey, please just ignore Zack and move on with your life. We can still enjoy our time with each other even with him hanging around."

Bailey weighed the consequences of ignoring the stupid and mean things Zack would do and came to a consensus. She would ignore Zack as Cody has asked of her and enjoy her time with him.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Cody then ushers Bailey into the warm and dry safety of Cheers pub. When they come inside the establishment, they join Zack at a round table. Menus have already been placed on the table and Zack was looking at his menu when they sat down. Cody and Bailey pick up their menus and look for something that might interest them. When Bailey skims over the menu, she spots the clam chowder. She tries not to fixate on it and try to look at other items on the menu but she can't help but dart her eyes back to the particular item. Cody's suggestion of getting the clam chowder just echoes through Bailey's head that she can't help but just to order it. She becomes frustrated herself, knowing that she won't find an interest in any other item on the menu and just folds the menu up and puts on the table. Cody glances over at Bailey.

"Do you know what you want?"

Bailey crosses her arms in front of her chest like a kid does when they know they have been defeated by their mom. She has her head down but her eyes move up to see Cody. She mopes around in her chair in a somewhat humorous and pitiful way.

"Yes and it's all your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You suggested that I could have the clam chowder and now the imagery is stuck in my head."

Cody fashions a bashful smile and leans over just a tad across the table.

"If it makes you feel any better, I fear as though I have made myself get stuck on wanting clam chowder."

Bailey then lifts her head to Cody.

"I guess I do feel a little better….But it's still your fault."

Cody accepts the blame and laughs at himself. "Okay. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"You should. I can't stop thinking about the white cream, the pieces of clams and chunks of potato all mixed together in a thick soup."

"Now you're starting to make me feel really hungry."

"That's what you get for making me think of clam chowder. You gonna have to suffer like me."

Before he could provide a counter argument, Zack leaned over his menu and glared at Cody and Bailey.

"If you two know what you're going to have for lunch then you please stop having a lovers' spat so I can decide what I want for lunch? Honestly, can't you tow go on for at least half an hour before you two have to 'fight'? If you two can't do that then why don't you two just go somewhere else and leave the hell me alone. Really, you two are so annoying being all mushy with each other."

The first reaction that Cody and Bailey had was that they bit their lips to stifle a laugh. Their second reaction came very soon after which was that they blushed out of embarrassment. Cody leans over toward Zack.

"Sorry, Zack. Bailey and I will try to tone it down."

Zack rolls his eyes at Cody. "Whatever, dude."

Cody rolls his eyes at Zack, has a quick and silent conversation with Bailey and then leans back in his chair. Zack ignored Cody's reaction and looks back at his menu. After some time had passed by, a waiter comes over to their table and takes their orders. Cody and Bailey both order a bowl of clam chowder and a glass of iced tea. Zack orders a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a glass of Pepsi. The waiter writes down their order and leaves. Cody, Zack and Bailey fall into an awkward silence. After some time, the waiter comes back with their drinks and then goes over to another part of the pub to tend to other costumers. Zack takes a big sip of his Pepsi and then looks between Cody and Bailey.

"So, guys, how did you two like bowling?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders in reply. Bailey had her mouth pursed in a tight line. She breathed in some air and gave Zack an audible response.

"It was okay. I mean, there isn't much to do on a rainy day except to find different way to stay warm and entertained at the same time."

"I know. Rainy days can be a bummer but at least the three of us are doing something."

"I suppose."

"Hey, Bailey."

"Yeah, Zack?"

"What did you and Cody do last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did spend the night at Cody's place, right?"

"Yeah….."

"So, what did you two do?"

Bailey searched her brain for a bit. She couldn't decide whether she felt that she was ready to tell Zack all of the details of the previous or not. She did want to eventually scream out to the world that she was in love with Cody but she thought that it wasn't the right time to show off her love for him to the world or even to Zack for that matter. Bailey did consider the fact that she and Cody were still a new couple and she didn't want to jinx anything. She looked straight at Zack and decided to tell him the bare minimum of the previous night's festivities.

"Last night, Cody and I had Chinese take-out for dinner."

"Where did you order from?"

"We had food from Panda Express."

"Ooh. Sounds yummy."

"May I continue?"

"Sure. Go on."

"After dinner, Cody and I had Gin and Tonics and then we had some dessert."

"That's all you two did?"

"I slept in Cody's bed though."

"Oh, so you two did have a grown-up sleepover. Two adults having a good old fashioned sleepover that's meant for kids and teens. Classic."

Bailey wanted to correct Zack but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to expose her and Cody's sexual activity of the night before. Cody listened carefully to what Bailey and Zack were saying. He examined Bailey's facial expression and knew that something was gnawing at her from the inside. He figured that she wanted to tell Zack that they made love but he also knew that she was afraid of telling him. Cody could understand Bailey's predicament so he decided to save her the trouble and gave Zack a reply that should surely keep his mouth shut for a little bit.

"Zack, if you really want to know what Bailey and I did then I'll tell."

Bailey's eyes popped open. She was silently begging Cody not to tell Zack anything. Cody ignored Bailey's signs across the table for he knew that she didn't know what he had planned. Zack leaned in toward Cody with great curiosity.

"Yeah? What did you two do?"

"We did something called None-Of-Your –Business. Have your heard of it?"

Zack coiled back against his chair. He was disappointed and felt a little insulted.

"Why?"

"Zack, you don't need to know what Bailey and I did last night and I'm sure that you don't want to know the details because what we did would be something that you would consider as boring."

Zack was speechless. He didn't bother to question Cody any further. Bailey, on the other hand, was quite relieved of how Cody took care of the situation. Her eyes smiled at him and her lips curved upward. She mouthed a 'thank you' and he mouthed back a 'you're welcome'. Afterwards, Cody and Bailey about trivial things like the weather and what news they knew of recently. Zack threw in his piece about the weather but opted out of talking about the news. Before they knew it, their lunches were served to them. Zack immediately dug into his cheeseburger and Cody and Bailey dipped their spoons into hot bowls of clam chowder. They both lifted their spoons that were filled with creamy, white liquid with pieces of clams and potatoes and blew off the steam at the same time. Their movements were so in sync that they could have just put a mirror in front of them and watch they did in their reflection. Cody and Bailey mimicked each other well without even looking at each other or even thinking about the other one moving along with them. They didn't notice their in-tune movements but Zack certainly did notice. He was about to say something to them but then changed his mind. He went on eating his cheeseburger and fries.

When the bill came, Zack and Cody paid for the three of them. Bailey tried to reimburse Cody for paying for her but he wouldn't listen to her. He explained to her that she should think of it as when he treated her to a dinner that they had or whenever he paid for their coffees that they had after work. Bailey couldn't think of anything to argue against Cody. Instead, she sat back in her chair and allowed Cody and Zack to pay for the bill. She wished that she had the right mind to bring her wallet with her before she came over Cody's place the previous night but she had no idea that she would have eventually spend the night with him and then end spending the afternoon with him and Zack. Bailey crossed her arms across her chest. Cody looked over at Bailey and knew that she felt bad because she wasn't able to contribute to paying for the bill. He leaned over, gave her a gentle smile and cleared his throat.

"Bailey, don't worry about the bill. It's fine. You weren't expecting for this to happen."

Bailey didn't say anything. She just kept her head down low and grumbled to herself. Zack looked over at Cody.

"What's wrong with Bailey?"

"She just feels bad that she couldn't contribute to the bill."

"Eh. Whatever. I don't care who pays for it as long as it's paid for. Are you two ready to go?"

"I don't know."

Cody turns back to Bailey.

"Bailey, are you ready to go?"

Bailey looks up at Cody with a frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess."

Cody looks back at Zack.

"We're ready to go, Zack."

"Great. Let's head back to the car. I'll take you two back to your place, Cody."

"Okay."

Zack gets up from the table and begins to leave. Cody stands up and pushes in his chair. He looks over at Bailey who slowly gets up from her chair and pushes it in. Her head is crestfallen and she makes a slow trek from the table to the exit. Cody quickly joins Bailey on her right side and wraps a comforting arm around her body. He guides her out of Cheers and back into the rain to Zack's car. Cody ushers Bailey into the passenger side and closes the door for her. She absentmindedly puts on her seatbelt. Cody gets in the backseat and puts on his seatbelt and then looks up at Bailey as Zack starts up the car.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

Bailey's voice is just above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Bailey clears her throat and her voice goes back to normal.

"Yes, Cody. I'm fine."

"Okay. I was just checking."

"Well, you don't need to worry. I'm just fine."

"Okay."

Everything went silent after Cody finished speaking. For the rest of the car ride back to Cody's condo, things were quiet. Zack tried to do something to break the silence but he couldn't think of anything at all. When Zack parked the car in a spot in the parking garage, Cody and Bailey thanked Zack for bowling and having lunch with them and for providing a ride for them. Zack thanked them for agreeing to be his company for the afternoon and then bid them a goodbye. Cody and Bailey said goodbye to Zack as well and got out of the car. When they closed their doors, Zack began to back out of the parking spot and they waved goodbye to him as he drove off. Once the car was out of sight, Cody turned to Bailey.

"Are you ready to go back up?"

"Yes."

Cody took Bailey's right hand in his left one and brought her back into the building and went up in the elevator.

To Be Continued…


	16. Can't Breathe Without Air

By the time that Cody and Bailey returned to Cody's place, it was around four in the afternoon. As soon as they got off the elevator, they went straight to Cody's condo and opened the door. Cody took a few steps past the doorway before he turned around to face Bailey.

"So, here we are again…"

"Yeah."

"Some day that we had, huh?"

"Yep."

A hush came over them. Cody drew his right hand behind his neck and rubbed it. Bailey rocked back and forth on her heels ever so slightly. Cody looked back at Bailey.

"So, what happens now?"

"I guess that I'll be heading back to my apartment."

"Oh. Right…"

"Before I leave, should I change back into my clothes and leave yours here with you?"

"You don't have to today. You could hang onto my clothes until you're ready to give them back to me."

"Okay."

Bailey looked down at the polished wooden floor. She then glanced over at the couch and spotted her suit jacket from the previous day. She had almost completely forgotten about it! She felt like a complete idiot for forgetting the fact that her suit jacket had been laying on top of the couch's arm that was closest to the door. She walked towards it and picked it up. She then looked back at Cody.

"Well, um, I'm just going to go back to the bedroom and retrieve the rest of my things."

"Okay."

Bailey turned her back to Cody and went back to the bedroom. She gathered her skirt and high heels as well and carried all of her remaining pieces of clothing and left the bedroom. Her skirt and jacket had been draped over her left arm while she carried her high heels in her right hand. She walked past Cody to the edge of the doorway before she turned to him one last time.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Of course….unless for some reason one of us forgot to tell the other one something before they left."

"Okay. Um, thank you for last night, this morning and in the afternoon."

"It was my pleasure."

Bailey gives Cody a weak smile.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you later. See in the office."

"See you later, Bailey."

Bailey nods her head to Cody and then leaves the condo. Cody stands still as he watches the door close behind Bailey. He just thinks to himself and after a while, he realizes that he now alone again. He was right where he left off before Bailey came over to his home. He didn't know what to do with himself. Sure he had to wash some dishes and make sure that he remembered how to eat, breathe and sleep but he didn't know what he would do to occupy his time before nightfall came again. He stood stiff in front of the doorway like a scarecrow. He took a moment to breathe a few breathes and then found energy to move around. He turned on his heels and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

While Cody was busy finding himself and washing the dishes, Bailey had gone down to the parking garage and entered her car. She placed her clothing in the passenger seat and turned on the engine. As she waited it to warm up, she thought of the past few hours and what had transcended between her and Cody. She didn't know how they would handle things on Monday but Cody assured her that they would find a way so she would have to have faith in them that they would. Right when the car warmed up and was ready to move, Bailey started the car and backed out of the parking space that was next to Cody's Mercedes-Benz silver compact car. She drove out of the parking garage and went all the way home to her apartment. When she got back to her apartment, Bailey opened the door and sighed. She closed the door behind her and looked around her place. Everything was how she left it. Even though she had been living in the apartment for quite a while and got used to the space, she suddenly felt empty inside. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that something was tugging at her heart. Bailey walked into her bedroom and had set down her clothes. She looked down at herself and re-examined the fact that most of her current outfit was Cody's clothing except for her underwear, bra and shirt. She didn't know what came over her but she began to get a little teary eyed and hugged herself. She nuzzled into Cody's favorite green sweater and walked out of her bedroom. She went into the kitchen and looked for something to snack on to distract her from her unknown and indescribable sadness. She found a box of crackers and took a handful of them. She placed a cracker in her mouth and chewed on it ash went back out to the living room and flopped her body unto the couch. She ate her snack in silence while she tried in vain to figure out what was causing her sadness. At one point, Bailey gave up on figuring out on what was making her feel sad and decided to think of something that she could do to pass the time. An idea popped into her head and she was grateful for the distraction. She got up from the couch and went in search for a book to read. It seemed to Bailey that reading book always helped her feel better about herself and keep her company. Books were more than just sources of knowledge and creativity to Bailey, they were gateways to other worlds that would keep her safe from the harsh realities of the real world. She enjoyed reading more than anything else in the world….well almost anything. There was just one thing that she enjoyed more than reading and she knew what it was. At last, Bailey found a book to read and found herself back on the couch. She got comfortable on the couch, opened up the book and began to read to herself.

Time passed by Bailey and it was close to seven thirty in the evening. Bailey looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall above the kitchen entryway and saw that she probably should begin to make herself some dinner. Bailey prepared a quick and easy meal and enjoyed it as much as one can who lives alone. Afterwards, Bailey cleaned up after herself and continued to read her book where she left off. Some more time passes by and it's ten o'clock. Bailey finishes her book and puts it down on the coffee table that stands in front of her couch. Bailey stares at the front door and thoughts of Cody swirl in her mind. She thinks of him very much so. She thinks of him so much that she comes to a breaking point and can feel her head spin. She stands up from the couch, grabs her keys from the kitchen counter and leaves her apartment for some fresh air. When she gets outside, there is a light rain falling.

Elsewhere, Cody also experiences a lonesome dinner. He drinks a glass of water and has a simple meal of macaroni and cheese with grilled chicken breast and steamed string beans. Once he finishes eating his dinner, he washes the dishes and puts them away. Cody then paces around the empty condo and thinks of Bailey constantly. He comes to a point that he needs to rush back to her. He feels as though his body overheats and goes into fits without Bailey around him. He needs to be her side desperately. He grabs his keys from the side table of the doorway and leaves his place after locking the door. He goes down to his car and drives to Bailey's apartment. When he arrives at the parking lot, he frantically parks his car in an empty space and gets out of his Mercedes-Benz in a flash. Cody locks his car and walks in a fast pace toward Bailey's apartment. His eyes dart in all sorts of directions in hopes that by chance he will spot Bailey on a night walk around the premises. After a few minutes of searching like a mad man, Cody spots Bailey. He doesn't think and just moves toward her. Cody feels that he isn't getting any closer to Bailey and so her runs.

With Bailey's personal view, she doesn't see a single soul out other than herself. She takes in a nice whiff of fresh air that has mixed well with the light rain. The night is calm and refreshing. She feels better but something still bothers her and tugs at her heart. Before Bailey can have time to figure out what is bothering her so much, she can hear quick, frantic footsteps coming towards her. Out of fear, she turns in the direction that the sound of the footsteps are coming from. Her eyes are wide and she is on high alert. Bailey gets ready for whoever may be approaching her at such fast rate. Before Bailey has time to anticipate the person's actions, his body collides with her own and they fall unto the soft grass. Bailey doesn't have time to register who has collided with her as a pair of lips latch onto her own. She feels someone's lips on hers and she angrily pushes them away, feeling that it is crime because she feels that she belongs to only one man and she feels violated if being kissed by another man other than her own Cody. Bailey quickly stands up from the grass in anger and looks toward the alleged bastard who stole a kiss from her. However, before Bailey has the chance to incur her wrath on the man, she sees who he really is and suddenly, her mood changes. Curiosity kicks into her mind and looks straight into the man's gentle face. He fashions a shy smiles and walks toward Bailey to come out of the shadows.

"Cody?"

"Hey, Bailey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Bailey, really I am, but I couldn't stand not being with you. I came over to find you and be by your side because I was going mad. The condo was so empty and lonely. I thought that I was going to have a heart-attack if I didn't see you soon. After dinner, I couldn't stop thinking of you and it was driving me crazy. I just had to come over and see you."

Bailey felt her heart warm. Butterflies fluttered lightly yet rapidly around in her stomach and her mouth twitched into a brilliant smile. She slowly approached Cody, feeling at ease and found the reason why she felt empty and now she had the solution. Bailey found that she was missing Cody and at that moment, he was there waiting for her. She was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who felt that they were going insane if they weren't with their lover, their life, their air. Bailey carefully placed her hands on Cody's shoulders.

"Cody."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course. I'm sorry to come at a late hour at night but I just had to see you."

"I understand, Cody. I too, have had trouble readjusting my life in my apartment without you around. I guess that we both hadn't realized how much we actually grew close together for these past six months without even really noticing it. It's as if we already had a deep connection when I came into the office for the first time. I think the very first time that we met had a great physiological impact on our minds and in turn on our hearts. It's as if we were already unconsciously in love with each other and all we had to do was reconnect with each other before we knew that we were meant to be."

"I think that you may be right about that, Bailey."

"I guess that I am. But what does this for us? How are we supposed to move forward with what we have?"

"I don't know about you but I definitely know what I want to do."

"What is that?"

Cody wraps his arms around Bailey's waist and leans in slowly. He brings his lips ever so lightly onto Bailey's lips and kisses her tenderly. Bailey is a little caught off guard but then melts into the kiss and savors the moment. Cody tilts his head to the right to deepen the kiss. Rain falls on the top of their heads and dampen their hair. Raindrops drizzle down their skin and clothing. The world stands still and all Bailey and Cody can feel is each other in their arms. The kiss seems endless yet it only lasts two minutes. Cody and Bailey break away from the kiss to breathe free air instead of the air that came from their lover's lungs. Then they lean their foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Bailey."

"Cody."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"What shall become of us tonight?"

"I don't know. If you leave me, will we be able to spend a night apart?"

"We've had what we needed from each other. I thin k we can part from here and survive the night."

"Are you sure, Cody?"

"Yes. I am very sure. I think that we just needed a goodnight kiss from one another."

"That might have been the case."

"Do you feel as though you will have strength to not see me until tomorrow morning?"

"I will be strong for you if you will be strong for me."

"Of course I will, Bailey. You have my word."

"Okay. Then I see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will."

"Do you promise to be in the main office when I arrive?"

"I promise."

"Okay. I think I can rest easy now."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Knowing that you will rest well will allow me to rest well too."

"Shall we depart from here and try to survive a night without each other?"

"Yes."

"Do we really have to now?"

"I think that it would be best if we did. The sooner we get it over with, the better."

"Okay. I trust you, Cody."

"Okay, Bailey. Now I'm going to let go of you and leave now. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Cody lets go of Bailey's body and she reluctantly pulls away from his body. Bailey takes a few steps back.

"Cody."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I'll be waiting for morning to come."

"Me too. Goodnight, Bailey."

"Goodnight, Cody."

Cody smiles at Bailey and then leaves. Bailey watches Cody leave her and gets in his car. She sees him drive off in his car and sees the vehicle drive off into the dark distance. Bailey turns back around and returns to her apartment. Once she is back inside her apartment, Bailey gets ready for bed and puts away her book. She then travels to her bedroom, shuffles her body under her covers and turns off the light. She lets her head fall onto the pillow and looks out her bedroom window. She can see that the rain has stopped. Bailey smiles to herself and falls asleep.

To Be Continued…


	17. Test Of Time

On Sunday, Cody and Bailey spent a whole day without each other. They were tempted to contact each other to spend some time together but they knew that it probably was best to give each other some personal space. They needed to breathe their own air and reflect on their lives. They would occasionally wonder what the other one was doing at the moment but then reminded themselves not to bother the other one. Cody thought of the progress that he and Bailey have made as business partners and as life partners. He soon found himself in the mental realm of the harsh reality of when Bailey would no longer have to be his assistant and move on to being an Attorney herself. He wondered on what things would be for her and where her office would be located. A few questions sprinkled down on his mind. Would Bailey's office be in the same building? Would it be on the same floor? Or would it be across the city? Cody was scared of what would happen once Bailey no longer needed to be his assistant and be off on her own. Cody then considered a new scenario. If Bailey was an Attorney and she had her own assistant, would her assistant be a better looking, more charismatic, young man? Would she find him to be better than he was and forgot about their time spent together? Cody didn't like the path that his train of thought was going and so he cut himself off. He chose to think of something more simple and pleasant like how nice the weather was as opposed to the previous day. But for Bailey, she thought of different things. Unlike Cody, Bailey wasn't even considering the fact when she would become good enough to be an Attorney nor did she consider who and what her assistant would look like when and if she got an assistant. Her mind set was a total one eighty from Cody's.

Bailey was thinking of how things would go over on Monday. She had no idea how they were to act. She wondered how they should act. Would they continue to act professional around each other in the office? Or would they try to incorporate their relationship into the work space? Would Cody just forget about what had happened during these past few days? Would he just ignore the fact what he had done to her and how he drove her crazy but in a good way? Bailey felt her heart race and feared that it was ready to jump out of her chest. She placed a firm hand over her heart and breathed in slow breathes. Bailey sat down in a chair at her dining room table and attempted to calm herself down. She looked down at herself and saw a body that had been touched and loved by a man, a man who at the moment truly loved her. Cody had loved every inch of her body and yet she couldn't help but wonder if he would brush off their affair as something to work off some animal lust and act as if he just used her just to satisfy himself. Bailey violently shook her head. She would not allow herself to believe that Cody would just use her. She knew who he was and he isn't the kind of guy to use her for his own pleasure. She knew in her heart because he had been so patient with her and did things for her. He loved and pampered her so why should Bailey have doubts about their newly formed committed relationship? Was she so afraid of things being weird in the office that everything would just fall apart? Bailey didn't like what possible outcomes that could happen once they were together in the office…alone. With such a thought swirling around in her head, Bailey scared herself out of her wits. She gasped for air and then calmed down again. She decided that when Monday morning came that she would act aloof yet professional toward Cody until he gave her some sort of sign of where they truly stood together. She would wait for Cody to let her know exactly where they were as two people; either as just business partner or something even more important like being life partners and eventually lead up to something much more permanent like being husband and wife. That step was a little far for them to be ready for that but they certainly closer to being ready for the step than opposed to if they were teenagers. Bailey took a deep breath and cleared her head of all thought. For rest of the day, Bailey went on her way of just getting by the day whereas Cody was busy working out as a superstitious anticipation of when Bailey would get a new, male assistant herself. He wanted to prove to her that he would be able to support her financially, emotionally and physically. He wanted to prove to her that he was highly capable of taking care of her no matter what happened in life. As Cody worked up a sweat, he was beginning to feel tired but pushed on through to being a well-abled man for Bailey. After some time, Cody stopped doing push-ups and crunches and relaxed for the remainder of the day. He felt tense of nervous of what Monday could bring for him and Bailey.

When Sunday had passed by, it was only a matter of time for when Cody and Bailey would meet each other in the office Monday morning. The night quietly slipped away in Cody and Bailey's bedrooms and blanketed them in a cool and dark cover of serenity. The moon rose high in the night sky and reached peak before it slowly declined down the sky and allow the sun to take its place. At dawn, a new day came. A few hours later and eight o'clock had come. Sun seeped through small cracks of a particular Law Firm building and lit up the rooms of the establishment. Bailey had opened up the door to Cody's office and walked inside. She peered around to either side of the office as she closed the door behind her. She then looked to where her desk was supposed to be and realized that it wasn't in its usual spot. Instead of being ten feet away from Cody's desk, it was now only five feet away. Bailey turned her head to the front of the office and saw Cody sitting there in his desk chair with his elbows resting on his desk, his hands folded in front of his mouth and his eyes glued to her figure. Bailey knew that Cody was staring at her with great intensity. Bailey cleared her throat and tightened her grip on her briefcase. She walked to her desk and did so without breaking eye contact with Cody. She continued to stare back at him as she placed her briefcase down and sat down in her chair.

"Hello, Mr. Martin."

"Hello, Miss Pickett. How was your Sunday?"

"It was fine. Thank you for asking. How was your Sunday, Sir?"

"It was fine. Would you like some coffee? You seem to be in need up a pick me up."

"Do we have any means of getting coffee other than from the shop across the street?"

"Of course we do. The coffee machine is in the lounge."

"Should I go get us some coffee?"

"Sure….I need to get something from the other room, anyway. I hope that you'll be back soon."

Bailey stood up from her chair. "Yes, Mr. Martin."

Cody watched Bailey like a hawk and she watched him watching her. She soon had to keep her head straight as to not bump into anything on her way out. She wanted to stay professional and that it what she would do. When Bailey had left the office, Cody quickly got out of his chair and went to the other room to fetch the item that he had picked up on his way to work earlier in the morning. He approached the small table that sat next to the couch and lifted a small, glass vase that was filled with fresh water and had half a dozen of Douglas Irises for Bailey. He then brought the vase over to the main office and nicely set the vase down on Bailey's desk that he had purposely pushed closer to his own desk. Just as Cody fixed the presentation of the Irises, he turned around to face the door by the sound of it opening up. He strutted over to his desk and leaned against the front. Bailey opened the door and had it close by itself as she carried two cups of coffee. She walked up to Cody and gave him a cup of coffee. He grinned at her and then took a sip of coffee to help him completely wake up. Bailey looked at Cody in a strange way and then cautiously took a sip of her coffee. When she had time to ask Cody what was causing him to be wearing smug smile, her voice was firm yet delicate.

"Mr. Martin, why are you smiling so much? What did you do?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look over at your desk. There's something on there that wasn't there before."

Bailey raised an eyebrow in question at Cody but then looked over at her desk. She spotted a nicely placed glass vase filled with half a dozen of Douglas Irises. She placed her cup of coffee down on her desk and looked at the flowers in amazement. Cody had also put his cup of coffee down and watched Bailey figure out what the flowers were for. Bailey examined the vase and found a purple card attached to it by a lavender ribbon tied around the stems of the flowers. She opened up the card and read it.

The card read:

Bailey, I hope that you realize that no matter what may come our way, I will never stop caring you. Our love has blossomed into a wonderful thing like these Douglas Irises. Despite the beauty that the flowers hold, they are not as beautiful as you. I brought the flowers to you as a token of my appreciation for you coming into my life. I will love you until the last petal falls.

-Cody

Bailey finished reading the note and then looked over at Cody with mixed feelings that ran across her fast.

"Mr. Martin…?"

"Oh, cut that out, Bailey. I'm Cody to you."

"Cody, what do you mean that you'll love me until the last petals falls? Do you not want to be with me? If so, then you shouldn't have romantically pursued me in the first place."

Cody placed a calm hand on Bailey's right shoulder.

"If you have any patience, Bailey, you'll see what I mean by my card. Give it sometime and while you wait for the last petal to fall, think about our relationship in a deeper sense. I'll wait for a new response from you."

"If this is supposed to be a joke then it's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be a joke, it's supposed to be a message."

Bailey had shut herself up. There was no point in ragging on about something that she did not fully understand. Cody, being grateful that Bailey had stopped grilling him with accusations, took his hand off of her shoulder and went back to work. Bailey placed the card on her desk and started her work as well. Cody turned to Bailey before they would fall back into the swing of things.

"Bailey?"

"Mr. Martin."

"Ooh. Well, you're bitter. Anyway, Bailey, I want you to know that we should enjoy our time together before the last petal falls."

Bailey turned back to her work and gave Cody the cold shoulder. Cody smiled to himself. He couldn't blame Bailey for being cold toward him because she believed that he just played with her heart and then fed it to the dogs but he would never intend to do that. He was testing to see what true emotions would surface from Bailey. He knew that the experiment was risky but he believed that it be worth the wait and torture to finally find out where he and Bailey should go after this test has passed them by. Cody held his guard and would wait for the flowers to wilt.

For the rest of the week, Bailey would only act civil toward Cody every time she glanced over the vase filled with six Douglas Irises. She did think that they were beautiful and that she did appreciate that Cody got them for her since Irises were her favorite flower but she couldn't fathom what Cody was trying to get at with stating in his card that he would love her until the last petal fell. Was he trying to tell her something very important but didn't know how to say it? Bailey thought and thought until she came to one scary conclusion. She considered the fact that maybe it was Cody's way of saying goodbye to her. Maybe she was almost due to be an Attorney and the flowers were a goodbye gift. Bailey soon swelled with such high emotions that she began to cry. Cody had lifted his head up in surprise when he was working on a quick Wednesday report and saw Bailey crying. He quickly came over to her side and wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her arms in a comforting way.

"Bailey, why are you crying? Please, don't cry. I don't like it that you're crying. What are you sad about?"

Bailey jerked herself out of Cody's arms and mumbled something. She had a silent fit as she walked back to her desk. Cody tried to console her but she just shut him out. Cody didn't give up and tried to get something out of Bailey. She finally gave in and blurted something about saying goodbye and then she went into an emotional rant that he would soon let her go and allow her to become an Attorney. After her rant, Bailey wiped away her tears and returned to work. Cody leaned against her desk and sat on top of it.

"Bailey, are you going to be okay? You know, even if we don't see each very much anymore doesn't mean that we can't find time to see each other every once and a while."

Bailey said something under her breath. "I don't want to just see you every once and a while. I want to see you every day."

"What did you say, Bailey?"

Bailey whipped her head around to face Cody.

"Mr. Martin, I have work to do. I can't worry about when I will be an Attorney but when I do, I'll be sure to be an outstanding Attorney."

"I thought that you said something else. You spoke so quietly."

"I said nothing that concerns you, Mr. Martin."

"Okay…Well, just so you know, we still have casual Friday. Try to dress more casually this time."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay then, carry on."

"Thank you, Sir."

Cody returned to his desk and allowed the day to pass them by. Near the end of the third day of the week, the Irises had been wilting away, one by on with each petal falling onto Bailey's desk. Whenever a few petals fell on the desk, Bailey collected them up and swiped them into the trash bin down below beside the desk. By the end of Wednesday, there were only two flowers left.

To Be Continued…


	18. Their Love Is Real

Two days pass by and it's Friday. A few petals of one out of the two remaining flowers have wilted away. At eight in morning, Bailey enters the office on the dot. She comes inside cautiously and looks to see if Cody is around at the time. She can tell that he must be in the other part of the office and sneaks in and goes to her desk. She is afraid of being seen by Cody to know that she decided to participate for Casual Friday. Bailey is wearing classic colored skin tight jeans, black slip-on shoes, and a purple shirt. She also has a necklace with a purple butterfly pendant hanging from the chain. Bailey sits down at her desk and starts her work for the day. As Bailey writes information for a from, Cody saunters into the main office with a glass of Gin and Tonic in his right hand while his left one is safely tucked away in his pants pocket. He smiles at Bailey even though he knows that she hasn't seen him yet. He is wearing plain, straight-cut jeans that compliment his physique. He also was wearing a green t-shirt, and teal, low top converse. He had casually set his glass of Gin and Tonic on his desk and then sat down and began his work. After a few hours of working, Cody looked over at Bailey.

"Bailey."

"It's Miss Pickett, Sir."

"Well, too damn bad. I'm going to call you by your first name. I'm the boss after all."

Bailey rolled her eyes without even looking at Cody.

"Fine. You're the boss. What do you want?"

"I have something very important to tell you something."

Bailey turned her head to face Cody.

"What is it, Mr. Martin?"

Cody pulled a form from under a small pile of papers.

"I have something very important to give to you."

Bailey eyed the piece of paper in Cody's right hand anxiously. She wondered what was on the piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Well, Bailey, there was a contract that you were to be my assistant for at least a year before it could be fully decided if you were ready to become an Attorney. However, there are exceptions to certain cases in which the assistant will be relieved of their duty and move on elsewhere for work."

Bailey didn't know where Cody was going with his little speech. She was afraid that he was going to let her go. She waited patiently for him to finish speaking.

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Martin?"

Cody looks at the piece of paper.

"It pains me to do this, Bailey, but you were just asking for it."

Bailey stayed quiet. Cody walked over to Bailey's desk and placed the sheet of paper in front of her. Cody stood a foot or two away from Bailey's desk and waited for Bailey to pick up the piece of paper. Bailey picks up the piece of paper with shaky hands and looks at it. When she has a chance to analyze the piece of paper, she looks up at Cody with confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's a request form, Bailey. You have earned the right to finish your time as my assistant and become an Attorney. I already have prepared a letter of recommendation for you. You have done an astounding job of being my assistant. Now it's your time to shine and spread your wings."

"But what about the whole thing that 'it pained you' to give this to me?"

"It's because I'll be sad to see you leave. But I also know that you deserve to be on your own as an Attorney."

Bailey glanced back at the piece of paper and then looked back at Cody.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I am."

Bailey couldn't believe it. She actually had the opportunity to become an Attorney sooner than she had originally planned to be. She stared into Cody's eyes.

"How much time do I have to fill this form out?"

"You have a total of one week to fill it out and turn it in at the front desk on the first floor. Once you are ready to turn in the form, just let me know that you're ready to have me print out a hardcopy of your letter of recommendation and have it be sealed in an envelope with your request form. But if you want to start as possible, you can fill out the form today and have it sent on Monday. You should be able to receive a confirmation letter a week after you send in the form with the letter of recommendation."

"So, this means that there is a possibility that our time together won't last for very much longer."

"That is correct."

"Did you know that this would come?"

"I would hope so. I mean, I am the one who asked to have a request for you to fill out. I really do think that you're ready to become an Attorney. You seem very capable of working on your own."

"You requested that I'd be given a request form to end my time as your assistant early?"

"Yes. Why does that surprise you?"

"I thought that if you liked me that you want to try to find a way to keep me for at least a full contract year."

"But I love you and if you love someone then you should let them go."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Bailey then looked at the Douglas Irises and once again turned toward Cody.

"But what about the flowers? What are you trying to tell me with them? Because you just said that you loved me but you also said that you would love me until the last petal falls. Are the flowers a goodbye gift? Could you please clarify what you mean?"

"Bailey, you may think that the flowers are a goodbye gift but that is not what I was intending them to mean. Why don't you go back to work and wait for the petals to wilt? All of the flowers should be due to all have their petals fall off by the end of today."

"So, I just wait for the flowers' petals fall one by one at the end of the day?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to just stare at them. I meant to say is that just keep an eye on them. You'll get to see what I want you to know about me."

"You're making things difficult."

"Life is difficult and complicated. If everything was easy then everybody would do all of the same things. That's why certain things are more difficult than others so there's only a significant amount of people who are willing do certain tasks that other people don't want to do. Adversity, coupled with diversity, is the spice of life. You're just going to have to wait for the end of the day."

Cody then walked back to his desk, sat down and returned to his work. Bailey, on the other hand, pondered on what Cody meant for a few minutes and then placed her request form on her desk and off to the side. She then returned to work. The work day had passed by fairly well. Throughout the day, bailey would occasionally watch a petal or two to fall down. Soon enough, time had passed Bailey and Cody by and it was near the end of the work day. At this point of the day, the last flower should have started to wilt but Bailey believed that there was a delayed timing to the flower. As she finished her work and packed her belongings, the last flower did not even wilt a little bit. Ten minutes before Bailey was to leave, she looked at the flower again and nothing had happened. She turned to see Cody who was busy writing a few things on a piece of paper.

"Mr. Martin?"

Cody stopped writing for the moment and looked straight in Bailey's eyes.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"What's wrong with this flower? Why won't it wilt? Have you been secretly been watering it whenever I had left the office to run an errand for you?"

"No."

"Then why hasn't the flower to begin to wilt? Is there something wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Cody casually goes back to writing and finishes what he was writing. He then remembers something. He lifts his head again to Bailey.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you something about the flower."

Bailey eagerly walked up to the front of Cody's desk and leaned over close to his head.

"What is it?"

Cody calmly looked straight up into Bailey's eyes which were filled with anticipation and anxiety. He then grinned at her and said the next four words with such ease."

"The flower is fake."

"What?"

"It's fake."

Bailey leaned back away from Cody's desk and leaned against her own desk to support her body weight. She felt a little dizzy. The flower was fake?! The damn thing was fake! There were only five flowers that were real and one fake flower. Why did Cody do that? Bailey thought and thought until she made a connection between Cody's statement and the last flower being fake. In the meantime, Cody carefully watched Bailey as he finished up his work for the day and put the papers in a neat, little pile. When Bailey turned to Cody, he was smiling at her and pretended to play the part of an innocent soul. Her expression was blank. She just stared at Cody with amazement.

"You…."

"What? What did I do?"

"You….gave me a fake flower."

Cody stood up from his desk and walked over to Bailey.

"Yeah. So? Is there a problem?"

"You gave me a fake flower and you just had to make me suffer. Why couldn't you have told me from the very start?"

"It was an experiment. I wanted to know the truth about your feelings for me. I know it was risky but I think that it was worth it."

"You're such a jerk! How could you have done this to me? You made me go on a roller coaster on emotions and not say anything from making me go insane?! I hate you."

Bailey began to cry into Cody's chest and pounded on it as well. She kept crying and saying that she hated him. She continued to repeat the process until she couldn't cry anymore. Cody just casually let Bailey pound on him and let her get her emotions out. Bailey grabbed two fistfuls of Cody's shirt to clutch onto his body and buried her tear stained face into his shirt. She mumbled in his chest. Cody could tell what she said and it was another proclamation of an 'I hate you'. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"Bailey, I'm just wondering about one thing. Either you really do hate me or you have correctly interpreted my message and only are saying 'I hate you' to me because you're frustrated with me that I had put you torture to learn the truth but you really don't hate deep down inside but rather you love me. Which one is it, Bailey?"

Bailey snuggled her face into Cody's shirt, said another 'I hate you' and then cried some more. Cody wrapped his arms even tighter around Bailey's body and rubbed her back.

"Ah. I see. It's the second answer. Well, I'm glad then, Bailey. I am sorry for doing this to you, Bailey, but I couldn't think of any better way to find out you really do feel about me and at the same time to express my feelings to you."

Bailey scrunched her shoulders close to her neck and cried even more into Cody's shirt. All Cody could do was comfort Bailey and wait for her to stop crying and to stop saying a phrase that she really doesn't mean to say. After five minutes, Bailey finally lifts her head up and looks into Cody's eyes. He tilted his head at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"What now?"

"You're a jackass."

Cody had let a throat laugh. "I know that I am. But I really am sorry for I did to you, Bailey."

"I'm not done speaking. You're a jackass because you stole my heart and plucked on my heart strings. You played with my heart so much for so long and you made me going in circles trying to figure out how much that you do love me and why. You have torn me apart and put me back to together. That is why you're a jackass. But even so, I love you so much that it hurts."

"Well, if you are hurting so much then maybe you should stop loving me."

"I can't stop loving you. And even if I could stop loving you, I don't want to."

"Bailey, maybe you should care about how you feel and take care of yourself."

"I'm fine how I am! I want to be in love with you, you idiot! It's my life and I'm going to choose to love you no matter what. No matter how much you drive me crazy, I'll always love you. Damn you for being so freaking sensitive and romantic. Damn you for your sentimental, romantic gesture on how you wanted to tell me that you will always love me because you left one fake flower with five real ones to say that I will never stop loving me because the last petal will never fall since the last flower is a fake one! Damn it, Cody. Why do you have to love me so much?"

Cody had let out a small chuckle and then kissed the top of Bailey's head.

"I can't help it. I just felt like falling in love with you."

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with some other woman?"

"It's because my heart picked you and I followed my heart."

Bailey buried her face into Cody's chest once again and mumbled something incoherent. Cody took his right hand off Bailey's back and brought it to her chin. He lifted her chin up as to make her look up at him. He then used his right thumb and wiped away the fresh tears that had stained Bailey's beautiful face. He then brought his hand onto Bailey's cheek and pulled her head close to his. He kissed her with a great amount of passion and love. Bailey was shocked to feel Cody's warm lips press against her own cold ones. A red tint color made a home for itself on Bailey's cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Bailey melted into the kiss and closed her eyes with pleasure. She the slung her arms around Cody's neck and leaned into the kiss. Cody slid his other hand down Bailey's back to her waist and pulled her body closer to his own. As they kissed, Cody guided his right hand down from Bailey's cheek all the way to her waist and rested in the curvature of her body. Bailey leaned even more back against her desk and Cody leaned in toward her body. Soon enough, the two of them fell on top of Bailey's desk but did not break the kiss. They did not break apart until they needed some air.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Would you like to get some dinner and then go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure. Maybe afterwards, we come back to my place since I need to give you back your clothes."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. But first…"

Cody kissed Bailey again and had his hands travel down to the button of Bailey's skin tight jeans and unbuttoned them. He then followed up by unzipping the zipper and pushed his hands underneath the cloth to feel Bailey's warm groin area. Bailey moaned through the kiss and squirmed a little bit but did not stop Cody from doing what he was doing to her. She allowed him to cop a feel down south in between her legs. She liked how he caressed her special spot. Bailey widened her legs apart as to give Cody better access to the inside of her pants. Cody began to tug at the hem of Bailey's underwear which caused Bailey to pull away slightly. She spoke to him with a stern yet sly voice.

"Maybe we should save that for later. We should get out of here now so that we can meet up late for dinner. We'll go back to our places and then I'll over to you place to give you your clothes and then we can take your car to go out for dinner and go see a movie."

"Okay."

Cody begrudgingly slides his hands out of Bailey's pants and gets off of her body. Bailey zips up and buttons up her pants and then sits up on her desk. She fixes her hair and then looks at Cody.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Should we worry about dressing up since this is our first _official_ date?"

"No. That's really for first impressions but we already know each other."

"Okay."

Bailey slides off her desk and grabs her briefcase. She then kisses Cody on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Cody."

"Okay. See you later, Bailey."

Bailey waves to Cody and then leaves the office. Once the door closes, Cody does a little happy dance as if he was king of the world and then collects himself. He tidies up his work space and then gets his briefcase. He walks out of the office while whistling a happy tune.

To Be Continued…


	19. Pleasant Affair

When Bailey had arrived at her apartment, she wasted no time is retrieving in Cody's clothes that she borrowed and had then ready. Bailey also made preparations for if she was to subsequently need to stay over for the night like she had done the previous weekend then she would have picked out an outfit just in case Cody convinces her to stay over. Bailey doesn't believe that such an event will happen again after a week but she has learned while spending time with Cody that anything could happen and she wanted to be prepared for any unexpected twists in life. With the items that she may need for the evening, Bailey headed out of her apartment and went in her car. She placed her back-up clothes for the next day in the passenger side of the car and placed Cody's clothing items in the backseat. She checked her person for her important personal belongings such as her cell phone, keys and wallet. After being reassured that she has everything that she needs and knows that she locked her apartment, Bailey puts her car keys in the ignition and starts the car. She drives out of the parking lot and heads toward Cody's place. When she arrives at the condo complex, Bailey drives into the parking garage and parks next to Cody's car like she did before. She gets out of the car, brings out Cody's clothing and locks the car. She enters the building and goes up to Cody's place.

Upon her arrival at room number 410, Bailey knocks on the door while still holding onto Cody's clothing. In just a few seconds, Cody answers the door and lets Bailey inside his place. Bailey hands Cody over his clothing and he thanks her. He takes his clothes to the bedroom and then comes back out. He flashes a brilliant smile at Bailey.

"So, Bailey, this is it. Just you and me on our first official date. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. It's not like we could go somewhere fancy tonight. We do plan to make this date as casual as possible correct?"

"Of course."

"And if we want to have time to see a movie, we probably want to eat at somewhere fast like a fast food chain."

"Well, the movie theatre that I had in mind would be the AMC Loews Boston Common 19. There's a Wendy's Franchise nearby. The company usually is a good fast food option when people are pressed for time. Plus, the employees are nice. Does that sound okay for now?"

"Sure."

"Okay. But just so you know, Bailey, on our next date, I'm going to treat you to some real food cooked by me."

"Okay, Cody. May we go now?"

"Sure."

Cody gets his keys and then ushers Bailey out of his condo. Cody locks the door and he and Bailey head down to the parking garage and get inside the Mercedes-Benz. Cody drives them out of the parking garage and takes them to a Wendy's location that is nearby the theatre. When they get to the franchise, Cody finds a spot in the parking lot and parks the car. He gets out and quickly goes around to Bailey's side and opens the door for her. She gets out of the car and Cody closes the door behind her. Bailey stares at him.

"Thank you, Cody. But what was that for? We're just going to a fast food place. Besides, you already have me."

"I'm just trying to be polite, Bailey."

"Oh."

"And unlike most other men, I actually want to know all about you and make you feel special."

"That's very sweet of you, Cody. I just hope that someday that I'll catch up with you and only want the best for you too."

"Thanks, Bails."

Bailey leaves a peck on Cody's cheek. He bashfully smiles and then locks the car. He extends his left arm out to Bailey. She gladly grabs a hold onto his arm and they enter the establishment together. They get in line and look at the menu as they wait for other people to order their food. Once they're ready to order their food, they tell the young woman behind the register what they want. She gives them a perky smile after she gives them their total. Both Cody and Bailey pull out their money. They see that both of them have money out and they fight over who gets to pay for the two of them.

"Bailey, put your money away. I got this covered."

"No. You and Zack paid for me last weekend. Let me pay the two of us this time."

"Heck no. I'm the one who asked you on the date. It's my responsibility to pay for the food."

"Well, if you're paying for the food then let me pay for the tickets."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Of course."

"Fine. I'll pay for the food and you can pay for the tickets. But if we want any snacks or drinks while we're there, I'm paying for them."

"Fine…You are so insistent on paying for everything."

"And you're so insistent on having us be equals and being a self-sufficient woman. If you keep this up then I won't feel as though I have any value to your life. I'm not good at saying how I feel out loud like how your gender has the ability to do so."

"Oh, Cody, don't worry about that."

The teenaged girl leaned over toward Cody and Bailey.

"Are you two having a fight? Because I need either one of you two to pay for the food and move this line along."

Cody turns toward the girl and gives her the money.

"No. We were just having a discussion."

"Okay then."

The girl takes Cody's money while Bailey puts her money away. She then processes the money in the register and gives Cody back his change. She then gives him a receipt so he and Bailey will know when their food is ready to be picked up. Cody looks at the thin piece of paper and sees that their order number is 56. Cody and Bailey leave the line and go ahead and find a table or a table with half a booth to sit at. Bailey finds a good table that has half a booth. It is located near a window. She sits down and then Cody joins her at the table by sitting in a separate chair across the way. Cody stares at Bailey and she looks back at him. Some awkward tension builds up between the two of them. Both of them blurt out what has been on their minds for the past two minutes in union.

"I'm sorry for the fight."

"Huh? What?"

"Wait."

Cody and Bailey both shut up and blush out of embarrassment. They seem to have been acting as if they were twins even when they weren't. They stutter together but then Cody breaks the cycle.

"You go first, Bailey."

"No. You go first, Cody."

"We both said the same thing at the same time. Maybe you should you first so we can push this conversation along."

"Okay….."

"So, what did you say?"

"I said: I'm sorry for the fight."

"I said that too. But why would you need to say that you're sorry?"

"I just wanted to make it up to you for not having my money ready last weekend but I got a little too stubborn about making it up to you."

"Bailey, you needn't worry about what happened last weekend. I thought that we already took care of that issue anyway. Don't beat yourself up for such a miniscule event. I want to treat you to meals. I should be the one who should be sorry. I should let you pay for things that you can afford to pay for. In fact, I think it would have been better if you had paid for dinner and I would have paid for the tickets."

"It's okay, Cody. Maybe we should decide on some sort of rule on who should pay for what."

"That sounds like a good idea. And, if we can't decide on who should pay for something like say a meal then we should try our best to share the expenses. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes. Do you think that it sounds fair to you too, Cody?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. At least we can agree on who should pay for what for a future reference when we go out together."

"Should we lay down the law now about how expense should be distributed?"

"We can talk about it later. I just want to enjoy my evening with you."

"Okay, Bailey."

Bailey smiles at Cody and he smiles back. A pleasant silence falls onto their bodies. Cody extends a foot out from underneath the table and uses it to rub against one of Bailey's ankles. Bailey directs a shocked yet playful expression toward Cody with her mouth slightly agape.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Cody acts innocent. "What do you think that I'm doing?"

"Are you nudging my ankle with your foot?"

"Well, I wouldn't call the action nudging exactly. It's more like rubbing."

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Are you not ticklish there?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Are you ticklish anywhere on your body?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Do I have to force an answer out of you then, Bailey?"

"I'd like to see you try to get an answer out of me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe so, maybe not. Who asked you?"

"Bailey, what are you trying to pull here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bailey…"

Bailey closed her lips tight. Cody was about to say something to Bailey but then heard their number being called. A young woman who appeared in her college years called number 56. Cody got up and went over to the counter to retrieve the tray that had his and Bailey's food on it. He came back to the table and had set the tray down. He then sat down and took his burger and fries to be placed in front of him and took one small sized Wendy's cup since both cups were filled unsweetened iced tea. Bailey brought her food and drink to in front of her and she and Cody began to eat their food. During the course of their meal time, Cody and Bailey would occasionally talk about mundane things and then go into politics. Before they were done eating, Cody had pulled out his smart phone and looked up movies that were going to play near the time that they would be done. He searched on his phone and went through Fandango movie listings for the AMC Loews Boston Common 19 movie theatre. He checked the movie options and only saw two that he thought that he and Bailey both would like. The two that he had in mind were a romantic comedy and a dramatic comedy. Cody then had put away his cell phone and looked at Bailey, who was finishing off her iced tea.

"Bailey."

Bailey withdrew her mouth from the plastic, white straw. "Yeah, Cody?"

"I was just checking some movie times that will start between ten to fifteen minutes from now. I have narrowed it down to two options. The first option being a romantic comedy and the second option is a dramatic comedy. The other movie options are horror and tragedy films."

"Hmm. I don't know. Which movie do you think that we would be able to get to with just enough time to get good seats?"

"I think that we would have a better chance at trying to attend the romantic comedy movie."

"What is it called and what's it about?"

"The movie is called Face All Odds. From what I can tell from the description is that it's a modern version of the English translation of a short tale that comes from the Pancatantra. It's the story about the weaver who falls in love with a Princess."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that small tale in the frame tale of the Pancatantra. The Indians sure do like to write about romantic love and sex. First there's Black Marigolds, then there's the Pancatantra and I'm sure most people know about the Kama Sutra."

"But those are just a few good things about the country. India also has Gandhi. He was a very influential man and was called 'great soul'.

"That's true. And let's not forget about Gautama Buddha. Thanks to him, Buddhism was founded."

Cody then paused and realized that he and Bailey still had to decide to see the movie or not. He carefully chose his words to bring Bailey back to their original focus of the conversation.

"While I think we would both enjoy talking more about India, how about we decide if we want to see the movie?"

"Let's go see the movie. It should be interesting."

"Okay, great. Let's go then."

Cody and Bailey both get up from their table and bust the table by throwing away their trash. They leave the Wendy's establishment together with their hands clasped together. As they exit, Cody pushes open the door for both him and Bailey and leads Bailey out of the fast food restaurant. When the get to the car, Cody opens the door for Bailey and lets her in. He then closes the door after her and then gets in the car himself. Once they both have their seatbelts on, Cody drives the car out of the parking lot and on the way to the movie theatre. When they get to the movie theatre, Cody finds a spot to park in. He and Bailey both get out of the car at the same time. Cody locks the car and then holds onto Bailey's hand as they cross the street. When they get to the front of the line to buy movie tickets, Bailey gives the teenaged boy the money and gives her change back and gives her the movie tickets. Cody and Bailey go inside the movie theatre with a few minutes to spear. They have their tickets ripped at an edge and then find the auditorium that they are to see the movie in. Cody and Bailey find some seats in the very back row and near the end of the row. They settled into their chairs and waited for the advertisements to pass by and see for the movie to start. When the movie began to start, the theatre got dark and the sound came on. The big screen turned on and the movie finally began after a while.

As they watched the movie, Cody had upturned the arm that separated him and Bailey and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. Bailey, in response, cuddled close to Cody's body. While the movie progressed, Cody and Bailey would stay close together and had their minds heavily involved in the movie that unraveled before their very eyes. During one point of the movie, Cody planted a soft kiss on Bailey's cheek and she gave him an equally tender kiss on the cheek. They then went back to enjoying the movie until its very end. Once the movie ended and the lights came back on, Cody and Bailey left the auditorium and the movie theatre and as they walked out of the cinema house, they talked about the movie. They had summarized the movie to a partial interpretation of the English translation of the Pancatantra's tale of the weaver and the princess. But overall, they had enjoyed the movie as a separate story. They liked the development between the two main characters and were interested in the love story between the young wood carver and the princess whose father had employed him to create many things out of wood such as boats, tables and chairs. Once Cody and Bailey were satisfied with sharing their opinions of the movie, they went back to the car and returned to Cody's condo.

To Be Continued…


	20. When You Have Lemons, Make Lemonade

After they got back to the condo, Cody and Bailey immediately settled down on the couch. They sat close together on the far side of the couch with Cody leaning against the arm and Bailey leaning against Cody. They were quiet for a while still letting the details of the movie sink into their brains. Only after a minute or so did Cody break the silence. He turned his head carefully toward Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like the movie?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I did enjoy watching the movie."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Did you like the food that we had?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yeah. I liked it."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"Are you trying to build up to something significant or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"I was trying to build up to a point."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Did you like our first real date?"

"Yes."

"So, there would be a good chance that we'll go out again? Because I really want to cook you some dinner sometime."

Bailey finally moved her head off of Cody's chest and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Is that what you were worried about? If we had a successful first date? Is that all?"

Cody meekly nodded his head 'yes' to affirm what Bailey believed to be his problem.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a big dork."

"I don't think that you're a dork. I think that you're considerate and a little shy."

"I guess you're right."

"But you weren't shy last weekend."

"That's only because I was just dying to let everything out that night."

"Even so, you sure seemed very able and willing to get me into bed."

"Why? Did you not like what I did or why I did it?"

"No. That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that you were a completely different person last weekend and even earlier today before we left the office. What's gotten into you, Cody?"

"Nothing. I just had a lot of sexual feelings building up inside of me and now that I know I did a good job on our first date, I can relax for a little bit."

"Did you use your sexual prowess as a way to convince me to be with you?"

"No. I was intending to have you be with me because of my personality but it didn't hurt to be confident around you and to show you one good side of myself."

"What other good sides do you have?"

"Only one more. It's not as exciting as my one side that is concerned with reproduction and whatnot."

"I want to know your other side."

"No, you don't. It's boring and awkward."

"I'm sure that it isn't."

"You don't me as much as I know you though."

"Well then, we should change that. If I can be an open book to you then you should be an open book to me."

"This book is staying closed because it has nothing on its pages worth reading."

"Come on, Cody, please let me know the real you."

"You do know the real me."

"I mean that I want to know the whole, real you."

"The whole, real me wouldn't have been able to get your attention in the first place. The whole real me wouldn't have spiraled so down into depression as to result in getting drunk and stumbling on you at the bench that you sat at. The real me would have not gotten drunk at all and never would have met you in the first place."

"I don't know about that claim, Cody, but I do feel that you do want to just show certain parts of your personality because you're afraid that I might judge you."

"You're right. I am afraid of being judged by you. Do you have any idea how I was before we met in college?"

"No. How were you?"

"I was a loser! And hence why Zack degrades me from time to time."

"I just think that he's a jerk."

"He is a jerk but that's not the point. The point is that I was a loser and I do sometimes feel undeserving of your attention."

"How could you say that? You poured out your heart to me last weekend and had no qualms to exposing any part of yourself back then. What has changed since then? What happened to your confidence, Cody?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I felt pretty when we had a small fight tonight during our first date and how I made you go mad with emotions to let you know how I feel about you."

"Cody, I don't care about those things. I just need to know if you love me."

"Bailey, you already know that I love you."

"And you should know that I love you too. So, what's the problem?"

"I guess it has to do with form that I gave you earlier today. What will happen once you turn it in with a letter of recommendation from me? Will you still in the same building or at a different place in the city? Will you be on the same floor or a different one? This would have been so much easier if we could continue to work together but I don't think that it's going to be a very likely situation."

"What happens when I don't turn in the request form?"

"Then you'll just have to stay as my assistant until one full contract year has passed by."

"Then I won't turn in the form."

"Bailey, don't do that. You need to get out of my office as soon as possible so that you can start spreading your wings and become an Attorney. Your opportunity to expand your horizons is now. This is the time to make an important decision in your life. I'm trying to help you get a leg up in your career."

"I know that. But what if I don't feel like leaving you so soon?"

"You need to do this. I'm not going anywhere. I'll anyways be where you expect me to be. Please Bailey, just fill out the form. It's not final until you get a confirmation letter."

"Do you really think that I should fill out the form as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean that you want me to leave now so I can fill it out?"

"No…..I don't you to leave just now. I would like for you to fill out the form as soon as possible but not now. I want for tonight to be just for us. You can spare a few hours of free time with me, can't you?"

"Of course, I can."

"Okay then. Will you stay just a little bit longer?"

"I will. But just so we're clear, I don't expect anything to happen to us tonight. If we find ourselves tangled in another web of emotions then I did come prepared for having an outfit ready so that I don't have to borrow your clothes again."

"Why, aren't you well prepared for whatever life throws at you?"

"Yes, I am."

"By the way, do you not like wearing my clothes?"

"It's not that, Cody, it's just that I feel weird borrowing your clothes. They are yours and I barely had anything to cover myself with except for the clothes that I had discarded the first time I was here over night."

"You certainly feel shy when it comes to dealing with the aftermath of sexual activity."

"Even so, you certainly don't want to try to sexually please me once we had our first time together a week ago. It's like you won't try to make any more advances toward me unless it was a time that we were married and we were trying to get pregnant. But other than that, you don't seem so interested anymore. What happened to the man that I once knew just a few short hours ago?"

"His needs were fulfilled and now I've taken over."

"Well, I wish you would have warned me so that I could have said goodbye to the charismatic man who was one side of you."

"I'm sorry, Bailey. I guess it slipped my mind."

Bailey moved he body completely off Cody's body. He looked at her with curiosity.

"What wrong?"

"I think that I should go back to my apartment."

"But we just started to get comfortable. You can't just leave now. Don't you want to talk about your childhood?"

"I'm tired, Cody."

"But we barely did anything."

"Sorry. I just lost interest for some odd reason."

"Is it something that I did or say? If so, I want to know what I can do to change your mind. Please just stay a little longer, Bailey."

Bailey looked at Cody with concerned eyes.

"Cody, do you want to know what I want from you?"

"No."

"I want to have fun with you. But you just to sit here and chat."

"That's not my fault. How I am supposed to know what you want? Why are making things awkward and tense between us?"

"Because you have decided to shut down a part of yourself and I can't love you fully unless I am able to know every part of your personality and freely embrace each aspect of you as a person."

"The only reason why I have shut off the side of me that has a sexual appetite is because it's not necessary to participate in a lot of sexual activity. I don't want to come off to you as some prick who just wants sex. I want a real relationship with deep feelings and that has substance."

"I want that too, Cody, but sometimes it's okay to still be exploring what pleases us both as a couple and what doesn't and learn how to give our relationship substance and structure. There's nothing with experimenting a little bit, especially for a new relationship between adults!"

"What is that supposed to mean? How would we act if we were teens?"

"If we were teens in a new relationship with each other then of course we would prefer to take things slow and be tentative but we're adults and the situation is different! I don't to waste time with the 'getting to know you' stage. I want to build our relationship now. I know that there will be times when we should take things slow but we already have a history together and we shouldn't ignore it."

"Who says that I'm ignoring our history? No one is! I'm going to pretend that we know nothing of each other now. But I was only thinking of you in case you wanted to go slow."

"Why would say that?!"

"Because you were the one who kept things professional between us even when we were outside of the office."

"That's different. I was unsure of myself as a person and I felt inferior to you because I was just your assistant at the time and I was afraid that this wouldn't work. I wanted to save both of us from the pain of awkward greetings at the office."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have cared about I would think. I can take care of myself and so can you. I know that you're a self-sufficient woman! For crying out loud, Bailey, I was trying to be considerate of your feelings. Would have rather that I had sexually molested you on the first day that you got there?"

"No. I wouldn't want you to do that."

"Okay then. So, why do you have to judge me for being a nice guy?"

"I wasn't judging you."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't. How can you say that?"

"I think that you were judging me?"

"But you have no proof that I was judging you. Do you think that I possibly felt the same way? Do you think that I felt judged by you and then feel as though I am inferior to you?"

"You? Inferior to me? It should be the other way around!"

"Why? You're the boss."

"But I'm a man."

"How does your gender make you become inferior to me? I'm a woman!"

"My life has less value than yours."

"How so?"

"You can give birth to new life. You are needed to nurse the children that you give birth to and if children had to deal with one parent, they are better off having a single mom than a single dad because of the chemical releases in the brains of a mother and her child or children that automatically bonds them for life. Plus, your supply of eggs are more rare than my damn supply of sperm. You wouldn't need me to reproduce. You could just find any man or donor to give you sperm and you could easily have children. Men have to go look for a woman who they would be considering to life partners. I don't see why men are more valued than women in society. It should be the other way around!"

"Cody, your life shouldn't be of lesser value than mine. My life should be disvalued compared to yours."

"No, it shouldn't."

"Yes, it should!"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will. I just might twist your arm to make you shut up."

"You're such a bitch."

"Well, at least I know who I am unlike you. You don't know who you are. Maybe you should have put a whole bunch of 'Hello, my name is..' nametags and fill in a whole bunch of names and slap them on your body for Halloween to be dressed up as identity crisis. Because you don't know who you are right now, Cody! You can't decide who you want to be when you're around me or Zack!"

"I know who I am!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it to me!"

Then there was a deadly silence. Cody and Bailey both violently turned their heads away from each other. Bailey scooted as far away as possible from Cody on the couch. Both of them were stark raving mad and their faces were red from their foreheads to the base of their necks. Cody and Bailey also had their legs crossed and their arms crossed. Cody stared out the window while Bailey stared at the door. As she stared at the door, Bailey did wonder why she didn't just get and leave and not come back. Why did she just leave at that very moment? What was holding her back from do so? There was a good possibility that deep down inside her heart that Bailey didn't want things to go unresolved between her and Cody. She was hoping to have a nice evening with Cody but instead they blew their tops and had a big fight. It was so uncomfortable for Bailey to just suffer in silence with Cody but to be away from him because she didn't feel like being near him or even look at him. Cody stared at the window and considered the situation. When he found that there was something wrong with the situation, he reconsidered it. After a brief yet deep analysis of the situation, Cody awkwardly and slowly turned his head toward Bailey. He saw how she was drenched in her own anger and was posed in such a way that if she did bother to look at him, she would just throw daggers at him with her eyes.

"Bailey?"

No reply came from Bailey's mouth.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No."

Cody tried to think of some other way to get Bailey to speak to him again and offer to make amends.

"Could I get you something?"

"No."

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"No."

"Okay. Um. Bailey…"

"Cody, please shut up. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I know. I was only trying to fix things."

"Well, don't try to fix things now. You'll only make matters worse."

"Okay…."

The redness from Bailey's face had disappeared while Cody was talking to her but she still felt angry on the inside. She just stared at the door like it was most interesting thing in the world. She felt tempted to leave Cody but she knew that she would regret the action later. She wanted to leave him because she was angry at him but she also didn't want to leave him because she would have felt that she would be abandoning him and she didn't want to make him feel that way. Cody sat on the couch bored and a little frightened as Bailey's anger that seeped out of her pores. Cody tapped his index finger on the arm of the couch. Cody looked over at Bailey again. Her body seemed to less tightly wound but he see the tension run across her face. Cody coughed a little bit and then got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Bailey had turned her head toward Cody's direction when he got up from the couch. She had uncrossed her legs but kept her arms firmly folded over her chest. When Cody came back out of the kitchen with a glass of water, he saw Bailey staring at him. He swallowed his water and it went down his throat.

"Bailey?"

Bailey didn't say anything to Cody. She just stared at him and got up from the couch. Cody tried his best ignoring her penetrating stare by taking a few more sips of his water. As Cody drank his water, Bailey continued to stare at him and walk towards him with her arms still folded across her chest. Cody stopped drinking his water and looked straight into Bailey's eyes. She relaxed a bit and unfolded her arms.

"Cody."

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I think that I should leave. Things have gotten out hand between us. Goodbye, Cody."

Cody was shocked, confused, angry and hurt all at once. His mouth hung open is surprise. Bailey turned her back to Cody and began to walk away from him to the door.

"Bailey?"

Bailey got to the door and turned back to Cody.

"Don't worry, Cody, I'll be out the office as soon as possible and you won't have to bother having me around as your assistant.

Cody extended a weak hand out to Bailey but she didn't see his gesture. She had turned back to the door and opened it.

"Bailey…."

Cody lowered his left hand and allowed it hang limply at his side. He tightened his grip on his glass with his right hand and had a sour expression on his face. He begrudgingly turned on his heels and went into the kitchen and drained the rest of his water into the sink and then placed the glass in the sink. He dragged his feet against the ground and plopped his body onto the couch. Cody smeared his face into one of the arms and kept his face hidden from the world.

Meanwhile, Bailey was still outside in the hallway. She walked back to the elevator and as she walked, she just stared at the ground. Apparently, she thought that her feet were really interesting to look at. She walked all the way up to the elevator and hit the down button without even looking at it. As she waited for the elevator to come, Bailey thought to herself. She thought and thought and then realized that it would be better to fix things between her and Cody right then and there instead of waiting out their anger for a day or so. Just as the elevator opened up, Bailey lifted her head up at the dinging sound from the elevator doors and then quickly turned on her heels back to Cody's place. She raced down the hall and slammed her right hand onto the door several times.

Cody lifted his head up from the arm and looked over to the door. He heard several rapid knocks that sounded like whoever was knocking desperately needed to get in his place. Cody lifted his pitiful body up off the couch and walked over to the door. The knocking sound persisted as they got louder and faster. Cody finally opened the door and then fell down hard on the floor because the person who was knocking slammed his body down as soon as they got inside. The intelligent man yelped in pain as he felt the person press their body against his own against the hard, wooden floor. When Cody opened his eyes, he was astonished to find Bailey hovering over him.

"Bailey? What are you doing here? I thought you left already."

"I just thought that we should talk this issue between us through. I don't want to leave things the way that they are between us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I left something here."

"What did you leave behind? Maybe I could go get it for you if you let me stand up."

"I don't want it back. I just want it to be here safe with you."

"What did you leave behind that you possibly wouldn't want back? Why do you want to leave it here and if that was the case why did you come back?"

"I'm talking about my heart, Cody. I came back so that we could be a good terms with each other again. I want to give my heart to you if you'll take it."

"Bailey, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry for the fight, Cody. I really, really am sorry."

"No, Bailey. I'm sorry. I should have taken it as a hint to convince to stay without making a mess of things. I should have tried harder to keep you with me."

"No. I should have been more patient with you."

"But I should have had better confidence in myself. I just didn't know what to do once we were done with dinner and the movie. It never occurred to me what we were to do afterwards."

"Well, maybe we should plan plenty of things to do so we don't get stuck in a rut."

"Maybe. But what about our fight?"

"Cody, I don't know what to say."

"I know that we're both really sorry and I'm sure that what we said to each other was never meant to be said."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah. You're far beyond a bitch. I can't believe that I called you that. You're actually an angel that was sent from the heavens above and have been disguised as a beautiful woman on earth. I felt like a complete asshole for calling you such an unlawful name. I should put away in jail just for that one comment alone."

"No, Cody. You're not an asshole. I deserved to be called a bitch."

"No. You didn't deserve to be called a bitch."

"Well, you don't deserve to be called an asshole either."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry for doubting myself tonight."

"And I'm sorry for keeping you at bay for so long when I should have known better that we were meant to be."

"It's okay. I needed to wait for my reward."

"Reward?"

"I mean that in a good way. My reward was to finally have you love me back."

"Was it worth the while?"

"Oh, yes, very much so."

"I'm sorry for doubting myself too, Cody. I guess I didn't know what to do with myself once I had experienced real love. You gave love and attention more than when my ex-boyfriend, Moose, could ever give me during our time that we were together. I'm so glad that I broke up with him but I wish better so that I wouldn't waste a few years of my life."

"I feel the same way about when I broke up Barbara. Unlike you, she deserves to be called a bitch. She's a really big one. She's probably the leader of the pack of female dogs."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh at Cody's comment about Barbara. With Bailey's laugh filling the air, some tension melted away between her and Cody. After a few seconds, Bailey stopped laughing and looked back into Cody's eyes.

"That's true."

A short silence fell on Cody and Bailey.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Are we okay? Or do we need to talk out some things some more?"

"I think that we are done talking for now but we still need to do stuff to let this wound of ours to heal properly."

"Okay. Speaking of healing, I think you had hurt my back."

"Oh. Sorry about that, Cody. I hadn't realized how much energy I had actually used to tackle you. I wasn't intending for us to fall down but I guess my emotions provided enough energy to spring toward you."

"Yeah. Okay. Could you help me up?"

"Of course."

Bailey got of Cody and helped him up off the floor. She then walked him over into the kitchen and found some paper towels and got some ice to be wrapped around in the paper towels and placed the towels on Cody's back.

"Is that okay?"

"Ah…yes. Much better. Thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I could do for you after ramming into your body."

"It's okay. But why did you ram into my body. Were you running and then stopped until I opened the door?"

"That's basically what I did."

"Oh…..Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back to me. I would have tried to go after you but I didn't want to anger you so I respected your personal space."

"I wish you did come after me and knock some sense into me."

"That's not my job to do. It's your job to know how much space you need for personal growth."

"I should have at least appreciated that you were trying to respect my personal space when we fought."

"It's okay. I could have made it more clear to you that I was intending to respect your personal space and boundaries. I know that I must have left you mixed signals because I would sometimes try to get close to you while other times I would keep my distance."

"It's okay, Cody. You probably also received mixed signals from me as well."

"Yeah but not as much as the mixed signals you got from me."

"I guess so."

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that you can take off the ice from my back now."

"Oh. Right."

Bailey takes off the paper towels that had ice wrapped inside of them off of Cody's back. She threw away the damp paper towels into a waste basket and rubbed Cody's back. Cody then turned to face Bailey.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Cody lovingly gazed into Bailey's eyes.

"How close are we to having to have our wound heal?"

"I think we're pretty close. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I just to make sure it was okay to do what I'm about to do next."

"What's that?"

Cody leans in and kisses Bailey on the lips. Bailey's eyes were wide open. She stumbles backwards a bit but Cody subconsciously catches her by placing two firm hands on her shoulders. Bailey didn't know what to make of the situation but she didn't have to think about it too much for Cody had pulled away after thirty seconds. He grinned at her.

"That felt good."

"Mu, mmh."

"Did I leave you speechless?"

Bailey nodded her head 'yes' in reply.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. Is there something you really want to tell me?"

Bailey thought for a moment before she returned gaze to Cody.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we go back to couch and talk it out? I'm sure that whatever was in your mind before will come to you again."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Why? Would you rather that we talked on my bed?"

Bailey reconsidered her answer. "No. Never mind. The couch is fine."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then took her hand in his own. He guided her back to the couch but instead of having them sit side-by-side, Cody sat down on the couch and had Bailey sit on his lap and he securely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, Bailey, what do you want to talk about?"

"Cody, where are we right now?"

"I don't know. Where do you think that we are now?"

"Somewhere between feeling sorry for the other one and being caught in a moment of bliss."

"That's quite a spot that we're in."

"I know."

"What direction would you like us to go towards?"

"Somewhere closer to sheer bliss."

"Oh, good. I was thinking of that too. How should we get there?"

"I guess we're just have to do things together here while the night is still to make up for lost time from fighting."

"That sounds like good plan to me."

"It is a good plan but how would we even start?"

"What do you think we should do that will help rekindle our fire of love?"

"Well, there are a number of things that we could do."

"Like what?"

"We could talk about our lives or maybe play a game or cuddle…"

"They all sound great. We could do all three if we have the time."

"You know, maybe we should save talking about our lives for another time."

"Will there be another time?"

"I would hope so. We have to ensure that there will be another time and the way that we can do that is by doing something tonight."

"What we do is up to you. What do you prefer we do? Do you want to play a game or cuddle?"

"We probably could always cuddle. We could cuddle when we're tired. Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"What do you have?"

"I have the Enchanted Forest, Twister, chess, checkers, Risk and Chinese checkers."

"I would either have to pick the Enchanted Forest or Twister. What's the Enchanted Forest like?"

"It's a board game that involves memory and getting seven magic cards to win the game. Each player starts out at one of the board where the village is and they move their piece through the enchanted forest to find objects under trees that would match the current magic card that is at the castle."

"Ooh. Sounds fun. Which one would you pick?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"This is hard to decide on."

"We could do both."

"Nah. I think we should only do one."

"Well, what shall it be?"

"How about Twister? I haven't played that in a long time."

"We'll play Twister then."

Bailey gets off Cody's lap and he stands up to go over to the supply closest and pulls out the Twister box. He and Bailey set up the game on the floor and kick off their shoes. They both start off with their left feet on a yellow dot. Cody spins again and places his right hand on a red dot. Bailey spins and put her left hand on a green dot. Cody spins and he puts his left hand on a blue dot. Soon enough Cody and Bailey go back and forth until both of them are tangles together fighting to stay up while waiting for the other person to fall down. Cody spins and he tries to put his right hand behind Bailey's left foot and place it on a green dot but he fails and ultimately falls down…onto Bailey. With his added body weight, Bailey falls down with him on the floor. Their limbs are tangled together but Cody and Bailey don't mind. When they untangle from each other, they see what position that they're in together. Cody and Bailey laugh and then stand up to put away the game. Once the game has been put away, Cody and Bailey relax on the couch. Cody has an arm slung over Bailey's shoulder and Bailey has nuzzled her head against his chest with a gentle hand placed on it as well.

"This was a nice night, wasn't it Bailey?"

"Yes, it was."

"I guess that you probably want to go back to your apartment soon, right?"

"Actually, I don't have to leave this instance. I could hang around a little longer if you wanted me to."

"Bailey what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. All I'm saying is that if you want me to stay then I'll stay."

"Okay."

"So, do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you. Do you want to stay?"

"I think that I want to stay."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Bailey nuzzled her head a little more closer to Cody's chest. Cody held onto Bailey tight. They stayed like that on the couch until they were ready to get up and stretch their limbs.

To Be Continued…


	21. The Night Is Their Mistress

Some time had flown by Cody and Bailey and it was nine thirty in the evening. They still were in the same comfortable position on the couch as before. Cody began to yawn. Bailey repositioned herself against Cody's chest.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"If you're going to stay over, do you have clothes?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where are they?"

"Down in the garage in my car."

"Do you want to get them?"

"I think that it would be best to get them now."

Cody removes his arm from Bailey's shoulders.

"Do you want me to come with you to get them?"

Bailey unsticks her head and hand from Cody's chest and looks at him.

"No. It's okay."

"Well, maybe I could draw you a bath while you're gone. You seem to need one."

"That would be very nice, Cody. Thank you."

"It's just something nice to do for you."

"It's because I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Anyway, Bailey, why don't you go down to fetch your clothes while I get the bath ready for you? It should be ready by the time you come back."

"But what about you, Cody?"

"I can take a shower tomorrow morning. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible, sweetie."

"Okay. I'll be here waiting for your return, Bailey."

Bailey kisses Cody on the cheek and then gets up off the couch and leaves the condo. While Bailey is busy traveling down to the parking garage to get her clothes to bring them back to Cody's place, Cody gets up from the couch and heads to the bathroom. He opens up the bathroom closet and pulls out all that he needs to give Bailey a relaxing bath before bed. He pulls out a bubble bath solution, a few vanilla scent candles, a non-slip bath mat and an Egyptian cotton, jade green towel for Bailey to use. He then begins to put everything into place. He first clogs up the drain and the turn on the water. As the water fills up in the bathtub, Cody leaves the bathroom and finds a lighter to light up the four scented candles. He comes back to the bathroom and sees that the tub is about a quarter of the way filled with water. He takes the bottle of bubble bath solution and puts in a few small doses to the water and then stops adding it for a moment. The bath tub continues to fill with water as Cody sets a candle in each corner of the bath tub and carefully lights them up with the lighter that he got from a drawer in the kitchen's counter. Once the candles have been lit, he dims the lights to give the bathroom a more calming and luxurious atmosphere.

Once the candles have been lit, Cody places the non-slip bath mat in a place that he believes Bailey will most likely step out from the tub. He then puts down the lid of the toilet and places the bath towel over the closed lid and has the towel nicely folded. He looks at the bath tub and sees that it is almost filled up to have way. Cody adds a few more drops of the bubble bath solution and closes the bottle. He puts the bottle away and pulls out a small box of soap. He takes out the bar of Dove soap and places it on the soap rest that is attached to the bathtub. He draws back and looks at the bath tub. When the water almost comes up to the top of the bath tub, Cody stops the water as to not let the water overflow from the tub. He evaluates his handy work and is satisfied with his preparation of the bath. He thinks that it so good that he's even tempted to want to be in the bath himself but he reminds himself that he did it for Bailey. Cody claps his hands together once and then drops them down at his sides. He takes his leave from the bathroom and plops himself back onto the couch and turns on the TV. As Cody watches a few minutes on the Smithsonian Channel, Bailey comes walking into the condo. Cody sense Bailey's presence which causes him to turn off the TV and look in her direction.

"Hey, Bailey."

"Hey, Cody. Where should I put my clothes?"

"Just put them on my bed. The bath is ready for you."

"Okay."

Bailey walks past Cody and goes to his bedroom to put down her clothes. While Bailey is busy putting her clothes down on his bed, Cody gets up from the couch and goes back into the bathroom. Once he is there, he checks to see how warm the bath is. He dips a finger in the water and is glad to know that the bath is at the right level of warmness. He pulls his finger out and dries it off. He is sure that Bailey will love her bath. Bailey soon joins Cody in the bathroom.

"Here you are. I didn't see you out in the living room."

"Sorry. I was just checking the temperature of the bath. It's all warm and ready for you."

"Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome, Bailey. I'll get out of here now so you can disrobe and get in the bathtub in peace."

Cody walks by Bailey and leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Meanwhile, Bailey examines the bath tub and sees that Cody has taken good care of preparing the bath for her. She looks at the size of the bathtub and thinks that is enough room for two people. It might a little snug but she and Cody could fit in together with very little to no problems. Bailey walks over to the bathroom's sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She straightens out her hair and then begins to take off her purple shirt and kicks off her black slip-on shoes and socks. Then she takes off her original skin tight jeans of her legs and is left with just her under wear and bra. Bailey picks up her discarded clothing items and folds them up and puts them on the counter of the bathroom sink. She then resumes to slip off the rest of her clothing items and puts her white bra and underwear on top of her other clothing items. She goes over to the bath and carefully slips in the tub. The bubbles gather around her skin. She reaches for the Dove soap and leans back and runs the bar of soap across her chest.

While Bailey enjoys her bath, Cody gets ready for bed. He kicks off his shoes and sock and slips off his jeans. He then takes off his green shirt and exchanges it for a white t-shirt. Once he's done, he leaves his bedroom and goes to the one of the hallway closets and pulls out a pillow and some blankets and sets the couch to be ready to be used as a temporary bed for the night. Cody finishes laying the second blanket down and walks back down to his bedroom. On his way to the bedroom, Cody hears Bailey call for him. He opens the door to the bathroom and takes a few steps forward.

"Hey, Bailey. What do you need? Is everything fine?"

"Of course everything is fine. You have done a wonderful job at preparing the bath for me. But there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"I need your help. I can't seem to reach my back and scrub it with the soap."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Do you want me to come over and wash your back for you?"

"You could do that or you could come in and join me."

"Why would you want me in the tub with you?"

"Don't you think that it would be easier to reach my back if you were the tub with me?"

"I suppose so."

"Great. Could you please close the door and come here?"

"Uh, sure."

Cody closes the door upon Bailey's request and approaches the tub.

"Are you sure that you want me to join you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Cody takes off his shirt and puts it on the bathroom sink. He then turns away from Bailey and takes off his boxers. He places his boxers on top of his shirt and gets in the tub with Bailey. He is careful not to disturb the placement of the bubbles too much. Once he's in, Bailey smiles at him and then gives him the soap before she turns her back to him. Cody stares at the soap and then at Bailey's bare back. She moves her long hair out of the way and brings it to the front of her chest.

"I'm ready when you are, Cody."

Cody gulped hard. He had never seen a woman's back before and it was just so enticing. He slipped the soap under the water and then brought it to Bailey's bare back. He began to slowly make circles on her back with the soap and rubbed away any bacteria that might have collected on Bailey's skin. He continues to rub her shoulder blades until he really gets into it and goes down a little bit and washes all of her back. Once Cody is done, he sighs in relief. Bailey turns toward him and takes the soap back from him.

"Thank you, Cody, for washing my back for me."

"You're welcome. I guess I should get out now."

"Please, don't go. We can share the bath."

"Bailey…?"

Bailey doesn't let Cody to finish his question as she uses her free hand to grab a hold onto his penis from underneath the soapy water. She slides her hands up and down his penis until it becomes erect. Cody moans and leans back.

"Bailey, what are you doing?"

"I'm pleasuring you. You've been so good to me that I just want to return the favor to you."

"Bailey….that's not necessary. Besides, I thought we would take things easy. I would think that you would have wanted a break from last weekend."

"Cody, there are certain unwritten rules that we follow in life but even so there are exceptions to each and every rule. We can take things slow and easy if we wanted to but given the situation that we're in and what kind of history we share with each other, we are not required to take things slow."

Bailey continued to rub Cody's hard agents under the water as she gave him her response. Cody kept moaning with her hand going up and down his erect penis. Bailey then squeezes Cody's penis and then lets it go. He has an expression on his face that makes him looks like he's shivering and about to drop a load. Bailey leans away from Cody and sets the Dove soap down. She then bends her knees and spreads her legs while keeping them contained in the tub. Cody finally regains strength but only for it to be taken away once he sees Bailey playing with herself in front of him the tub. He feels extremely hot and feels the need to jump out. However, Bailey doesn't let him leave. She sits upright, leans in toward him and straddles him in between her thighs. She straightens out her back and has her breast exposed to the cool air in front of Cody's face.

"Go ahead, Cody, suck on my breasts. I know you want to. Suck on them. Give in to animal instincts and suck on them."

Cody's penis gets hotter and harder and Bailey can feel him getting very hot and hard from in between her legs. She gives him a coy smile and places her hands on his firm chest.

"I see that I'm succeeding in pleasing you."

"Bailey, why are you doing this? If we let things go any further then I'm afraid that we may resort to make-up sex."

"Cody, you need to get a few things straight. We are not going to do that because we not even get to that point tonight and if we did do it again, it would not be make-up sex since we had talked out our issues after the fight and then allowed ourselves to heal by playing a nice, friendly game of Twister. Now we're here in the bathtub, having a little, and good old fashioned adult fun. Nothing will become an issue with us as long as you do not come inside of me."

"So, you're going to withhold sex?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided how things should play out between you and me tonight. Do you not want to indulge in a little sexual behavior? Do you want me to get off you?"

"No. You're fine where you are. But what I don't get is that why you have result to pleasing me through sexual activity?"

"Well, Cody, I could easily please you while being completely sober and fully clothed but sometimes the only way to show you how much I want you to be happy is through action and not through words. Don't you ever consider this sort of thing?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it that way."

"Now you know. So, what do you say to sucking on my chest?"

"I don't know…"

Bailey can feel that one side of Cody really wants to give into the temptation which is driven by his id but then the other side is retraining him from giving into pleasing himself which is driven by his ego. Bailey can tell just by looking at Cody's expression that he is having an internal war with himself between giving into his impulse to taste her skin and to be mature and responsible and respectful of her body. Bailey grins to herself and an idea pops into her head. She leans into Cody's right ear and whispers him something that might just motivate him to go ahead and enjoy himself.

"Wouldn't you have loved to fantasize that you could suck on my breasts to get my milk? You'd love to have some hot, fresh milk, wouldn't you? And have your teeth sink into my skin. Why don't you just lick and suck on my nipples and I'll let you play with me all you want."

Bailey withdrew her mouth from Cody's right ear and sees a bashful express stamped onto his face. A deep red color runs across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Bailey slips her left hand down underneath the bubble covered water and grabs onto Cody's swollen manhood. As she rubs his special spot, Bailey positions herself in a way that her breasts are directly in front of Cody's face. Cody's mouth twitches uncontrollably like when a wolf is ready to go in for the kill. His brain switches to an animalistic mode and lets a small and quick growl and then latches his jaw to Bailey's chest. He uses such force while making mouth to chest contact that he pushes Bailey off him and down against the other side of the tub. Cody pins Bailey's arms down as he suckles on her chest. He licks her breast and gnaws at her breasts and then finally bites at them a little bit. As Cody indulges in the taste and feel of Bailey's skin, his hungry and lustful action elicits explicit and highly intense moans from Bailey's mouth. If Bailey's moans got any louder, the neighbors would become suspicious that a woman was being raped. Bailey didn't want for Cody's neighbors misunderstand the situation and misjudge him so she tried her best to keep her moans to a minimum by biting on her lower lip. Cody soon collected more energy in his body and he slid one hand down below the water and massaged Bailey's clitoris. Bailey couldn't take all that Cody was doing to her but she would rather keep silent than being caught in an embarrassing situation with the neighbors.

After sometime, Cody moved his head away from the sweet mounds of soft skin that graced Bailey's beautiful body and hovered his face over Bailey's. He still had his right index finger playing with her clitoris but he did it a slow and steady and rhythmic way. Bailey was hotter than fresh milk that came out of a cow's udder as it was evident with her erogenous zones being covered in a red hue and she had been perspiring for a little while. Her chest heaved up and down, in and out. Oh, how she wished she could catch her breath, but she couldn't keep up. Cody stared at her with half closed eyes. She stared back at him with wide eyes. The more he stared at her, the more she could feel the effect of his seduction working its way into the deep depths of her soul. His charisma was encasing her body and Bailey got hotter by the second. The bathtub temperature didn't help either. In an attempt to reduce her body heat from rising, Bailey pushed her legs away from underneath Cody's body and bent her knees up in hopes that some air would circulate around her body. Cody was extremely encouraged to push things further once Bailey had spread her legs apart. He quickened the pace of his finger rubbing Bailey's clitoris in a counterclockwise direction and Bailey threw her head back in intense, sexual agony. Cody brought his head back down to Bailey's breasts and ran his tongue against her skin. Bailey felt like she was about to explode with so much sensual stimulation that Cody gave her. Bailey was so influenced by Cody's actions that she began to grind her hips against the bottom of the bath tub and sung them toward Cody's body. Some soapy water sloshed about in the bathtub but only a few drops of water fell out and just a few dozen bubbles had popped. Just before Bailey was to reach her climax, Cody slowed down and then stopped his actions altogether. When Cody stopped torturing her, Bailey was both relieved and sad at the same time. Cody withdrew his body from on top of Bailey's and went back to his side of the bathtub while also pushing Bailey's knees down. Bailey readjusted her body in a more upright position but still leaning back and looked toward Cody.

"Why did you stop?"

"I feared that someone might have heard us. Besides, you look overheated. I don't want you to get too exhausted to do anything afterwards.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we really need to finish cleaning ourselves and going to bed."

"Oh. That's right. By the way, Cody, are we going to share your bed tonight?"

"I had assumed that you would take my bed tonight. It didn't occur to me to share my bed with you. I mean, you're still my guest and you should be greeted well."

"I'm also your girlfriend which means that you should expect that we sleep together which, in this case, would be in your bed. If you were at my apartment then we would sleep in my bed."

"Bailey, I think we should sleep separately tonight. I don't think that I'll be able to control myself if I was in the same bed as you and I really do want you to have a good night's rest."

"You can still sleep with me. I'll just remind you that we will have our limits tonight. I've been able to you at bay for over six months so I think that I can handle keeping you away from caressing and possessing my body for eight hours."

"Are you sure? I mean, you weren't able to keep me away here in the bathtub."

"That was my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged you in the first place."

"So, you regret having me suck on your breasts?"

"No. It's just that I wasn't expecting for you to be so eager and rough."

"I'm sorry about that but you provoked me."

"I know….I should have seen that coming."

"Bailey, that's the past now. Let's just enjoy our baths with minimal distractions and get ready for bed."

"Okay….Say, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to help you wash your back and front?"

"Uh, sure."

Bailey smiles at Cody before he turns his back to her and she grabs the bar of Dove soap. She soaks it in water and then rubs it across Cody's back. Bailey slowly runs the soap across Cody's chest and then brings it to the front of his chest. Bailey leans in close and her breasts press against Cody's back. Cody gulps down a few nerves knowing that he shouldn't pounce on Bailey again. He restrains himself from doing so and waits for Bailey to finish washing him up. When she's done, Cody turns around carefully and gazes into Bailey's eyes. He takes the bar of soap from her right hand and puts it on the rest without breaking eye contact with her. He then leans in and kisses full on the lips. Bailey surrenders to the sweet kiss and snakes her arms around his shoulders. Cody places his hands on Bailey's waist. His hands stay around her waist at first as they kiss but then they slowly find their way to her chest and fondle the mounds of skin and Cody rubs his thumbs over Bailey's erect nipples. Cody deepens the kiss by tilting his head to the left and as he does this, he squeezes Bailey's breasts. Cody and Bailey both move their bodies in the motion of the water and can feel heat rise in their bodies. They break away from the kiss and gaze at each other's eyes lovingly. Bailey clears her throat.

"Do you think that we've had enough time to wash up?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so let's get out of the tub before we tune into prunes."

"I agree, Bailey."

Cody wraps his arms around Bailey's body and scoops her up bridal style out the tub. Bailey, surprised by Cody's action, lets out a small yelp. Cody then grabs the towel and lays it on top of Bailey. She unfolds the towel to attempt to cover her naked, wet body. Cody walks past his and Bailey's clothes and lead them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Once he reaches his bed, Cody lays Bailey down in the middle of the bed. She holds the towel close to her body and is posed in a way that she's helpless to her lover's advances, trying to cover herself up with the towel while also bending her knees up and bring them together. Cody grins at Bailey before he plants a soft kiss in between her cleavage. He then stands up straight.

"I'll be back."

Cody leaves Bailey on the bed and journeys back to the bathroom to drain out the bath, blow out the candles, retrieve his and her clothes, and turn out the bathroom lights completely. He sets aside the clothes on the ground in a neat pile and then takes off Bailey's clothes that she plans to wear the next day and puts them on top of his dresser. As Cody walks back to the bed, Bailey sits up against the head board and watches Cody move around. He comes over to the side of the bed were the clothes are on the ground in a neat pile and then leans over the bed to face her.

"Do you want to sleep with your bra and underwear on or do you not mind that you sleep in the nude?"

Bailey quickly invites a deep red hue to her cheeks and stutters.

"I would like to be covered up somewhat, please."

"Okay."

Cody picks up Bailey's bra and underwear and hands them over to her. As she puts them on, he finds his boxers and put them on. Once Cody has his boxers on, he begins to leave the room. Bailey catches him before he walks out the door.

"Cody, where are you going?"

"I'd figure that we could make better use of the blankets and pillow that I had set out on the couch. I'll go fetch them and then we can go to sleep. I won't take very long."

Cody then turns back around and leaves the bedroom once again. Bailey pushes the covers from underneath her body and places the slightly damp towel underneath her body. She arranges the pillows so that there will enough space for a third pillow to fit against the headboard. When Cody comes back, Bailey has the bed ready for them. He gets on top of the bed and spreads the two blankets over the towel and the bed sheets and places the third pillow in the middle up against the headboard. He then scoots close to Bailey and lays down with her. He brings the sheets over their half-naked bodies and kisses Bailey on the cheek.

"Are you sleepy, sweetie?"

"I am a little sleepy."

"Is there something that I could do that could help you fall asleep completely?"

"I don't know. How do you usually fall asleep?"

"I either fall asleep from a long, hard day's work or I read to myself before I go to sleep."

"I don't feel like making you leaving me again and there's no way we had a hard day of work so we'll just have to think of something else."

Cody hummed in reply and wrapped his arms around Bailey and rested his chin on one of her shoulders. He then began to rock her in his embrace. Bailey felt at peace with Cody softly rocking her in his arms. Everything fell silent and serene. It was the like the silence and peace you would get while searching for books in a library with the scent of studious students and the feel of fresh yet stale air in the atmosphere. It was that kind of calm and quiet and Bailey loved it, especially in Cody's protective arms. Bailey soon found herself a little more sleepy and so did Cody. Bailey yawned and her eyes began to close. Cody looked at Bailey.

"I guess you're more sleepy now."

"Mhm."

"Maybe I should turn out the light then."

"That would be nice, Cody."

Cody carefully reaches over Bailey's body and turns out the light. Bailey snuggles her head into one of the pillows and shifts her body so that she has her back pressed against Cody's front. Cody tightens his grip around Bailey's slender body and nuzzles his face into the cook of her neck. Cody and Bailey fall asleep in peace. Their bodies are even calmer than serene waters in a lake and feel lighter than clouds in the sky. From outside the bedroom window, the moon rises high in the night sky and casts its milky, celestial light into the bedroom and have Cody and Bailey bathed in its light.

To Be Continued…


	22. Judgment Call

Dawn broke to signify a new day. Cody opened his eyes and looked around to see Bailey securely wrapped in his arms. She had her head tucked under his chin. It was apparent to Cody that Bailey had moved in her sleep and so she was facing him instead of having her back turned toward him. Cody caressed Bailey's back as he held her close. Bailey slept peacefully in his arms as he caressed her back. Cody moved his lips toward Bailey's neck and kissed it. As Cody's soft lips glided over the tender skin of Bailey's neck, Bailey stirred in her sleep. Her body quivered in delight as it could feel the sensual feeling of Cody's lips brushing off the neck. While in her sleep, Bailey subconsciously smiled out a sheer delight from Cody kissing a part of her body that needed much love and attention. After rolling little by little on her side and in Cody's arms, Bailey woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She slowly recollected the event of the previous night and then smiled to herself. She lifted her head to Cody while she continued to smile. She nudged his head so he would be looking at her. Cody's lips detached from Bailey's neck and made a suction-like sound like when an Octopus's tentacles detach its suction cup from its victim's body. He looked at Bailey with curious eyes. Once he saw the smile on Bailey's face, he could predict what was to happen next and suspected that it would contain a positive outcome and Cody would be right for the second that passed by, Bailey leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Bailey brought her hands up to Cody's cheeks and cupped them in the palms of her hands. Bailey tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Cody allowed one of his hands to freely travel down Bailey's back and crane the fingers into the curvature of the backside of Bailey's closest leg. He had his hand scoop up Bailey's knee and made her leg bend toward his body and in the process, he caressed her thigh. After a few slow and smooth feels of Cody's hand gliding around Bailey's thigh from underneath the covers, she pulled away from the kiss. Cody's hand stopped moving but it remained firm on Bailey's thigh and keeping her leg up close to his groin from underneath bed sheets.

"Good morning, Cody."

"Good morning, Bailey."

"It's a new day today."

"I know it is."

"Could you please let go of my leg?"

Cody obediently allowed Bailey to slip her leg out of his grasp.

"Thank you."

Cody stayed quiet and Bailey took note of his new behavior.

"Cody, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"Then haven't you said something until now?"

"I was just deep in thought."

"Really? It didn't seem that way."

"Sorry for that but I was just thinking about stuff."

"Okay. I believe you. So, what were you thinking about?"

"What I should do when you leave. I mean, I'll have to be prepared in every way possible once you leave the office."

"But I haven't even started to fill out the form. Besides which, the form is back at my apartment. It's not like I'm going to leave you come Monday morning. I'll probably be hanging around for a while."

"I know…"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? You seem to not be able to make up your mind. You want me to expand my horizons as an Attorney but you don't want me to leave you."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What if when you do you get your own office, you'll get an assistant who is a young, handsome man and you'll forget about me like yesterday's top story in the newspaper.""

"Cody, that's not going to happen. I'll always stay faithful to you."

"You don't know that. You could easily change your mind and change your opinion on me and then not want to talk to me ever again."

"Cody, you're worried about something that will not ever happen."

"How do you know that?"

"I know it because I'll make sure that it won't happen. Cody, no one will ever replace you in my heart."

Cody nuzzled his nose with Bailey's nose and gazed into her eyes.

"And no one will ever replace you in my heart either."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are there any more burdensome questions that are heavily laying on your mind?"

"No."

"Good then. Shall we get out of bed and start the day?"

"Actually, Bailey, you stay here. It's still kind of dark in the morning and I don't us to accidentally bump into each other. I'll make us some hot tea."

"No, Cody I want to help."

"Making hot tea is not that hard. Please, Bailey stay here. You can get dressed while I'm gone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"If you say so."

"Great. I'll be back with our tea. What would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"I have black tea, green tea and ginger tea."

"I'll have ginger peach tea, please."

"Okay. I'll be back soon, Bailey."

Cody kisses Bailey on the forehead and then gets out of bed. He leaves the bedroom with Bailey to herself. She gets out of bed and looks for her clothes that she brought over with her just as a precaution for something this to happen between her and Cody. Bailey finds her clothes and puts them on. Once she has dressed up in her new clothes, Bailey goes ahead and makes the bed. When she is done straightening out the bed sheets, Cody comes back in the bedroom and gives Bailey a cup of ginger peach tea.

"Here you go, Bailey."

"Thank you, Cody."

Cody smiles at Bailey and then rounds the bed to put his cup of green tea on the bedside table to allow himself to get dressed in fresh clothing. Cody finds a pair of black, skin tight jeans black slip-on vans and a purple shirt. He goes back over to retrieve his tea from the bedside table and sits down on the bed to drink it. Bailey sits down next to Cody and sips on her tea as well. After a few slow sips of hot tea, Bailey turns her head over to Cody.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"What's going to happen to us once I fill in the form?"

"I don't know. Why you go back to your apartment after this and see what information you may need to provide?"

"I know about that, Cody. What I meant was, if we were to somehow still be able to work together but as separate Attorneys and still maintain a romantic relationship with each, where would we go from there?"

"I guess we would just have to start thinking of the possibility of getting a place together in the city and live with each other."

"What would happen after that?"

"Well, I would hope that we would eventually get engaged, plan for a wedding, get married and have kids."

"You really think that everything will turn fine once I leave this place today?"

"Yes, Bailey. I really do believe it. I've been waiting for a lot a of things to come my way and now they all are in close reach that I could almost touch them and hold everything in my arms."

"Cody, do you really want to have fraternal twins named Delilah and Dylan?"

"I don't mind the names but I don't expect to have fraternal twins with you. Those odds are slim. It was just a fantasy of mine that I had. You should know this already."

"Yeah, I know. I was just checking."

Bailey just stared at her tea after she said what she said. She seemed so dismal that Cody felt an uneasiness surrounding Bailey's body. Cody looked at Bailey with concerned eyes.

"Bailey, if you're worried that we might be moving things a little too fast then don't worry about it. We can go as slow as you want when it comes to the next stages of our relationship."

"I'm not worried about that, Cody."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I feel as though our time is coming to an end in a nutshell so soon. Once we have kids whenever that may be, we will have fulfilled the highest level of maturity. I don't want things to push forward so quickly because we just recently became a couple. Cody, haven't you thought that there won't be much for us to do once we have steady jobs, a place to call home, have kids and raise them to be mature and responsible adults. It's a scary thought to think that your life is essentially over and withdrawn from excitement, energy and whimsy once you are ready enough to make a family of your own. It's a scary thought from transitioning from just being a child as an adult to becoming a parent. I wonder how our parents dealt with this transition in life when time came for them from being just strictly children of their parents to being grown-up children of the earth being parents themselves."

"Bailey, calm down. Do you not want to have kids?"

"What?! Of course I would want kids. I've been thinking about having children since I was sixteen. I knew that I wanted to be a mom since I was fourteen and I have thought about my dream wedding since I was twelve. Cody, of course I want to have a life with you, live in a house in the city and have kids. But I don't think that we need to worry about those things now. We should worry of where I may end up once I turn in the request form."

Cody looked at his tea, took a few sips and then thought for a moment. He turned back to Bailey to give her an answer.

"Bailey, I know that at this point in our lives that things may seem confusing and overwhelming right now. But we will make things work as long as we work together. Just a take deep breathe and clear your head of any upcoming worries. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Think it this way, do you remember a time in college where the first half of the school year always seemed to have a very slow beginning then gain a lot of momentum in the middle and then slow down again near the end?"

"Yeah."

"Well, think of our situation in that way. Did you usually prevail that first semester of every new school year?"

"Yes."

"Well then, we'll conjure this obstacle the same way we concurred those awkward first semesters of each school year in college."

"Okay."

"Do you feel better now, Bailey?"

"I do feel a little bit better."

"Do you feel that the world won't be spinning around on it axis so fast anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Now let's finish our teas so that I can see you out the condo and let you fill that form out."

"Okay, Cody."

Bailey and Cody continued to drink their teas on Cody's bed until they were done with their cups. They then got of the bed and had put the ceramic cups in the kitchen sink and the walked out to the living room. Bailey turned to Cody.

"I'm almost ready to go back to my apartment. Just give me a moment to collect my things from your bedroom."

"Okay, Bailey. I'll be waiting."

It did not take Bailey very long to gather her clothes and belongings from Cody's bedroom. She came back with all she needed to bring back with her to her apartment. She then returned to Cody and he walked with her to the door. Bailey looked deep into Cody's eyes.

"Will I see you sometime soon?"

"Of course you will. It's not like the world is ending. We have plenty of time to be with each other."

"When will we see each other?"

"Well, we could see each other later today if you fill out the form and then give me a call. If we don't make plans to see each other today then we'll just to wait until Monday."

"Okay."

Bailey then kissed Cody on the cheek and he opened the door for her.

"Do you want me to walk down with you to your car?"

"No thank you. I'll be okay."

"Okay then. Get to your apartment safely, Bailey."

Bailey looked straight in Cody's eyes as if she was soul searching through him. She was searching for some sort assurance that everything would be okay with them.

"I love you, Cody."

Cody could hear the sincerity and desperation in Bailey's voice. He knew that when she had said 'I love you' before that she was being serious but this time was different. To Cody, Bailey was being dead-serious about her proclamation. Cody slumped his shoulders down in a state of despair and allowed his heart to open up. He genuinely and deeply stared back into Bailey's eyes and gave her an equally dead-serious response.

"I love you too, Bailey."

Bailey gave Cody a sad smile and then left the condo. Cody closed the door behind her as soon as possible for he was afraid that he would get teary eyed if he had to watch her go down the hall to the elevator. Cody shuffled to the couch and turned the TV on to the Smithsonian Channel.

Later on in the day, Bailey had gotten back to her apartment and had put her used clothes away in her laundry basket. Once she had thrown in her dirty laundry in the basket, Bailey went back to her briefcase and opened it up. Inside it was the request form. She took the form out and found a pen to write with. Bailey sat down at her dining room table and began to fill out the form. When she got to the bottom of the form, she saw something that greatly interested her. There was a box to be filled out with an answer for a very peculiar question: Do you wish to work with a former colleague? Why? Please specify in the box below. This question gave Bailey a very promising gateway of opportunity. She had the chance to work with Cody and still be an Attorney herself. Bailey quickly wrote her answer in the blank box that resided underneath the question and gave her specifications. After she was done answering the question, she signed and dated the form. Bailey smiled to herself that she would be able to work with Cody even when she wouldn't be his assistant anymore. Bailey was very happy to have filled out the request form. All she had to do was get a letter of recommendation from Cody and turn the letter and form together in a sealed envelope at the front desk in the building that she worked at. Once Bailey had finished filling out the form, she called Cody to print out a letter of recommendation and then asked him if would like to go mini-golfing with her. Cody sounded depressed over the phone but Bailey couldn't blame Cody for sounding so dejected for he did not know what good news would come their way. Bailey met up with Cody at a mini-golf course and they played eighteen holes. When they were done playing, they tallied up the scores and found that Bailey was the winner with a score of 46 whereas Cody had a score of 54. After they finished looking at the scores, Cody and Bailey bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways until they would see each other again in the office.

To Be Continued…


	23. From Bitter To Sweet

When Monday came, Bailey had received a letter of recommendation from Cody and she had put the letter with the request form in a sealed envelope and turned it in at the front desk of the law firm. Bailey then had went on her way to continue business as usual as Cody's assistant until she heard from the firm if she was admitted as an Attorney before her contract year was due and see where she would be. As she walked down the hallway of Cody's office, Bailey wondered if her request would go through and that she would be able to share an office with Cody. The moment Bailey entered the office everything was quiet, an eerie kind of quiet and she didn't like it. Bailey sat down at her desk and began her work. As she worked, she hadn't seen Cody around. She became a bit concerned and got up from her desk and walked toward the other part of the office. Just before Bailey could enter the other room, Cody came out with a frown on his face and a gray suit on his body. He politely nodded his head to Bailey as to gesture a good morning to her and went on his way to his desk. Bailey asked Cody if he would like her to get him anything and fun some files to the copy room. She even offered to get him coffee or a cup of water from the lounge. Cody declined her offers and went on his way to doing his work. Bailey offered to make Cody a Gin and Tonic but he didn't feel like drinking. Bailey also offered to make him a cup of tea and he still politely declined her offers and then asked her to continue work. Bailey had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and was afraid that she might have known the cause of Cody's dismal attitude. She walked back to her desk and did her work.

Once Monday was over, Bailey left the office and bid Cody goodnight. He would lift his head up to say goodbye to her as well and then return to work. Bailey tried to contact Cody later that night to see each other but he made up the excuse that he was busy that night. Bailey went to bed with her heart breaking. The next day came and things were no different from the previous day. Bailey would come to the office, greet Cody and offer any assistance for him before she would tend to her own work. Bailey would say goodnight to Cody and he would return the favor. Bailey was tempted to call Cody up later that night but then she was afraid that he would have another excuse to not to see her So with broken spirits, Bailey went to bed. She felt alone and unloved for she did not have Cody to give her the love and attention that he used to do and she yearned to be in his welcoming arms at night. She thought that Cody would want to spend as much time as possible with her before she would become an Attorney, but she guessed that she was wrong. Bailey didn't understand what Cody was thinking. Was he so caught up in his emotions that he decided to change his mind and just keep things professional between and Bailey that he would act as if they never had an intimate moment between them? However, things changed the next day.

Wednesday was a good day for Bailey and Cody even though they wouldn't know it until later. The day started out dreary with looming dark clouds, threatening another rain in the spring. The morning was abysmal as Bailey entered the law firm and barely noticed the woman behind the front desk until she had to stop by the woman tapping at her shoulder as she walked by. Bailey stopped walking and turned around to face the front desk. The woman gave Bailey a package and then sent her on her way. Bailey thanked her and then went up to the office. When Bailey got to the office, she went straight on to her desk and began her work. She had placed the package on her desk and had not bothered to open it up and see the contents of it. She did her work in the silent office.

Moments later, Cody came sauntering out of the other room with a Gin and Tonic in his right hand and he fashioned a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a dark blue necktie. He walked over to his desk and began his work. He would occasionally sip his Gin and Tonic and glance over at Bailey. He could see the perturbed expression on her face whenever he looked over at her for he knew that she knew that he was looking at her. Cody finished filling in a form and then decided to stare at Bailey and sipped his Gin and Tonic methodically. There came a point and time when Bailey had enough of Cody's penetrating stare. She whipped her head around toward his direction and glared at him.

"What do you want?!"

Cody didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to stare at her and drink his Gin and Tonic. Bailey was getting frustrated with Cody's mind game.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Martin?"

Cody licked his lips and then opened his mouth.

"Do you want a Gin and Tonic?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood for one."

"Do you want to open your package then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. Leave me alone."

"Bailey, are you angry at me? Because if you are then you need to let me know now."

"I'm extremely frustrated with you."

"Do you want to say why?"

"No."

With that being said, Bailey turned her head away from Cody. He knew what was bothering Bailey and so he made the proper action to fix things.

"Bailey?"

Bailey didn't budge.

"I know why you're angry and I can understand why but there's something you need to know."

Bailey turned her head at Cody again and glared at him.

"What?"

"The reason why I haven't talked to you for these past two days is that I was sad once you leave the office. I also wanted to give you space to let everything sink in before you have to leave."

"I don't need you to worry about where I'll end up. I needed you to be there for me these past two days and you ignored me. I thought that you pretended that we didn't exist! You need to make up your mind whether you want to stay professional with me and just drive me crazy with your head games or you let me know exactly how you feel whenever you feel something new. If you can't make up your mind then I'll be the one to drop everything that we shared together."

Cody knew that Bailey was right and that he knew that she had a right to be angry and straight forward. Cody couldn't afford to lose what he had with Bailey and decided not to keep playing mind games with her. Mind games should only be reserved to figure out if someone likes you when you like them. Cody didn't need to be silent anymore. He slowly placed his glass of Gin and Tonic down on his desk, got up and walked over to Bailey's desk. As he leaned against her desk, she turned her head away from him.

"Are you going to open the package so that we know where things will go from now?"

Bailey looked over at the package and felt her heart thumb in anticipation. She took hold of the package and then looked over at Cody. He had a stern yet sad face.

"Cody…."

"I know, Bailey. I'm sorry too. I'm very sorry. I guess I still have a lot to learn on how to act around you so I don't anger you."

"I know…I'll try to help you out as well."

"Don't worry about that just yet, Bailey. Just open the package."

Bailey turned her attention back to the package. She opened it and slid out the contents. She picked up the first piece of paper and looked at the information the form. Bailey read the form and then looked at the other piece of paper. When she was done reading the other piece of paper, she placed the two papers on her desk and looked at Cody.

"So, what's going on, Bailey?"

"I'm an Attorney."

Cody was happy for Bailey. He really was happy for her but there a small part of him that was breaking on the inside.

"I'm so happy for you, Bailey. I'm so proud that you have the chance to finally be an Attorney. So, where will you be working and when?"

"I start tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Cody, there was a question on the request form that gave me an opportunity to be both with you and be an Attorney so I seized the opportunity and gave my specifications of who I wanted to work with. Apparently, my request went through and now I'll always be working with you but as an Attorney. I won't be your assistant though."

"Why? How?"

Bailey stood up from her desk and lovingly stared into Cody's eyes.

"Cody, I chose to stay with you. I don't want to be an Attorney unless I can be near you."

"But Bailey, won't you feel chained down with hanging around me? Don't you want to broaden your horizons?"

"Of I do, Cody. But I plan to broaden my horizons with you."

"Oh, Bailey, that's g-"

Bailey interrupted Cody by pressing her right index finger against his lips. She leaned in over her desk.

"I would like to celebrate the good news with you but I'm just wondering if we have any work that has to be done today or can we relax for a bit?"

Bailey withdrew her finger from Cody's lips.

"We could go ahead and work and then go out for dinner for a later celebration but if feel that you need to celebrate right now then there would be no issues for relaxing a little bit since we are a little bit ahead of the game."

"Perfect."

"What? Why? What's going on, Bailey?"

Bailey rounded her desk and came to the front to grab onto one of Cody's hands and taking him to the other room. When they got to other part of the office, Bailey sat Cody down on the couch and placed herself upon his lap and began to kiss him. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's body and kissed her back with a great force of passion. Cody stumbled over the couch and Bailey and had her pinned down as they kissed. Cody took off his jacket and loosened his necktie as he kissed Bailey on the lips. She ran her hands through his hair and caressed his neck. Cody leaned in close to Bailey's curvaceous body. His hands took rightful possession her hips and curled his fingers into the curved gap of Bailey's body. Cody made sure that there was no space between his and Bailey's bodies and he succeeded. Bailey played with Cody's hair and lifted a leg up to lightly knee Cody in the groin. She subtly rubbed her knee up and down the length of Cody's crotch and took great delight every time Cody moaned. He kept his grip firm on her but he would succumb to a few shakes and shivers of his spine every time Bailey used her knee to tease his manhood. Cody leaned in the kiss to extend the level of passion that he held for Bailey and poked his tongue out to glide over her soft, full lips. Bailey felt the pleasing sensation of Cody licking her lips and she rewarded him by permitting his tongue to enter her mouth. Cody took the invitation with gusto and his tongue traced every part of Bailey's sweet mouth. As Cody's tongue was occupied taking up residence in Bailey's mouth, his hands found a new home on her lush, curving chest. Like tent stakes being hammered in the ground, Cody's fingers curled around the mounds of clothing clad skin and dug in around the perimeters. Bailey responded quiet positively by guiding her hands down from Cody's neck to the front of his shirt. They moved as if they had a mind of their own and undid every button on the cloth-like prison until they were free to feel the taut muscles that composed the stomach and chest. Cody's hands reciprocated the action of Bailey's hands and thus undid the buttons in a more frantic and hungry manner as opposed to their predecessors had done before. Cody pulled his tongue out of his mouth and allowed it to roam against the sensuous territory of sensitive skin. Cody fondled Bailey's breast while also licking and biting her neck. He savored the taste of her skin in his mouth and was hungry for more. He was hungrier for Bailey's skin than that of a wolf that was hungry for a moose. Bailey seized to play her part for the moment and just held on Cody while she enjoyed him feeding off the sweet taste of her body. She didn't complain when Cody trailed his mouth down to in between her bra-clad breasts. Bailey too off her bra as to give Cody better access to her chest and he gratefully accepted her assistance. He wasted no time in enjoying Bailey's succulent breasts in his mouth or to be covered by one of his happy hands.

As Cody feasted on her lovely chest, Bailey permitted her hands to completely take off Cody's white button up shirt and slid it off his lean arms. The task was a little tricky as Cody barely moved his head away from her chest but she got him to move his arms just enough. Bailey then threw the shirt on the ground and decided that she wanted to have some fun again with Cody. She yanked on his necktie and Cody lift his head from her exposed chest to her face. Cody looked at Bailey in a way similar to when a puppy was having fun but then is interrupted by their master telling them that they need to stop. Cody furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but did not speak a peep when Bailey forced her lips onto his and slid her hands down his pants. Cody loved the feeling of Bailey's hands working their magic on his lower region but then something happened. It wasn't that they wanted to stop or felt obligated to save the big event for later but they were interrupted by a sound. It was more like a noise. Bailey pulled her hands out of Cody's pants and crossed them across her chest. Cody moved his body off Bailey's and hovered over her as they listened to the noise that disturbed them. Then it came again. Cody sighed in frustration and scrambled to his feet off the couch and scooped up his shirt from the floor before returning to the main office and picking up the phone to stop it from ringing. Once Cody picked up the phone and answered the person on the other line, the world spun upside-down and Cody wasn't a happy camper. Zack had called him.

While Cody was busy making light conversation with his brother who wasn't supposed to call during office hours, Bailey was busy putting on her bra back on and button her shirt back up. Once her breasts were not exposed to the cool air, she picked up Cody's suit jacket and walked back into the main office. By the time Bailey got to Cody's desk, Cody was just about done with his conversation with Zack. At once when Cody hung up, Bailey handed him his jacket and he took it with a grateful hand. Cody looked at bailey as he placed his jacket back on his body. Bailey waited for Cody to give her the news. Cody straightened out his necktie before he spoke up.

"Zack called."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"He was calling to see how things were going in the office. Apparently, there isn't a lot of business at the shop so he decided to check up on me."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about simple things and then I mentioned how you and I are to work as Attorneys while sharing on office. Surprisingly, Zack was thrilled with the news and sounded genuinely happy for us. He offered to have dinner with us to celebrate."

"What did you say?"

"I said that if we go out to dinner then I'll be the one ending up paying for the bill. Zack tried to argue but he knew in the end that I make more money than he does."

"What should I do?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing. If we go out to dinner with him tonight then we'll treat it as your night because you just received news that you be able to be an Attorney before your contract year would be up. That's quite a feat since my last two assistants didn't even make it to a full contract year. They both were so close but then there were family issues and they had to drop everything and return to their homes."

"Oh."

"So, would it be okay that we had dinner with Zack tonight?"

"How is he at dinner?"

"He's okay. I mean, he does better in a casual setting but since this is a special occasion, he should get by just enough to be in an elegant setting."

"You really will do this for me?"

"Of course, Bailey. You deserve to have your achievement celebrated…even if it's with two twin brothers who are as opposite as night and day."

Bailey smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I don't mind celebrating with you and Zack. I mean, you two are the only people that I know best since I live so far away from my family."

"What about Barbara?"

"I barely know her."

"Ah. I see what you mean."

"So, did you two decide on a time and place?"

"We are going to have dinner at six at Aura Restaurant in the Seaport Hotel."

"How did you two decide on such a place? What about making a reservation?"

"It's already taken care of. Zack said that he would make the reservation for the three of us."

"What should I wear?"

"Well, do you remember the dress that you wore when we first had dinner together?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you need to dress like that but I little nicer."

"I don't think I could find something better at this time of day."

"Don't worry, Bailey. I'll just call up an old friend of mine and ask her to help you. Once she agrees, you can go home and meet her at your apartment. I would help you myself but I need time to dress up so I look nice for tonight."

"I mean that you'll look nice for me."

"That's not fair, Bailey. I was trying to be modest."

"Sorry, Cody."

"It's okay. Anyway, let me make a call to my friend and I'm sure she'll help you find a dress. "

"Will she be expecting anything in return?"

"Well, we can't offer her money because that would be pointless since she's rich but I guess we could invite her to dinner tonight. You two can get to know each other."

"Who is she?"

Cody picked up the phone again and casually dialed the number. He shrugged his shoulders at Bailey as he dialed.

"London Tipton."

"You mean the sole heir to the Tipton industries?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Cody."

"Bailey, if all you need to know about London is that she's not evil like her father and she's easy to fool. Don't worry. I think that you'll like her once you get to know her a little better and don't focus on her first impression. She's still needs to practice not showing affection by insulting someone of their best asset."

"Oh…"

Cody dialed the number and waited for the line to pick up. While Cody waited for London to pick up the phone, he gestured to Bailey to come over to him. Confused, Bailey nonetheless went over to Cody. Once Bailey was in arm's reach, Cody wrapped his free arm around Bailey's body and gently caressed her side with his hand. Bailey nuzzled close to Cody's chest. The phone finally picked up and London greeted Cody.

"Hello?"

"Hey, London. It's me, Cody."

"Cody! I'm so glad to hear from you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine, London. Anyway, I was wondering if you would do a favor for me."

"What's in it for me?"

"If you do this for me, would you like to join us for a dinner for a part?"

"Sure! What do I have to do?"

"Here's the thing. I have a girlfriend who will be sharing an office with me because she was promoted as an Attorney before the contract year was up and I was wondering if you could help her find a nice dress for the occasion."

"Are you still dating that bitch, Barbara?"

"No, London. I have a new girlfriend and her name is Bailey Pickett. She's a wonderful woman. I'm sure you'll like to meet her."

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown, silky long her and deep brown eyes."

"How tall is she?"

"She's taller than you."

"Oh. So when should I meet her?"

"As soon as possible and would it be okay if you came to her place since she's still adapting to the city?"

"Heck no, Cody. Just drop her off at the Tipton. I might need your mom to come with us so you can just drop her off here."

"Okay, London. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bring her to the hotel as soon as possible."

"I got it. Bye London and thanks again."

"Bye, Cody."

Cody hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver on his desk. He looked at Bailey and smiled at her.

"Looks like I'm giving you a lift to my old home."

"You used to live in the Tipton Hotel?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. It didn't occur to me that you didn't know that."

"I forgive you. But next time try to remember things like this one."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Thanks."

Bailey kisses Cody on the cheek and pulls away from his embrace.

"So, I guess that we should head over to the hotel now."

"Yeah. We'll take your car first. Once I drop you off, I'll bring your car to your apartment and then take the bus back here and then drive back to my place with my car."

"Oh, Cody, you're such a sweet guy for doing that."

"I know that it might be a little difficult to deal with but nothing's too difficult for me when I'm doing it for you."

Bailey kisses Cody on the cheek again.

"I'm definitely will make sure that we finish what we started in the other room."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Okay. I won't argue with you on that."

"Great, so shall we leave now?"

"Yes. You go get your things and I'll be waiting for you at the door."

Bailey planted a soft kiss on Cody's lips and then walked over her desk to get her things. Cody walked over to the door and held it open while he waited for Bailey to come over to him. When she had her belongings in her briefcase, Cody allowed her to leave the office first and then locked the office. As they went down to the parking lot of the law firm, Bailey gave Cody her car keys. They got inside Bailey's car with Cody going to the driver's side and starting the car. Once the car was out of the parking lot, Cody and Bailey drove on to the Tipton Hotel.

To Be Continued…


	24. Meetings And Musings

As Cody and Bailey rode in the car to the Tipton Hotel, the sky had cleared up from the dark clouds but there still remained scattered puffs of white in the air. While on their way, Bailey asked Cody about his life in the Tipton and he answered her questions to the best of his ability. When they finally arrived, Cody parked Bailey's car in the parking lot. Just before they got out, Bailey left her briefcase behind and got out of the car and gave Cody her keys to her apartment. Cody got out of the car after Bailey and locked it before he grabbed one of her hands in his own and walked with her up to the one of the doors. They were greeted by Norman the Doorman. He smiled kindly at Cody.

"Ah. Nice to see you again, Mr. Martin. I haven't seen you since you left for college. Your mother was very sad but very happy for you go off and pursue higher education."

"It's nice to see you too, Norman."

Norman then noticed Bailey.

"And who is this fine lady who you have with you?"

Cody turned to Bailey and gestured with his free hand to Norman who she was.

"This is Bailey Pickett. She's my girlfriend and as of tomorrow we will be sharing an office as Attorneys."

Norman extended his hand out to Bailey and she briefly had let go of Cody's hands to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Pickett."

"It's nice to meet you too, Norman."

Norman and Bailey then let go of hands and Cody quickly reclaims Bailey's hand in his own. She tightens her grip in his hand. Norman holds the door for them and they thank him as they enter the hotel. Cody goes in first to act as Bailey's guide and brings her to the bottom of the stairs in the lobby. Norman closes the door and continues to do his job with a small smile on his face. It was nice for him to see one of Mrs. Martin's sons again, especially Cody who was the better-behaved twin. Once they got to the middle of the lobby, Cody looked around for London to be coming down the elevator. Within a few seconds an elevator opened up and out waltzed London Tipton. She saw Cody and was able to recognize him fairly well. She came up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, Cody."

Cody looks down at London.

"Oh hi, London. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too. So, where's your girlfriend that I need to help?"

Cody happily pulls on Bailey's hand and brings her around to show her off to London.

"Right here, London."

London looks at Bailey and Bailey has friendly smile on her face. She gives London a 'hello' wave. London examines Bailey and looks her up and down until she focuses on her face.

"Do you always dress in boring clothes?"

Bailey was shocked that London had insulted her right off the bat but she kept her temper down for Cody's sake. Cody looked back at London and made a case for Bailey.

"Actually, London, Bailey looks for very nice in her professional clothing. It's part of our job description as Attorneys to dress professionally."

London ignored Cody and gestured 'talk to the hand' to him.

"Don't care."

London then dropped her hand down, rounded Bailey once and then looked at her again.

"So, you plan to celebrate something important?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you plan to look even halfway decent then we have a lot to do."

Bailey bit her lip. Cody squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything will be fine. Bailey calmed down and listened to what London had to say.

"Do you know anything about fashion? Do you know about Coco Chanel? "

"What?"

"London, Bailey hasn't adapted to city life just yet. She barely has been here for a year."

"Where did she come from? Outer space?"

"She came from Kettlecorn, Kansas if you must know. There's nothing wrong where she came from."

"Ew…. A farm girl. My gosh, we have a lot of work to do."

"Hey!"

"Oh, please. Leave your farm talk for later."

Cody leaned over London to tell her to lay off the insults for Bailey's sake.

"London, try to be nice."

"What? I am being nice. That's why I'm bringing your mom along to keep me in check."

Bailey muttered underneath her breath. "Better hope she keeps me in check too."

Cody heard what Bailey said but didn't say anything on the matter. He just wanted London to help Bailey find a dress for that night. He knew that if London got on Bailey's nerves too much then he would tell London to stop helping and he and Bailey will celebrate on their own and reschedule a dinner with Zack if things did get too out of hand. He squeezed Bailey's hand to calm her down. She obliged to his calming touch.

"So, London, when will my mom come down to meet you two?"

"She should me coming any minute now."

"Okay. So, how's things been since I left?"

"Mr. Moseby found a woman to like him."

"So, he has a girlfriend now? How did they meet?"

"Do you remember when Mr. Moseby got the job as the boat's manager?"

"Yeah. The boat's called the S.S Tipton. It's supposed to be a very luxurious cruise ship. I remember being on their once. It didn't end well for Zack, my mother and I though."

"Yeah, whatever. Mr. Moseby met his girlfriend on the boat."

Bailey beamed at how romantic it must be to find your one true love in a 'one-out-of-a- million' situation.

"Oh, how romantic!"

London rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

"I would have loved to meet that special someone on a boat with the sea breeze blowing through my hair and walk at night under the stars."

Bailey paused for a moment and then smiled at Cody.

"And if I had my way, I would have liked to meet you, Cody, on a boat and maybe even before we entered college."

London rolled her eyes and then made a mock gagging gesture.

"Uh. Someone quick, gag me to death."

Cody snapped out of his day dream that Bailey had inspired and looked back at London.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You two are _that_ kind of couple?"

Bailey pitched in. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you two are the kind of couple to be all mushy. If you two have to do that stuff, can't you wait until I'm not around?"

"Wow, London, you're like Zack."

"How do you know Zack, farm girl?"

"My name's Bailey for crying out loud. Cody just told you. I know Zack because he came over and talked to me at a coffee shop while was Cody getting our coffee."

"Why would Zack do that?"

"He found me attractive."

"I don't know how he would think that. His eyes must be going bad. Anyway, why would do that if you are Cody's girlfriend?"

Bailey decided to ignore London's insult and choose to answer her question that mattered the most.

"When Zack talked to me, Cody and I weren't a couple yet. This happened a while back."

"Oh…."

Just then, Carey came out of the elevator and walked up to the three young adults. She smiled as she saw Cody and a lovely woman who was at his side. She also saw London with them.

"Hi, guys."

Cody, Bailey and London all looked at Carey at the same time.

"Hi, mom. How have you been?"

"I'm good, Cody. How are you?"

"I'm just great."

Carey gestured toward Bailey.

"And you must be Bailey. I haven't heard much about you from Cody because he was afraid that he might jinx things but be his description of you, you must be the woman that stole his heart."

Bailey grinned at Carey. She lifted her right hand up and shook hands with Carey.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Martin."

"The pleasure's all mine, Bailey. I'm glad that you're keeping Cody out of trouble and making him happy as well. I just sometimes worry how he and his brother are doing but I can tell now that at least Cody is in good hands."

Bailey blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Martin."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Carey then turned to London.

"London, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to help you."

"Who will come with us then?"

"Maddie has come by for a visit and I asked her to take my place."

"Where is she?"

Maddie, who had just finished talking to the concierge, saw Carey with Cody and London and walked over to them. When she got to the group, she saw a new face. Maddie turned toward Bailey.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick. Who are you?"

"I'm Bailey Pickett. I'm Cody's girlfriend."

Maddie turned over to Cody and smiled at him.

"Cody! It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi, Maddie. It's nice to see you too."

"How did you such a lovely lady like Bailey and how did you dump Barbara?"

"Dumping Barbara wasn't easy but Bailey and I became well acquainted with each other in my office since she was assigned as my assistant. But as of tomorrow she'll still work in the office with me but as an Attorney. We're going to celebrate her promotion tonight."

"Ooh. Sounds like fun."

"Would you like to join us?"

"I wish that I could but I already have plans for tonight."

"Oaky but maybe we schedule to see each other some time."

"That would be nice."

Carey carefully interrupted the mini reunion of friends.

"Well, you guys get a move on in going shopping. I have to go now."

Carey waved goodbye at the group and went on her way to the lounge. Cody waved back to his mom until she was out of sight. Maddie turned to the group.

"So, are we going to go soon?"

London looked at Maddie with an expression on her face that insinuated that it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Duh."

Cody slowly moved his hand out of Bailey's hand.

"Okay, so I guess I'll go now. You girls have fun shopping. I have to go back to my place to get ready for the dinner tonight."

"Cody, are you going to add me to your group."

"Sure, London. I'll ask Zack to call the restaurant that we'll be expecting an extra member of our party."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cody nods his head toward London, waves goodbye to Maddie and then kisses Bailey on the cheek.

"Bailey, if you need for me to do anything for you just call or text me."

"Thanks, Cody, but I don't think that I'll need anything."

"Okay. Well, just in case you need anything just contact me."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later, Cody."

Cody smiles at Bailey and then leaves the hotel. Bailey turns back to Maddie and London.

"So, where will we go?"

London smirked at Bailey.

"I have a few places in mind. Come on let's get out here."

London begins to walk out of the hotel and Maddie and Bailey follow behind her. While the girls are busy going out in the city to go shopping, Cody drives back to Bailey's apartment. When he gets to the apartment complex, he parks the car in the parking lot and locks the car once he gets Bailey's briefcase. Cody goes up to Bailey's apartment and takes out her keys and opens the door. He walks inside the apartment and puts down the briefcase on the nearest chair and looks around the place. The size of the apartment is sufficient for a comfortable living but Cody felt that Bailey deserved better. He thought that when he and Bailey are ready, they should pick a place together and slowly inch toward to sharing a life together. Cody wanted to have a place to live in with Bailey so that she'll feel like he considers her to the single most important woman in his life….. aside from his mother. Cody reconsidered the thought and decided that Bailey is the most important woman in his life in a romantic context while his mother was the most important woman who brought him into the world and raised him. With his revised thought pattern of how to think of Bailey and his mom, Cody smiled to himself. He would like to really have a house with Bailey outside of the city and have kids. Cody looked around the apartment one more time and thought of the possible outcome of the evening. He first considered that Bailey could be with him at his place but then he thought that he should be at her place. Cody second guessed himself and ultimately decided to make any prior preparations. He thought that maybe he and Bailey should play it by ear and just let their plans pops out in front of them. Cody tapped absentmindedly on the chair in which he placed the briefcase on. He thought to himself and then withdrew from the chair and left the apartment and locked the door. He went down to the parking lot and walked up to the bus stop and waited for the bus. When it arrived, he paid the transportation fare and got on the bus.

To Be Continued…


	25. Roll Like Stones

As Cody took the bus back to the law firm building, Bailey was on her way to a shop to find a dress for the special occasion with London and Maddie. What Bailey had in mind would be something elegant but also had a twist of humble beauty to it. She didn't find it necessary to find a super extravagant dress for just a major step forward in her career as an Attorney. She would want to save the moment to buy an extravagant dress for an engagement or when she would pick out a wedding dress. But Bailey knew that she had plenty of time to think about those sort of things before he mother will start bugging her about getting a husband and having children. Her mom recently had been begging Bailey to rear up some grandchildren for her since she found out about Cody. Bailey shook her head from the thought and brought herself back to the present time. She was in some boutique shop and saw that Maddie and London had been rifling through clothing racks. Bailey walked up to Maddie and saw a sleek, purple dress that she was holding out to her. Bailey thought that it looked nice until London made her opinion known.

"Hideous!"

Maddie turned toward at London and glared at her.

"London, you can't criticize everything that I pick out. Remember, we're looking for a dress for Bailey."

"By the way, why are we doing this again?"

"We're doing this as a favor for Cody."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

With that, London turned back to the rack that she was tending to in the first place and went through dresses faster than twister going through a corn field. Maddie sighed at London's usual way when it came to fashion and then cheerfully looked back at Bailey.

"Well, what do you think of the dress?"

"It does look nice but I don't think that it will be appropriate for the occasion."

Maddie puts the dress back where she found it and sincerely turned all her attention toward Bailey.

"So, what kind of occasion is it?"

"Well, for nearly over six months I have been Cody's assistant and after careful thought, Cody decided to request for me to receive a request form which basically allows me to become an Attorney before my contract year as his assistant in over. I filled out the form and turned it in with a letter of recommendation that Cody had provided for me and as of today, I found out that I will be able to be an Attorney while still sharing an office with Cody. The celebration tonight is about my promotion but there's a side celebration for me and I to know that we won't be far away from each when we work."

Maddie took everything in and processed it for a short while before she smiled wide.

"So, this is an important night for you guys, isn't it?"

"Yep. Cody and I were just planning to have our own celebration but then Zack called and asked us to have dinner with him as a way for him to congratulate us."

"Ooh, sounds nice. Although, it might be a little awkward with having London around for dinner."

"I think I can handle it. I mean I have twenty three cousins and they all went with each for their prom at school."

"How many schools do you have?"

"My town just has one school. Everybody from Pre-school to the twelfth grade goes there."

"Wow. That must be awkward then…Okay so let's not worry what London will do, let's focus on what you should wear."

"Thanks, Maddie. You know, I think that I'd much rather have you come and join us."

"I know but I already promised someone to spend time with them tonight."

"I understand."

"Thanks….Is the reason that Cody added London to your group for tonight's dinner is because he needed someone to help you pick out a dress while he got ready?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, Cody. He always can feel so guilty sometimes but that's not his fault. He naturally has a kind heart."

"I know. That's one of the many qualities that I love about him."

"So, why did Carey ask me to fill in for her?"

"I think you're here for damage control…Nonetheless, I'm glad that I got to meet you."

Maddie's smile widened.

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Sure thing."

"Now let's go find you a dress."

Maddie then grabbed onto one of Bailey's wrists and gently guided her through the boutique to a rack of dresses that Bailey might like the majority of them. Elsewhere in the city of Boston, Cody had gotten off the bus at the law firm and went up to his and soon to be Bailey's office and grabbed his briefcase before he headed out again to his car and drive back to his place. As he walked to his car, he quickly called Zack that he would have to add London to the dinner party. Zack agreed and then hung up with Cody. When Cody got to his car, he thought of what he should wear. He started the engine and drove back to his place. The moment Cody got to his condo, he tossed his briefcase on the couch and quickly walked into his bedroom and went through his closet. He was having trouble finding a single thing that he would wear to the dinner later that night. Cody finally found a maroon vest and a matching necktie and a nice, sleek black dress suit. He closed his bedroom door and began to change out of his current suit and tie and into his newly picked out suit, tie and vest. Once he had on his suit, vest and tie on, Cody then pulled his belt from his previous pair of dress pants and looped and buckled it through his current pairs of dress pants. He also searched for Bailey's keys in the pockets of his discarded suit jacket and got his wallet from his other pants. Once her found Bailey's key, he placed them in his current suit jacket and then put his wallet in one of his back pants pockets. He walked over to the door and opened it.

At once, Cody went to the bathroom to fix his hair and aqua picked his teeth. He had sensitive teeth and gums but over the years of constant teasing, Cody finally found a way to improve his situation even if the improvement was small. He cleaned out his teeth and gums and then combed his hair to be nice and straight. By the time Cody was done with changing and fixing his hair and cleaning his mouth, he checked the time on his cell phone and saw that he had an hour and a half before he would have to get Bailey and go over to the restaurant. He looked for a nice watch to wear and found his wallet in his other pair of pants.

As Cody prepared himself for the evening, Bailey and Maddie had gone through five dresses before they both liked the sixth one. It was a nice red wine color. It was a mixture of velvet red and deep purple. The dress itself was satin with the length that just went past Bailey's knees. It had four inch straps and a v-neck that dipped down to show a hint of cleavage. The hip of the dress flared out and the skirt portion was draped over itself. Maddie and Bailey both were impressed with dress because they found it appropriate for the occasion and it made the cut for their standards of an elegant yet beautifully humble dress. However, when London saw the dress on Bailey, she just thought that it was okay. Maddie told Bailey to take the comment as a compliment and move on. Bailey didn't fight with Maddie's advice and went on to change back into her regular work clothes. The next thing that had to be done was find a pair of shoes that will go with the dress and some sort of accessory like a bracelet or necklace to complement the dress and maybe add a little flare to her outfit so that Cody will notice something different about Bailey.

Even though Bailey had nice, black high heels on already, both Maddie and London insisted that she should get new high heels to go with her dress. Her current heels didn't have enough 'sass' to them. Maddie and London told Bailey that instead of having two inch wide and three inch high heels, she should look for a pair of shoes closer to an inch wide and four inches tall. Bailey then thought it over and agreed with Maddie and London All three of them then searched for such heels.

After a while, Maddie was able to find a pair of heels for Bailey. London said that the heels were okay but Maddie and Bailey ignored her. Once Bailey was satisfied with her heels, she found a pair of silver and black dangling earrings and found a black, translucent shawl. Maddie thought that the outfit looked good but London rolled her eyes. She then glanced at Bailey.

"Are you ready to buy the clothing?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get a move on. Give me your stuff so we can make a quick purchase. Don't argue with me and let me pay. We need as much time for you to move your cowgirl butt back to the Tipton and into the dress."

Bailey was utterly shocked. She didn't know whether to feel insulted or just be grateful that London wanted her to be ready on time. Bailey chose the latter and gave London her clothing. London brought the item to the register and paid for all of it. Then she gave Bailey the bag that had her stuff in it.

"Thanks, London."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go."

London marches out of the boutique with Maddie and Bailey in tow. They get back inside the limo that London called for and they went back to the Tipton Hotel. When they got there, they went straight up to London's penthouse and Bailey changed in the bathroom while London picked something out for herself in her maze-like walk-in closet. As London was busy picking out a quick outfit, Bailey came out of the bathroom and showcased her new outfit to Maddie.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's great. I'm sure you'll knock Cody's socks off."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I've known Cody since he and Zack were eleven years old so they're like younger brothers to me. I know that Cody will like your outfit. Heck, he might like so much that he want to take it off of you. But I'm sure that won't happen because it's a night to celebrate your promotion and Cody is a gentleman."

"I know. I love how respectful yet passionate he is. He's such a great guy. I'm so lucky to be with him."

"And you're a great girl. Cody's just as lucky to have you."

"But you and I just became friends."

"Trust me, Bailey, after being friends with Zack, Cody and London, I've developed a very good sense of character. I can tell that you're a wonderful person and that you're good to Cody."

"Wow. Thanks, Maddie."

"You're welcome."

Bailey walks over to Maddie and gives her a hug. A few seconds pass and they break away from the hug.

"So, I guess that I just wait for London then."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"We still got some time. It's only five forty. I think we could do something with your hair. That way, when Cody gets to see you with your new outfit on and your hair looking nice and well groomed, he'll barely be able to stay calm."

Bailey blushed at the thought of Cody being awestruck by her appearance. She turned back to Maddie.

"Okay. So, what could we do?"

"Well, let's give your hair some loose curls."

"Sure."

Maddie ushered Bailey back into the bathroom and found London's curler. She used the curler and made loose, big curls in Bailey's hair and then added some mousse to keep the curls in place. When she was done she stepped back.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it."

"Yeah. Your hair looks nice like this. It looks fuller and a little more playful. I think Cody will like it too."

"I really hope so."

"He will."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Bailey grabbed her clothes from the closed lid of the toilet and carried them out to the couch. Maddie followed behind her and stood with her until London would come out. When London came out, she was wearing a sparkly navy blue dress that went past her knees and had tight long sleeves. She also donned navy blue, strappy high heels and a matching hand bag.

"I'm ready."

Bailey and Maddie look over at London. Bailey smiles at London.

"Wow, London, you look nice."  
"Duh. Let's get downstairs so we're not late to being picked up by Cody."

"Okay."

Bailey quickly turns to Maddie.

"Thanks a bunch for your help, Maddie."

"Oh sure. No problem, Bailey. I'm always happy to help a friend."

Bailey smiled at Maddie.

"Well, I hope you have a great time tonight with your friend."

"Thanks."

London walked to the door and then looked at Bailey and Maddie.

"Nice seeing you again, Maddie. Bailey, get your clothes so you can leave them in Cody's car. We need to leave now."

"Oh, yeah."

Bailey grabs her clothes from the couch and then leaves the penthouse with London. Maddie leaves after them shortly after. London and Bailey take an elevator down to the lobby and arrive there by six. London stops at the front of the doors and asks Bailey what time it is. Bailey pulls out her cell phone that was in one of her skirt's pockets and looks at the time. She informs London that it was two minutes pass six. They go outside and wait for Cody to pick them up. They waited for five minutes and then saw Cody walking up to them. He smiles at both of them and then takes Bailey's work clothes from her and led her and London to the car. Cody takes Bailey and London with him to the Aura Restaurant by driving his Mercedes-Benz all without even bothering to stop to look at Bailey's outfit and hair as he is only focused at getting to the restaurant on time and meeting Zack. Once they would be settled at their table then would Cody allow himself to relax and look over at Bailey. When the three of them had arrived, they were greeted by Zack who wore a black dress suit with a jade button up shirt and a matching necktie. When everybody was together, they got to their table a little early. They sat down at a square table and were served bread and glasses of water before they would be asked for their drink orders.

A few minutes passed by and a waiter came by and took their drink orders. When he left, he asked if they were celebrating something special because he noticed how they were dressed. Cody, who happened to glance over the group's formal attire, gave the waiter a reason and said that they were celebrating Bailey's promotion. The waiter grinned at Bailey, congratulated her and went off to get the group their drink orders. Cody then turned back to Bailey and finally noticed her hair and outfit. Bailey was happy that Cody had finally given himself to look at her and drank her water happily yet casually as he looked her up and down quickly. He even notices how her dress has a nice little v-neck that dips down into her cleavage. Cody's left leg shook from underneath the table. And if other males noticed her, they would have thought that she was saucier than marinara and hotter than a jalapeno.

"Bailey, you look stunning. I love your outfit and your hair looks nice curled."

Bailey took one more sip and then placed the glass of water down on the table. She wanted him to suffer just a little bit.

"Why, thank you, Cody, but what took you so long?"

Cody began to panic. Little beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Zack didn't know what Bailey's plan was so he thought she was serious and pitched in.

"Yeah, Cody? What's wrong with you? Bailey's smoking hot."

Bailey turned toward Zack and had a disgusted expression etched on her face. She thought that was going to throw up. Zack didn't notice nor did Cody and London either. Cody looked back at Bailey with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, Bailey, I-"

Bailey quickly turned toward Cody and silenced him with a swift yet graceful finger.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. I could understand that you wouldn't be able to notice me just as you picked London and I up. You were busy and now you're not so, of course, you're able to notice me now."

Cody's expression relaxed and felt Bailey's finger slide off his lips. He saw how quickly she turned her head toward Zack. Her head turned so fast that it practically snapped in Zack's direction.

"And Zack, I know you were trying to complement me but next time try to use a more appropriate term since we're just friends. You have to understand that I belong to Cody and no matter how much you try to flatter me, I will not leave Cody."

Zack was slack-jawed and London pointed and laughed at him.

"Ooh. You got burned."

Cody leaned back in his chair and actually let out a small laugh. It was all in good nature. He then could feel Bailey lean back in her chair and lacing her fingers with his own fingers underneath the table. While Zack was complaining to London about her laughing at him, Bailey smiled at Cody.

"You know, Cody, you look very handsome tonight."

Cody smiled but tried to stay humble.

"Nah. All I did was I made a few wardrobe changes and combed my hair."

"Still, you look very nice nonetheless."

"And you really do look absolutely stunning, Bailey. Maybe you look too good that I might have to keep my arms around you at all times to let other guys know that you're taken by me."

"Really?"

Cody leaned in and whispered in a sultry voice to Bailey.

"If my choices of dessert were you and chocolate cake, I would want you."

Bailey felt a tingling sensation shoot through her spine, goose bumps covered her arms and heat rose to her smooth cheeks. She had let out a small laugh that was barely audible but to Cody it sounded like she was the average drunk person. He felt a surge of confidence go through his body and used his free hand to run the back of his finger nails slowly down her bare arm and gazed into her eyes. Bailey felt that she was under a spell and leaned in to kiss Cody but then she pulled back remembering where she and Cody were. She spoke just above a whisper.

"Cody, please stop doing that. You're giving me goose bumps and we're in a public place."

Cody drew back and took his free hand away from Bailey's arm and went back to his person area but still held onto her hand.

"You're right, Bailey. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Cody."

It was lucky for Cody and Bailey that when they had their little moment, Zack and London hadn't noticed because they were deep in conversation. After a minute, Cody cleared his throat to get their attention. Zack and London looked over at Cody and Bailey simultaneously.

"What Cody?"

"I think that we should look what we want to eat before our drinks arrive."

"Oh, yeah! Right! I almost forgot about that."

Zack then eagerly picked up his menu again and looked for something that he would like to have for dinner. London did likewise. Soon enough Cody and Bailey both had let go of each other's hands and looked back at their menus to find something that they may think would be interesting. By the time the waiter came back with their drinks, the group was ready to order. Bailey ordered he wild salmon, Cody asked for the lamb, Zack ordered the cowboy steak and London asked for the tagliatelle littlenecks dish. The waiter jotted down their orders and then left the group to themselves. Things went silent for a little while. Everything was quiet like a pastor absent of grazing horses and cows deep in the dark night. The silent noise was broken with Zack reaching over to get a slice of bread and spreading some butter on it. He bit into the buttered-up bread and London grabbed a piece of bread as well. Cody placed his hand son his thighs rubbing them up and down while trying to think of something to talk about. Bailey lifted her glass of Merlot and drank from it. Cody then thought of something. Bailey noticed Cody's facial expression and had put down her glass to him her attention. He looked at everyone else at the table.

"You know, guys, I'm glad that we're all here to celebrate Bailey becoming an Attorney."

Zack tore off another piece of his slice of bread, chewed, swallowed and then spoke up.

"Yeah. You know, I am glad for you two."

Cody and Bailey both flash brilliant smiles toward Zack. Bailey leans close to the table.

"Thank you, Zack."

"You're welcome, Bailey. I'm sure it'll be exciting to start work tomorrow as an Attorney. Maybe you'll be a better Attorney than Cody."

"Well, I don't know about that, Zack, but I do appreciate the sentiment."

"You're welcome."

Cody then lifted his glass of Gin and Tonic and gestured to everyone else to do likewise.

"I'd like to make a toast."

This got everyone's attention. Bailey picked up her wine glass, Zack picked up his Manhattan and London picked her Salty Dog. Cody continued with his speech.

"A toast to Bailey for her in finally making it to her goal of becoming an Attorney. I hope that the following days that we share an office together that business for us will be good and that our partnership will never end."

Bailey smiled warmly at Cody and mouthed a 'thank you'. He smiled back at her and then looked back to the center of the table.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses together and then took quick sips of their drink before they had set them back down on the table. Soon after everyone settled down after the toast, the waiter came back with their order of food. He brought over Zack and London's food first and then brought Cody and Bailey's food second. When the waiter laid down the salmon on the table in front of Bailey, he smiled at her.

"Are you the woman of the hour?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Then I'd like to say that you very nice tonight."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your dinner, ma'am."

"I will."

The waiter then took one of Bailey's hands and kissed it before he left the table. Bailey had an unsure expression on her face as she turned her attention toward her dinner. She could feel Cody seething with jealousy but if she dared to look at him then she might just have trouble calming him down. She undid her napkin and placed on her lap and took her knife and fork in her hands and began to dig into her dinner. Cody didn't like the waiter but he would talk about the matter with Bailey after dinner. He placed his napkin on his lap and took his needed utensils in his hands and began to carve little pieces of his lamb and putting them in his mouth. Zack and London hadn't seen any harm in what the waiter did so they began to eat their dinners long before Cody and Bailey did. London enjoyed eating her pasta dish while Zack thoroughly enjoyed his steak. Cody ate his lamb with effort but his sour mood affected his eating habit. Bailey ate her salmon with ease but kept in mind that she would to eventually check on how Cody was feeling. For the group of the four adults, dinner seemed to have passed by with minimal interruptions and Cody became less tense. Even though she knew that he was okay, Bailey still was concerned about what Cody thought of their waiter. When it came to deciding on whether they should have dessert or not, London and Zack were fine with just having coffee. Bailey seemed to want to have coffee as well but Cody didn't feel like having coffee that much. They came to an agreement that they would have coffee and so Zack hailed their waiter over to them. Zack told the waiter that they would all like to have regular coffee and then pay the bill. The waiter took note of their request and left. However before he left their table completely, he winked at Bailey. The waiter then went off to another part of the restaurant. Cody crossed his arms against his chest and angrily tapped his right index finger against his left elbow. Bailey shivered from the waiter's unwanted advances and then turned to Cody.

"Cody?"

"What?"

"May I talk to you in private outside?"

"Fine."

Bailey felt dejected because Cody wasn't happy. She turned to Zack and London who were talking to each other of the good old days at the Tipton. Bailey cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Guys."

Zack and London looked over at Bailey.

"Just so you know, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Zack and London then return to their conversation. Bailey got up from her chair and placed her napkin on the table. She walked away from the table and went outside the restaurant. Cody was back at the table waiting for the right moment to excuse himself.

"Zack."

"Yeah, Cody?"

"I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"Okay, dude, but don't be long. You don't want to have cold coffee."

"I'll keep that in mind, Zack."

"Okay."

With that, Cody leaves the table to meet Bailey outside of the restaurant and Zack goes back to talking with London while they wait for the coffees to come. Back with Cody, he goes outside the restaurant and sees Bailey standing off to the side by herself. She turns her head toward him once she senses his presence.

"Hey, Cody."

"Bailey."

"Cody, I want to know how you feel right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about our waiter hitting on me."

Cody closed his mouth tight and scowled. Bailey got off the wall that she was leaning against and carefully approached Cody.

"Cody, please, tell me what's on your mind."

"No. It's not that important. It's just petty jealousy. Let's just go back inside the restaurant and join Zack and London back at the table."

"Cody, please…."

Cody whipped his head away from Bailey and stared out into the street. He spoke in an angry whisper.

"That asshole had no right to make advances toward you. He should have been shot when he kissed your hand and just plain killed when he winked at you. I know that I should have brushed off the waiter kissing your hand as a polite gesture but I couldn't help but feel jealous and defensive. But I knew that he didn't comprehend to concept of honoring a relationship when he winked at you."

"Cody, I don't think that he knew that we were a couple."

"Even so, he should have taken a hint based on who was sitting next to whom and how each one of us was dressed."

"Okay. Maybe you're right about that, but even if he still tried to make advances at me, I wouldn't let him get close to me. The closest he would get would be kissing my hand and that would be all. Cody, no matter what other guys do, I will not them get near me and I will always stay faithful to you."

"Bailey, I know you will, but there's the slim chance that you could change your mind and leave me. I mean, you are a very beautiful, intelligent and kind woman and you could have your pick of the litter when it comes to finding a man but you picked me. I'm not as strong or as funny as most other guys and yet you still picked me."

"Well, to be fair Cody, you picked me first and I felt the same way you feel now when I was assistant. Don't you remember what we said to each other last week?"

"Yeah."

"So, don't worry about losing me. I'm not looking for guys who are good at telling jokes or can lift a thousand pounds. I need a real man who isn't afraid to show his emotions, whose willing to do anything for me and to make me feel like the luckiest woman alive. I need you, Cody. You're the kind of guy that I had been looking for."

Cody looked back at Bailey.

"You really think of me that way?"

"I don't think, Cody, I feel. I feel that way about you and don't you forget about that."

Cody gave Bailey a sad smile. "I won't."

"Good. Now let's go back inside. When the waiter comes back around, you'll just have to keep me close to you to let him know that I belong to you."

Cody's sad smile turned into a bashful and happy one. "Okay."

Bailey grinned at Cody and then leaned in and kissed him. She then pulled back and smiled at Cody.

"Let's go back to the table, sweetie."

Cody nodded to Bailey in agreement and ushered her back inside the restaurant. When they got back to their table, they sat down together and joined in light-hearted conversation as Zack and London have been doing while waiting for the coffee to arrive. As small increments of time had passed by, the waiter came back with four coffees. He had set each one of them down in front of every member of the group. When he came to Bailey and tried to make another advancement, she simply leaned into Cody and he possessively wrapped a firm hand around her waist and he grinned at the waited that told him that Bailey was his. The waiter backed off, left them their prepared bill and went on to tend to other costumers in the restaurant. Cody reached for the bill but then London stopped him.

"Cody, let me pay for the bill."

"No, London, that's okay. I'll pay for it."

"Yeah right. Cody, I know you. You need to save your money for practical things like getting groceries and paying for bills at your condo. I, on the other hand, don't need to worry about that stuff. Let me pay for the bill. I know it's supposed to be Bailey's night but you deserve a break too. I could see how you two have been stressing over the waiter. Let me do this as a favor for both of you."

"London, that's too much to ask of you. Let me pay for at least half of the bill."

"I'll let you pay for a third of the bill."

"I'd like to pay for half of the bill."

"Cody, shut up and sit down. Either you pay for a third of the bill or you don't pay at all."

"Fine. I'll pay for a third, but will Zack pay as well?"

"No. He's not even paying attention."

Zack was staring at a beautiful woman at another table and then whipped his around after her heard his name. "What now?"

London rolled her eyes at Zack and turned back to Cody.

"See? He's not going to know."

"So, you'll pay for two thirds of the bill?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then."

Bailey leans over the table and flashes a grateful smile at London.

"Thank you, London."

"You're welcome, Bailey. Even though we haven't communicated very well tonight, you kind of have grown on me. You're not so bad."

"Thanks. You're not so bad either."

London smiled at Bailey. "Thanks."

London grabs the bill first and puts in one of her credit cards. She then gives it to Cody who puts in one of his credit cards as well. When the waiter comes back, Cody indicates to the waiter to put a certain amount of the charge on London's credit card and to put the remaining one third charge on his card. The waiter nods his head at Cody and goes off to process the payment of the two credit cards. The four of them drink their coffee and all participate in friendly banter as they wait for the cards to come back to them. By the time they are done with their coffees, the waiter comes back and gives Cody and London their credit cards.

"Have a nice night you guys."

Everyone choruses a 'thank you'. The waiter smiles at them and then leaves their table. Cody looks back at Zack.

"Hey, Zack, did you drive here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, could it be possible that you took London back to the Tipton Hotel while I take Bailey back to her apartment?"

"Sure, Cody."

"Okay, great. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

All four of them get out of their chairs, push them in and collect their belongings before they leave the table. The group walks out of the restaurant and hotel and then say goodbye to each other. Zack and London walk away in one direction while Cody and Bailey go off in another direction. Zack and London walk off to Zack's sports car. As they walk to the car, they talk about Cody and Bailey's foreseeing future as two Attorneys who share an office. London believes that they will do just fine but Zack thinks that there will be issues between them such as balancing work and personal lives and making sure that they don't mix the two together. Zack also feels that there will be a power struggle for Cody and Bailey as a couple and then as business partners. London says that no matter what may come their way that they will figure some solution because they are intelligent people. Zack takes into account of that factor but still worries that Cody will lose his grip on his life and with Bailey. London told Zack to shut up and their conversation ended just in time for them to enter the sports car.

Back with Cody and Bailey, they were walking to the Mercedes-Benz at leisurely slow pace. Bailey had looped her arms through Cody's right arm and leaned her body against his shoulder. Bailey tilted her eyes upward toward the midnight blue sky with twinkling stars and a milky moon.

"This was a nice night, Cody."

"I'm glad that you had a nice time."

"Did you have a good time tonight despite the issue we had with our waiter?"

"I had an okay time."

"I wish you had a better time tonight, Cody, but I am grateful that you at least had an okay time."

"Hmm."

Cody and Bailey arrived at the Mercedes-Benz and got in. Cody, of course, had opened the door for Bailey before he got in the car on the driver's side. Once he and Bailey had their seatbelts on, Cody started the car and drove out into the street. The drive back to Bailey's apartment was relatively quiet for Cody and Bailey were a little drained of energy that moment and they didn't need words to be content. Cody breathed out and Bailey breathed in. When they got to the apartment complex, Cody parked the car in a parking space and turned off the engine. He unfastened his seatbelt and reached behind him to the backseat and grabbed Bailey's work clothes. He then pulled out Bailey's keys and gave them to her. She graciously accepted her keys from Cody and then unfastened her seatbelt as well. Bailey then got out of the car and Cody did the same. He looked over at Bailey who was fixing her shawl and locked the car. He walked around the front of the car to be by Bailey's side.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to your door?"

"Not at all, Cody."

Cody smiled and then rolled Bailey's clothes underneath his left arm. He took hold of Bailey's left hand with his right one and then they walked together to the apartment. They walked up the stairs and approached the door. Bailey detached her hand from Cody's and opened the door. She walked through the door frame and turned around to face Cody.

"Well…"

"'Well' what?"

"I was just thinking of this past day."

"And?"

"It's just that we were in our world at the office and you were busy…pleasing me and yourself and then came the call from the Zack. Then dinner happened and tomorrow will be a new day for us."

"And what's your point?"

"Cody, at this point in time is the time frame between what will happen after dinner and before our new work day together."

"What are you trying to say, Bailey?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm trying to figure out what should happen now. Do we just say goodbye or do we leave off where we started back at the office before we were interrupted?"

Cody cleared his throat. "Well, uh, we don't have any protection and I don't know where we would have headed back at the office. I do know that if we had sex again it would have been planned that we had protection. I think that we should hold off for a little while. But I also think that it would be a shame if we didn't seize the opportunity right now given how we're dressed, especially how you look tonight."

"Maybe we don't have to go far. It could another stint of sexual desire like we have done recently."

"Okay, but next time we're together at night, we going to be at my place so I cook you dinner and that we won't have to worry about not having protection."

"Is there a time frame that you're willing to reserve for no sex at all?"

"Let's try to keep our desires at bay for about a month. If the month is up and we feel that we can go further then we'll add another month until we can't take it anymore."

"How about we don't wait no longer than six months? I do want to have a healthy and meaningful relationship, but sometimes it's okay and even a healthy part of the relationship for us to have occasional sex."

"That sounds good. So, just a little treat tonight?"

"If you want. I'm fine if you caress me or just kiss me goodnight."

"Well, regardless of how it will end for us, I may as well put your clothes on your bed for you."

"I can carry them."

"Yeah but I'm already holding them."

"Fine. Come on in, Cody."

Cody walks past Bailey and heads toward her bedroom where he leaves her clothes on the bed. He then comes back out to the living room area and sits down the couch next to Bailey who was taking off her heels. When Bailey has taken her heels off, she turns toward Cody.

"Cody…."

Cody leans over and grips onto Bailey's smooth thighs and kisses her. Bailey leans back against an arm of the couch and her arms slither about his neck. With the sudden shift of movement, the black shawl cascades off Bailey's shoulders and glides down her back until it crumples on the floor. Cody's hands deliberately slid underneath the skirt of Bailey's dress and found their way to her underwear. With careful craft of his gentle hands, Cody slipped the underwear off Bailey's delicate body and pulled it from underneath the dress. He let the article of clothing to lay about Bailey's feet and used one hand to play with her sweet spot. The other hand made a fevered journey up and down Bailey's curvy body. Bailey heaved heavy breaths and moaned while Cody's lips still had lay upon her own. She tightened her grip on Cody's neck as to not fall off the couch. Cody continued to tease Bailey's clitoris until he felt that she was about to reach climax. Just before Bailey was to explode, Cody stopped and pulled his hand away from in between her legs and out from underneath her dress and pulled away from the kiss. Bailey rolled her back against the couch and cried out of frustration and euphoria. Cody examined his right index finger and found it to be covered in pre-cum body fluid. He rubbed it against his middle finger and thumb as to attempt to spread out the pre-cum material. Cody looked back at Bailey and saw a sight to behold. By the looks of how she had her thrown back, Cody could tell that he turned her on but he was afraid that he would have to her off again. Cody found something to wipe off the pre-cum and then gingerly took Bailey's arms off around his neck. She laid there on the couch with hot and heavy breaths. Cody leaned away from Bailey to give her breathing space. When Bailey was good and ready, she sat up and stared at Cody.

"Cody, why did you stop?"

"I think that was enough to have a nice little treat. I promise you, Bailey, we'll have an even bigger and better treat when we get into bed together after waiting between the time of one to six months. Our reward for waiting will be all the sweeter."

"But, Cody, you can't just stop now. Just a little longer and then you can go."

"Bailey, I don't know what I could do."

Bailey grinned at Cody. She slipped off her underwear completely from feet and kicked it off to the ground. She told Cody to sit straight and he did so. She then mounted on his lap and straddled him in between her thighs. Bailey leaned in and kissed him. She pressed her breast hard against his firm chest. Bailey's chest was pressed so close to Cody's that he could feel his heart beat meld with hers. Bailey guided Cody's to her chest and his hands happily trapped the mounds of skin underneath his fingers and palms. Bailey moaned with delight and deepened the kiss. Cody's hand craved more for the feel of Bailey's body so they slithered down to her rear end. He squeezed her cheeks and rubbed them. Soon enough, both Cody and Bailey felt satisfied with their quick trip to heaven and slowed down to a stop. Cody brought his hands back onto Bailey's waistline and she drew back from the kiss. Her breasts were freed from the limited space and heaved up and down, in and out. Bailey gazed into Cody's eyes and he returned the favor with vigor.

"Cody."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I think we've had enough for tonight."

"I think so too."

Bailey shifted her body off of Cody's lap and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I guess you should go."

"I guess I should."

Cody stood up and wiped off invisible dusts from his pants. Then he turned to Bailey.

"Don't worry, Bailey, we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we won't be able to have any fun."

"We will manage."

"Okay."

Bailey carefully stands up and hugs Cody.

"You know, Bailey, you look very sexy in your dress and I'm very pleased to know that I have you going commando."

Bailey leans away from the embrace but still holds onto Cody.

"That may be so but there's no way I would have let you enter me. Like you said, we don't have protection. Too bad…"

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

"I'm sorry, Cody, but you knew better, you should have had brought some condemns just in case. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about not coming inside me. I would have gladly invited you inside my humble abode if you had a gift to offer. But you didn't and now you have to wait like me."

"So you're saying that I brought protection with me, you would have been happy with me getting hot and bothered and in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it. Why did I have to be so prudent and considering of that you may want to take a break?"

"I don't know why you might thank that I would need a break. I'd much rather that you seized the opportunity to make certain preparations while you were here to drop off my briefcase."

"Well, to be fair, I was also thinking about having a fresh, new start tomorrow morning which meant that we shouldn't stay up late."

"How about I make a deal with you, Cody?"

"What's that?"

"If you can wait until Saturday then I'll let you take me to bed and I promise to wear my dress again. We will let this happen before we make it official to hold off sex as planned. What do you say?"

"I'll agree to that if we can find some reason to wear nice clothes again….How about we see a play or musical? I know that one should be playing soon."

"Okay. Seeing a musical is fine with me. I once wrote a musical for the barnyard mice until the cat ate the star in the middle of his big Jazz number."

"Oh…I'm sorry. What was the mouse's name?"

"Mr. Squeakers. I wrote it when I was ten years old. Being fairly intelligent on a farm and with braces made out of chicken wire, I couldn't depend on my friends and family to fully understand me so I looked toward the farm animals to be my companions. I loved being around the animals while I grew up on the farm."

"Do you miss your home?"

"Of course I do, but thanks to you, I have a new home here in the city."

Cody warmly smiled at Bailey. "I'm glad to hear that. So, we're on to see a musical on Saturday night?"

"Yep. What are we going to see?"

"Well, there's Jersey Boys or Chicago this Saturday."

"Have you seen either one of them before?"

"I've seen both of them and I wasn't impressed with the cast of Jersey Boys."

"So, I guess we'll see Chicago."

"Sure. Should I come over your place for dinner?"

"Yes. I'll be cooking for us."

"Great. Then it's a date."

"And a promise."

"That too."

"See you tomorrow, Bailey."

"See you tomorrow, Cody."

Cody and Bailey walk together at the door. Cody walks through the door and then spins on his heels to face Bailey.

"I'm going to miss you during these next ten hours."

"I know. I'm going to miss you, too."

Cody and Bailey both lean in a peck each other on the lips. They draw back and then give each other a sad smile. Cody waves goodbye to Bailey and then walks away. Bailey closes and locks the door. She then goes back to the couch to pick up her underwear and goes to her bedroom to put on her bed. Bailey then goes into the bathroom and takes off her dress, bra and earrings. She turns on the shower and slips in the shower to wash her body and hair. As she takes her late night shower, Bailey already makes plans on how to seduce Cody when they finally have sex for the second time. She was getting tired of the little sexual stints that passed them by and was craving for the real thing. Once she had another go with Cody, she could hold out for at least six months before she and Cody would allow themselves to indulge in their sexual appetites again.

While Bailey took a shower, Cody drove off into the deep, dark night and went back to his condo. Cody thought to himself of how exciting it would be once he begins the next day sharing his office with Bailey who will be an Attorney. Cody truly was proud of Bailey for accomplishments and couldn't feel more blessed to be a part of her life. Cody knew that even though he and Bailey had quite the sexual appetite, he felt that they really had a great connection with each other and he was eager to have some good-old-fashioned, friendly fun with Bailey. When he got back to his place, Cody thought of his future with Bailey as he got ready for bed.

To Be Continued…


	26. Another Day Goes By

The sun shone brightly in the morning when Cody was in the office ten minutes before eight. He was busy writing a report at his desk when Bailey walked into the office and went to her desk. She turned toward him and flashed a brilliant smile in his direction. She sat down her chair and was happy to be an Attorney. Bailey Pickett took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter. She then had put the letter aside and looked up filed reports on her computer. After ten minutes of work, she looked over at Cody.

"How have you been this morning, Mr. Martin?"

"Fine."

"Cody, is something bothering you? If you're bothered that I called you by your last name then don't worry. I only did that as a formality."

Cody lifted his head and saw Bailey smiling face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bailey. I must have not woken up completely. What did you say?"

"I asked you how you are this morning."

"I'm great. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic."

Cody looked over at a piece of folded paper on Bailey's desk and gestured toward it.

"Bailey, what's that?"

Bailey quickly glanced at the letter and then returned her attention toward Cody."

"It's a letter."

"For who?"

"For my parents. I haven't contacted them since I got here. I'd figured that I should let them know how I'm doing."

"Oh. Good for you, Bailey."

"Thank you."

"So, are you checking past reports?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that we'll get a case soon?"

"I don't know, Cody. All I know it that I hope it's not another murder case."

"I agree. I don't think that I could take a murder case twice in a row."

"Well, regardless of what comes our way, we need to be prepared."

"You're right, sweetie, because that's our jobs as Attorneys."

Bailey giggled. Cody rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"What you just said."

"What did I say?"

"You called me 'sweetie' while we're in the office. You sure are being loose today in the office."

"Why? I am not allowed to show off my love for you even in a supposed professional setting?"

"Occasional flares are okay, Cody, but we should try our best to keep our personal and professional lives separate."

"Right…."

"Anyway, Cody, I think we should get back to work."

"Alright. But should we get coffee after work?"

"We'll see."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"We'll see."

"That was a 'yes'."

"Cody, 'we'll see' means 'maybe'."

"But the way you're using your tone of voice, I'm interpreting 'we'll see' as a 'yes'."

"Never mind."

"So, we will have coffee?"

Bailey looked straight into Cody's eyes and saw that he had a pouting face. Bailey rolled her eyes out of amusement and turned back to her work.

"Cody, stop it. That is not going to work on me."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Bailey couldn't help but glance over at Cody. He didn't have a pouting face anymore but he had a certain kind of defeated face. It was the kind of face a child will use when they seem defeated but then the parent will feel guilty and give them what they wanted. Bailey couldn't fight the urge and so she sighed out of defeat. She turned toward him.

"Alright! I give up. We'll have coffee after work."

Cody looked back at Bailey and smiled like a kid who felt that Christmas came early.

"Thank you."

"Okay. Now, please, let me work in peace."

"Sure thing, darling."

"Are you going to do this occasionally as we work together?"

Cody grinned. "Yep."

Bailey sighed and then went back to work. Cody stared at Bailey for a while and returned to work himself. For the rest of the day, Cody and Bailey had no trouble working together. Everything seemed natural to them and thus things came to them with relative ease. Once the clock chimed five, Cody and Bailey finished their work and packed up their briefcases before they left the office to go get a cup of coffee together. As usual, Cody held the door open for Bailey and let her go in the elevator before him. As they traveled down to the first floor and walk out of the building, Cody grabbed onto one of Bailey's hands and kept her close when they crossed the street to get to the coffee shop. And when they got there, Bailey took Cody's briefcase and found them a table while he got them coffee. Bailey looked around but could only find a table outside the coffee shop. She settled down at a table and placed both hers and Cody's briefcases under the table. As Bailey waited, she saw a family of three walk toward her direction. The father noticed her and thought that she looked familiar so he brought his son and daughter with him. As soon as the family approached Bailey, the father had a smile on his face. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes and a blue polo shirt.

"Well, nice seeing you here, Miss Pickett."

Bailey looked at the man and then looked at the children. She then looked back at the father as she realized that the Letterman family stumbled upon her. She stood up from her chair.

"Mr. Letterman, it's nice to see you again. How are you guys?"

Calvin Letterman briefly glanced down at Evelyn and Cedric and grinned with pride before he returned his gaze at Bailey.

"We're just fine thanks to you and Mr. Martin. By the way, where is he?"

"He's in the coffee shop getting us some drinks."

"So, you two are close?"

"We are close. We're in a committed relationship with each other."

"That's so nice for you two."

"Thank you."

Evelyn tugs on her father's pant leg as she stares at Bailey. She is wearing floral print pants, a purple shirt and head band with a fake daisy attached to it.

"Daddy, may I ask Miss Pickett something?"

Calvin looked down at his daughter and pondered his reply. He looked back at Bailey.

"I guess that you could if it's all right with Miss Pickett."

Bailey grinned and looked at Evelyn. "What did you want to ask me?"

"What's it like working with a boy?"

Bailey kneeled down at Evelyn. "It's not so bad being around Mr. Martin. You know, Evelyn, boys get better with age."

"Do you mean they are easier to hang around with?"

"Yes. Especially for boys who are not related to you. Your brother and father are boys so you'll have to get used to them. But be more careful with boys at your school, okay?"

"Okay….One more thing, Miss Pickett."

"What is it?"

"Do you kiss Mr. Martin if you are in a relationship?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is it icky?"

Bailey stifled a laugh. "No, it's not. It's not as bad as you may think, Evelyn."

"Oh. Okay."

Calvin placed a gentle hand on Evelyn's back.

"Have you said that you need to say to Miss Pickett?"

Evelyn nods her head 'yes'.

Bailey stands up and looks at the Letterman family. She smiles at them. Mr. Letterman looks over at his son, Cedric.

"Cedric, would you like to say anything."

Little Cedric wore black sneakers, jeans and a red polo shirt. He looked up at Bailey.

"I don't have much to say to you, Miss Pickett, except for 'thank you'."

Bailey could feel her heart warm up. "You're welcome."

Calvin then looked back at Bailey.

"Well, it was great running into you but we have to leave. The kids and I are going to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner."

"What do you guys plan to make?"

Evelyn raised her hand to speak up. Calvin and Bailey both noticed her.

"Yes, Evelyn?"

Evelyn had put her hand down and smiled at bailey as she felt that she was going to impress Bailey by remembering what her father said.

"We're going to have Mac N' Cheese with sliced hot dogs and green beans!"

Bailey bent her knees just slightly and placed her knees on them as she looked at Evelyn.

"That sounds delicious."

"It will."

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy your dinner."

Bailey stood up straight again. Calvin smiled at Bailey.

"We will. Again, nice seeing you, Miss Pickett. I'm sorry to say that we aren't able to see Mr. Martin before we go but do tell him that we said 'hi',"

"I will. Have a good evening."

"Thanks. Come on, kids. Let's get our food for dinner."

Both Cedric and Evelyn cheered with joy and followed their father down the street on their way to the grocery store. Bailey sighed out of contentment. She looked at the Letterman family in the distance until she couldn't see them anymore. As she watched them walk away, Bailey couldn't help but have the desire to someday have kids of her own with Cody. She knew that she and Cody still had plenty of time to worry about such things but the more she thought about having kids, the more Bailey wanted to have them as soon as possible. She wondered what would be the best route for her and Cody to take. Should they still take things slow or should they not waste another minute and jump into an engagement? Bailey had no idea where she and Cody belonged as a couple. However, Bailey did know one thing and that was that they surely did belong to each other. With a certain yearning to having children, Bailey calmed herself and settled back down in her chair. Just as Bailey sat down, Cody came out with a cup of coffee in each hand. He walked over to Bailey and sat down opposite of her. Then he gave her her cup of coffee. Bailey thanked Cody and then took a few sips before looking over at Cody. He was drinking his coffee when Bailey stared at him. Bailey leaned in over the table.

"Cody?"

Cody finished a sip of his coffee and placed the cup down on the table and looked at Bailey with earnest eyes.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Do you think that we need to go slow or do you think that we should try to start living together?"

"Let's go slow for now…after we finally fulfill our promise which will be in two days."

"I know. I meant that what about after a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess we can forget about it for now…"

"Bailey, what are thinking about? What on your mind?"

"I saw the Letterman family, Cody."

"Oh. How are they?"

"They're good. Mr. Letterman told me to tell you that they said 'hi'."

"How nice of them."

"Indeed. It's a shame though. They just left before you came out. They wanted to see you too but you weren't around."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you find out where they're going?"

"They're heading over to the grocery store down this street to get food for their dinner. Evelyn said that they are having hot dogs, green beans and mac n' cheese."

"That sounds like a neat meal, especially for Cedric and Evelyn."

"It is."

A pause overcame Cody and Bailey. Cody sipped his coffee again before a thought came to him.

"How was Mr. Letterman?"

"He seemed fine. He certainly does well for a single father."

"Did he look that he had everything under control with Cedric and Evelyn?"

"I would say so. Why?"

"I was just checking. I've dealt with a similar case that the Letterman family went through when I was a new Attorney. There was a father who had two sons and the family went to trail to put the murder in jail for killing the mother. Well, the family won the case but after a month, the father could not sufficiently provide support for his sons. He loved them very much but he didn't have enough money to keep them all afloat. Child Protective Services took his sons away. He tried to get them back but he never did see them again…."

"That's horrible…."

"I know. That's why I asked your opinion on how Mr. Letterman was doing…you know, financially. Did he have decent clothes on?"

"Yeah. He wore dress shoes, dress pants and a polo shirt."

"Good. What about Cedric and Evelyn?"

"They fashioned good, clean clothes as well."

"Good. That's a sign of good financial standing. I'm sure the Letterman family will do just fine."

"I hope so."

"Bailey, they will. There are three ways to tell where people stand when it comes to money: how their clothes look, what kind of brands they wear and what they get for food."

"I guess that they're doing fine by your descriptions."

"See? I told you. You won't have to worry about the Letterman family, Bailey, because Mr. Letterman will take care of his kids and himself. Now they probably do better as a whole family if Mr. Letterman found a step-mom for his kids."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Cody extended a hand out to one of Bailey's arms and placed it on her forearm. "They'll be fine."

Bailey looked at Cody's hand and then back into his blue eyes. She saw that he was smiling at her.

"You're right, Cody. They will be fine."

"Good."

Cody patted Bailey's forearm and then withdrew his hand to pick up his cup of coffee. Bailey picked up her cup of coffee and then drank from it.

After they had drunk their coffee, Cody and Bailey busted their table and picked up their briefcases. They walked back to the law firm building to go back to their cars. Cody walked with Bailey to her used, black BMW and then kissed her on the forehead before she got in. Then he left her to drive back to her apartment and returned to his silver Mercedes-Benz. Cody got in his car and drove back to his condo into the horizon of the setting sun.

To Be Continued…


	27. Fulfillment Of A Promise

After Bailey had encountered the Letterman family, she was occupied with thoughts of creating a family with Cody over the next few days. Friday at the office was nothing to scream about and Saturday morning didn't do anything for Bailey either. She was waiting to talk to Cody about their future later but that didn't mean she avoided him. Bailey did talk with Cody throughout the work day on Friday, but she seemed busy thinking about their relationship while Cody seemed busy doing work.

In the middle of the afternoon on Saturday, Bailey received a text from Cody on when they should meet for dinner. Bailey asked Cody when the musical would start and when they would have to arrive to get good seat. Cody replied back and soon after he and Bailey went back and forth between texts before they finalize their plans for later that night. Once everything was settled, Bailey closed her cell phone and made reminded herself of the plans she made to seduce Cody three nights ago when she took a shower. Bailey thought that it probably wouldn't hurt to make Cody's eyes pop out of their sockets and then make him wait for a substantial amount of time before they would have sexual relations again. Bailey thought that she would wear a lacy, black push-up bra and lacy, black underwear underneath the dress she wore on Wednesday night. She would even wear the same heels, earrings and shawl to make the outfit complete. As Bailey made preparations of her own, Cody also was thinking ahead for anything that could occur later between him and Bailey.

When the moment came, Bailey got dressed and put on some foundation and lip gloss before she grabbed a small, black hand bag and her black shawl. Once Bailey was all ready to go, she checked for her keys and cell phone in her bag and then left her apartment. She locked the door and went to her car. Bailey drove over to Cody's condo and arrived at his door by six in the evening. She knocked on the door and waited for a few moments until Cody opened the door and greeted her in. Bailey walked in and Cody closed to the door behind her. He joined her on the left side.

"Would you like something to nibble on? Maybe something to drink?"

Bailey glanced at Cody.

"Something to drink would be fine."

"What would you like? Wine? A cocktail? Maybe iced tea?"

"Wine is fine, Cody."

"What kind?"

"What do you have?"

"I have a Pinot Grigio and Merlot."

"I'll try half a glass of the Pinot Grigio, please."

"Okay. I'll be back, Bailey. Please, sit down."

"All right."

Cody quickly kissed Bailey on the cheek and then went inside the kitchen to pour her and himself a half glass of Pinot Grigio. As Cody was pouring some white wine, Bailey sat down on the couch. For the next two minutes, Bailey waited on the couch before Cody returned with two glasses of white wine. Cody approached Bailey and gave her a glass of wine. She gratefully took it.

"Thank you."

Cody hummed and then sat down next to Bailey. He took a sip of the wine. Bailey took in the clarity of the white wine and then sipped it. Cody looked over at Bailey.

"You sure like to look at drinks."

Bailey finished a sip.

"I only examine a drink before I drink it. It's a habit I picked up after my mother told me what to watch out for when I left Kansas."

"Have you drunken many drinks in general?"

"Not really. I grew up drinking soda, water and juice. When I first came to New Haven, I tried coffee and smoothies. But until I met you, I never drank much alcoholic beverages. I would only have an occasional glass of red wine by myself."

"I see. Well, Bailey, just expect to eat and drink a whole variety of things while you're with me. I'll make you happy, keep you safe and help you get used to life in the city. I'll also make sure that you're treated well and fed well, whether it be for your body, soul or brain. I will take care of you."

Bailey carefully placed her glass of wine in her lap and looked at Cody with sincere eyes.

"You saying all of those things makes me want to fall in love with you again. But there is one thing that may be of a small concern for me."

"What's that?"

"You may to prove to my parents that you will keep me safe and happy while far away from home."

"Do you want me to come with you back to Kansas to meet your parents?"

"No. That's okay, Cody. I don't think that I'll see them very often anyway so it wouldn't matter. All I meant to say is that parents might still protective of me even if they met you. But you shouldn't have anything to fear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's enjoy our dinner together and go see Chicago the musical."

"Okay. I guess I get inside the kitchen and begin to make dinner."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. Just relax and I'll let you know when dinner's ready?"

"Are you sure? I could help you to make things easier and go faster."

"No. I think that the dinner I'm preparing shouldn't take long. Just relax, Bailey."

"Okay."

Cody got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to begin making dinner. As bailey sat on the couch, she pondered of the possibilities of how her parents would evaluate Cody if he ever did come with her back to visit Kettlecorn. Bailey knew that her hometown would definitely be a whole new world for Cody but she thought that if she could survive city life, Cody could survive life on a farm. She hoped that he would do fine if he was by her side to learn the ropes. If he was able to teach her the trade of being a city person then she was certain that she could teach him the ways of being country person. Bailey then fell into a nice little fantasy that Cody rode on a horse and swept off her feet and that they rode off into the sunset. As they rode of the horse, their clothes changed from farming attire to medieval attire. Bailey had a goofy smile on her face as she thought of her cross fantasy. Bailey got stuck in her fantasy until Cody called her back to reality as he called her name. Bailey snapped out of her dream and looked over where Cody was. She saw that he was at the table with two plates of food and there were napkins and silverware set out. Bailey stood up and brought her wine with her to the table. Cody pulled a chair for her.

"Thank you, Cody."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then sat down in his own chair. Bailey placed her glass of wine down on the table and then unfolded to napkin and placed it on her lap. She looked over at Cody.

"It's so nice that you made dinner for us."

"Well, it's just a small step forward. I'll make an even more ravishing dinner next time."

"Maybe I should make us dinner next time we eat-in."

"Okay. We'll switch off on cooking dinner for the other and we'll rotate between dining in together and going out for dinner. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay. Let's dig in. I hope you like the dinner."

Bailey looked at her dinner before her. She saw green beans, mac n' cheese and salmon. She then looked at Cody with a wide grin.

"Cody, how did you know to make mac n' cheese for tonight?"

"Well, I saw a little spark in your eyes the other day when you told me what Evelyn told you what the Letterman family was having for dinner. I just thought that we could have a similar dinner except that we have salmon instead of hot dog slices. Plus, it is lucky for us to have Pinot Grigio as our drink since it's the kind of wine to go well with pasta and fish. And it could go well just with mac n' cheese. So, in way, we'll be having a simple dinner with a small twist of sophistication."

Bailey smiled a toothy smile toward Cody and placed a tender hand on one his forearms.

"I appreciate the thought, Cody. You truly are a sweet man."

Cody smiled brightly at Bailey.

"Well, you know. I was just trying to do something nice."

"I know that I'll have to do something for you in return."

"Just love me for now. I'm easy to please if you are near me but I'm hard to impress if I'm not happy. The only way I'll be happy if I see your beautiful face frequently."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How about we just eat dinner and then head over to the musical?"

"Okay."

Both Cody and Bailey turn back to their plates full of food and pick up their silverware. They then start to eat grateful to share a home cooked meal together. They ate their dinner with great pleasure and drank their wine with joy. Once they were done eating dinner, Cody and Bailey cleaned the table together and washed the dishes before they headed out to go see Chicago. As they walked down to Cody's car, Bailey remembered to ask Cody where they were going to see Chicago. Cody told Bailey that they were going to Wang Theatre. When they got in the car, they put on their seatbelts and then Cody started the car. They rode in the car with the drive being mostly silent.

When they arrived at the playhouse, Cody helped Bailey out of the car and then held her close to his body. They approached the one of the front doors and gave an employee their tickets and he scanned them before he gave them back to them to verify that they may enter the playhouse. Once Cody and Bailey got in, they found their seats that they were assigned and got to them with minimal issues. They waited for about ten minutes before the performance began. The lights had turned off, the curtain rose and the bright and colorful stage lights turned on and then additional lights turned on at different angles. A woman walked onto the stage and spoke up.

During the course of the musical, the audience was silent and respectful. Cody and Bailey could hear some people sitting behind them what their opinion was of the character Roxie. Some other people were commenting about the character Big Mama Morton. Cody and Bailey ignored the inconsiderate people and focused on the rest of musical. Time passed on and the musical came to a close. At the end of the performance, the cast came up at the front of the stage, held hands and then bowed as the audience gave them a standing ovation. The cast bowed again and then left the stage. The applause slowly died down and people gathered their belongings before they headed out of the playhouse. As Cody and Bailey filed out the door behind other people, they bumped into the woman who played Roxie. She eyed Cody up and down and then flashed him a coy smile.

"Hello, handsome."

Cody stepped back once he realized that another woman was hitting on him. Bailey tightened her grip on Cody's arm and glared at the woman.

"Excuse us."

The woman then looked over at Bailey and then quickly turned her attention back to Cody.

"Are you with her?"

"Well, actually ye-"

"Don't care. Why don't you and I find a hotel room and we can be the all the lovers from the cell block tango number? We can have one heck of tango tonight. A sexy man like you should be with a sexy woman like me."

Bailey was about to tell the woman to get lost but Cody had beaten her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a sexy lady to keep me happy and she happens to be comfortably holding onto my arm. My girlfriend and I are going to enjoy our own tango and you're not invited."

The woman who played Roxie had her mouth hung open. Bailey smugly smiled at her and then Cody ushered her away from the woman before she had a chance to hit the other woman. Cody was quick to get him and Bailey into his car and drive off from the playhouse. As they rode back to Cody's place, Bailey placed a gentle hand on Cody's right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bailey, that you had to see that."

"It was okay. I did like the performance and I will not let that incident with the woman hinder on my impression of the musical. I'm sure that there are better behaved woman who play Roxie. She was just one bad apple among a basket of many good apples."

"I know that but what she did to me in front you was unforgiveable."

"Cody…"

"I mean, I belong to you and she should have respected that. I belong to you and you belong to me and no man or woman will ever tear us apart whether they mean to or not."

"I know, Cody."

"That woman is such a…a…"

"A bitch. I know, Cody."

"Thank you for finding the right word for me."

"No problem, sweetie."

Bailey then removed her hand from Cody's shoulder and allowed him to be completely focused on driving them back to his condo. Cody looked straight on the road.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you find a CD and put it in? You should find a box or some container that has CDs in it. The container should be gray."

"Okay."

Bailey looked underneath her chair but found nothing. Then she looked in the backseat and found a gray, mesh-like container with a zipper. She leaned over and grabbed it from the floor. She returned to her seat and unzipped the container. She looked through the CDs until she found something that she though she and Cody both would like. She picked a seventy's CD and popped it into the car's CD player. It took a moment for the CD to load and then music began to play. After hearing a few notes of the song, Cody relaxed a bit and drove with less tension in his body. The poppy sound of the nineteen seventy's seeped into Cody and Bailey's bodies and helped them unwind. They soon forgot about their trouble with the woman who played Roxie and left their troubles behind at the Wang Theatre and not allow it to follow them in the car to the condo.

When Cody and Bailey got back to the condo, Cody closed the door while Bailey sat down on the couch and placed her hand bag on the floor. Cody walked over to Bailey and joined her on the couch. They stared at each other and felt something mysterious stir with the great depths of their souls. Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey. He did not restrain himself for Bailey did not fight him. He leaned his body against hers and they laid flat on the couch. Cody passionately kissed Bailey and he continued to steal her breath even she tugged on his ears and muffled a moan.

Cody placed his eager hands on Bailey's waist and then had them slowly travel down the skirt portion of her dress and slip underneath it. His hands caressed her underwear clad groin and tickled her skin. Bailey squirmed underneath Cody's touch and her body language was begging his hands to give her a break but Cody did not oblige to Bailey's nonverbal request. Instead, he slipped her underwear off and unhooked the article of clothing from around her ankles. Cody took his right hand and put it underneath Bailey's dress and fingered her special spot. Bailey moaned even louder and her body went into convulsion. Her toes curled within her high heels and her breasts filled out her push-up bra from underneath her dress. Bailey finally was able to break away from the kiss and held Cody close but far away at the same time. She then kicked his right arm which made him withdraw his hand from her clitoris but he kept it under the safety of her dress.

"Cody, why don't you fix us some drinks?"

Cody grumbled and pulled his hand from underneath Bailey's dress and went to the kitchen to make two glasses of Gin and Tonics. He knew what Bailey was doing and he didn't like it. He was frustrated with her. He was aggressively frustrated with Bailey and he could go two ways: become violent or release his sexual frustrations onto Bailey. Cody knew that if his sexual frustration built up, then it would result into violent actions. Cody knew that he did not want to hurt Bailey in any way but he also knew that murder and sex were one in the same except of how they were interpreted into different actions. The French were not violent because they are not sex deprived people whereas the Americans are. Cody cursed under his breath on how sad it was that Americans were more sex deprived people as opposed to their European counterparts. He made two Gin and Tonics with ease and a calm hand but he was having trouble controlling his id with his ego. Cody came back out to the couch with a glass of Gin and Tonic in each hand and carefully gave one glass to Bailey. She gladly took the glass and thanked Cody. He sat down and took a sip of Gin and Tonic. Bailey fixed her dress and placed her underwear on top of the couch. Cody happened to glance at the underwear and saw that it black and lacy. He looked at Bailey and pretended to have any idea what Bailey might have in store for him. Bailey took a few sips of her drink and then looked at Cody.

"Cody."

"Bailey."

"What's with the sexual excitement?"

"I guess I might have been influenced by the memory of the cell block tango. It was racy and fast."

"So, you weren't planning to tackle me like you did?"

"Well, I try not to give myself expectation to infringe upon giving into the moment of passion but I was hoping to build up the tension before I did anything."

"Okay. So Cody, be honest with me. Did you regret what you did?"

"Well, I am sorry for what happened. I was not expecting for that to happen."

"Did you regret what you did to me? I want to get the bottom of this. Did you regret touch and kissing me like that?"

Cody looked down at his glass, swirled the contents in it and then bashfully smiled before looking back at Bailey.

"No."

Bailey then placed her glass down on the coffee table.

"Well, then…."

Cody had put his glass down as well. He stared at Bailey with a careful eye. Bailey turned back to him.

"We'll just have to make sure that you are properly punished…."

"What do you mean? Are you going to hold off sex for more than six months?"

Bailey didn't speak. She just simply picked up her glass and drank from it.

"I am sorry for being so quick, Bailey, but I couldn't help myself. I was weak. I allowed myself to be like a regular guy and let my emotions and desires get the better of me. You know me and I would never just think about sex. You know that I love you and I care what you think of me and what you think of society and life in general."

Bailey just continued to drink her Gin and Tonic. Once she was done, she had let out an 'ahh…" and then licked her lips…slowly. She placed the empty glass down on the coffee table and listened to Cody's apology. She didn't look at him but rather began to push the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She then brought her knees together and parted her feet and pulled her skirt down. Cody hadn't noticed what Bailey was doing for he was busy thinking of ways to get Bailey to speak to him. Bailey took out her earrings and placed them on the coffee table just before Cody went on to apologize.

"Bailey, I promise to be well behaved just, please, let me know what I can do to make it up to you."

Bailey had heard Cody's sincere words but did not completely register them. His words were white noise to her as she took off her high heels and allowed her shawl to slide down her shoulders and just barely hanging onto her body. She turned her body toward Cody and stared at him. Cody looked at Bailey and his mouth was open wide.

"Bailey? What are you doing?"

"I think you've suffered enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Bailey grabbed two fistfuls of Cody's shirt and pulled him so that his lips landed on hers. She leaned back against an arm of the couch and had Cody lay on top of her. This time around, Cody was the one to pull back.

"What did you mean that I had suffered enough?"

"Cody, I also wanted to admit that I was driven by my desire to tackle you like you did to me but I wanted us to have some time before we jumped into action. I just wanted to make you think of your actions so that you would not regret anything you did later. I made you wait as punishment for jumping the gun so soon. I would have made you wait anyway just to build the tension, but obviously that wouldn't work with your beast-like instincts kicking in."

"Oh."

Cody kissed Bailey again. His hands took off the shawl from Bailey's slender shoulders and took off his suit jacket, necktie and kicked off his shoes. He then slid his hands down and rubbed Bailey's full breasts. Cody spoke in between kisses.

"Bailey." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Wearing." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "Underwear." Kiss.

Bailey pulled away from the kissing session.

"So, what if I did?"

"I was just wondering if you have a matching bra."

Bailey playfully slapped Cody in one of his shoulders.

"You really want to find out?"

"Yes, please."

Bailey smirks at Cody and then pushes the bust line of her dress down and exposes a push-up bra. Cody is slack jawed.

"Wow."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No. I was going to say that you were planning to make me beg to just taste your skin. Were you hoping that if we had went slow that you would put me on a lease and I would be your obedient pet dog?"

"Maybe."

After Bailey uttered that one word, she coyly grinned at Cody and brought her right knee against his groin. Cody tried to lift his body away from Bailey's but she had her hands on his hips and used force to keep him close to her.

"Bailey, what do you plan to do with me?"

"What you probably want me to do."

Bailey kisses Cody and brings her hands down to Cody's belt and takes it off and then she unbuttons and unzips his pants. Then her hands slide against Cody's boxer clad groin and massages the area. Cody muffles a few moans and then feels his animal instincts kick in. Cody presses his lips hard against Bailey's and kicks off his socks. He squeezes her breast with vigor until he elicits a loud groan from Bailey's mouth. He releases his grip off of Bailey's chest once he was satisfied with her pleading groan. Cody decides to scoop Bailey up bridal-style and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and places his right hand underneath her dress again and rubs her vagina. Bailey tugs on Cody's shirt and takes it off in a hurry. She was anxious to have her and him to be clad only in their birthday suits. The shirt barely had enough time to fall by itself when the pants had been flung to the ground after it. Cody pulls his hand away from Bailey's womanhood and slips out of the bedroom to retrieve a couple of condemns. As Cody goes off to get protection for the two of them, Bailey stays on the bed and crosses her knees. Her chest was hurting from the cloth-like constraints. She needed to be free of them but she had to at least wait for Cody's return before she would do anything to make herself more comfortable. When Cody comes back, he grins at Bailey as he places the two condemns of the bedside table and then hovers over her.

"Bailey, how are you?"

"I want to get of this damn dress. It has become tight on me because my breasts have swollen up."

"My, oh, my. Now, you're the one who is sexually frustrated. I guess I should help you relief you of your discomfort. Be still, my dear, for I will make you happy and feel at ease."

Cody took off his boxers and flung them to the ground. Bailey waited patiently for Cody pleasure her. Cody then took off Bailey's dress and forced her knees to part. He lowered his head and ate her out from in between her legs. Bailey screamed from joy and pain and she panted from excitement. The more Cody continued to flick his tongue against her clitoris, the more Bailey wanted to touch herself and have Cody enter her all at once. Cody would lick Bailey sensitive spot and gently nibble on the insides of her thighs. Bailey arched her back up and she breathed heavy, fast breathes. She desperately needed to have the rest of her body to be loved and given attention. Oh how she wished she could have her body be caressed at the same time that Cody would passionately kiss her. So many wants and desire ran through Bailey's mind that it drove her crazy. Cody then began to suck on her sweet spot. Bailey couldn't take it anymore.

"For all that is good, love my whole body, Cody!"

Cody heard his lover's plea and felt absolutely obligated to fulfill her wish. He happily withdrew his mouth from her groin area and flipped her over. Cody ran soft, light kisses along her spinal column and planted kisses on the backsides of her knees. Bailey wiggled out of Cody's grasp and turned herself over. Cody pulled back and looked at Bailey. She had spread her legs wide apart and bent her knees. She then took one hand and cupped a breast while the other one rubbed her clitoris.

"Cody, please, fuck me. My body is aching so bad."

While Bailey touched herself in front of Cody, he saw beads of sweat form and roll down her beautiful body. Cody realized how urgent it was for him to make love Bailey. He realized that she was only touching herself so that she would stay calm while he made his next move. Cody grew jealous of Bailey's hands and removed them from her desperate body that was depraved of its sexual appetite. Cody pinned Bailey's wrists against the bed up near her head and scowled at her.

"I will be the only one who gets to love you."

"Who says that you're not?"

"I don't want you to try to please yourself when you have me to do the job for you. Let me be your willing servant of giving your body all the love and attention it deserves."

"What about my mind?"

"We may ready a story later."

"What about my eyes?"

"I will always lovingly gaze into your eyes."

"And what about my heart?"

"I'll lick your chest tonight to taste your health and I will be romantic and caring after this night of hot passion."

"What about tonight?"

"I will make love with you with my heart, body and soul."

"And you always promise to be mine?"

"Yes. I promise to always belong to you."

"Then I promise to always belong to you as well."

"Then let me kiss you."

Bailey opens her mouth slightly. Cody kisses Bailey and when his feels excited, he pokes his tongue out and Bailey invites his tongue by opening up her mouth wide. Cody joyfully has his tongue explore the sweet and hot moistness of Bailey's mouth. As they kiss, Cody's hands run away from Bailey's wrists and come over to her bra where his fingers skillfully undo the bra and then throws it in the vast mystery of the hot, red night. Cody brings his fingers to cup Bailey's cheeks and strokes her ears. Bailey has a hand travel down and grabs onto Cody's manhood. She twists and squeezes it which makes Cody draw back from the kiss and moan in pain. He falls onto the bed and Bailey is the one to be above him. She runs her index finger and thumb up and down the length of his penis and uses her other hand to play with his shaft. Cody squirms underneath bailey touch but she pays no mind to his body going into violent convulsions. Bailey then takes one hand and slides it up and down Cody's torso and glides her index finger against each of his stiff nipples. Bailey continues to rub Cody's penis even after the point where Cody had bent his knees up and spread his legs apart. Bailey teased Cody's manhood until she saw that his cheeks were turning red. She took her hands off his body and grabbed a foil square and opened it. She then placed the condemn on Cody's penis. She placed her right index finger in her mouth and then took it out. She ran her moist finger against the length of Cody's penis and then made the damp digit stop at the tip of the erect member. She used her finger to tap on it. Cody pleaded and moaned until Bailey had enough of her fun and then straddled Cody in between her thighs. Cody looked at Bailey with pleading eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll ride you first and then you can ride me. Deal?"

"So, you want me to…?"

"Enter me. Let me slide my vagina onto your cock so that you can come inside me and then I'll ride you."

"Okay."

Cody widened his legs even more so and Bailey then positioned herself so that Cody's penis would slide into her vagina. Once she knew that Cody was well inside of her, Bailey began to bounce up and down. Cody got a nice sight of Bailey's breasts bounce up and down with the motion of her sweat-glazed, naked body. He allowed Bailey to ride him as he enjoyed the show. Bailey rode Cody hard and long until she got tired. Once Bailey had bounce on Cody long enough, she got of him and fell on her back onto the bed to catch her breath. Cody took off the first condemn and had placed it on the bedside table before he went over to Bailey to kiss every inch of her while she caught her breath.

As Cody kissed her whole body, Bailey breathed in and out with a slow and steady pace. She could feel Cody's lips brush off her skin and tickle her as he did so. Cody simply could not get enough of Bailey body and so he gently flipped her over and kissed her legs, arms, back and sweet, well-toned bum. He caressed the cheeks of her rear end and brushed his fingers across them as well. Cody ran an index finger up and down Bailey's spine until she shivered with delight.

Bailey turned herself around and massaged Cody's thighs as he had straddled her. She ran her hand over his manhood and went over his taut stomach and toned chest. She felt his muscles flux under her touch and could feel his sensitive nipples stiffen under her palms. As Bailey felt Cody's chest, he rubbed his hands against her thigh for a little while and then reached over and grabbed the second condemn. While Bailey was busy feeling Cody's torso, Cody opened up the other foil square and placed the condemn on his still erect penis. Once Cody was ready, he took Bailey's hands and pulled them away from his chest. He kissed the backside of each hand and then positioned himself so that he could enter Bailey when he was ready. Bailey bent her knees up high and spread her legs wide open for Cody to have easy access to come inside her. Cody looked at Bailey straight in the eyes. He looked at her as if silently asking permission from her.

"Go ahead, Cody. Do me hard and good."

Cody smiled. He got the answer he needed from Bailey to continue. With his throbbing and hot penis, Cody thrusted himself inside Bailey's ever so welcoming and pulsating vagina. He went slow at first but then gained momentum. As Cody moved faster and harder, Bailey rocked along with him accordingly. Heat rose from their bodies and sweat glazed over their skin. Cody rode Bailey like when a cowboy rides a horse. Sweat slid down his back and dropped onto the bed. Bailey reached back and pulled herself up half way with the aid of the poles in the headboard and used them as support as Cody went in and out of her. Bailey was grinding her hips against the bed as she could feel Cody fill her up. She wished that Cody could grow more inside her but he was already strong and stiff. While Cody was thrusting himself in and out of Bailey, he decided to turn up the heat by playing with Bailey's clitoris at the same time. When Bailey realized that Cody added a little more to his free ride, Bailey groaned and tightened her grip on the poles. Her knuckles were turning white and her toes curled in tight. Bailey also bit her lip hard as to suppress anymore loud moans. She was breathing hard and felt that she was about to have one huge climax. She tried to hold it in but she knew that it would be best to everything out. She just had to scream.

"Cody!"

Cody abruptly pulled himself out of Bailey and as soon as he did, Bailey reached her climax and squinted everywhere. Her thighs and vagina were raw and pink and her breasts went in and out, up and down. Her stiff nipples were surrounded by a pool of pink blush and her face was aglow. Cody, just with seeing Bailey in her current state, felt exceptionally aroused and climaxed as well. He collapsed on Bailey's left side and took of the second condemn. He then placed it on the bedside table next to the first one. Bailey rolled on her side and clung to Cody's hot and sweaty, naked body. She closed her eyes and rested. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey and stayed awake. He stroked her forehead and listened to her breath as she slept. After a while, Bailey murmured to Cody.

"Cody…"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleeping."

"You will soon enough. Before you fall asleep, please cover us…."

"Yes, darling."

Just then, Bailey nuzzled her head into Cody's chest and fell completely asleep. Cody tapped on her shoulder and found that she was out cold. Cody yawned and pulled a thin cover over his and Bailey's bodies. He nuzzled his chin on top of Bailey's head and placed his head on a pillow. The two lovers slept the night away knowing that they could hold out for about six months.

To Be Continued…


	28. Take It Easy

A gleaming ray of sunlight illuminated a small portion of Cody's bedroom. It was a thin and weak light but it was enough to penetrate some of the darkness. The two avid lovers laid quietly in the bed that they had stained with their love and lust. Cody, with his arms wrapped around Bailey, stirred in his sleep. He took in some oxygen that sifted through the atmosphere. The dirty blonde young man woke up as his eyes fluttered open. Cody looked around his surroundings and saw Bailey in his arms. He smiled and then kissed her on the neck. Bailey smiled in her sleep and sweetly murmured his name.

"Cody…."

Cody kissed Bailey's neck again. "Yes, my love?"

Bailey then came to the conscience world and opened her eyes and looked over at Cody.

"Cody?"

"Good morning, Bailey."

"What time is it?"

"I do not know but I also do not care."

"If it's still early in the morning then I want to sleep some more. You can wake me up around ten."

Cody leaned over Bailey's head and looked at the radio clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning."

"It's six thirty. Do you want to stay up or go back to sleep?"

"There's no work today. Wake me up later, please."

With that, Bailey lazily dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Cody stifled a laugh and then kissed Bailey's neck once more. He then rested his chin on her shoulder and took a few strands of her hair in his hand. He played with Bailey's hair and marveled at it and then kissed it. He took a moment to drink in the simplistic beauty that Bailey possessed while asleep. She seemed so calm and at peace with herself when she rested. Cody smelled Bailey's hair and breathed in her natural scent. He could stay with Bailey in the same position forever but life did not function that way. There were responsibilities to uphold and duties to fulfill. Cody knew that the real world was not meant for people lay around in bed all day with their lovers or by themselves. Life had intended for people to stay busy and to grow as human beings. Cody accidentally sighed into Bailey's neck which tickled her and caused her to wake up.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Bailey. I accidentally breathed on your neck."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders and the rolled around in Cody's arms.

"I may as well stay awake."

"Don't for my sake. Go back to sleep. I don't mind waking you up later."

"No, Cody. It's fine. I think I had at least eight hours of sleep anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Great. So, what do you want to do?"

"You promised that we would read a book together."

"I know. And we will read something. But how about we wake up a little more by eating something?"

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Maybe we could start out with toast and some water or tea."

"I'll make us to tea and toast. Do you want ginger peach or green?"

"I'll go with green."

"Great. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead and then got out of bed. He scavenged for his boxers and then found then within a minute or so. He wiggled into them and then left the bedroom. While Cody went to the kitchen to make toast and tea, Bailey sat up in bed and held the single bed sheet up to her naked body. She looked around to see what she could use to cover herself up. Bailey scrunched the sheet up and wrapped it around her body and then got off the bed. She walked around and found Cody's shirt. She picked it up and then returned to the bed. She allowed the bed sheet to drop from her body and had commenced to put on Cody's white shirt. Once Bailey was satisfied with her temporary covering, she got off the bed and made it. Then she neatly piled up some the clothing items on the floor and then got on the bed. Bailey sat down in the middle and crossed her legs. By the time Bailey sat nicely in the middle of the bed, Cody had returned with a plate of two pieces of toast. He walked over to Bailey and sat next to her. Bailey took a piece of toast before Cody had the chance to put the plate down on the bed.

"Is the tea too hot to bring in?"

"Yes and that I can't carry two mugs and a plate."

Bailey giggled. "I know. I was just checking."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then picked up the other piece of toast and took a bite out of it. Bailey followed his example. Once their moths were clear of food, Bailey took the opportunity to ask Cody a question.

"Cody?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What will we read?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of something that was short."

"Do you want to read something like a fable or tale?"

"Yes! Exactly. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Do you have anything that we could read from?"

"Hmm…Let me think."

While Cody thought of some books that he had, Bailey quietly munched on her piece of toast. She stared at Cody's thoughtful face as she ate. She loved how his face looked when he was deep in thought. She found Cody's expression to be endearing and cute. Bailey was so involved at admiring Cody's expression that she had not realized how soon she finished eating her toast. Bailey felt her hand to be empty and rationalized that had finished eating her piece of toast. Just as Bailey came to her short revelation, Cody's expression changed and he looked back at Bailey.

"Bailey."

"Yes, Cody?"

"How about we read from The Decameron?"

"Do you have it as a book?"

"Yes."

"And I mean a tangible book, not an electric one."

"Of course."

"Oh. Okay."

"I have a story in mind. Is that okay if I have one picked out for us?"

"That's fine."

"Okay. Just let me get the book."

"Sure, Cody. While you get the book, I'll get our tea."

"Wonderful."

Cody leaned in and pecked Bailey on the lips. He then got off the bed and went out to the living room area to search through some of his book shelves. As Cody hopped off the bed, he stuck his piece of toast in his mouth and chewed on it. The way the toast hung from his mouth was a similar sight of that of a happy puppy that had a bone in his mouth. Once Cody was out of the bedroom, Bailey picked up the plate and get off the bed. She left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. She placed the plate in the sink and then grabbed the two cups of tea and brought them back to the bedroom. Bailey then had carefully set the cups of tea on the bedside table before she settled down on the bed. Bailey did not have any time to herself as Cody quickly came over and sat at her side with a glossy paperback in his right hand. Bailey glanced over and saw the book.

"_The Decameron_ by Giovanni Boccaccio. A Norton Critical Edition."

Cody looked over at the cups of tea.

"I see you got the tea."

Bailey looked at the cups as well. "Yep. Does it matter which one we pick?"

"Nope. They're both green tea."

"Oh."

Bailey picked up a cup of tea and then handed it over to Cody. He took the cup from Bailey's hands after he had set the book down on the bed for the time being. Cody took a few sips of the hot tea and then carefully placed it on the floor away from his feet. He allowed for his feet to rest on the floor as he picked the book back up. As Bailey picked up the other cup of tea and sipped from it, Cody flipped through the pages until he found the tale. The Decameron typically had a hundred tales by the Norton Critical Edition only had twenty one selected tales that best represented Boccaccio's work. Once Cody found the right page, he scooted back against the pillows and leaned up against the headboard. Bailey placed her tea back down on the bedside table and cuddled close to Cody. She leaned against his shoulder while he slung an arm around her shoulders. Bailey reached up and laced her fingers with Cody's fingers that dangled from her shoulder. She leaned in even more so right when Cody was ready to read the story out loud.

"This story that I will read to you, Bailey, is the ninth story of the fifth day."

"What's it about?"

"It's a love story that has a happy ending but only after a trial of misfortunes."

"It sounds interesting."

"Great. I'll read the summary first."

Bailey then eagerly cuddled even closer to Cody before he went into his story-telling mode. With his sturdy voice that was soothing, Cody cleared his throat.

"Federigo degli Alberighi loves but is not loved. He spends all the money he has in courtship, and he is left with only a falcon which he gives to his lady to eat when she visits his home, for he has nothing else to give her. Learning of this, she changes her mind, takes him for her husband, and makes him rich."

Just as Cody finished reading the summary of the story, Bailey placed a gentle hand over his heart. Cody looked down at Bailey.

"Bailey?"

She looked up at Cody.

"What, Cody?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Everything is fine. Please, read on."

"Okay."

Cody resumed speaking in his story-telling voice. He read on about Federigo, a young man in Florence who was the son of Messer Filippo Alberighi, was renowned above all other men in Tuscany for his prowess in arms and for his courtliness. It had been said that he fell in love with a beautiful and charming lady named Monna Giovanna. Federigo did many things in hopes to win Monna's affections such as participating in jousts and tournament and organize and give feasts and did it without restraint on how he used his money. But after all his efforts of dazzling Monna, she did not return his affections as she was a virtuous woman who was loyal to her husband. In turn, Federigo lost his money and became poor. Federigo spent his days at his farm in Campi.

As Cody read the story with vigor and warming sensation emit from his mouth and throat, Bailey fell in love with his voice and at the same time, felt sorry for Federigo but reminded herself that he was not real. Bailey paid attention every word Cody relayed to her as he read the story out loud. The story went on and it was found that one day, Monna's husband grew ill and was about to die. He made his last will and made his and Monna's son the heir of his wealth as he was growing older and that if the son could not have an heir himself then Monna would become the heir of the fortune. When Monna's husband died, she mourned over his death and then took her son with her, as part of tradition, to spend a year on one of her possessions that was very close to Federigo's farm. Over time, Monna's son became friends with Federigo and adored his fine falcon. The boy wanted the falcon for his own but knew that he could not take it away from Federigo. One day, the boy grew ill and Monna never ceased to be by his side and tend to him.

At the sound of this sad situation, Bailey shuttered. Cody felt Bailey's slight discomfort and stopped for her sake. He looked at her with compassion swirling in his eyes.

"Bailey what's the matter? Are you sad that the boy is sick?"

Cody gave Bailey a small smile and tightened his grip on her hand and used his arm to bring her so close to him that there was not an inch between their bodies.

"Don't worry, Bailey, I'm sure the story will end fine. But you don't feel comfortable me reading the rest of the story then we can stop."

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, continue. It is an interesting story."

"Okay. If you say so."

Cody turned his attention back to the story and read on where he left off. Back with the tale, the sick son of Monna requested of her mother that she get the falcon from Federigo as a gift in a hopeful way that he will get better. Monna first thought that she would not dare to attempt to make Federigo from his falcon since she knew how much he has suffered and that the falcon was his only support. She stood up from her son's side and did not answer him. But after a while, she resolved that she would get the bird herself for her son and she told him so that she would get it the following morning. As she promised, Monna parted for morning with another woman as if on a walk and then arrived at Federigo's farm and called for him. He was busy in his orchard but then heard Monna call for him. She asked him to dine with him and he made preparations in a frantic manner as he did not have a lot of money but still wanted to honor Monna with a fitting dinner. He found his flacon to be plump and wrung its neck. He had his servant girl pluck, prepare and put the falcon on a spit to be roasted with care. Later on, when the falcon had been cooked and served for dinner, Monna ate the falcon not knowing what it truly was. Afterwards, she delicately and kindly asked for the falcon to be given to her so that she could give it to her son in hopes that his spirits would be lifted and that he would get better. Monna did try her best to be sensitive with the subject and explain how it feels to a parent who only wants to do what will make their child happy. Federigo, after hearing the request, cried. Monna thought he cried for being sad to depart with his falcon but he actually cried that he could not give her the falcon in the way that she had requested and then explained to Monna what had happened. After her gave her his explanation, he then laid the feathers, feet and beak to her as proof.

Cody paused for a moment. Bailey looked up at him. He turned to see her face.

"Bailey, would you please bend down and give me my cup of tea? I may require some liquid go down my throat before I finish reading this story."

"Of course, Cody."

Bailey removed herself from Cody's embrace and bent down over the bed and picked up the cup of tea that Cody had set down on the floor before he and Bailey had begun reading the story. She came back up and gave Cody the cup of tea. He thanked her and then took a few sips of the warm liquid. He gave the cup back to her and she had set it down on the bedside table next to her cup. Bailey then found her spot against Cody's body again and he slung his arm around her shoulders once more. They linked their fingers together just before and then Cody returned to reading the rest of the story.

Monna, realizing that she would be able to give her son Federigo's falcon, left in grief after thanking him for his honor and for his good will. When she returned to her son, he passed away and few days later. After a period of mourning and bitterness had passed, Monna's brothers had urged her to remarry for she was very rich and still very young. Monna told her brothers that she would rather remain a widow but she was to remarry, she would want to be wed to Federigo. Her brothers laugher at her and thought that she was crazy. But Monna gave them a good reason why she would choose Federigo.

"'My brothers, I am well aware of what you say, but I would rather have a man who needs money than money needs a man.'"

With those words, Monna's brothers stopped teasing her and found Federigo to be of noble birth even if he was poor. They resolved to marry their sister to Federigo degli Alberighi. When Federigo found himself to be the husband of Monna, he was overjoyed and managed his money with much more caution than he did before in the past and he lived happily with Monna for the rest of their lives.

When Cody finished the story, he closed the book and rested it on the bed. He then turned to face Bailey. She looked up at him.

"That was a nice story."

Cody smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm glad that you picked it."

Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead.

"Could you please hand me my tea?"

Without saying a word, Bailey gave Cody his cup of tea and then retrieved her own cup. Cody took a few sips of his tea before he returned his attention to Bailey.

"So, Bailey, did I deliver?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have I proven to you that I am capable of feeding your body, soul and mind?"

"Yes. You have."

Bailey then took two quick sips of her tea.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Are you comfortable in just my shirt?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, let's drink our tea before its gets cold."

"Okay."

For the next few moments, Cody and Bailey finished drinking their teas and then placed the empty cups on the bedside table. Afterwards, they cuddled together. Cody had gentle hand poised on one of Bailey's exposed thighs and slowly rubbed his hand against her naked skin. The motion of his hand was lazy at best. Bailey lifted her head up and gazed at Cody.

"Cody?"

Stopped moving his hand and looked at Bailey.

"Yes?"

Bailey leaned in and captured Cody's lips with her own. Cody leaned into the kiss. Bailey savored the taste and feeling of Cody's sweet lips caressing hers. They broke apart after two minutes.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Do you think that we should get ready for the day so I can take you back to your apartment?"

"Do we have to?"

"I think that we do."

"Fine. But what time is it?"

Cody looked at the time. "It's seven thirty."

"Oh."

"We're going to have to eventually get ready, Bailey. May as well get it over with now."

"Fine."

Bailey got up and scavenged for pieces of clothing to dress up in. She gathered her clothes from the previous night and borrowed some of Cody's clothes. While Bailey got dressed and also get her bag and shawl ready to be carried out with her other clothing items, Cody took care of the cups and washed the dishes in the sink and then got dressed himself. Once Cody and Bailey were both dressed, they appeared to both been wearing skinny jeans, plain white tees and some sort of sweater or sweatshirt. Cody wore a red sweatshirt while Bailey wore a blue sweater. When they were dressed and ready to go, Cody took Bailey back to her apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment, Bailey begged Cody to hang around so that she could change out of his clothes and into her own clothes and then she would return the clothes that she borrowed from him. Cody took his clothes back from Bailey and then pecked her on the lips. He gazed into Bailey's eyes and saw that her ensemble was not that different from her previous one except the outfit consisted of her own clothes.

"So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"We'll see where we are in a month. If we're fine, I'm sure we can stretch it out to six months."

"Will anything significant happen during the next six months?"

"Who knows? It just depends on how we feel and how serious we are."

"Okay. So, when will I see next?"

"You'll probably see me tomorrow in the office. I wish I could come back later to spend time with you, Bails, but I have some paper work to take care of."

"Okay. I understand, Cody."

Bailey leans in a gives Cody a sweet and quick kiss on the cheek. He receives it graciously and then smiles at her.

"Bye, Bailey."

"Goodbye, Cody. See you tomorrow."

Cody waved goodbye to Bailey while holding his clothes and then left the apartment. Bailey watched Cody leave for a little while and then immediately closed and locked the door and took a shower. In the meantime while he walked back to his car, Cody smelled his clothes that had been worn by Bailey. He had sniffed her scent on his clothes and felt a surge of bliss shoot through his body. He loved how smelled after making love with her and he thought she had a slight glow to her earlier that morning even though he was too shy to admit it to Bailey. He wondered how long he and Bailey would last until they would give into their desires again. Cody hoped that they would go by six months without much of any sexual activity. He did love Bailey's body bit he wanted to love her personality even more and have a healthy relationship with her. Cody got inside his car and drove off with the simple thought of looking forward to the next few months of his relationship with Bailey.

To Be Continued…


	29. A Bend In The Road

Four months passed by for Cody and Bailey. During the four months, they grew and matured as a couple. They did well sharing an office and they would occasionally go out for coffee or for dinner. They would even invite each other for dinner and cooked for the other or maybe go mini golfing or bowling. As the weeks passed them by, Cody and Bailey were happy with each other's company. They sometimes would wish that they were together sooner but they knew that they could not turn back the clock. On some hot days, they would go to a park and get ice cream to help them cool off. However, there were times when they were tempted to strip down to nothing and become one but they restrained themselves from going any further than perhaps a passionate kiss and lingering hands tug at the other's sides. Other than those two particular actions, Cody and Bailey did not do much when it came to exceptional intimate actions. They did, however, allow themselves some enjoyment of being close to each other. One day, Cody allowed Bailey to sit on his lap while they were on the grass of a park that they frequented on exceptionally warm or hot days.

With every passing day, Cody and Bailey grew closer together and became a stronger couple with each passing second. They bonded over simple things and bonded over how they acted as students from elementary school to college. They talked about the weather, politics, philosophy and science. They talked about history and morals and then went back talking about science, especially about chemistry. Things certainly were going well for Cody and Bailey but an unexpected catastrophe was brewing underneath the surface and it would be no fault of either of them. It simply would play for them like an unlucky hand of cards. What was going to come for them was going to be sheer bad luck. But if they were wise, they would overcome this upcoming obstacle and benefit from it. But it was all up to them and only they could figure out how to come out strong.

On one warm August day, Bailey was at her apartment going over some past reports and cases. Once she was down organizing her papers, she had put them away in her briefcase and went in the kitchen to pour herself a glass of iced tea. She wished that Cody was with her at the moment but he told her that he would be busy for the remainder of the day. He had told her that he had something very important to get. Bailey asked what Cody had meant but he told her that he would let her know once it was confirmed that he could pick up an important item. Bailey, not wanting to press the issue any further, did not bother Cody and had left where things were between them and said goodbye to Cody. All of this had occurred on the phone earlier that day and Bailey wondered what Cody needed to get and why he would need a confirmation that he could get the item. Bailey shook her head and didn't entertain the thought any longer and just drank her iced tea.

As Bailey drank away the heat from her body, she walked around the apartment and found a spot on the couch. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. Bailey chose to watch the Smithsonian Channel in hopes that she would doze off and sleep through the heat while she was in her jeans and light pink shirt. Bailey watched the Smithsonian Channel with great interest at first but as the time ticked away, she got tired. She yawned and checked the time from her cell phone that had been in her right front pocket. It was only four in the afternoon. Bailey grunted to herself and sighed. She wondered if Cody would be free at that moment to cheer her up from her hot and lazy day. Just before Bailey could call Cody on her cell phone, it rang. Bailey answered her phone and brought it up to her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Bailey, how are you?"

"Mama? What are you calling for at this time of day?"

"You mean in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Bailey…."

Oh, no. Bailey didn't like the sound of her mother's tone of voice. She gulped hard and then carefully placed her glass of iced tea on the coffee table before she gave her mom her utter undivided attention.

"Yes, mama? What is it?"

"Bailey, I'm sorry to say this but…you might have to move back home."

"Why?"

"Well, our family has been stuck in rut when it's coming to the issue of finances. We need you to be here so you can help us. You could have sent money over but that costs money and your father thinks that it would be easier if you just here helping out. Plus, Grammy Pickett is barely hanging on wither memory so you might want to be here when she has to be put in a home."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Bailey, I really am. I know how you must love your new life in Boston being there for about a year but I think you should come home."

"If I do come home, when should I leave?"

"By the beginning of this coming week, say, on Monday. Give yourself time to pack up and say goodbye and then leave to come back home here in Kettlecorn as soon as you're ready. Okay, Bailey?"

"Okay, mama."

"Okay then. Nice speaking with you, Bailey. I hope that we'll see you soon."

"Bye, mama. See you later..."

"Bye, Bailey."

Eunice hung up on bailey with a chirpy attitude for she could not detect the despair in Bailey's voice. The phone call certainly had put Bailey in a pickle and turned her world upside-down. She wanted to stay in the city but she also had an unconditional duty to her family. She had to go back to Kansas and help her family. Bailey then thought of Cody and worried how she would tell him of the sudden news. What would become of her and him? Would they still remain a couple or be forced to break apart? Bailey certainly got upset over these unpleasant thoughts and then she began to become teary eyed. He heart began to break into a thousand tine pieces like glass shatters and little shards fall to the ground. Bailey dropped her cell phone on one of the cushions of the couch and then hid her ear stained face into the comfort of her hands. She lowered her head down until her elbows met with her knees and her face was buried in her hands. Salty water flowed from Bailey's eyes and cascaded down her smooth cheeks, the one that had smoothed by Cody's soft kisses and tender hands and fingers. They had been cared for and been molded by Cody's careful and loving hands. They had been touch so many times by him that Bailey would gladly give Cody credit for making her cheeks so full of youth and color. The tears than rolled over the corners of her lips that had curved down in an unpleasant line. Oh, how Bailey cursed the moment for ruining her apple cheeks and for making he reject the usual upward motion of her lips. She did not have Cody with her at the moment and she was not happy as she usually was. Bailey had a gnarly frown on her face and her eyes would not open for the tears could not stop flowing. She attempted to wipe away the tears but they would just come back. After a good long thought and twenty minutes of crying, Bailey lifted her head up and wiped her tears away for good. She resolved to tell Cody immediately what was required of her.

Meanwhile, Cody was busy browsing in a jewelry shop. He was looking for an engagement ring to give to Bailey if she accepted his offer to marry him. He knew that they were only a couple for barely six months but he felt that they made great progress and were emotionally and mentally ready to take the next step in their relationship and become engaged. Cody was so excited. He had been waiting for at least two weeks to find the time and go get an engagement ring. As he looked at the rings from within a glass case, Cody contemplated on which ring would best match Bailey's personality. He tried to look for a ring that was to be simple and beautiful yet sophisticated. He tirelessly searched many rings with his eyes until he found one ring in particular. It was a silver, braided band with a modest diamond in the middle. Cody thought that it would be the closest ring to represent Bailey's wonderful personality and be a proper representation of his and her love for each other. He got an employee's attention and asked for the price of the ring that he had in mind. The woman told him the price and Cody asked if the shop accepted credit or debit cards. The woman replied that she would be happy to take his card. Cody then asked to see the size of the ring. The woman helped him figure the dimensions of the ring and then found her fingers to be of similar size to Bailey's so he asked her to try it on for him. The ring had fit well on the woman's ring finger and then gave it to Cody. He paid for the ring with his debit card and then thanked the woman for her assistance. When he had the ring put in a box and he got his receipt, he went on his way out of the shop with an engagement ring to give to Bailey. He quickly placed the black velvet box in his left jean pocket. As Cody walked back to his car, he felt is cell phone shift in his right pocket. He pulled it to find it ringing. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Cody…."

"Bailey! What a nice surprise. This certainly has been a good day as I get to hear your angelic voice twice over the phone in one day."

"Cody, could you please come over to my place quickly? I have something very important to tell you and I want to tell you in person."

"Why? What's going on, Bailey?"

"Just come over right away. Please?"

"Okay. Don't worry, Bailey. I'm coming over."

"Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome."

"And Cody?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Cody hung up the phone and placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He hurried back to his car as he could sense that there must be something very urgent information that bailey wanted to tell him in person. He felt that something trouble his Bailey Bunny and he wanted to be by her side as soon as possible that he could efficiently give her support and comfort her. When Cody got to Bailey's apartment, he knocked on the door. Without another second to waste, Bailey opened the door and greeted Cody inside her apartment. As soon as he was inside, she closed the door. Bailey then walked over to the couch and sat down where she was sitting. Cody takes a spot on the couch on Bailey's right side. He looks over at her as she folds her hands in a bridge formation and leans her forehead against her hands as if to stare at the floor. Cody gingerly places a cautious hand on Bailey's back. He begins to rub her back.

"Bailey, what's wrong?"

Bailey grumbles something.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you, Bailey. Please, let me what's going on."

Bailey snapped her head up toward Cody's face and exposed puffy eyes.

"Cody, I think we have to let each other go."

"Wait. Hold on. What are you telling me this for? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Cody. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you've done everything right and I couldn't have been more proud to be your girlfriend and be your colleague at the office but….."

"But you're breaking up with me. Why?"

"I got a call from my mom."

Cody stopped rubbing Bailey's back. He slowly withdrew his hand from her body and waited for Bailey to continue.

"Cody, I'm sorry, I truly am but I don't think that it would be fair for either of us to maintain a long distance relationship."

"Are you saying this because your mom called for you to return to your old home?"

Bailey finally straightened out her back and leaned against the couch. "Yes."

Cody positioned himself so that he may directly face Bailey. He sat on his side with his knees pointing toward Bailey's body.

"Why?"

"My mom said that the family is having financial trouble and they want me to move back and continue my work as an Attorney there so that I may be close by when they need me. Plus, they're going to have all the help they need when Grammy Pickett is putting into a home. My guess based on what my mother had implied that she developed dementia."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry to hear about your family. But is it really necessary for you to permanently move back to Kettlecorn? I mean, can't this be a temporary problem?"

Bailey could hear the desperation in Cody's voice. She sat up and placed a tender hand on one of his knees.

"Cody, I don't think that I come back here in Boston once I leave for Kettlecorn."

Cody dropped his head down. "I know….I know you have a duty to your family and I can't blame you for leaving but I just wished that this didn't happen to us. I wish your family was finically stable and I wish your grandmother was mentally healthy…but I guess all good things must come to an end."

"I know, Cody. I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't happen either but I have go back home."

Cody lifted his head up in curiosity. "When are you expected to leave?"

"A few days from now."

"Oh…..that's not a lot of time."

"No, it isn't."

Cody then jerked his body away from Bailey and sat in a straight line. Bailey's hand fell limply against the edge of the couch. She placed both of her hands on her knees and leaned over to see Cody's face.

"Cody, are you okay?"

"No."

"Could I get you a glass of water or iced tea? I know that it must be a bit warm in here."

"Bailey, what I want to know is w here we stand. Are we officially broken up now?"

Bailey drew back from the question. She thought for a moment and then turned back to Cody.

"That's up to you to decide."

Cody turned toward Bailey. "What do you mean?"

"You can decide how we shall part from each other. Will you separate yourself from me now on this couch or before you leave the apartment or will we no longer be a couple the moment our lips part if you come to see me off at the airport?"

"Well, I do not know. One part of me wants to hold out to the very end while another part of me wants to ends things quickly to ease the pain like when you tear off a bandage from a wound."

"Well, whatever we decide to do, always know this, Cody: you will always have my heart and you will always be the one for me. Even if I must move on with someone else, I will never be truly happy unless I'm with you. Please, remember that, Cody, and all the moments that we shared together. Think of us tenderly and lovingly. Please, remember me from time to time."

"I will only if you promise to remember me as well."

"I will remember you. I always will remember and love you no matter what."

"Then I'll never forget about you either. You will always have a special place in my heart."

Bailey was so moved by the heartfelt emotion that swirled around her and Cody that she just had to throw her arms around his neck and hug him. Cody hugged Bailey back. He buried his face into Bailey's hair and neck as to hide his tears. He barely spoke clearly but Bailey could hear him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bailey."

"I know, Cody. I'm going to miss you so much, too."

Bailey moved her arms away from Cody's neck and brought her hands to his back and rubbed it. She rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll always be in my heart. You know that, right?"

Cody drew back from Bailey's neck and looked at her. He took his hands away from her body and she followed his example accordingly. They stared at each other.

"I know that. It's just so…."

"I know."

Bailey then saw a few tears on Cody's face and wiped them away. "Do you want something to drink?"

Cody took a deep breath and then cleared his throat to be strong for Bailey. "Some water would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Bailey got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch Cody a glass of ice cold water. But before she left the couch, she planted a tender kiss on Cody's forehead. Bailey got Cody a glass of water and came back to the couch in time and gave the glass to him. He thanked her and took two big gulps before setting the glass down on the coffee table. In the meantime, Bailey had sat down next to Cody and took a few sips of her iced tea as Cody drank his water. When both of them had set their glasses of cold beverages down on the coffee table, they looked at each other. Cody awkwardly placed his hands in his jean pockets and felt the velvet box in his left pocket. His eyes had slit halfway. What a fine mess the day had turned out to be because just when Cody was about to ask Bailey to marry him and make him the happiest man alive, Bailey gave him some terrible news that would split them up. This was one of those moments when life was a bitch and you just had to suck it up and deal with it. For the time being, life was a cruel mistress. Cody didn't know how long he had been staring at Bailey but he knew he had to do something soon.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"When do you plan to leave on Monday?"

"I don't know, probably whenever I can get an early flight home."

"Do you think you'll leave really early in the morning like around six or a little later like nine or ten?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check flight times that are heading to Kansas or Missouri. Whichever will get me to the Midwest the fastest. If I fly to Missouri then I can take a taxi to Kansas and from there, I'll walk until I can find someone to give me a lift."

"What do you plan to do once you're there?"

"What do you mean?"

Cody blushed. He was actually embarrassed to ask Bailey a certain question.

"Well, what I mean is that: Are you going to try find someone to keep you company?"

Bailey took in Cody's words and then analyzed them. After a short while, she realized what his was wondering about. Bailey took a moment to breathe before she gave herself the liberty and giving Cody an answer. She leaned in by a few inches toward Cody's face.

"No. Even when I won't have to help my family, I won't be interested in moving on so quickly."

"But what will you do if you run into Moose?"

"I don't know what I'll say to him but I certainly will not give him the chance to get me back. I don't want to be with him and that is final."

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will you wait before you feel that you're ready to move on? I only ask because there might be some miraculous reason that we will see each other again and that we would want to save ourselves for each other. Just to be on the safe side, we should promise each other how we should wait."

"Cody, I don't think that will happen but I do like your optimism. But no matter what you have my whole heart. I suppose I would wait no sooner than six months and no later than two years."

"That seems reasonable."

"Will you promise me to move on definitely once two years have passed and you still haven't met someone else?"

"I promise. Will you?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess there's not much left for us but to say goodbye."

"I guess not. Will I see you at the airport if I text you when I'll leave?"

"I wish that I could but I can't. I'll be busy on Monday."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I can just say goodbye now."

"You mean as in now _now_? Can't we have dinner tonight?"

"No. I don't want to drag it out, Bailey. I want you to be able to go to Kettlecorn and help your family without too much emotional baggage. I know you can do this and I know that you can't abandon your family because you're a good person and I'm going to miss you terribly."

"Cody, I wish there was some way we could leave together."

"I wish that too, but we have accept our fate."

"Will you remain my friend then once we are no longer together?"

"Of course. It usually is easier to maintain a long distance friendship than a romantic relationship. I don't know why but it just is."

"Probably friends don't require each other to be by their side constantly in a physical way."

"I suppose you're right about that."

"So, this is it."

"Yep."

Cody stood up from the couch and walked to the door. Bailey stood up and approached Cody to see him out. She looked down and then twiddled with her fingers. Cody placed his hands over hers and held them close to his chest. Bailey looked up at Cody.

"Bailey…."

"Cody?"

"I love you so much but I know that once I leave here, I'll have to let you go."

"I know. I love you too."

Cody dropped Bailey's hands and then cupped her face in his palms. He leaned in and closed the gap between his and Bailey's lips. Bailey instantly melted into the kiss. Cody tilted his head to the left to deepen the kiss between him and Bailey. After a few lingering seconds, Cody pulled away from the kiss and saw Bailey with closed eyes and slightly puckered lips that had ever so slight been parted. She slowly opened her eyes half way and gazed at Cody. He took his hands away from her face and stepped back. He dropped his hands at his sides.

"Well, goodbye, Bailey."

Bailey placed an uneasy right hand on her left arm. She then gripped onto her arm and rubbed her fingers along the skin centimeter by centimeter.

"Goodbye, Cody."

Cody gave Bailey and sad smile and then left the apartment. He closed the door behind him and could not be seen. Bailey stood still like a rock for quite a while. She did not know how much time had passed her by but she did know that when she came to her sense, the sun was setting and the glasses on the coffee table were sweating. Bailey took the half empty glasses to the kitchen sink and dumped out the contents of them. She went back to the coffee table with a paper towel and wiped away the liquid that had settled on the surface. She threw away the paper towel in a trash bin and then washed and dried the dishes. Afterwards, Bailey moved on with her day and made preparations to leave for Kansas.

Elsewhere, Cody was back at his condo thinking of Bailey. He had thought of her the whole drive back to his place and had not ceased to stop thinking of her. He had dinner and got ready for bed when it was late at night. When he lied awake in his bed, he couldn't help but think how his room smelled of him and Bailey and how her sweet scent still lingered in the still air. How her body had made imprints in the bed and how she left stains on his bed and in his heart. Cody certainly had washed his bed sheets when he and Bailey had made love but there was no way he could remove the aching stain on his heart that was pain. His ego was hurting as well. He could not feel like a complete man unless he had his one true love with him, his Bailey. But she wasn't his anymore…No, she would be someone else's beautiful Bailey Bunny in the next six months to two years. Cody couldn't call her his anymore and it pained him. His heart was bleeding from the inside and there was nothing he could do about it. He laid down in his bed, thinking, wishing that Bailey would come back to him and run into his arms and beg him to never let go of her. Cody could only wish and that would be that. He felt his brain turn ablaze and his eyes became red and puffy. He rolled on his side and turned the light on. He then reached over to the small velvet box and opened it to reveal the engagement ring that he was going to give to Bailey. He stared at it and cherished it. Cody knew that it would be the ring he would never be able to give to his real love. Cody closed the velvet box and placed it back on the bedside table. He turned out the light and laid down again in his bed. He closed his heart for the next six months and he would keep it closed for it was like a palace that could be entered by people who he deemed worthy. The palace would never be full because Cody would not see all his guests come in that he had required. He would see his family and friends and notable acquaintances but no beautiful lady to call his own, his wife. Cody suddenly didn't feel at home in his own condo and he knew why. Home is where the heart is, and his heart was with Bailey. Cody tried to fall asleep but it took nearly two hours before he felt completely and utterly exhausted.

To Be Continued…


	30. Broken

For the next few days, Cody and Bailey had not seen each other. But there was a very brief instance where Cody had seen Bailey walk by on the street but she wasn't looking in his general direction at all. When Monday came, Cody had received a text message from Bailey that she was leaving. Cody looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. He hopped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed and head over to Bailey's apartment. He practically sped his way to her place but when he got there, he didn't get an answer at the door. Cody desperately wanted to see Bailey and so he sped off to the Login International Airport. He tried to search for her and when he finally spotted her going through the terminal, he tried to call out to her but she didn't hear him. Instead, she picked up her carry-on bag and boarded the plane. Cody tried to get through the crowd of people but when he got to gate, it had been closed off. He saw the plane fly off into the vast blue sky. That was it. Cody could not see Bailey before she left. He had missed his chance and she may as well never know that he wanted to marry her. Cody, extremely fatigued, waddled over a seat and sat down to rest for a little while. His forehead was covered in sweat and his knees ached from him running so hard and so fast. A stewardess walked over to Cody to see if he was okay.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need any assistance?"

Cody looked over at the woman with the oh-so-familiar airport uniform that had been seen in the movies. "No. There's nothing for me. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll just catch my breath and then go back to my life."

"Was there something that you intended to do while you were here?"

"I wanted to see someone off but she left on her plane before I could get to her."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sir."

"It's done with now."

"I guess so."

Cody then looked at his watch. It was seven fifteen.

"I'd better be head back to my place and then get to work."

"Good luck with that, Sir."

Cody stood and then thanked the stewardess for her concern. Then he went off and returned to his condo. When he got back, he took a quick shower, changed into his usual attire, grabbed his briefcase and made some toast to nibble on while he went to work. For the rest of the day, Cody worked for hours. The day just seemed endless without Bailey around him. Cody would rather be in Dante's Inferno than to spend another moment without Bailey. He breathed stale air and every time he took a step it was just…a step. There was no bounce to it and he did not smile very often only when he had to.

Back in Kettlecorn, Bailey had arrived at home around nine in the morning after a two and a half hour flight and taking a taxi from Kansas City, Missouri to the State boundary of Kansas and then given a lift from the border of the State to her home town. But once Bailey arrived at her family farm, she was slightly relieved to see it the same way she had last seen it. Bailey carried her luggage down a dusty pathway in the midst of absolute nothingness until she came across more foliage. She walked on until she came to the big, white house that she grew up in. She got up to the porch and approached the door. Bailey had propped up her bags before she knocked on the door. Moments later, Eunice answered the door. She beamed at her seventh oldest daughter.

"Bailey! You're here! And so early too."

"Hi, mama. Is daddy around?"

"No. He went into town to the local drug store to get Grammy Pickett some medicine. Why don't you come in, sweetie?"

"Okay, mama."

Bailey picked up her luggage and brought it in with her. As Bailey was busy walking through the threshold of the house, Eunice gestured to the stairs.'

"Bailey, just take your bags up to your old room and then freshen up before you come back down to see me. I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Okay, mama."

Eunice hugged Bailey and then smiled at her. "It's good to have you home again."

"It's good to be home."

Eunice patted Bailey on one of her shoulders and then went to the kitchen. Bailey went up the stairs with her luggage and went all the way to inside her old bedroom. As soon as Bailey had set her things down, she looked around at the old room and sighed. She would be hanging around here until she could find her own place again. Bailey left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to freshen up and then headed straight for the kitchen. When she got there, she saw her mom taking out a tray of freshly baked biscuits and had set them down on the counter to cool off. Eunice then turned around and saw Bailey.

"Bailey, why don't we talk about some matters over some apple picking? Doesn't that sound relaxing?"

"Uh, sure, mama."

"Okay. Grab a basket, Bailey, and we'll talk about what we have to do for the family."

Bailey didn't say anything. She just nodded and followed her mother's lead. They both grabbed baskets from outside and went to the apple trees. Since it was the dead-end of August some of the apples would be ready to harvest but most of them would be fully ready by October. When Bailey and Eunice were done going over a few brief important points on how to save the family farm, they returned to inside the house and did some chores. By the time they were done, it was dinner time. They began to cook dinner when Clyde came back with Grammy Pickett. He was holding a brown paper bag with medicine and personal hygiene products. As soon as Clyde saw Bailey with Eunice, he cracked a smile. He placed the paper bag on the table before he approached his daughter.

"Bailey! You're home!"

Bailey turned around to face her father but only to be greeted by a blur of a plaid shirt as she realized that her father had immediately brought her into a big bear hug. Bailey tried to hug her father back but he withdrew from the hug as quickly as he had commenced it. He dropped his strong hands from Bailey's shoulders and marveled at how she had grown.

"Look at you, Bailey! You look like a real business woman in those clothes of yours! It's great to see you back home."

"Thanks, daddy. It feels good to be home."

"Well, we will have so much to catch up on but first let's talk about your flight over dinner."

"Okay…."

Clyde smiled at Bailey and then took Grammy Pickett to help her take some medicine. After a while, dinner had been over with and all the chores had been taken care of. It was finally night time and Bailey was in her pajamas, sitting outside on the roof. She gazed up at the stars and thought of her life back in Boston. She missed Cody which made her heart ache. Bailey sighed as she glanced at the stars one last time and then crawled through her bedroom window and went to her bed. Bailey contemplated on how Cody was doing and if he was also getting ready for bed. Bailey cleared her head of images of Cody and turned out the light in her bedroom. Bailey laid her head down on her pillow and went to sleep.

Elsewhere in the city of Boston, Cody was just getting ready for bed. He had slipped on some pajama pants over his boxers and had put on a plain white tee. Then he crawled into bed and thought of Bailey. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her hair and her beautiful eyes. He rolled over to his side and picked up the velvet box. He opened it up and took the ring out. He brought the ring to his lips and kissed it. Then he put the ring back, closed the velvet box and turned out the light. Cody laid his head down on a pillow and considered going to Kansas and try to bring Bailey back to him….or if he had to move to Kettlecorn. He was desperate to be with Bailey and there was no way he could keep going on without her for much longer. Cody resolved to go to Bailey and with that in mind, he fell asleep and dreamt of Bailey being in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	31. Put A Bandage On My Heart

A month had gone by since Cody and Bailey had last seen each other. Bailey was busy helping her family get back on track with finances and helping Grammy Pickett around until she would have to put in a home. Cody was busy doing his work and thinking of what he would do in Kettlecorn once he got there. He certainly made preparations for the trip but he didn't know what he would say to Bailey once he saw her. He drove himself crazy just thinking about Bailey.

During the month that Cody and Bailey were separated, Cody and Bailey both would think of each other nightly and sometimes daily. They would typically text each other on a weekly basis. Sometimes, Bailey would text Cody more than once a week and even text him twice in one day. And even when they would occasionally contact each other, Bailey would always sit out on the roof and stare at the stars before going to bed and Cody would always kiss the engagement ring before falling asleep. Despite the fact that they were half a continent apart, Cody and Bailey faithfully and tenderly thought of each other.

On certain nights when Cody missed Bailey the most, he would punch the walls and then beat up the pillows on his bed. He would have a terrible fit before he would settle down and allow himself to let tear drops fall from his melancholy face. In addition to his fits, Cody would become so distracted with his work and thinking of Bailey that he had neglected to shave his face. But his facial hair was not a big issue for he and Zack were not typically hairy guys so he did not bother with the light yet scratchy beard. It was more of a light mustache and goatee combo with some sideburns popping out. Cody did not realize that soon he would have a full beard forming on his face for it was light and blonde. The extent of the length of the facial hair was more along the lines of a five o'clock shadow. Whereas for Bailey, when she missed Cody the most she would fantasize late at night that he made love to her. She would consequently squirm in her sleep and moan. Her dreams seemed so real that she could actually _feel _Cody caressing her body and kissing her lips. When Bailey allowed her dreams to seduce her too much, she would wake up in a sweat and kick the covers off her body while breathing hard and fast. And when she calmed down, she would hug herself pretending that Cody had wrapped his arms around her body and then pull the covers back over her body.

Another two weeks passed before Cody was fed up with himself. He was done complaining and feeling sorry for himself missing Bailey. He finally made the decision to get on a plane and fly to Kansas. Cody was determined to get Bailey back in his life no matter what it cost him. When Cody left Boston for Kettlecorn, he took an afternoon flight. The night before, he had packed all that he would need and brought the engagement ring with him so that he would have it ready when he would tell Bailey how he really felt about her. On the day that Cody had hopped on a plane, it was moderately windy and the plane was flying against the current. Cody was anxious to get to Bailey but he learned that he would just have to be patient.

Meanwhile, Bailey was coming back home from work early. She walked up to the porch were Grammy Pickett was sleeping in her rocking chair. Bailey looked at her grandmother and marveled how long she had maintained good mental health for woman her age. She was well near a hundred years old yet she still had some spice in her during rare occasions. Bailey did admire her grandmother and she was lucky enough to be one of her favorite granddaughters. The brown haired young woman had set her briefcase down and carefully stepped toward Grammy Pickett. She gently tapped at her grandmother.

"Grammy Pickett."

Grammy Pickett jerked a little in her sleep and then woke up. She looked over at Bailey.

"Oh, Bailey. You're back home early."

"I know."

"Was it not a very busy day at the office?"

"No."

"Oh, cheer up, Bailey. You'll get there. You're parents are out back if you want to talk to them."

"Nah. I think I'll just stay out here with you, Grammy."

"Ah…Bailey, you're such a sweet, young woman. Why haven't you found yourself a nice husband yet?"

Bailey paused for a moment to think. She did have Cody and she was hoping that they were going to start talking about a marriage but she guessed that it was all for naught. Bailey didn't have Cody anymore and she didn't know what she would do once six months would pass her by. Almost two months had gone by and Bailey's heart still ached the same way it did when she heard from her mother that she would have to come back to Kettlecorn. The pain was still fresh in her aging heart. Without Cody near her, bailey felt as if she had been drained of her youth with each passing day. She was still relatively young and yet she felt that her life was already over. She may as well be in her grandmother's shoes. Bailey looked over at Grammy Pickett with sincere eyes.

"Grammy…..I don't think I will find any man to take as my husband."

"Why?"

"I had a boyfriend back in Boston but then mom called me to come back here."

"So, you're having trouble moving on?"

"It's not just that. Cody and I made a pact to not move on until six months had passed by and that we should definitely try to find someone if we weren't in a relationship by two years. We thought it was only fair that waited at least six months."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you disappointed, Grammy?"

"I was just hoping that you would get married. Who knows how much longer I'll be around."

"Grammy, don't say that. You're as strong as ever."

"Bailey, I know. It's just that I would like to see you married off to a good man before I pass on. I would like to be assured that you end up with a fine young man."

"I did have one…."

"What, Bailey?"

"Nothing, Grammy."

"Okay, dear."

Bailey picked up her briefcase and stood up straight.

"Well, I'll be in the house doing some work, Grammy."

"Okay, Bailey. If dinner is ready, call me in."

"Okay."

Bailey went inside the house while Grammy Pickett went back to sleeping in her rocking chair. As time passed by, it was nearly four in the afternoon when Cody had arrived in town.

Cody was walking around town when he came across a farmer. He approached the man and tapped him on his shoulder. The man turned around and faced Cody. He looked him up and down and saw no harm in Cody. He was wearing a green and yellow plaid, short sleeved button up shirt, black skin tight jeans and black laced vans. The man with the straw hat looked Cody straight in the eye.

"What do you want, young man?"

"Pardon me, Sir, but do you know where the Pickett farm is?"

"I sure do. What's your reason for go there?"

"I need to talk with Miss Bailey Pickett."

"Oh! You're a city person! And you're courting Clyde's fourth youngest daughter. Why, she's quite the firecracker compared to her nine sisters. She's the only one from this small town that has ever left it for a good education and a job."

"That's fascinating to hear. Would you please mind telling me where the Pickett farm is though?"

"Why sure! Heck. Forget about telling ya, I'll just drive you there!"

"Really? Oh, thank you kind Sir."

"It's not a problem young man. If any man could get Bailey Pickett's attention then he must be worth getting to know. Come with me, boy."

"Okay."

Cody gathered his bags and followed the man with the straw hat to a beat-up pick-up truck and they got in. The man started the truck and waited it to kick into gear. When the truck was ready to move, the man took Cody to the Pickett farm. It took them twenty minutes to get there. As Cody got off the truck, he thanked the man for his kindness and then saw him off. Once the truck was out of sight, Cody turned around and carried his bags toward the Pickett farm. By the time that he got there, it was about four thirty. As Cody approached the front porch, he ran into Clyde. To Cody, he was a big and tall man with slightly graying hair. He looked up at the tall man.

"Mister Pickett?"

Clyde turned around and spotted Cody.

"Who are you?"

Cody extended a hand out for Clyde to take. He took it and shook hands with Cody.

"I'm Cody Martin. I worked with your daughter, Bailey, before she moved back home here in Kettlecorn."

"Oh, so, you're one of her city friends. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Actually, Mister Pickett, I was Bailey's boyfriend. But we had to break-up because Bailey didn't think that it would be fair to either one of us to maintain a long distance relationship."

"So, if you two are separated then why have you come here?"

"I want to be with Bailey. I can't live without. May I come in to see her?"

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"Bailey's busy working right now and I don't want to disturb her if she's helping the family with our financial troubles."

"Well, maybe I could help you guys out. I'm good at managing finances."

"That does sound awfully tempting to accept your help but Bailey isn't going to be expecting you, especially during this time of day. She never expects anybody to drop by in the middle of the afternoon."

"What do you suppose I should do?"

"Don't worry. I got a plan."

"What?"

"How about you hide your bags in the barn and then hang around in the backyard? When dinner is over, I'll let you in and give you some food. Then when things seem quiet, you pretend to drop by for the night. Bailey will certainly be willing to come down by then."

"What if she doesn't come down?"

"Well, she might be busy looking at the stars on the roof. She usually does that before she goes to bed."

"How would I get up on the roof?"

"There are two ways to get up there. You either climb through a bedroom window that leads to the roof or you climb up the side from the backyard."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. How long do you plan to stay?"

"Well, I only packed enough for about nine days which includes two travel days."

"Oh. What do you hope to tell Bailey? It's not like she can just get up and leave with you and go back to the East Coast."

"I know. I don't intend to just take Bailey away from you, Mr. Pickett. I intend to help your family out."

"You know, Cody, you're an alright feller even if you seem to be on the scrawny side but you got some muscle underneath, right?"

"Right."

Clyde gave Cody a friendly slap on the back. "Come on. I'll show you the barn."

"Oof!"

Clyde smiled at Cody and then turned around to lead him to a barn where he could stash his belongings until further notice. As Clyde walked Cody to the barn Cody wondered about something.

"Is there really necessary to do this?"

"Yep. To tell you the truth, Bailey is most tense and stressed out during the afternoon. She once imagined that you had come to visit her. It must be those big numbers she has to look at."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, my point is, Bailey is much more mellow at night time. You best surprise her when she's mellow rather than tightly wound up."

"Oh…..Got ya."

"Okay, Cody. Here we are. You can just set your bags down on the side near the pile of hay."

"Okay."

Cody placed his bags next to the pile of hay and then hung around the backyard as Clyde went back to the house to take care of some chores. As time passed by, Cody found himself sitting on the pile of hay near his bags and looked around at the barn that he stayed in for the moment.

Back at the house, Clyde had cleaned a mess at the table and then went searching for his wife. When Clyde found Eunice, he asked if Bailey was up in her room and she replied with a 'yes'. Clyde then went up the stairs and knocked on Bailey's bedroom door at the end of the hallway.

"Bailey? Are you in there, darling? I have some good news for you."

"If it's about Moose then you can forget about it!"

Clyde coiled in fear and in guilt. If he had known that she already had a relationship with Cody then he wouldn't have suggested that she should get back together with Moose. But Clyde also wanted to test Cody and that's why he had him stick around in the barn for a while. Clyde cleared his throat and found courage to speak to his daughter through the door.

"It's not that, Bailey, and I'm sorry. Actually, I have some very important to tell you. May I come in?"

Just then Clyde could hear some rustling around and then finally saw the door open. Bailey looked at her father.

"Come in."

Clyde gladly walked inside his daughter's bedroom and then stood a few feet away from her as she returned to her desk to work on financial statements.

"So, Bailey, how are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm busy, daddy. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'd just thought I'd ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you have any special relations with people in the city and forgot to tell us?"

Bailey paused. She lifted her head up from the paper work and her right twitched in a way that allowed the pencil to roll out of her fingers. She carefully turned her head around to face her father.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. I did notice that with each passing day since you came back home you've seemed distracted and, at times, grumpy. Do you miss the city or do you miss a certain person from the city?"

Bailey bit her lip. She suddenly became very quiet and calm. Clyde eyed her as he waited for her response.

"I did meet someone in the city."

"Who was he?"

"He was first my boss and then he became my friend and then…."

"Okay! I don't need any more explanation. Just tell me what his name was."

"His name was Cody Martin."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every single day."

Clyde took in the words that his daughter, Bailey, had uttered. Her words were full of sincerity, passion and longing. It was apparent to Clyde that whatever Cody and Bailey shared together was serious and he wanted to get them back together. He wanted to see Bailey be happy again even if meant seeing her leave for the city again. He would be okay with her leaving home for good if he knew that she would safe and well taken care of by Cody. Clyde continued to play dumb just so he would drop a hint for Bailey. He wanted to surprise her but also have her mind on a certain track.

"Have you heard from him at all?"

"A few times."

"Has he written a letter to you?"

"No. I don't think friends do that."

"Oh. Okay. Well I hope you feel better, Bailey."

"I do too, daddy."

"You know, have you ever considered that this Cody feller might drop by to visit you?"

"I have no idea. I don't think that he would have the time to visit me. He's a very busy man and I don't want him to take time out of his schedule just to see me for a short while."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I just came up to check up on you."

"Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome, darling."

Clyde smiled at Bailey and then her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and then went on with his usual business. Bailey slowly turned her head back to the paper work. She found it a little odd that her father came up to ask about Cody. Sure, she did forget to talk to her parents about Cody but that was only because she didn't want to jinx anything but why did her dad develop an interest on her personal life now? What was he planning to do after knowing that she had something going on with Cody? Bailey didn't like the vibe her father gave her but then she second guessed herself that maybe she was just under a lot of pressure lately because she was. Bailey went back to working on the paper work until she was called down to join the family for dinner.

After dinner, Bailey helped her mother clean up and out away the dishes and then immediately went back to her room to finish the paper work for the day. Once the coast was clear, Clyde prepared a plate of left-over food from dinner, heated up the food in the microwave and the grabbed a napkin and the proper utensils and brought it out to the barn where Cody was staying. When Clyde got to the barn, he found Cody spread out against the pile of hay asleep. He gently kicked one of his feet which woke him up.  
"Wake up, boy, or else your food will get cold."

Cody sat up and rubbed his eyes. Clyde bent down and gave him a plate of warm food along with utensils and a napkin. Cody graciously thanked Clyde for the food. As he began to eat until he was content, Clyde went on to speak to Cody.

"Cody, I learned earlier today that Bailey is very fond of you. Although, I don't think she would ever expect you to visit because she doesn't want you to take time out of your busy schedule to just see her for a short while."

Cody paused to give Clyde a response.

"I don't know why she would think that. Sure, I have a busy schedule but I think it would be worthwhile to come visit her. But then again she did exhibit low self-esteem when it came to making herself believe that she could be a desirable woman to be in a committed relationship while she was my assistant before she became an Attorney."

"Bailey did mention how she was your assistant at one time."

"I know. Before you have any doubts, Mr. Pickett, I was a good boss to Bailey and an even better boyfriend."

"That's a relief."

"I know."

"So, other than wanting to see Bailey and help us out, what's your real reason for coming here?"

Cody wiped his mouth with the napkin and the stood up straight.  
"Mr. Pickett, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm in love with Bailey and I want to marry her. If it would be alright with you, I'd like to ask her for her hand in marriage. I know that this may seem soon but what Bailey and I shared was very extraordinary and we were very serious. Plus, we kind of have an interesting past that we share together."

"How so?"

"We kind of bumped into each other on the night of the Harvard/Yale math competition."

"Oh…"

"Yeah….That."

"You're that college boy that Bailey kept yammering about on ends the when she came home for winter break during her Junior year at Yale as an undergrad."

"She talked about me? How embarrassing…."

"Why?"

"When she and I met on the night of the competition, I was drunk and depressed because I lost my match since my brother and I had a fight over the phone hours before my match and she was just sitting on a bench enjoying the peacefulness of the night."

"Are you a big drinker?"

"No. I just was an emotional wreck that night is all."

"Oh. Well, never mind. Bailey did mention how you were drunk and depressed but she couldn't say anything bad about you. She only had nice things to say about you despite the state you were in when you two met. She went on and on how she had a crush on you until she decided that she loved you instead. Even on Christmas, she wondered what you were doing that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then she got over it and then got all depressed and that lasted for about a week and the she was back to normal. It was the strangest phase that Bailey went through but I'd figure that you certainly made an impression on her then and now."

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Pickett. But what do you say about asking your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"I'll give you a shot, Cody. If you can prove to me that you're capable of keeping my Bailey safe and happy and to be able to financially support her and show me that you're strong enough two pales of water over your shoulder and carry a pitchfork then you'll have my blessing. But if you as so much hurt Bailey in any way then you can certainly forget about being with her or even seeing her again. Got it?"

"I got it, Mr. Pickett."

"Good then. I'll give some time to talk to Bailey. And while you're here, you're going to have to prove yourself that you can belong to this family but working on the farm. Spend time with Bailey tonight and then rest well because tomorrow, I'll put you to the test."

"Okay."

"Good then. Finish up eating your dinner and then I'll let you know when you can come in."

"Yes, Sir."  
Cody went back to eating the rest of his dinner and then gave the plate, utensils and napkins back to Clyde.

"Stay here until I come back for you."

"Okay."

Clyde went off to the house to take care of the plate, utensils and napkin. While he waited, Cody laid back down on the hay and folded his hands over his stomach. Hopefully in a few short moments he could see Bailey and talk with her. Five minutes later, Clyde came back and called Cody to come to the front of the house. Cody got his bags and walked over the front door. Clyde entered the house through the back door and then walked to the front door. Cody saw him through the window and knocked on the door. Clyde opened the door and greeted Cody in. Just then, Eunice came walking down the stairs and saw Cody with Clyde.

"Clyde, who's this?"

"This is Cody Martin. He's a special friend of Bailey's from the city."

"Oh! Cody, come on in. You look like you had a rough time getting here."

Cody then looked at himself. He had some straw stick to his jeans and some dirt trailed off his shoes.

"Oh, sorry, I was sleeping in hay and…"

"Sleeping in hay? No house guest of mine is going to sleep in hay. I'll get you some linens and a pillow and make the couch for you so you can sleep on it. By tomorrow, I'll have a cot ready for you to sleep on."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pickett."

"Oh, it's no problem, Cody. Now, set your things down next to the couch and relax. I'll be back in a jiff. Clyde, call Bailey down so she can greet Cody."

"Yes, dear."

Clyde went over to the staircase and called for Bailey while Cody was busy moving his bags to the couch. Clyde called for Bailey three times until he got an answer from her. She said that she was still busy doing paper work and was afraid that she might lose track that night of she paused to greet someone. Clyde tried to convince Bailey why she should come down but she was so insistent on staying in her room. Clyde finally gave up and sadly turned to Cody.

"I guess that she's in one of her moods tonight."

"It's okay. If I don't see her tonight, I'll surely see her tomorrow."

"Well, best of luck to you talking with Bailey. Good night, Cody."

"Good night, Mr. Pickett."

Clyde smiled at Cody and then patted him on the shoulder before he went upstairs to go to bed. After a while, Eunice came back with a few linens and a pillow and made the couch for Cody. She then looked at Cody.

"There. The couch is ready for you, Cody."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pickett."

"Oh, sure thing. Did Bailey come down to greet you?"

"No. Mr. Pickett said that she was busy. She must be really involved helping the family finances."

"Yes….Poor dear. It seems to me that the more we ask of her the more her old habit of being a farm girl becomes more of a chore than a blessing. She really needs a break but she can't stop just yet."

"I wish I could do something to help Bailey."

"I'm sure you'll help her by bringing a smile to her face once she sees you."

"I guess you're right about that, Mrs. Pickett."

"Well, good night, Cody."

"Good night, Mrs. Pickett."

Eunice patted Cody on the back and then locked the doors before she went up the stairs to go to bed. Cody then opened up one of his bags and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Bailey was finishing up the paper work for that day and then got ready for bed. As she was changing into her pajamas, she could hear her mother speak with a man downstairs. As listened to them murmur, she thought that she smelled Cody's botanical rinse for his hair. Bailey shook her head and thought that she really needed to take a break and stop thinking of Cody and work or else she would fear that she was going insane. Bailey cleared her head of all thought and finished getting ready for bed. She had on salmon colored cotton shorts with white drawstrings and wore a gray cotton pajama shirt and her hair was up in a braided side ponytail. As soon as she was in her pajamas, she opened up her window and crawled out onto the roof as it was her usual night routine before falling asleep. While Bailey was busy looking up at the stars, Cody was about to put on his pajamas but then stopped himself. He remembered that Bailey looks out at the stars and moon before going to bed just as Clyde told him and wondered if he could see her then. Cody placed his pajamas down on the couch to put on later and then crept up the stairs and walked down the hall. He peeked in every room down the way until he ran into two rooms at the end of the hall. Cody peeked through the room on the left and found nothing. Then he went for the room on the right and looked around. He turned his head to the right and found a window open. Cody crept inside the bedroom and then carefully climbed through the window as too not startle Bailey badly. Just as Cody stepped onto the roof, a tile squeaked and it frightened Bailey. She quickly turned around and stood up as if to hit him.

"Who are you? What do you want? Don't make me wake up my parents. "

Cody stepped again near Bailey. He put up his hands in defense but since his body was covered by darkness, he looked like he was going to grab Bailey. She tried to scream but then Cody covered her mouth. He brought her face to his so she could see him.

"Sshh….Bailey, it's me, Cody."

Bailey rapidly blinked a few times before Cody withdrew his hand from her mouth. She was in awe to see him and especially with a beard growing out. He looked very handsome. Bailey was glad to see Cody but wondered if he was real and why he came.

"Cody? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm in love with you and I can't be away from you any longer. I need to be by your side, Bailey."

"Cody, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me. I have something important to tell you."

"Can't we talk tomorrow? Why does it have to be now?"

"I can't wait any longer that's why."

"Cody, please, it's getting late. We can talk tomorrow."

"No. I need to tell you now."

Bailey walked past Cody and climbed back through the window. Cody followed behind Bailey faithfully.

"Please, Bailey. If I don't tell you know, I might go insane."

"Good then. We can go insane together. But hold onto your sanity for a little longer."  
"Why must you make me wait? I have waited all day just to see you tonight."

Just before Bailey got on her bed, she stopped and then spun around to face Cody.

"What do you mean you waited all day?"

"Well, not the whole day but long enough. Bailey I ran into your father and he hid me in the barn while you were busy working. He had me come through the front door so you could come down and greet me."

"So, that's what was going on…! And here I thought my father was trying to set me up on a late date with some guy."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we're together again."

"Cody, that can't be. We can't be together."

"Oh, yes we will. I have a plan. I intend to help your family out and hope that we can move back to Boston. If not, then I'll just make a new life here in town so I can see you every day. I just want to be with you, Bailey."

Bailey shook her head in disbelief. "I won't let you ruin your life just to be with me."

"Bailey, there's something you have to understand….you are my life."

"Cody, please don't say that. Please, go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"No."

Bailey was shocked by Cody frankness. He leaned in over her and made her fall onto the bed. He then hovered over her and pinned her to the bed. She saw a great fire of passion blazing in his eyes.

"Bailey, I can't wait any longer. I have longed for you, to touch you, to love you. I need you now and forever."

"Cody, please….I can't do this right now."

"Is it because of your parents and your grandmother? I won't do anything noisy. I just need to stay with you."

"Cody, please don't do this. I won't be able to handle it."

"Bailey, I know that seeing me right now might be overwhelming and you might be scared with all that's going on but I'm here and I'm ready to love you again. Don't deny your feelings for me. I want you to give in. Bailey, I beg of you to give into passion. Haven't you longed for us to touch each other and feel the love radiating from our bodies? Haven't you craved to share many kisses with each other?"

"Of course, I have but…"

"No, Bailey. I won't let you shut down our love. We'll find a way. I know we can."

"Cody….."

Cody silenced Bailey with a kiss. He leaned into her body until his body laid flat against her own. Bailey moaned and tried to push Cody off but he was strong. After a short while, Cody pulled away from the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Bailey soon processed what Cody had longed for and knew exactly he was feeling because she felt the same way.

"Oh, I think I do."

"So, you've longed to be with me too?"

"Yes, Cody. But we can't do this. It's night time and we're in a house with three other people."

"What else could we do? Unless…..you were afraid that we might have gone a little further. Bailey, do you want to?"

"Yes….I mean no. I don't know. I did miss you very much and I do eventually want us to be together but we shouldn't be in here. This is bedroom and you're house guest. If my father caught you hovering over me then it wouldn't be a happy ending for either one of us. Please, Cody, wait until tomorrow…."

"Do you really want to wait that long? Why can't we just kiss and cuddle?"

"Cody, I can feel your adrenaline rush. You're an energetic man who will seduce me and make me let you do how you please with my body."

"That's nonsense, Bailey. First of all, I respect your body and personal boundaries. Second of all, I'm not that energetic."

"Believe me, Cody, you are. I can feel the excitement come from your body. You want me and I know it. I want you too but we can't do it."

"You know, Bailey, if I didn't know any better I would say that you secretly do want me to disobey you and give into temptation."

"That's not what I want."

"Oh, come on, Bailey. We can savor our reunion."

"Cody…."

Cody stole another kiss from Bailey. This time around, Bailey gave into passion and melted into the kiss. Cody slid his hands down from Bailey's wrist to her waistline. Bailey looped her arms around Cody's neck and savored the kiss between her and Cody. They kissed for what seemed like forever when actuality it was only five minutes. During their kiss, Cody would caress Bailey's waist and hips while she raked her fingers through his hair. When they broke apart from the kiss, they were breathless. Their faces were redder than freshly bloomed roses. Bailey stared at Cody and he stared back at her.

"Cody…."

"Bailey…."

"I missed our kisses."

"Me too."

"I wish we could go on…."

"I know. I know. But we can't. Oh well. At least we got to enjoy each other's company just even for a little bit."

Cody was about to get off Bailey but then she grabbed onto him. He looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Bailey?"

"Maybe we don't have to sleep separately….We could share my bed."

"No. That's okay, Bailey. I think the temptation would too great for me to resist. I want to respect your personal space and go back to the couch that your mother has made for me."

"Do you have to go now? The night is still young."

"Wow. One moment, I wanted to ravish your body and you wanted to wait until later and now everything is in reverse."

"Please, Cody? My body has been aching to be loved. Why don't you stay a little longer? What were you going to tell me?"

Cody took a moment to really consider if he should tell Bailey at that moment or not. He made up his mind and decided to wait it out a little bit.

"Bailey, I do have a very important thing to discuss with you but given the circumstances, I want the moment to be perfect. Besides, if I want to be on your father's good side, I may as well stay out of your room and go to sleep so that I may be ready when he sets me out to do chores."

"He's going to put you to work so soon? Why?"

"It's complicated…."

"Why?"

"Bailey, just be happy that we can see each other. I won't mind impressing your father if it means being able to spend time with you. Plus, you need to help with your family's finances. If I'm lucky, your dad will let me go and I can help you with the finances. Whatever it takes just to be with you, I'll do it."

"Oh, Cody…..I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You just haven't realized it yet."

With that, Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead, got off her bed and left the room. Bailey laid on her bed in a daze. She still couldn't believe that Cody was in her home. She couldn't believe that he was actually back in her life. Bailey pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't just a dream, that it was reality. The moment she could feel the pain surge through her arm, she knew that Cody really was in her house and that he really did kiss her goodnight. Bailey contemplated whether she should let Cody go sleep on the couch or should she go down the stairs and see him? Bailey didn't have the faintest clue. She was so tempted to cram her body against Cody's body on the couch but then she remembered that he father was going to put Cody to work. The only problem is that she couldn't fathom why her father would make Cody work so suddenly. She was hoping that he would have at least receive a tour of the farm before he could feel confident in knowing where everything was. Maybe her father would give Cody a quick tour and then have him begin helping out.

Another though occurred to Bailey: What if Clyde was going to make Cody stay busy all day long so that she and him could not talk very much? Bailey didn't know what her father had in store for Cody but she did know that she would try to find time to meet with Cody and talk with him because she knew that there was something very important that Cody wanted to tell her. Bailey's head was filled with questions but then she realized that she had to go to bed. Without any further thought, Bailey shuffled her body under the bed covers and turned out the light. She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep with on smile on her face. Cody was just a few yards away from Bailey if she ever needed to speak with him. The night was calm and two lonely souls were gladly found again by their better half.

To Be Continued…


	32. The Invisible Wall

As soon as the next day came, Cody and Bailey barely saw each other in the morning. Right after breakfast, Clyde dragged Cody out to start working on the farm while Bailey was busy getting ready for her day at the law firm in town which was a small, one story building rather than a three story building. By the mid-afternoon, Clyde decided to give Cody a break and then told him that they would talk once Cody washed up and shaved his face. Cody complied to every single wish Clyde made even if his patience were running low just to be approved by him. When Cody had splashed water on his face and he shaved off his beard, which wasn't a lot, he came back down the stairs and went out to the porch where he met Clyde. The two of them rounded the house to the very back. Clyde then took Cody aside and placed a friendly hand on one of his shoulders.

"Cody, you certainly have proven yourself that you are strong enough to get along on the farm and I know that you have enough physical strength to protect Bailey from any harm."

"That's great. Do I have your approval?"

"No. Not yet. You have two more tests to pass to prove to me that you're right for my daughter."

"What are they?"

"You have to prove to me that you are financial responsible and that you treat Bailey well. And I mean, giving her gifts both of material and symbolic value, respecting her and treating her like she's the only woman for you."

"Okay. How would I go about showing you that I can be financially responsible?"

"You said that you were good with finances. Show me."

"I can only do that if I have the paper work in front of me and if Bailey's willing to let me take over her job of taking care of the financial statements."

"Well, you're in luck. You can ask Bailey yourself in about an hour."

"What should I do in meantime?"

"Make yourself useful. I don't care how, just stay busy."

"Okay."

Clyde patted Cody on the back and then left him to himself. Cody thought for a moment to think of something that would occupy his time for about an hour. Just then, he smelled something bake in the kitchen. Cody walked back to the house and walked through the back door to inside the kitchen where he found Eunice Pickett baking some chocolate chip cookies. She was watching the cookies rise through the oven window until she sensed Cody's presence and looked up.

"Cody! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Pickett. Are you baking some cookies?"

"Yes, I am. They're chocolate chip cookies."

"Classic."

"Yes, they are. What brings you here in the kitchen?"

"Well, to be honest, I came here because I smelled the cookies but what I really need help with is finding something to do before Bailey comes back home."

"I know what you can do."

"What?"

"You can wipe down the table tops. There should be a drying cloth and some Pine-Sol in the supply closet near the staircase."

"Okay."

Cody goes off to the supply closest and pulls out a dry cloth and Pine-Sol. He wipes down the table tops and puts the cleaning supplies back in the closet. He goes back to Eunice for further instruction.

"What else could I do?"

Eunice turns around to face Cody, surprised how quickly he finished wiping down the table tops.

"Well, um, let's see. Has anyone gotten the mail for today?"

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you get the mail, Cody?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Pickett."

Cody then set off to get the mail. He walked about twenty feet before he reached the mail box and got the mail. He then returned to the house and approached Eunice again. He gently tapped her on the back with his left hand. She turned around to face him.

'Would should I put the mail?"

"On the mantle over the fire place, please."

"Okay."

Cody puts the mail where Eunice wanted it to be and then walked around to the front door. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly an hour later. He just had ten minutes left. Cody looked around for something that needed some tidying up but he couldn't find anything to do. Cody then left the house and walked away from it until he stopped after a while. He saw Bailey walk up to the parameter of the house. He smiled at her as she got closer and closer to the house. As soon as Cody was in view, Bailey saw him and smiled. She quickened her pace until she began to run right into his arms. Cody caught Bailey and swung her around as to prevent them from falling down. Even when Cody had put Bailey down, she was still holding onto him tightly. Finally, Bailey pulled away from the embrace and stared at Cody.

"Cody."

"Hi, Bailey. How was your day?"

"It was okay but I wish you were with me all day long."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You're father kept me busy for most of the time that you were gone."

"I'd figure he would do that but I don't know why. Do you know why he's making you work so much?"

Cody knew exactly why Clyde was working him to the bone but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for Bailey, but he also didn't want to lie to her either. Cody quickly thought of a solution.

"Maybe he's testing me of I'm okay to be around you. I mean, isn't your father protective of you especially since he has ten daughters total?"

"I guess but I still think he's been too hard on you."

"Oh, he's not that bad."

"I guess. But Cody, please, if my father is giving you a hard time, then come to me."

"And do what? Complain about him?"

"No. Just vent to him and maybe I can hit to my father to lessen the work load on you because I don't want to see you cranky and tired. I'm sure my father will want to do it just for the sake that we can talk to each other with ease."

"No. It's okay, Bailey. I'll deal with whatever your father throws at me."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes he can become quite irrational and be a real blow hard man and forget who he's dealing with."

"It's okay, Bailey, really. I'll be fine."

"Okay. But always come to me if you want to blow off steam. I'm here for you and I want to be the one you will confide in and find comfort in."

Cody then finally caught onto Bailey's hidden message.

"Does that also include releasing some frustrations?"

Bailey bit her lip. "Maybe."

"So, you do intend to let me vent but also hope that I become exhausted in your arms and then feel tempted to find comfort in your chest like a child hugging their mother?"

"You make it sound like I want to be your mother rather than be your girlfriend."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Bailey, but I can sense that your maternal instincts are kicking in even if you don't mean to come off as motherly…"

"I'm protective of you because I don't want you to be drained of your energy. I want you to hand around as much as possible so that you have all the energy you need to do your job, come home to me and our children and even have fun. But that's only a hypothetical possibility."

Cody leaned in toward Bailey dangerously close.

"Do you want a family?"

Bailey hemmed and hawed until she finally uttered a 'no'. Cody knew that she wanted to say 'yes', but given the circumstances, she was afraid of saying 'yes'. Cody smiled at Bailey.

"It's okay. I know what you really want but you're too shy to say it. Come on, Bails, let's return to the house together."

Bailey nodded to Cody in agreement. He took her left hand in his right one and then they walked together back to the house. Cody laced his fingers with Bailey as if he was afraid that she would slip away from him again. Bailey reciprocated his actions by tightening her grip on his hand. They were pleased with close together again as they walked back to the house. By the time Cody and Bailey got back inside the house, Clyde asked Bailey if she could let Cody look at the financial statements. Bailey didn't know how to respond until he mother called for her help in the kitchen. Bailey felt more inclined to let Cody take care of the financial statements once she knew how much her mother would need her assistance in the kitchen and for how long. Bailey handed over her briefcase to Cody and then went over to the kitchen. Clyde then had Cody sit down and show him what he could with managing finances. As time went on, Clyde watched Cody from a distance as he worked outside on the farm. Near dinner time, Cody finished working out the financial statements and then showed them to Clyde. He looked them over and occasionally asked Cody what he did and once he could determine that Cody did a good job, he confirmed to Cody that he passed the second test. Cody was happy to hear that he was two thirds done in getting approval to marry Bailey from Clyde. The two men then went back inside the house and cleared the dining table. Just as Bailey and Eunice came over to set the table with plates and utensils and set the food down, Clyde searched for Grammy Pickett but Cody found her and helped her to the table. He even pulled a chair out for Grammy Pickett to sit in at the table. Eunice, Bailey and Clyde all saw how polite Cody was to Grammy Pickett and how patient he was when they had all sat down at the table before he found a spot next to Bailey. They did grace and then ate dinner.

After dinner, Cody helped Eunice bust the table and wash the dishes. In the meantime, Bailey took her briefcase up back to her bedroom while Clyde helped Grammy Pickett up to her bedroom as well. As soon as Bailey was free to talk to Cody, Clyde pulled him out to the house to do one last chore which was to lock up the barn and the chicken coop. Bailey began to feel disturbed that he father barely gave her and Cody any time to each other. But she knew that she could talk to Cody once he came back inside the house. She waited for him at the dining room table. When he did enter the house, he walked over to Bailey and smiled at her. Just as Cody was two feet away from Bailey, Eunice pulled her away and asked her to give Grammy Pickett her medicine. Bailey agreed to fulfill the task but did not leave Cody until she was able to give him a fleeting glance in which she spoke with her eyes: meet me in my bedroom. Cody nodded his head toward her as she went to give her grandmother her medicine. Cody went up to Bailey's bedroom and had let himself in. He waited for Bailey on her bed. When Bailey entered her bedroom, she immediately found Cody and quickly walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and kissed him right away. After a moment or two, Bailey pulled back.

"I wish we had more time together."

"I know. I do too, but we just have to be patient."

"Anyway, Cody, what's your plan? How do you intend to help my family?"

"I'll do what I can to improve your family's financial standing and help improve Grammy Pickett's mental condition. I'm sure there will be a way so that you can return to the city. If things don't work out as planned then I'll move here."

"Cody, I don't know how that's going to work."

Cody placed his hands onto Bailey's hips and pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head down and leaned his forehead below her chin. He breathed onto Bailey's neck.

"I'll do anything and everything that I can so that we may be together."

"But Cody…"

Cody silenced Bailey by leaving a surprising trail of kisses along her neck. Bailey moaned.

"Cody….."

Cody continued to kiss Bailey's neck until he got so into his actions that he took off Bailey's shirt and rubbed her bra clad breasts. He nips at her collarbone and up and down her neck. Just as Cody was about to bring his hands around to Bailey's back, a knock came at the door. Bailey quickly pulled away from Cody and got off his warm lap. She bashfully picked up her shirt and had put it back on. Cody got up from the bed and walked over to the door to open it. On the other side was Eunice.

"Hello, you two."

Bailey stared at her mother. "Yes?"

"I was just checking up on you two. Remember to go to bed before eleven. We all will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, mama."

"Okay. Goodnight, you two."

Cody then quietly closed the door and turned toward Bailey. "Are we kids?"

Bailey ignored Cody's question and just walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"Maybe we should strive to get back to Boston. In the city, our lives wouldn't be as busy and we would have more time to each other."

"That's only if we can find a solution to leave your family in a good financial standing. Do you know how this happened?"

"My mom said that the government isn't happy with how the family has been maintaining the property. But it has been believed that Joe and Edna Weavle had sued my parents for slipping on horse pucky."

"What about Grammy Pickett?"

"She doesn't seem to have dementia to me but a small handful of members of the community believe she should be put in a home."

"Do you know who thinks that?"

"No. I haven't gotten any leads yet."

"Maybe I can figure out who said what. I feel that something isn't right and I going to find out what it is."

"You're really going to do that?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Cody…..I'm so glad to have you."

"I am too. By the way, what's your parents' policy on sharing a bed with a lover?"

"I have to be engaged before it's okay for me to share my bed with a man while at home."

"Oh…."

"But they don't have to know. You can share my bed with me if you want…."

"No. It's okay. I don't want your parents to disapprove of me or our relationship."

"But Cody…"

"I guess we should get ready for bed."

"Cody…?"

Cody carefully took Bailey's arms off his shoulders and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Bailey."

Bailey frowned. "Good night, Cody."

Cody left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Bailey walked over to her bed and flopped down on it on her stomach. She began to feel frustrated with her and Cody not being able to spend enough time together. She wanted to be with him but there was always something that got in their way. She wished that she could find a solution to their problems and then leave for Boston with Cody. But whatever Bailey wished, she knew that it was most likely going to stay as a fantasy. Bailey rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She thought and thought about what she and Cody could do until her eyes grew tired of staring at the ceiling. Bailey could feel that she would eventually think of a solution but she also knew that she would not think of one unless she gave her brain a rest and try again the next day. Bailey got up from her bed and changed into her pajamas. Once she was ready for bed, she climbed in under the sheets and turned out the light. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep. As she slept, Bailey's heart ached. It knew that something was terribly wrong but it didn't know exactly what. Unknown to herself, Bailey wept in her sleep. For the coming days of the week, anything could happen.

To Be Continued…


	33. A Piece Of The Puzzle

By mid-week, Cody and Bailey were slowly finding more time together but it still was not enough. Their time only improved by an increased number of seconds. Nonetheless, they felt that they were getting closer and closer. In the meantime, Cody would do some chores on the farm and then go the library and use a computer to find a solution for the Pickett family's financial statements while Bailey was off at her job as an Attorney. But just ten minutes before Bailey would leave the office to go back to her home, she got an important call at the desk. She received an important piece of information that could give her a lead even if the person talking to her didn't know what they were doing. The other person on the phone just found the call like it was business as usual but for Bailey it was an important phone. Once the conversation was over, Bailey thanked the person for the phone call and then hung up. She packed up her belongings as soon as the phone was put back on the receiver and left the office. Back on the home front with Cody, he had just returned from the library with barely anything new information. He read a few laws but he didn't have enough time to go into further depth of his search since there was a time limit. He came back to the farm and continued to do chores until Bailey came back. Cody knew that during his stay on the Pickett farm, his muscles were building and it had been the most intense workout that he had most of his life. He knew that he met with his former high school self he would be able to pick out all the difference between his old self and his current self. He was always smart but now he was stronger than ever but he still a ways to go. As Cody was picking some apples from a nearby apple tree, he saw Bailey come into view. He quickly picked three apples, dropped them in the nearly full basket and then climbed down the ladder. He then had set the basket down and raced over to greet Bailey. She saw him coming and dropped her briefcase. Cody practically ran into Bailey but when his body collided with hers, he made sure that they didn't fall down on the ground. He squeezed her tight and had lifted her off the ground before letting her go. Bailey smiled at Cody once she was able to look straight in his face.

"Cody, how was your day?"

"Not so good. I tried to do some research but I had limited time. How was your day?"

"I'm sorry you didn't have a better day. I think I might have a lead for us though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But there's a catch."

"What?"

"We have to talk with Moose."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I feel the same way. But if it means helping us with the situation with the finances and Grammy Pickett getting proper care then so be it. I would just hate that we would have to be separated again especially since you've come so far just to help me and my family."

"Don't worry, Bailey, we're getting there. So, are you going to call Moose?"

"I don't have his phone number. But we could ask my father. He always did take a liking to Moose when we dated. I think my father has Moose's home phone."

"Well then, let's find your father and speak with him."

"Okay. Let me just my briefcase."

Bailey walked back and picked up her briefcase while Cody picked up the basket full of apples. He and Bailey walked back together to the house side-by-side. Once they got to the inside, Cody and Bailey had set the basket of apples and the briefcase on the dining room table before heading back out to find Clyde. When they found him, he was collecting eggs in the chicken coop. Cody and Bailey stood outside the coop.

"Daddy?"

Clyde heard Bailey's voice and instantly walked to where her voice came from. Once his daughter was in view, he smiled at her.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Would you happen to have Moose's home phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask a favor of him."

"Oh. Well, in that case, yes."

"Could you call him for me? I don't know his phone number."

"Sure thing, Bailey. Just let me finishing getting these eggs."

"Why don't you leave that to me, Mr. Pickett? If I get the rest of the eggs, you can give Moose a call."

Clyde looked over at Cody. He eyed him and then figured that he only had good intentions. He then handed the basket with eggs in them.

"Okay. You can get eggs while Bailey and I talk to Moose on the phone."

"Yes, Sir."

Bailey placed a gentle hand on Cody's right shoulder before departing from him. She truly appreciate all of Cody's effort and help. She felt her heart warm up and then melt. She didn't know if it was possible but she believed that she falling deeper in love with Cody every passing second. She left the chicken coop with Clyde to make a house call to Moose. While Clyde waited for Moose to pick up the phone, Bailey waited from a distance. She was thinking of what could happen if she and Cody could be permitted to leave the farm and return to the city. She wondered if he would whisk her away of they would a romantic dinner some other time when they go back to the city. But before they could go back to the city, they had to fix the problem at hand first. When the other line picked up, Clyde greeted Moose on the phone. They had light conversation until Clyde was able to convince Moose to come over and talk with Bailey. As soon as Moose found out that he would be talking with Bailey, he accepted the task almost instantly. Clyde then said goodbye to Moose and hung up once they decided on a time that Moose would come over. After the conversation over the phone was done with, Clyde turned toward Bailey.

"Moose will be over here in about twenty minutes. Why don't you check up on Cody? If he's done collecting eggs then you can tell him that he can come inside and take a break."

"Okay, daddy."

Bailey turned around and left the house. She quickly returned to the chicken coop and found Cody coming out of the coop with a full basket of eggs. Bailey approached Cody and kissed him. She pulled back as soon as she had approached him. He looked at her funny.

"Well, hello to you too. What was that for?"

"You can come back to the house and take a break."

"Oh. But what about Moose?"

"He's coming over in twenty minutes."

"Oh….Okay."

"Come on, Cody. Let's go back inside the house and rest on the couch."

"That sounds good to me."

Cody and Bailey set off to go back inside the house. Cody puts the eggs in an egg carton and then puts the carton in the refrigerator before he joins Bailey on the couch. They notice that they are alone at the moment so they take advantage of their time together. Cody leans in and kisses Bailey and places a firm hand on one of Bailey's thighs. Bailey wraps her arms around his neck and scoots closer to Cody's body to deepen the kiss and simply to feel his warmth. Bailey murmured through the kiss.

"Cody."

Cody tilted his head to the side and murmured 'Bailey'.

As the two of them kissed, time passed them by. Cody slid his hand from the top of Bailey's thigh to underneath her leg and brought it closer to his body. Soon enough, Cody so close against Bailey's body that she laid down on her back on the couch and he leaned on top of her. His hands repositioned themselves on her hips and dug into the curvature of her body. Just before their kiss could any further, they heard someone walk around close to the house from the outside. Cody detached his lips from Bailey's and got off of her. Bailey sat up and straightened out her skirt. They waited for the figure to come closer until they entered the house. It was Clyde.

"Moose is coming over. He'll be here any minutes now. I'll be out back if you need anything."

"Okay."

Clyde smiled at Cody and Bailey and then walked over to the backdoor and left the house. Cody wiped off pretend dust from his pant leg and then stood up. Bailey stood up as well and straightened out his bangs for him. The moment that Cody and Bailey had collected themselves was the moment that someone knocked on the door. Bailey walked over to the front door and opened it. She was greeted with the sight of Moose….and he was holding a rose. Bailey didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, hi Moose. It's been so long since I last saw you."

"I missed you too, Bailey."

Moose was about to kiss Bailey on the cheek but then Bailey quickly pulled away and gestured to Moose to come inside the house.

"Moose, why don't you come in?"

Moose opened his eyes and smiled at bailey. He walked past her and then happened to looked at Cody.

"Bailey, who's this?"

Bailey walked over to Cody and laced her fingers with his right hand.

"We're involved with each other."

"What?"

"Moose, Cody and I are special to each other. I met Cody in Boston."

"Oh….What do you want anyway?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the government trying take away the farm from my family and what should happen to Grammy Pickett."

"I didn't know about Grammy Pickett but I do know about the government."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm the one who started it all."

"What? What do you mean?"

Moose scoffed and then turned back to Bailey as if to complain to her.

"You weren't coming home to be with me again. For some reason, you liked living in the city but I knew that you were meant to live here in Kettlecorn. So I had Jim ask his uncle the Lawyer to call a bluff on your family finances so that you would have to come home."

"Moose! How could you do that? It's a major problem when have financial statements involved. Did you basically blackmail my family just so I would come back here and hopefully got back with you?"

"Well, yeah, but that hasn't been working well so far. I mean, you're always so busy and I don't know why."

"Moose, you're the worst person who ever walked the earth! I'll never forgive you for this! You're so selfish and you have the densest head in the whole universe! I hate you with all my heart."

"But Bailey…."

"Go away!"

Moose coiled back in fear. Bailey had consequently let go of Cody's hand out of frustration and brooded all the way up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Cody turned back to Moose. He glared at him. Moose laughed as he did not find Cody a threat but he changed his mind after her heard what slipped out of Cody's mouth.

"Get out, you bastard."

Moose stepped back and dropped the rose onto the floor. He snared at Cody.

"What did you say, little feller?"

Cody approached Moose and was face to face to him.

"Get the fuck out and never ever come back again."

Moose got angry and was about to throw a punch at Cody but dodged it. Moose tried to punch Cody again and got him in the stomach. Cody bent down in pain but at the very moment that he punched Cody, Clyde had come in the house and saw him punch Cody. Moose was about to punch Cody again but then Clyde lost all respect for Moose and yelled at him. Moose looked over at Clyde and paused.

"Oh, hey, Clyde."

"That's Mr. Pickett to you. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you see, this little feller here..."

"His name is Cody and he's Bailey's boyfriend. You're never going to be with Bailey again and you can forget about ever coming back to this farm again. You're forever banned from our family farm."

"But…"

"No buts. Get out you vermin before I get my shotgun."

Moose hesitated to leave but he ultimately left after Clyde made his feelings clear.

"Get!"

Moose scurried out of the house and never was seen again. Clyde then helped Cody stand up and made sure he was okay. Cody thanked Clyde for his support and Clyde sincerely apologized for Moose and asked where Bailey went. Cody told Clyde that Bailey had stormed off to her room and had slammed the door. Clyde didn't know what to do but Cody assured him that he would go talk to Bailey. Clyde thanked Cody and then went off to return to work. Cody picked up the discarded rose and then carefully walked up the stairs and went all the way to Bailey's bedroom. He knocked on it but he didn't an answer. He knocked again and there was absolute silence. Cody decided to speak up instead.

"Bailey, are you okay, sweetie?"

Still there was no answer. Cody opened up the door and walked inside the bedroom. He looked toward Bailey's desk first and didn't see her. He turned his head toward her bed and didn't see her. He then turned back to the bedroom window and saw that he was open. Cody walked up to the window and carefully mounted the desk before he climbed through the window. He stepped down onto the roof and then carefully went down and sat next to Bailey. He looked into Bailey's eyes and saw rage and betrayal and confusion. Cody looked at the rose and twirled it around in his right hand between his thumb and index finger. Without even looking at her, Cody spoke to Bailey.

"Bailey, how do you feel right now?"

Bailey didn't say anything. She just seethed on the inside and suffered in silence. Cody leaned his body close to Bailey but didn't make anything physical contact. He continued to twirl the rose in his hands.

"Will you want to eventually talk about what happened?"

Bailey breathed through her nose. Cody felt a little relieved because he knew at least bailey acknowledged his presence. He stopped twirling the rose in his hand and placed it down between him and Bailey. He then looked at her.

"Do you need me to be by your side? Or do you want to be left alone?"

Bailey tilted her head onto Cody's shoulder and nuzzled her back against his chest.

"I guess you need me here. Okay then. I'll stay."

Bailey rested her head against Cody's body. Cody took her reaction as a sign that he should hold onto her. He brought his right arm around her back and held onto to her right shoulder and pulled her close to him. They stayed silent until it was an hour before dinner would be ready. Finally, Bailey spoke up.

"I can't believe him!"

"I know."

"I mean, he has such an ego!"

"I could imagine."

"Does he even think of the consequences of his actions? Does he even care about other people's feelings? No! He is such a selfish and dense person. And I had the worst luck to even meeting him. I couldn't stand him before but now…I just hate him so much. I hope Moose never comes here again."

"He won't. Your father told him off and forbade him to ever return to the farm again. He doesn't know what he did but he saw what he was capable of and lost all respect and trust in him since he punched me in the stomach. But don't worry about me now, Bailey. I just want you to feel better and blow off steam before you can say that you want to say about Moose."

"He's an asshole."

"I know."

"He's the biggest one in the whole world."

"Hmm."

"He's a jackass. A freaking, stubborn donkey."

"Are you done?"

"I just began."

"Okay. Let me know when you can stop for a breather and so we can eat a little dinner."

"Moose puts the word 'moose' to shame. He does not worship the Devil because he worships him. I wonder if he was born without a heart or a brain."

"I don't know."

"How was he raised? Certainly not how the rest of us were raised in town. Did he always a twenty foot pole up his rear end?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't dare look there."

Bailey was silent for a moment. She thought of Cody's short comment and then cracked a smile. She knew that he wasn't particularly funny for a guy but he could clever and witty at times. She had let a small laugh. It was barely audible but Cody could hear it.

"What's so funny?"

"I like what you said that you wouldn't look over at Moose's rear end."

"Well, I wouldn't. No logical person would."

Bailey laughed again but harder. She cuddled close to Cody and sighed with relief. "I love you."

Cody didn't know what to make of the statement. He just went with his instinct. "I love you, too."

Bailey smiled. "You know, Cody, I am so glad that you're here."

"I'm just glad that you're actually talking rather than going on about how much of a jerk Moose is."

Bailey turned her head toward Cody. She smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you for being here to support me."

"It's my pleasure, Bailey. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Bailey then looked down and saw the rose. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I can't believe how dumb Moose was to bring this to the house."

Bailey quickly turned back to Cody. "Why did you bring this?"

Cody smiled at Bailey.

"I'd just thought that I be resourceful. I mean, it might make a difference on who brings you the rose. Would that be okay?"

Bailey gave Cody a quick peck on the lips. "You're right, Cody. I appreciate that you brought the rose to me."

"You're welcome. Are you calm now?"

"Yes, for now. But I'm never going to forgive Moose."

"No one will expect you too. However, the least you can do is eventually forget. You know the saying: forgive and forget. But it isn't always both but one or the other."

"Yeah. I guess so. Cody, what are we going to do since we know what Moose did?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell your parents somehow. Hopefully, if all of this clears up, your family can afford to put Grammy Pickett in a home and that your parents won't have to worry about taking care of her and the farm along with managing finances."

"If all of that happens what will happens for us?"

"Well, you get to choose. Do you want to stay here or return to Boston?"

"I want to back to Boston. I couldn't stand being in a place where Moose will be and where I can barely have any free time to spend with you."

"Okay. We'll go back to Boston if we can."

Bailey then leaned in against Cody and calmly breathed out. There a short pause and then Cody looked at Bailey.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your sisters?"

"Well, my six oldest sisters have been married off and my three younger sisters are on a week-long retreat through the young people's program that is sponsored by the local church."

"Oh. So, I won't be able to meet any of your sisters this week."

"I guess not."

"Did you see them when you first came over?"

"No. They had been at a friend's house. The next day, I saw them after school."

"Oh."

Both Cody and Bailey fell silent. They looked at the darkening of the day. Just then, they heard Eunice called for both of them. Cody and Bailey turned to each other.

"I think we should head down to get to the dining table."

"Over dinner, we can talk to my parents about everything."

"Do you think that will work?"

"We can only hope."

Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead. "Let's just hope that it works."

"It will if we believe in ourselves as well."

"Okay. Let's go."

Cody moved his hand off Bailey's shoulders and held onto her hand. They got up and climbed through the bedroom window. They travel down to the dining room table. They joined the others for dinner, said grace and then talked about what they knew over dinner. During the course of the meal, Eunice was absolutely shocked, Clyde was supremely upset and Grammy Picket was disappointed. After dinner, emotions ran high but everything settled down once everybody went to bed except for Cody. During the night, he snuck into Bailey's room and lightly caressed her body and then kissed her goodnight. She openly accepted his presence until they knew that they should save the best intimate moments for later. Cody pulled away with a smile on his face. Then he slipped back into the darkness knowing that he had aroused Bailey from her sleep in the best possible way. When he smiled to Bailey, it was a smile that told her that they would find a way to fix things and go back to Boston.

To Be Continued…


	34. Ring In Hand

For most of the next day, Cody, Bailey and Clyde sorted out some issues. Every once a while, Clyde and Cody would set out to work on the farm to keep moving in life and also giving their minds a break of swimming in the continuous stream of evoking thought. They dug trenches in their minds and went back and forth on different ideas. When they finally came to peace with themselves how to resolve the issue, Clyde and Cody had conversed with each and agreed that they had to go to town hall. They had Bailey come with them for further support which left Eunice to look after the farm and Grammy Pickett. The three of them made their case at town hall and they won it since Cody and Bailey had received plenty of experience while they were in Boston and they had the evidence they needed to prove their point. Later on, Moose was penalized for what he had done to Bailey and was given a restraining order to never be no closer to the Pickett farm than a hundred feet and the government's threat of taking the farm from the Pickett family and the financial burden had been lifted. Happy with the outcome of the situation, Clyde, Cody and Bailey all returned to the house and gave Eunice and Grammy Pickett the good news. They finished their chores on the farm and celebrated with a sumptuous dinner that Eunice and Cody cooked together. But even things were going smoother for the group, Cody still had to get approval from Clyde that he would be able to marry Bailey and that there was the matter of registering Grammy Pickett for a home.

It was a cool night after dinner had come and gone. Bailey was outside admiring the moon and stars on the front porch. On the inside of the house, Cody was admiring Bailey from through the window near the front door. He placed his hands in his pocket and felt the velvet box in his left pocket. He curled his fingers around the object. Eunice was with Grammy Pickett at the dining table filling out some paper work. Clyde had finished putting the dishes away before he walked over to Cody. He stood behind him and looked in the same direction as where Cody's eyes were: on Bailey. Clyde marveled at how much Bailey had grown up and realized that once Bailey was married off, he would only have three more daughters before him and his wife, Eunice, would be complete empty nesters. The thought terrified him but at the same time, he felt as ease knowing who would take care of his daughters. Out of all the daughters he had, Bailey was the most unique one and out of all the significant others of his daughters that he got to meet, Cody was one he liked the best. Clyde slowly and cautiously placed a gentle hand on one of Cody's shoulders. Cody turned his head toward the tall man.

"Mr. Pickett?"

"Cody, it is has been a long week for you and Bailey. Why don't you two relax tonight and take a hay ride?"

"Really? That would be okay with you?"

"Sure. This shall be your final test to prove to me that you're right for my daughter."

"Okay."

"I'll go tell Bailey."

"Go ahead then."

Cody went outside on the porch and stepped close to Bailey. She noticed him but did not turn her head.

"Cody."

"Hey, Bailey. I have something to tell you."

Bailey turned her head toward Cody. She saw that unlike most of his outfits during the week, he was wearing jeans, a long sleeve, blue shirt, and gray lace up vans. She, herself, was wearing gray flats, gray skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What?"

"Your dad says it's okay if we relaxed a bit tonight. You know like go on a hay ride."

Bailey turned her head toward Cody. "Really?"

"Yeah. He'd figure that we have gone through a lot this week even though it's just Thursday night. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Great. I'll just a light jacket and then we can go. Do you want to get a sweater or something?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll for you until you get your jacket."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then went back into the house. He went over to his bags and grabbed a light, black jacket. He also rummaged through his bags until he found the velvet box that contained the engagement ring in it. Just to be extra sure, Cody checked to see if the engagement ring was in the box and sure enough it still was. Cody tucked the velvet box away in his left front pocket on his jeans. He then got his wallet and made sure his jacket was on and he still had his cell phone. Once Cody was ready to go, he waved at Clyde but he could barely get a foot out the door before he had Clyde to tell him a few last words.

"Cody."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You and Bailey better not come back any later than midnight. Now, if you two got a little side-tracked and you two arrive five or ten minutes after midnight, then that's okay. But you have plenty of time to come back then don't take your time. Come back as soon as you two are done for the evening. Got it?"

"Got it, Clyde."

"Good then. Remember if I hear from Bailey then I'll scare you off so bad that it'll be worse to how Moose ran away with his pride dragging on the ground and his tail tucked between his legs. Tonight will be your last test to prove to me that you're an upright and respectful guy."

Cody gulped but then picked up his courage. "Of course, Mr. Pickett."

"Good. Now you two have fun and stay safe. I know you and Bailey are grown-ups but you're never too old to stay on alert and stay safe."

"I know, Mr. Pickett. We'll stay safe."

"Okay. See you two later."

Cody smiled. "See you later."

With that, Cody walked through the door and joined Bailey on the porch. He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. She looped her arms around Cody's left arm and then they left the porch and the house altogether. They walked all the way to town until they got on for a hay ride. Cody and Bailey were joined by a group of four teenagers. There were two girls and two boys. They all appeared to be in their Senior years of high school. Cody and Bailey didn't mind their company that much but half way the hay ride, the teenagers got off and went somewhere else. Cody and Bailey were glad that they left because that meant they could spend some time alone aside from being with the driver. Cody and Bailey stared up to the serene night time sky and admired the moon and stars. Cody, feeling right and comfortable, slung his arm around Bailey's shoulders and brought her close to him. She looked over at him and smiled. She said nothing for there was nothing to say.

At one point, Bailey picked up some straw and stuck it in Cody's mouth and then softly laughed for a short while. Cody grinned at Bailey's small prank and chewed on the straw until it was pressed in between his lips. He moved it up and down until it could simply limp down from his mouth. Bailey lovingly gazed at Cody's face and stroked his face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She kissed Cody on cheek numerous times. Cody then stared straight into Bailey's eyes. He got lost in her beautiful, big, deep brown eyes. The piece of straw fell freely from his lips and onto the hay. He and Bailey leaned in and their hungry lips moved in closer and closer, inch by inch. Before their quivering lips could make complete contact, the carriage full of hay ran over a bump in the dirt road. Cody and Bailey's bodies bumped up and away from each. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey and they decided that they would try to kiss again before the evening was over. When the hay ride was over, they hopped off and thanked the driver. Then they walked off to get some dessert.

Cody and bailey ended up at an ice cream shop and got soft serve ice cream on sugar cones. The couple happily ate their frozen treat at the shop and then once they knew that no ice cream lingered on any part of their faces, they had set off to take a nice night stroll. After a while, they stopped at a tree to take a rest. They sat down and nuzzled close to each other. A gentle breeze picked up but soon the breeze turned into a wind. Bailey shivered slightly.

"I wasn't expecting such a wind until two weeks later. I guess my memory's not as good as it used to be when I left town."

"Oh. Don't worry. We all make a few small mistakes sometimes."

"I know. I just wish that I brought a sweater."

"Well, don't about that." Cody paused and took off his jacket.

He then began to drape his jacket over her shoulders. "You can use my jacket." Then the jacket fell on Bailey's slender shoulders.

Bailey looked over at Cody. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have a long sleeve shirt on. I'll be fine. I could care less how cold I am as long as you're warm."

Bailey threw her arms around Cody's neck and hugged him tightly. "I would never want for you to feel cold but I do appreciate the thought. I'm so lucky to have you."

Cody simply kissed Bailey's forehead. "I want you to be safe and happy."

Bailey showered feather-light kisses on Cody's face. "I love you so much. I'll make sure that we both stay warm. We'll stay close together."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Bailey flashed Cody a confident grin. She slips her body onto Cody's lap and wraps her arms around his body.

"This is how."

Cody grinned at Bailey and then tightly wrapped his arms around her body in response. Bailey leaned in and covered Cody's face with kisses until her sweet, luscious lips made contact with Cody's warm and welcoming lips. They shared a well-deserved, passionate kiss and only pulled away when their lungs needed to resupply on oxygen. When they pulled away, Cody and Bailey shared a loving and longing stare. Bailey breathed in a hushed voice.

"Cody."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I- I…."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking of something recently."

"Like what?"

Bailey bit her lip. She didn't know if Cody was ready to think about taking a serious step in their relationship sine they had recently reunited after not seeing each other for about a month. Bailey knew that Cody was serious about their relationship but she didn't know if he wanted to ease back into things before getting really serious. Bailey weighed her options.

"Uh…. I think I'll wait to ask you."

"No. Please, ask me."

"Actually Cody, I don't know if it's the right time. Maybe I'm jumping the gun."

"How so?"

"Cody, never mind."

"Do you feel uncomfortable talking about the subject?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I won't pressure you. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks, Cody. I'm sure by now that I'll get even closer to feeling comfortable asking you something."

"I just want us to be comfortable with each other."

"Well, thank you again."

"No problem. Comfort, happiness and security are a few important things that Couples need to work on if they plan to share the rest of their lives with each other. There's also honesty, respect, believing and supporting each other, sharing good communication skills and being able to depend on each other no matter what."

Bailey smiled wide. "Wow. You make falling in love so desirable."

"Shouldn't it be? I mean, who would want to live old and alone when you can get old with a person who is your very best friend and the one person you know you want to spend the rest of your life with? I certainly don't want to grow old alone. I want to grow old with a woman which hopefully will be you. And all the things I listed also apply to friends and family members as well."

"Then what's the difference between couples and family and friends?"

"Aside from the obvious act of having sex, couples can totally feel like themselves around their lover and lace their fingers with each other while holding hands. Parents and friends may occasionally hold hands with the special people in their life but they can't lace fingers. Nor can they give romantic gifts to each other or touch each other in a very intimate way."

"That explains a lot."

Cody then feels a short gust of wind brush against his back. Since he doesn't want Bailey to get cold, he brings her body very close to him as if to protect her from the wind. He endures the cold wind curled against his back but he ignores it since Bailey's body heat warms his front side. Bailey feels Cody's body and can tell that he is cold. She pulls away just enough to look at him straight in the eye.

"Maybe we should return to the house."

"Okay."

Cody was about to let Bailey off his lap but he spotted a purple flower from the ground. It was a Michaelmas Daisy. He plucked it from the grass and handed it to Bailey. She was absolutely stunned that he found her a flower but nevertheless she graciously accepted his gift for her. She smelled it and just loved the flower's scent. She planted a soft and sweet kiss on Cody's right cheek.

"Thank you, Cody. You're the sweetest man alive."

"I do what I can to bring simple joy to the woman who I love and brings joy to my life."

Bailey smiled even wider than before and planted an equally soft and sweet kiss on his left cheek.

"Cody, you're so good to me. I don't know what I could possibly do in return."

"You don't have to do anything for now. I'm just glad to have you in my life. But it's okay to give me something if you think of something. I'm sure that whatever you give to me, I'll love it."

"Ditto."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then kissed her on the tip of her nose. Just then, another gust crossed their path. He shivered a little bit.

"Maybe we should head back to the house where it's nice and warm and safe."

"I agree."

Bailey got off Cody's lap and helped him up from the ground. They laced their fingers together and walked back to the Pickett residence on the farm. When they got back, it was close to ten at night. They were greeted by Clyde. He smiled at the couple.

"You two are back. How was your time out?"

Bailey couldn't contain herself so she spoke first.

"We had a great time, daddy. Cody's such a gentleman so you don't have to worry about him."

"Great."

Clyde then noticed that Bailey fashioned a black jacket that seemed a little big on her shoulders. He gestured to it.

"Whose jacket is that?"

"Cody's. He placed it over my shoulders once it was getting chilly outside. It was nice and cool out before but then the wind picked up."

Clyde looked over at Cody and grinned at him. Then he returned his attention to his daughter.

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Cody and I went on a hay ride then we got ice cream and afterwards we rested underneath a tree before we returned here."

"That's good to hear."

Clyde turned his head to Cody. "Did you stay out of trouble?"

"Of course, Mr. Pickett."

Bailey pitched in. She just wanted to make Cody look good in her father's eyes.

"Cody barely left my side and he only left when he had to which was to pay for the hay ride and ice cream. I know that while we rested underneath a tree, he purposely kept me close and gave me his jacket so I was protected from the cold."

Clyde nodded his head up ad he did it so the nod was in Cody's direction. But he continued to look over at Bailey. She was smiling and she had nothing bad to say about Cody. It was either the hay ride, the ice cream of the jacket. Then Clyde noticed a purple flower in Bailey's free hand.

"Is that a flower, Bailey?"

Bailey looked at the flower, smiled at Cody and then looked back at her father.

"Yes. It's a Michaelmas Daisy. Cody plucked it from the ground and gave it to me before we returned here."

"Oh. So Cody got you a flower too?"

Cody nodded his head with modest pride. "Yes, Sir."

"So, everything is fine?"

"Things are better than fine, daddy, they're fantastic."

"I can see that, Bailey."

"So, daddy, may Cody and I go up to my room. I need to talk to Cody about something important and preferred if we had some privacy."

"Of course, Bailey. But before you do, may I talk to Cody before you two talk? There are just a few things I want to let him know about."

Bailey hesitated and subconsciously squeezed Cody's hand for comfort. Then after a while, she had let go of Cody's hand.

"Okay, daddy." Bailey turned toward Cody. "I'll see you upstairs, okay?"

"Okay, Bailey."

Bailey begrudgingly departed from Cody and went up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Clyde carefully turned toward Cody.

"Well, looks you treat my daughter fine."

"What do you mean?"

"You pass, Cody."

"Oh thanks, Mr. Pickett. Thanks a lot!"

"Call me, Clyde."

Cody walked up to Clyde and shook his hand. "Thank you, Clyde."

"You're welcome."

"So, do I have your blessing?"

"Yes. Go ahead and ask my daughter. I'm sure you'll be a good husband to her. But you two have any information about having children, let Eunice and I know."

"Okay. We will keep you guys updated."

"Do you plan to return to the city?"

"But what about Grammy Pickett?"

"Eunice and I can afford to put her in a home since our financial troubles have gone away thanks to you and Bailey."

"Oh, you're welcome. So, you're okay with Bailey returning to the city with me?"

"Heck yes. Now get yourself up those stairs and talk to my daughter. But whatever happens between the two of you keep the noise level to a minimum. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay then. Scat, you crazy kid."

Cody smiled at Clyde and then happily went up the stairs. He finally was able to ask Bailey one very important question. He finally would be able to pop the question. Cody happily knocked on Bailey's bedroom door. When Bailey opened it, she practically yanked Cody inside the bedroom and locked the door in one swift movement. Then she quickly tackled Cody's lips with her own and made their bodies tumble onto the bed. Cody grasped onto Bailey's body for dear life but found strength and kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving him. After some time, they pulled apart breathless. Cody stared at Bailey in astonishment.

"Wow, Bailey. Where did that come from?"

"Cody, I think I want to tell you something very important."

"Bailey, before you do, could I please say something first? I've been waiting to ask you something of the upmost importance for quite a while now."

"What is it?"

Cody carefully pushed Bailey up into the sitting position and sat up himself. He shoved his hands in his front pockets and felt around his left one to reassure himself that the velvet box was still there and it was. He looked at Bailey was a mixture of seriousness and compassion in his eyes.

"Bailey."

"Yes?"

"About a month ago when we were in your apartment when you found out that you had to return here in Kettlecorn, I had done gotten something very important and I had meant to give it to you but then I changed my mind because you were leaving."

"Why didn't you give it to me before I left?"

"Because the item would have made things even more difficult for you. I didn't want to add more stress to your day so I didn't give it to you. But now things are different and I still have the item with me."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you in a bit."

Cody gets up from the bed but then pretends to get his trick knee locked up and bends downs. He twists his face as if in pain. Bailey is greatly concerned for his well-being.

"Cody, are you okay? Do you need help? Do you want you to get some ice or a hot pack for you?"

"No, I'm okay. But while I wait for my knee to unlock, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Okay. What do you want to ask me?"

"First of all, Bailey, let me just say that I am very happy that you're life. I can't see my future without you in it. So, I was just wondering one small thing."

Cody paused and pulled out a small box in his left hand. As he opened the box, he spoke with all his heart.

"Bailey Marie Pickett, will make me the happiness man in the whole world and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Bailey was absolutely shell-shocked. She was stunned. There were no appropriate words to describe exactly how she felt about Cody's proposal. Her mouth hung agape as she stared at Cody presenting a beautiful yet simple silver engagement ring. She looked straight at him and he was all smiles. Bailey knew that she had to find her voice soon before her Cody began to frown. She didn't want him to frown. She collected some inner strength and calmly took one deep breath before she lost her nerves and shrieked with joy. Barely a second passed them by before Bailey tackled Cody to ground, covering him with kisses and in between kisses, she repeated her answer.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Yes. Oh, yes, Cody! Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Cody barely got to move from where he laid on the floor since Bailey was busy kissing his face, lips and neck. She clung to him like a second skin. He just stayed still until Bailey would calm down and let him slip the ring on her finger. Bailey bathed Cody in her love and affection and barely allowed any space between her and his bodies. After five minutes, Bailey pulled away with the biggest smile on her face. She was giddy and she giggled a little bit too. Cody sighed with relief and helped him and Bailey off the ground and brought them back on the bed. Cody then took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on Bailey's fingers. By the time the transition had completed, Bailey had a few tears in her eyes. They were, of course, tears of joy but Cody forgot about that and only thought if sadness. He held onto Bailey.

"Bailey, why are you crying? This should be a momentous and joyous event? Why is my bailey Bunny crying?"

"I'm crying tears of joy, Cody!"

Bailey flung her arms around Cody's neck and hugged him tight. After a short while, she completely pulled away. They looked at each other and smiled the way two teenage lovers would when they had snuck out to see each other. Bailey bit her lip as she gazed into Cody's eyes.

"This is so amazing. It's so exciting. I can't believe we're engaged! I'm so happy."

"Me too."

Cody bit his lip but then remembered something.

"Hey, Bailey, didn't you have something to ask me?"

"Forget about it. I was just going to ask you when you were going to be ready to become engaged. But obviously, I got my answer from you once you had proposed to me."

"Oh. Okay."

Everything went silent for a while. Cody looked at Bailey and she looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Cody?"

"I don't know."

Then another silence came. Cody and Bailey intensely stared at each other. They knew that they were engaged. Bailey's heart raced while the blood swiftly flowed through Cody's veins. Bailey bit her lip. Cody slowly moved his hands toward Bailey's body. He did it in such a way as if he was shy of touching even an inch of her splendid body. Cody's hands finally made sweet contact with Bailey's waist. Then he tentatively leaned in and kissed her gently. Bailey leaned in and then cupped Cody's face with her soft hands. He hands slid from his cheeks, to his ears and then down and around his neck. Soon enough, Bailey had her arms wrapped around Cody's neck. Cody pulled Bailey closer to him and tilted his head to one side to deepen the kiss. Bailey felt her heart beat hard like a drum and fast like a cheetah. And all she knew was that Cody was the drummer. A flame of passion kindled between Cody and Bailey and only got bigger and strong with each passing second. Cody and Bailey both could feel the intensity behind the passion that they shared. Their lips made sweet love with the warmth radiating and moistness lightly glazing the pink skin.

Bailey craved Cody more than ever before and so she ran her fingers into his hair and ghosted the tips of her fingers over his scalp. Cody pushed him and Bailey back on the bed. Their bodies lightly bounced on the mattress as they half way collapsed on the bed. Cody and Bailey never broke lip contact. Cody began to feel a little adventurous and so he nibbled on Bailey's bottom lip and after a while he began to pepper Baily's neck and collar bone with soft kisses in which the action elicited delightful laughter from Bailey's mouth. Cody continued to kiss Bailey's neck and collarbone for it pleased him to hear Bailey laugh even if it was because he tickled her with his kisses. Once the laughing subsided, Cody brought his lips back up to Bailey's. He gave her a lingering kiss then he kissed her on the forehead, the tip of the nose and on the cheeks and then back on the lips. Bailey could feel heat rise inside of her. She got excited and allowed her hands roam down to Cody's shirt and then pulled it off in a quick yet graceful move. She brought her hands on his bare chest and her hands savored feeling Cody's muscles under the palms. Bailey had always loved the brief moments when she had touched Cody's chest but she found it even more pleasing since she was touching his bare chest and when he had developed some muscle. Bailey did like that Cody had gotten stronger while during his stay on the farm but she secretly hoped that he didn't get too big. She wanted him to be strong but too strong. She wanted to feel safe near Cody at all times but also be able to wrap her arms his body all the way. Bailey caressed Cody's chest while he caressed her waist. The happy couple never broke lip contact until their lungs required to be resupplied with oxygen. As they breathed in new air, Cody and Bailey stared at each other in each other's arms.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Will you….?"

"Yes, if you really want me to."

"I really do. Please, Cody."

"Cody kissed Bailey again.

"Are you sure?"

Bailey grinned and then tugged at Cody's belt. "Yes."

Cody grinned like an idiot and took off Bailey's shirt. Bailey kicked off her flats before Cody got busy taking off her pants. Once she was in her underwear and bra, Bailey was determined to yank off Cody's pants as well. Cody pressed his lips hard Bailey's and then poked his tongue out. The red tongue glazed over Bailey's bottom lip until her mouth opened up and permitted his tongue to slide inside. While Cody's tongue came back its favorite vacation spot, Cody kicked off his shoes and sock and took off his belt to make things easier for Bailey. As soon as Cody just had his pants to take off, Bailey had the pleasure and yanking them off Cody's slender legs. As a reward, Bailey treated herself by slipping her hands underneath Cody's boxers and feeling his manhood. Cody got excited and the feeling translated well into the size of his penis. Bailey could actually feel him grow in her light grip. She pulled away from the kiss and grinned a devilish grin. She was happy to know that she made he get excited, hot and wet.

"Why, Cody, you're wet down there."

Cody blushed out of embarrassment. He gulped something down his throat. "Well, I…"

"No need to explain, sweetie, just do as you please. Make love to me, Cody."

"Okay."

Cody kissed Bailey again and gently removed her hands from inside his boxers. He pinned her hands against the bed next to her head and fiercely kissed her with all his heart. Bailey felt herself get excited and so her vagina had swollen up warm and moist and her breasts swelled up and suddenly felt a little tight in her bra. She briefly pulled away from the kiss as she lovingly stared at Cody as she slowly pushed her bra straps down her shoulders. Cody stares at Bailey with amazement. He knew right then and there that she was dead serious that she wanted him to send her to heaven and then back again. He knew that she wanted him and only him to have his essence to mingle with hers. He knew that she wanted him inside of her and that she wanted to not hold back. She was willing and ready. Cody stared at Bailey for quite a while even after she was waiting for him to kiss her again. Bailey placed her hands on his biceps.

"Cody, are you okay? You seem to be zoning out."

Cody snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry. I must have been distracted."

Cody leaned down and pecked Bailey on the lips. She stared at him.

"Do you still want to….?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I was just double checking."

"Okay."

Cody smiled at Bailey and she smiled back at him. They shared a tender kiss before things heated up again between the two of them. Cody slipped an eager hand underneath Baily's underwear and caressed her womanhood. Bailey moaned with extreme delight. She pulled away from Cody and he pulled away as well. He frown a little as he watched her grin. Bailey reached behind her back and was about to undo her bra. Once Cody caught onto Bailey was intending to do, he smiled widely. Just before Bailey could slowly and sensually take her bra off in front of Cody there was an abrupt knock at the door. Cody and Bailey both froze in fear and in embarrassment and waited for a sign like another knock or a voice. Another knock on the door came and then a voice followed it. The voice belonged to Euince.

"Cody, Bailey, are you two in there?"

Bailey cleared her throat.

"Yes, mama. Cody and I are in here. Why do you ask?"

"I was just checking where you two kids were. "

"Okay, mama."

"Bailey, is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay, remember to make sure that you let Cody out so he can return to the couch to go to sleep. We all will have a big day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to help Grammy Pickett be put into assisted living."

"Okay, mama."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Bailey turns her attention back to Cody. He seems to be displeased what just happened. Bailey tries to put them back in the mood by wrapping her arms around Cody but he doesn't move.

"Bailey, I think we should wait until later. I want us to make love when there are no distractions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that my mom ruined the mood for us."

"It's okay. She probably didn't know what we were doing."

"That or her instincts told her that her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend was about to do something that she wasn't ready to know about."

"Whatever. I just want us to become one when we're completely alone and there is no one to stop us."

"I know. I guess you're right, Cody. It's just that it's such a bummer. We just got engaged and we wanted to celebrate by making love and we can't even a moment a piece together. This is one of the reasons why I prefer to be back in Boston with you so that we can have our privacy."

"I know. But hopefully, we'll be able to return to Boston and return to our lives they were a month before and everything will be okay. How about when it's been a few weeks of being back in the city, we'll go out for a nice dinner and maybe go dancing or see a play and then later on we can go somewhere private and romantic and end our evening with a bang."

Bailey's eyes closed half way and slowly caressed Cody's neck and ears.

"I like the sound of that."

"Okay. Good."

Cody kissed Bailey on the lips.

"But I promise you, we will make up for our lost time together and we'll make up for this night."

"Okay."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I am too."

Then Bailey kissed Cody and pulled him close to her half naked body. Their intimate moment may have been ruined by an innocent knock on the door but a few sparks of passion still resided in their bodies. After a good two minutes of kissing, Cody and Bailey pulled away to recapture some oxygen in their lungs. Cody hovered over Bailey as he stared into her eyes.

"Bailey, I think I'll have to leave and get ready for bed."

Dejection bathed Bailey's voice. "Okay."

Cody brushed his fingers against Baily's right cheek. Then he rested his forehead on Bailey's.

"Don't worry, Bails, we'll be together soon, I promise."

Bailey repositioned herself under Cody's body. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay."

Cody then got off Bailey's body, kissed her on the forehead and then got off the bed. Bailey sat up and scooted off her bed as she watched Cody put his clothes back on. Once he was fully clothes except for wearing his shoes, he snuck out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs to get his pajamas. While Cody far away from her, Bailey walked to her closet and pulled out pajamas that she would wear for that night. She changed into her pajamas and then shuffled back in her bed. She laid down underneath her covers and turned out the light. However, Bailey did not fall asleep because she couldn't. How could she fall asleep when her fiancée was sleeping twenty feet away from her? She needed Cody to be by her side at that very moment. It didn't feel right to Bailey that she would have sleep away from her to-be-husband. Bailey frowned in the darkness and rolled on her side hoping that she would eventually fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Cody had just finished changing into his pajamas but slipping on his white t-shirt. He then tied the draw string of his flannel pajama pants and then clambered onto the cot that Eunice had made for him by the second day that he was at the house. He rested his head on the pillow but he couldn't sleep. He just vacantly stared at the ceiling. Cody had the urge to have Bailey tucked in the safety of his arms and hold her body close to his. Cody didn't like how his sweet Bailey was sleeping in a separate bed since they were engaged now. They had the right to share a bed together! Cody got fed up. He threw the covers off his body and got off the cot. He tiptoed up the stairs and snuck into Bailey's room. He quietly walked over to her bed and saw that Bailey was on her side. Cody figured that she must be asleep but he was wrong. Bailey turned over and thought that she could see Cody. She whispered to him.

"Cody?"

"Bailey?"

"Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in here? I thought you were sleeping in the cot."

Cody moved into Bailey's bed and wrapped his arms around her body.

"It doesn't seem right that we're engaged and we can't even share a bed together."

"Cody, maybe we should wait to do this once we're back in Boston."

"No! I can't stand this injustice. I want to sleep with my fiancée and no one's going to stop me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Cody…. I can't believe you snuck in here. I'm kind of glad you did it first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was going to go sneak into you cot to sleep with you but I see that you're much more proactive than I am."

"Bailey…"

Bailey lifted her right hand up and pressed her index finger against Cody's lips.

"Shhh….Let's just be glad that we're together and stay quiet. If we can stay quiet then we can sleep together."

Bailey removed her finger from Cody's lips and rested her hand on his chest. He looked at her with the upmost respect.

"Okay."

Afterwards, Cody and Bailey snuggled close together and pulled the covers over their bodies. Cody kissed Bailey goodnight on her forehead and then nuzzled his chin against the top of her head. Bailey nuzzled her face into the crook of Cody's neck. At last, the two lovers peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been the best sleep they have had in a month. The night was pleasant and warm.

To Be Continued…


	35. Family Matters

The early morning mist poured into Bailey's bedroom. Cody fluttered his eyes open and saw that Bailey was in his arms. He looked around to help him remember what had occurred the night before. Once he had his thoughts together, he smiled and kissed Bailey on the forehead. She stirred from the touch of his lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Cody holding onto her in her bed. She yawned a little bit and then leaned up and kissed Cody on the lips.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, my angel."

Bailey smiled. Her heart just melted when Cody spoke tenderly of her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, Bailey. How did you sleep?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Hmm."

"Cody?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I think you need to go. My parents may not know what happened between us."

"Your father might know something but it's not for certain if you ever said 'yes' to me."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why your father worked me like a dog is because he was putting me through a series a tests to determine if he could trust me since I had asked permission from him if I could ask you to marry me."

"That's why he had been keeping you busy most of the week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I thought that it would mean more to you if I had your father approve of me before I popped the question to you."

Bailey shook her head. "I could care less if my father approved our union. I do love him but this sort of decision should be between you and me alone."

"But what about getting your father's approval?"

"It was a good thing that you got his approval so that he won't be prone to judge you. But all you had to do was ask me to marry you. I would said 'yes' anyway."

"Well, in any case, it's done with and we're engaged."

"Yes we are."

Bailey kisses Cody again. Cody kisses Bailey back until dawn breaks completely. The two of them pull away.

"I think it would be best that I snuck out before I'm seen here. Your mother still doesn't know."

"I guess you have a point. Will I see you before breakfast?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. But we'll definitely see each other at breakfast."

"Okay, Cody. I'll see you later."

After that, Cody got out of the sheets and off the bed. He turned back to see Bailey before he left her bedroom. He walked backwards and wore a goofy grin as he approached the door. Bailey rose up in a sitting position and then blew him a kiss. Cody caught her kiss and placed it on his heart. He then waved goodbye at her and left the room. While Cody was busy returning to his cot, Bailey curled her knees up and lamented what she and Cody would do once they were back in Boston. There was the matter and getting her job back and finding a place to stay. She might have to just stay with Cody which was fine with her since they may as well getting used to living with each other before they got married. Bailey stared out her bedroom window and saw daylight break through the horizon. The intelligent farmer's daughter grumbled to herself and then got off her bed before she had set out to get ready for the day.

At breakfast, Clyde and Eunice talked about when they would need to move Grammy Pickett into the nearby assisted living home. Grammy Pickett asked where she would be living and Eunice assured her that she would be living at the Aegis home that's ten miles away from their house. Grammy Pickett seemed fine with the arrangement. After that, Eunice all assigned different tasks for Cody, Bailey, Clyde and herself. Once breakfast was over, Eunice cleaned the dishes; Clyde helped Grammy Pickett pack up her few belongings while Cody and Bailey packed their belongings. Bailey was half way done her bags when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to open the door. On the other side was Cody.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"I talked to your parents about us."

"Oh…How did that go?"

"It was fine. Your dad was happy and your mom was too."

"Oh, good. When do we help Grammy Pickett move into Aegis?"

"We'll help her move into her new home around noon."

"That's an hour from now."

"I know."

"It might take a while for Grammy Pickett to transition from here to Aegis."

"I know. That's why I had anticipated that we would stay one extra night here."

"But are you sure? I mean, we could catch a later flight. It shouldn't be a problem. It's not like there's a lot of traffic around these parts."

"I know but I feel it would be less of a blow on your parents if we stayed behind one extra night."

"I would have thought that they would be fine. They have gone through a lot together."

"I know. I'm sure your parents are emotionally strong people but I also think they may need some time. There would be a difference for them to see people leave in two days rather than see three people leave in one day."

Bailey then detected another feeling coming from Cody.

"You're not just being sensitive to my parents, are you? You have something else to tell me, don't you?"

Cody bashfully grinned. "Yes. It's about the wedding."

"What about the wedding? We haven't made any plans yet."

"I know that. It's just that I was asking your parents on how we would go about having a ceremony. Would they be there? Would it be here in Kettlecorn or back in Boston? These were the kind of questions your parents and I went over."

"And did you guys say?"

"We haven't decided. Your parents would like to be at the wedding but if they can't make it then that would be okay for them. If they couldn't make the wedding, they would want for someone to tape record it for them."

"I would want our families to be there when we get married."

"But how many? Are we talking about all your family members?"

"I do have a big family but I also don't want us to spend so much money on the wedding that we barely have any left over for anything else. How about I invite my parents, my three youngest sisters and Grammy Pickett?"

"Sure. I'll invite my parents and Zack."

"Maybe you could invite a few good friends as well."

"Then I'll also invite my friends from the Tipton Hotel and Mr. Moseby and his fiancée."

"What friends did you have in mind?"

"Maddie, London and Esteban."

"Okay. So that's a total of fourteen guests. Six on my side and eight on your side. It's going to be a small wedding."

"Yes, but it also will be a beautiful wedding."

Bailey smiled. "I know that it will."

"Well, I got to go help Clyde bring out a few boxes of Grammy Pickett's things. I'll see you later, Bailey."

"Okay."

Bailey gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek before she saw him leave to help her father. Once he was gone, Bailey returned to her belongings and looked at them. Was she to continue packing or to postpone the packing? On the one hand, she and Cody had one more day in Kettlecorn before they were to return to the city. But on the other hand, Bailey did have a lot of packing up to do herself. Bailey decided that she would pack a few more things and then wait to finish packing the rest of her belongings and go help Grammy Pickett move into her new home at Aegis. With a resolve in mind, Bailey packed a few more things and then went down the stairs to help with Grammy Pickett's belongings. Before anybody knew it, an hour passed and they were just about ready to help Grammy Pickett move into her new home. Once her belongings were packed in the pick-up truck, Clyde helped Grammy Pickett get in and then he got in himself. Eunice approached his window.

"Will you need any help bringing stuff in?"

"No, Eunice. Grammy Pickett doesn't have a lot of belongings left. It will only be her clothes, a few picture frames, a photo album, a fold-out table and a few fold-out chairs."

"What else will we need for Grammy Pickett?"

"Covers, a bed, pillows, a laundry basket, and a couch. But we'll worry about the couch and bed later."

"So, we just bring the linens and laundry basket over?"

"Yep."

"What about for entertainment?"

"We have a radio for Grammy Pickett to use for right now. Later on, we'll get her a TV."

"Okay. I just want to make sure that Grammy Pickett will have all that she needs while she first moves in."

Grammy Pickett leans in toward Eunice. "Eunice, would you mind getting Cody? I want him to give Bailey something important."

"Of course, Grammy."

Eunice walked over to Cody and Bailey who were standing on the two steps of the porch where Cody had an arm slung over one of Bailey's shoulders while he stood behind her. Eunice beckoned Cody over. He slipped his arm off of Bailey's body. He walked over to Eunice like an obedient puppy comes to its master.

"Yes, Mrs. Pickett?"

"Grammy Pickett wants to speak with you."

"Okay."

"She's in the truck with Clyde."

Cody walks over to the truck and goes to Grammy Pickett's side.

"Grammy Pickett, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Grammy Pickett smiled at Cody. She put on of her frail hands into a pocket of her sweater and pulled out a locket. She gave it to Cody.

"Before I completely forget, give the locket to Bailey. It has been in our family for many generations and I want Bailey to have it. I know, she'll keep it safe and in good condition."

"But why do you want me to give it to her?"

"Just consider it as a welcome wagon into our family. You'll officially be a part of our family once you give the locket to Bailey."

Cody didn't know what to do. He looked at the dazzling locket and then looked back at Grammy Pickett.

"I won't let you down, Grammy Pickett, and thank you for accepting me into your family."

Grammy Pickett gave Cody a warm smile. "I know you'll be good for and to Bailey."

"Well, that is certain. Maybe I should let you and Clyde go so you can move into Aegis."

"That would be best."

Cody smiled at Grammy Pickett and then at Clyde. He then placed the locket in his pocket before he pulled away from the truck. Clyde started up the engine and then looked over at Eunice.

"Eunice! Make sure to find a way to get the other things for Grammy!"

"Okay."

"See you guys over at Aegis. Ask a neighbor for a lift."

"We will."

With that, Clyde drove the truck away from the farm and onto the dirt road. Eunice, Bailey and Cody waved at the truck. Afterwards, they went back in the house to collect the few remaining things for Grammy Pickett. The biggest problem was getting Grammy Pickett a bed and couch but they would figure out something. When Eunice, Cody and Bailey had the remaining items for Grammy Pickett's new place in their hands, they left the house and walked down to the Johnson's farm and asked Scott to give them a lift in his pick-up truck and he obliged. Eunice and Bailey crammed into the front with Scott while Cody sat in the back with the linens and laundry basket. During the drive, Bailey periodically checked up on Cody to make sure he was still in the back and that he was okay. Every time Bailey asked if Cody was okay, he would always tell her that he was fine. It made Bailey feel better that Cody was okay and still was in the back. Within sixteen minutes of driving, the truck arrived at the Aegis. Cody, Bailey, and Eunice hopped off the truck, thanked Scott Johnson and then got the rest of Grammy Pickett's belongings. When they entered the building, they signed in and then found Grammy Pickett's room. They walked down the left hall of the first floor and went inside the room. They had set everything down and then Clyde came over and talked to Cody.

"Cody, we're going to get a bed and a couch for Grammy Pickett."

"What about the ladies?"

"I'm sure they can keep themselves busy while we're gone. We shouldn't be long."

"Okay."

"Good. Now come with me."

"Okay."

Clyde turns toward his mother, wife and daughter.

"Ladies, Cody and I will be back. We're going out to a furniture store to get a bed."

Eunice smiled at Clyde. "Okay. We'll be here when you two get back."

Clyde waved goodbye to his wife and then ushered Cody out of the room. Eunice and Bailey then helped Grammy Pickett unpack the rest of her stuff. For the next two hours, Clyde and Cody came back with a bed and then once it was set up, the group got a late lunch and the returned to finish helping Grammy Pickett move into her new place. Once Grammy Pickett was all settled in, everybody else said goodbye and hugged her before they left. The four of them hopped into the pick-up truck with Clyde and Eunice in the front while Cody and Bailey rode in the back. Cody sat in a corner while Bailey sat on his lap. It was around three thirty five when they got back to the house. Clyde and Eunice went straight back to doing chores around the house while Cody helped Bailey finish packing most of her things except what she had to keep out for the next day. After Bailey had most of her stuff ready, Cody looked into her eyes.

"Well, it's been quite a day."

"Yes, it has."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel okay."

"Does it feel weird with Grammy Pickett not being here?"

"A little…"

Cody instinctively wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"Don't worry, Bails, you won't have to worry about being around much longer. But if you did you, you would get used to it. Grammy Pickett will adapt and so will you."

Bailey dug her face into Cody's chest. "Cody, I really hope that you're right."

"I assure you, Bailey, things may be hard and a little awkward at first, but then you'll feel better."

"I know. It's just feels so weird….."

"I know. It's okay if you feel unsure and a little scared but that okay because it's natural to feel the way that you do and you know what? I'll be here for you when you need a shoulder to lean on."

Bailey lifted her head up to Cody, gave him a weak smile and then pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's go down and help around the house and farm. I'm sure our troubles will be replaced with the fatigue after hard labor."

Bailey laughed because what Cody said was true. "I think you are right about that."

Cody smiled. "I think so, too."

Bailey pulls away from Cody and gets a hold onto one of his hands and leads him out of her bedroom. The two of them walk down the stairs and go outside to do some chores. All of them work until dinner is ready. Eunice remembers to put down four plates instead of five plates. Some tension rose at the dinner table but after a while the tension sifted away like grains of sand pouring down an hour glass. After dinner, everybody went on their usual business until it was time for them to go to bed. Later that night, Eunice and Clyde went to bed together and so did Cody and Bailey. The night seemed to pass on far longer than it used to but morning finally came.

The following morning seemed bleak and unfriendly. Cody and Bailey woke up with sleep in their eyes and rubbed it away. Cody stumbled out of Bailey's bed and headed downstairs to get his things together and change into new clothes. Bailey also finished packing all of her belongings and then headed down the stairs. After five quiet minutes, Eunice called everyone to the table for breakfast. Clyde, Bailey, and Cody joined Eunice at the dining room table and ate the first meal of the day. Over breakfast, they talked about Cody and Bailey leaving for the airport soon. Eunice got a little teary eyed but had put on a brave face. Not long after breakfast was over, Cody and Bailey had their things ready and had put them in the back of the truck. Clyde and Eunice took the front seats while Cody and Bailey nuzzled themselves in the back in between their belongings. When they got to the airport, everyone was silent until Cody and Bailey had to go through their gate and board the plane. Cody was the first to speak.

"I guess we should go."

Clyde extended a hand out for Cody to take and he did. They shook hands.

"Be careful and look out for each other."

"We will", Cody and Bailey chorused.

Eunice bit her lip but then spoke up. "Will we see you guys?"

"Of course. We make arrangements when we'll come by to visit in the future."

"If you guys get married, will you let us know?"

"Of course."

"And Cody?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pickett?"

"You can call me Eunice if you like and let me know when you and Bailey start having kids."

"Okay. We'll let you know, Mrs. Pickett."

"Okay then. Well…goodbye for now."

Bailey walked up to her mom and hugged her first.

"Mama, I know that this must be hard for you because it's hard on me too but we will occasionally see each other."

"I know. But a part of me knows that I will have to give you away forever. But the good news is that your father and I will give you to Cody. We know he will take care of you."

Clyde approached Eunice from behind and placed a gentle hand on one of her shoulders.

"Your mother's right, Bailey. We know that you two will be just fine with each other."

"I know, daddy."

Bailey pulled away from her mother and then hugged her father. After a short, she pulled away and then stepped back to Cody's side.

"I love you two very much."

"We know, Bailey, but you also love Cody very much. You two have a different, special kind of love. You'll need each other. Go on and go back to Boston. Your mother and I will be fine here, Bailey."

"Okay…."

Cody reached out to Clyde and shook his hand one last time. "Thank you for letting into your home."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for making my daughter smile."

"It was my pleasure."

The two of them pull away. Cody then opens his arms to Eunice and she goes inside his arms for a hug. Cody pats Eunice on the back.

"Good bye, Mrs. Pickett. I promise to keep Bailey safe."

Eunice sniffed as he hugged Cody but also looking at Bailey.

"I know you will."

Afterwards, Cody and Eunice pulled away from the embrace. Eunice stood by Clyde while Bailey stood by Cody. The two couples waved goodbye to each other and then went their separate ways. Cody and Bailey boarded the plane back to Boston while Eunice and Clyde hopped back on the truck. The married couple drove back to their farm while the engaged couple flew back to the city of Boston.

To Be Continued…


	36. Revamped Routine

By the time Cody and Bailey returned to Boston, it was nearly the afternoon. They got off the plane and claimed their baggage and got a taxi to take them back to Cody's condo. When they got there and had set their things down, things seemed a little weird and awkward. Bailey walked over to the couch and plopped down to rest. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and needed a much deserved break. Cody went to the kitchen and looked around for a snack and a drink for him and Bailey. As he searched for some drinks, he called back out to Bailey. She didn't respond. He called out to her and still no response. Cody then came out of the kitchen and found Bailey curled up in a ball on her side asleep. Cody smiled to himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left hair.

"I'll wake you up in an hour. I'm sure you'll be ready to have some lunch by then. Enjoy your nap, my dear."

Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey on the forehead and then got up from the couch. He returned to the kitchen and fixed himself a Gin and Tonic. The drink would surely help him unwind and get used to being in his condo again. Cody leaned against the island and sipped his Gin and Tonic. He relaxed as the sweet and bitter liquid slip between his lips and slide down his throat. The substance left a pleasant feeling in his mouth and throat. Cody had missed drink his Tonic and Gin. He missed having his London Dry Tanqueray Gin and Tonic Water. Cody left the kitchen once again and found himself at Bailey's side for a second time. He drank his drink and watched over his betrothed woman, his one true love. He would occasionally stroke her forehead and brush her bangs out of her eyes. Cody admired Bailey as she slept. He spent an hour drinking his favorite drink and admiring his favorite woman. Before he chose to wake Bailey up, Cody placed his empty glass on the coffee table and then leaned down and held onto Bailey. He smelled her hair and nibbled on her ear. Afterwards, he was ready to wake up his beloved to refuel their wary bodies with good food. Cody tucked another stray tendril of hair behind Bailey's ear and spoke softly in her ear.

"My love, please, wake up."

Bailey stirred but did not wake.

"Bailey, wake up."

Bailey murmured in her sleep. Cody leaned over and kissed Bailey on the lips. When he pulled away, he could see her beautiful, brown eyes flutter open. She stared back at him.

"Cody."

"Ah. You're awake. Bailey, would you like to get some lunch with me? I'm sure you would appreciate re-acclimating yourself back to the cityscape."

"I guess that would be a good thing to do."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No. It's okay. I'll get up myself."

"Okay. I'll just get out of your way."

Cody got up from the couch and watched as Bailey sat up and then stretched out her arms before she stood up from the couch. She walked up to Cody and rested her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and smelled the slightest scent of Gin and Tonic.

"You had your drink while I was asleep."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want one or do you want to go out for lunch right now?"

"I hope that before this day is over, I will have a drink as well."

"I'll make of that, my dear."

Bailey kissed Cody on the cheek. "Thank you, honey."

"No problem. So what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. I 've been away from the city for over a month whereas you've only been gone for over a week."

"So, you depend on me to think of a place?"

"I'm sorry, Cody, but yes. I can't remember where everything is."

"Fair enough. How about we go to the Chinese place that we used to frequent before you left?"

"What's it called again?"

"You'll remember once you see it."

"Okay. Chinese food is fine."

"Great. Let's go then."

"Okay."

Cody takes Bailey's left hand in his right one and guides her out of the condo. They go down to the car and drive into town where they have lunch at their favorite Chinese place. As they have lunch, they readjust themselves to the atmosphere of Boston. Midway through their lunch, a bunch of familiar faces comes inside the restaurant. The family is brought to their seats and look at their menus until one of the children recognizes Bailey. Evelyn enthusiastically calls out to Bailey.

"Miss Pickett!"

Cody and Bailey both turn their heads and see the Letterman family seated at a booth. They see Evelyn sitting up tall in her seat and waves to them.

"Miss Pickett! Over here!"

Bailey smiles and waves back at Evelyn. The little girl asks her father if was okay if she went over to Cody and Bailey's table and he is fine with it. Evelyn scurries over to Cody and Bailey's table and tugs at Bailey's pants.

"Hello, Miss Pickett. It's good to see you again."

Bailey looks down at Evelyn. "It's good to see you too, Evelyn. Are you going to say 'hi' to Mr. Martin as well?"

"Of course!"

Evelyn turns her head toward Cody and gives him a toothy grin to show off the small gap in her teeth.

"Hello, Mr. Martin. It's nice to see you again."

Cody smiles at little Evelyn. "It's nice to see you too, Evelyn. How 's your family?"

"We're great! Daddy met a nice, new lady. He says she might be mine and Cedric's new mommy."

"Oh, that's great. What's she like?"

"She's tell, thin, and nice. She makes daddy laugh a lot so she must be good."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Yes. How are you and Miss Pickett and Mr. Martin?"

"We're fine. Miss Pickett and I are just enjoying some lunch together."

"Do you two share food?"

Cody had let out a small laugh.

"Well, actually Evelyn, it's best to share food especially if you eat at a Chinese restaurant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is this your first time at a Chinese restaurant?"

"It's my first time to being at a restaurant at all."

"Well, you'll have fun here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to tell daddy what I learned from you."

"Well, then go off and impress your dad."

"Okay!"

Evelyn smiled at Cody and then smiled at Bailey before returning to the booth where her father and brother are at. Bailey smiled as she watched Evelyn walk away. Bailey then turned back to Cody.

"I really love seeing Evelyn."

"You mean you really love children."

"Yes. I will count the days when I can call myself your wife and when we have children together. I will count the days when I can say that I am a mother."

"I know, Bailey. I know. But let's take one step at a time."

"Like what?"

"Like deciding what should happen with our lives and our careers."

"Well, I was thinking that we return to work as we did before and that I find a place to stay until everything has been taken care of."

"Just stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Your stuff is already at my place. Besides, I don't trust that men at your apartment complex will let you have your privacy for much longer. You are an attractive and admired woman."

"You just want me to yourself."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"I was only teasing you, Cody. I think it's sweet that you want to keep me safe. Plus, it would only make sense that we do live with each other since we're engaged. So, I guess I will stay with you."

"Great. But what about your car?"

"I was thinking that we could stop by my old apartment complex and see if my car is still there."

"Didn't you drive to the airport?"

"No. I took a taxi. If I was going to leave my car behind then I'd rather it was left at the apartment rather than the airport parking lot. Did you drive?"

"No. I did the same thing that you did. That's why we had to take a taxi cab."

"But now we got to use your car."

"That's right. Hopefully we'll find your car right where you left it. If we don't find it then I'll help you get a new car."

"Oh, Cody, you're so good to me."

"Because you deserve to be treated well. You're good to me too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Cody and Bailey smile at each other and then finish eating their lunch. Afterwards, they leave the Chinese restaurant; they head over to Bailey's old apartment. As they drove back, a thought occurred to Cody.

"Bailey?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you need a car at this point?"

"Not exactly but along the way, I may need one so may as well have one now."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Say we had children and one of us would have to leave early to pick them up from school. If our children would depend on their parents to take turns picking them up from school and other clubs and extra-curriculum activities then we both would need cars."

"I guess you have a point."

Cody and Bailey grew silent for there were no more need for words. When they arrived at the apartment complex, they looked for Bailey's car but their search seemed futile until they saw a car that had been covered by a tarp. Cody stopped his car and Bailey got out and took off the tarp. Low and behold, the car underneath was her beloved used, black BMW. Bailey smiled. She was fortunate enough to keep her car keys and find her car unscathed. Some good neighbor must have had hope in their heart and covered her car for her benefit. Bailey took out her car keys and opened up her car. She sat down and savored the moment that she was able to reclaim her car in the city. Bailey turned on the ignition and had let the car warm up. Once it was ready to go, she motioned to Cody that he could drive off back to the condo and she would follow him behind. Cody started pressed on the gas and drove out of the parking lot and drive back to his and soon to be Bailey's condo. Bailey followed behind him and soon, they parked their cars side-by-side and returned to the condo. Once they walked through the door, Cody picked up his empty glass and took it to the kitchen. As he walked back inside the kitchen, he asked Bailey if wanted her drink.

"Bailey, do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"Gin and Tonic okay?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. I'll fix you glass. Just sit down, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

While Cody was in the kitchen pouring Bailey a glass of Gin and Tonic, Bailey sat down on the couch. She looked around and re-familiarized herself to the place. As she looked around, she began to remember everything. Soon after, she felt comfortable. She felt that she was at home. Cody came back out with a glass in one hand and sat down next to her. He gave her the glass and she happily sipped from it. After a few sips, Bailey pulled the glass from her lips and turned to Cody. Before she could have any time to ask him a question, his lips captured her own. His hands nestled into her shoulders and his tilted to one side. Bailey was shocked but she wasn't fighting Cody. He pulled away once a few seconds had passed by.

"I'm sorry. I just had to…."

"I know. But couldn't you have waited until I was done with my drink?"

"No."

"I was afraid you would say that. But let me finish my drink now."

"Okay. But that won't stop me from kissing other parts of your body."

Bailey rolled her eyes at Cody. "Whatever."

Bailey then brought her lips back up to the glass and leisurely finished drinking her Gin and Tonic. As she drank her drink, Cody did some drinking of his own but it wasn't liquid it was Bailey's beauty. He kissed her free hand and his lips traveled up from the back of her palm to her forearm and then to her bicep and shoulder. By the time Bailey was done drinking her Gin and Tonic, Cody quickly and shyly pulled away from her arm. Bailey placed her glass down on the coffee table and slyly smiled at him.

"Cody, don't pretend. I know what you were doing. I mean, come on! I could feel your lips tickle the skin of my arm. What do you want from me?"

"I just want you."

"I know that. I want to know exactly what you want from me."

"I want to be able to spend time with you. Our private time had been stifled while back in your family's house in Kettlecorn."

"And you want catch up on lost time?"

"Yes. But I don't want to jump into action. I'm sure that both of us need to time to get back into the swing of things."

"I know. But when do you plan to me to yourself one night and seduce me into bed?"

"That will have to be decided on how we feel at the time."

"You mean, there will be a possibility that we may still celebrate our engagement with a nice evening out in the city and then finish it off with us making love?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you being so coy with me, Cody?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why. I just feel like it."

"Oh. I guess that's okay."

Cody leaned in close to Bailey and rested his forehead against her own.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to relax."

"Yeah but how?"

"Here on the couch with you."

"Do you want to be on top?"

"Yes. I would very much like lay on top of you so that I may nuzzle my face into your chest."

"Okay. That's fine with me. It will be easier for me to wrap my arms around you if you're over me instead of beneath me."

Bailey smiled and kissed Cody. They leaned back so that Cody ended up beneath Bailey. Once they pulled away from the kiss, Bailey and Cody stared at each other. They laid down and rested on the couch. Cody had his arms around Bailey and Bailey rested her head on Cody's chest. They were content in the position that they were in.

For most of the day, Cody and Bailey took the role of two professional sloths until their stomachs grumbled. They felt that would go out again for dinner just so they could take in some fresh air again after doing nothing but resting. Once they came from dinner, they unpacked and repacked their belongings in the condo and then settled down with cups of green tea. After they had tea, they cleaned up the place and then went to bed. Cody and Bailey finally finished their first step and reclaiming their life together in the city of Boston. The next day would be a new day for them and day to return back to work at the Law Firm.

To Be Continued…


	37. Conform To A Certain Mold

Three months had passed Cody and Bailey. During that time, Cody and Bailey made quite a bit of progress. They returned to work sharing an office and slowly yet surely became a successful business like they were before, they made wedding plans, searched a place for them to live in for the rest of their lives and made up for lost time for each other. Catching up their work, their alone time and making wedding plans weren't very hard for them. Cody and Bailey had a hard time finding a place to live in. They looked at apartments, suites, condos, villas, and houses. They had narrowed their search to a villa and two houses. After some extra examination, Cody and Bailey narrowed their search between two houses. One house was a single story while the other one a two story one. They couldn't decide since both houses were around the same price range and had all that they were looking for, but one day Cody and Bailey took a moment to take a break and just focus on working for a little while. After work, they had relaxed on the couch. Cody had his arm slung over Bailey's shoulder.

"Bailey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get to getting married and having our own home? One where we can raise a family?"

"I don't know, Cody. Hopefully, we'll decide where we want to live before either one of the houses is off the market."

"Well, what do you think, Bails?"

"I would like to stay close to the city but not too close."

"Then why don't we take the two story house on the outskirts of the city in that nice suburban neighborhood?"

"You really think that we should take that house?"

"Yeah. Why not? I think it would be a better location to raise a family. Our kids will have the gift of being near a major city but not have to worry about city life. I think we should get the two story house."

"You know what, Cody? You're right. Let's get the house."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to buy it with me."

"No. I'm sure, Cody. What you said makes sense. Let's buy the house before it's off the market."

"Okay then. We'll buy the house outside the city with the two stories."

"I guess it's settled then. We will get the house."

"Awesome. I'm sure our kids will be happy and safe there."

"I think so too, Cody."

Bailey then pecked Cody on the lips.

"So, what about our wedding?"

"Well, let's see….We found a venue and we have a date. We had sent out the invitations and the food has been taken care of. We also have small party favors, decorations and a DJ."

"We need a small, two tier cake."

"And we need flowers and I need a tux and you need a dress."

"Is that all that's left to take care of?"

"I think so….Except we don't know about where we're be for our honeymoon."

"I think we can save that detail for last."

"Okay."

Bailey nuzzled even closer to Cody and rested her head on his chest.

"What should we do for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making clam chowder and a mixed greens salad."

"That sounds delicious."

"Perfect because I have the ingredients in the fridge."

"Will you need help with cooking?"

"No. I can handle cooking the soup."

"What about the salad?"

"You can make the salad."

"And what about the table being set?"

"You put down the plates and napkins. I'll place the glasses and silverware. Fair enough?"

"Yes."

"Great. What time is it, honey?"

"About six thirty. Why?"

"We probably should start prepare to make dinner."

"Okay. What do you want to drink? Water or iced tea tonight?"

"Iced tea, please."

"Sure."

"Let's go inside the kitchen."

Cody and Bailey get from the couch and walk in the kitchen. Cody takes out the ingredients for the dinner while Bailey takes out the kitchen utensils and cooking tools. Cody passes Bailey the ingredients for the salad while she gives him a pot and a wooden spoon. They work well together in the kitchen and give each other enough working space to effectively and efficiently complete their tasks. Once dinner is one the table, Cody and Bailey sit down and enjoy the fruit of their shared labor. Midway through their dinner, the home phone rang. Cody looked at Bailey.

"Should I get it?"

"Just let it go to voicemail. I'm sure it's nothing urgent."

"You're probably right."

Cody and Bailey continue to eat their dinner but the phone continued to ring. It rung for five times until the voicemail took the message. The message came from Zack. Cody and Bailey ate their dinner while they listened to Zack's voice on the answering machine.

"Yo, Cody! You and I should go out some time and hang out. Call me back when you get this message."

The message ended and then the machine went silent.

"It was just Zack."

"I told you that it wasn't that urgent."

"I know. You were right, dear."

"I know. Anyway, you can call Zack back after dinner while I take care of the dishes."

"Are you sure? I could help with the dishes and then call Zack back."

"I'd rather that you were on good terms with your brother."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Now, let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner, Cody."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then returned to eating his dinner with Bailey. After dinner, Cody busted the table before he called Zack back on the phone while Bailey washed the dishes. Cody paced back and forth while he talked to Zack on the phone. After twenty minutes of talking, they came to an agreement in which the two of them would be accompanied by Bailey for a casual night out the following Saturday. They agreed to meet at Cheers by six thirty. When Zack had asked if Cody was crazy about mentioning Bailey, Cody clarified on the phone that he got Bailey back. The news surprised Zack and shortly after the shock, the conversation ended between the Martin brothers. Cody hung up the phone and placed it on the receiver before he went back to the kitchen. Bailey was still washing the dishes when Cody came in. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim body.

"I just got off the phone with Zack."

Bailey dried up a dish and then had set it aside.

"And?"

"The three of us will have a casual evening this coming Saturday night."

"That's nice."

Cody rested his chin on Bailey's left shoulder.

"Are you thinking of something?"

"No. I'm just busy washing the last two dishes."

"Do you want me to make us some coffee?"

"No."

"How about we read a story?"

"No."

"Do you want to do anything at all tonight?"

"Not really. I just want to go to bed."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem a little tense."

"Maybe I am a little tense but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you thinking about the wedding?"

"No."

"Are you thinking about our future?"

Bailey was silent for a while. "Maybe…."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"What's bothering you the most?"

"Will we ever get our house?"

"We're almost there. We just need a few extra bucks and then we'll buy it."

"How much longer will that take?"

"It shouldn't take make longer. Maybe two more weeks of working."

"Is that the earliest?"

"Yes."

"What about the latest?"

"Within a month."

"I guess that's okay."

Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek and then pulled away from her.

"Don't worry, Bailey, we'll get the house. I'll keep an eye on it. I'll make sure that our real estate agent doesn't sell it to someone else."

"Okay. I'll trust you."

"Good. I'll lay out your pajamas for you while you finish putting away the dishes."

"Please, lay out my flannel pants, Cody."

"Yes, dear. I won't forget."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you in the bedroom."

Cody went off to his and Bailey's bedroom and had set out Bailey's pajamas on the bed before he got ready for bed himself. Once he was in his pajamas, Bailey came into the bedroom and got dressed. When both of them were ready to go to bed, Cody and Bailey crawled into bed. They stared into each other's eyes. Cody reached over and stroked Bailey's head.

"Bailey."

"Yes?"

"I have a good feeling about our future together."

"You do?"

"Yes. If we have faith in ourselves and in each other then things will turn out well."

"Okay."

Cody smiled wide. "Good." Then he kisses Bailey on the forehead.

"Let's rest."

Bailey kissed Cody and then snuggled close to him. He brings he close and holds her tight. Then he reaches over to turn out the light. The bedroom is dark and quiet. Cody and Bailey feel drowsy and fall asleep.

To Be Continued…


	38. Warm Winter

Most of the following week went by without any problems. Cody and Bailey went through business as usual: wake up, have breakfast, go to work, have a lunch break, have coffee and return to the condo. Soon enough, they got so comfortable with all the easy daily tasks that their shared routine became mundane. When the weekend came, it felt like a blessing. They have something new and different to fit into their typical schedule. They were going to have a nice and relaxing night out with Zack. Cody and Bailey were actually excited to share their developments as a couple and hope to hear some new develops in Zack's life as well since they hadn't seen him in quite a while. They were to meet Zack at Cheers by six thirty and they left the condo by six twenty. Once they arrived at Cheers five minute early, Cody and Bailey waited for Zack. He arrived on time. The three adults then went inside the establishment and got a table. As they sat down, Zack looked over at Cody and Bailey.

"So, what's new with you guys?"

Cody and Bailey stare at each other. They don't know who should speak first. They look back at Zack. Cody clears his throat and speaks up first.

"Well, we have something important to tell you, Zack."

"What guys?"

"Bailey and I are engaged."

Zack was absolutely shell shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear correct that Cody and Bailey were engaged? He had to make sure.

"What?"

"Zack, we're engaged."

"How did this happen?"

"It's complicated but the important thing is that you know."

"Who else knows?"

"Bailey's parents know. I was thinking that we could tell our mom next. I mean, Bailey and I will tell your and my mom."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes."

"What does this mean?"

Bailey finally spoke up. "It means that Cody and I will eventually get married, move into a house and start a family."

"Does this mean that you and I will be in-laws some day?"

"Yes, Zack."

"Does this also mean that I may be an uncle some day?"

"Yes. You will eventually become an uncle."

"When's the wedding?"

Cody cleared his throat again. "We plan to get married soon."

"But how will that be possible?"

"Bailey and I already made a lot of plans and we will have a small ceremony. Along with you there will be thirteen other guests."

"So, you guys will have fourteen wedding guests total? Why?"

"We want to save money for our home and family along the road of our future together."

"Oh."

Just then, a waiter came up and asked them what they would like to drink. Zack asked for a Sam Adams, Cody asked for a diet coke and Bailey had asked for an iced tea. Afterwards, the three young adults picked up their menus and tried to focus on what they would like to order for dinner. Bailey had asked for the Fish Tacos, Cody asked for the Chicken Marsala Ravioli, and Zack asked for Papa Doug's Gumbo. Once the waiter jotted down their drink and dinner orders, he left and went to get their drinks first. Zack turned back to Cody and Bailey.

"Anyway, guys…how soon will the wedding be?"

Bailey holds onto Cody's right and lets him speak for the both of them.

"Well, we were going to send invitations soon but if you want to know now…we were planning to have the wedding in late December."

"Like when exactly?"

"December 21."

"That's pretty soon. That's like half a month away."

"We know that but we have all that we need except for a tux, a wedding dress and our guests and wedding parties."

"So, you just need people and clothes?"

"Yes. That's basically correct."

"So, will I be invited?"

"Yes. You should receive an invitation in the mail."

"Okay."

"Do you have someone to marry you guys?"

"Yes, we have a minister to marry us."

"Okay."

Zack paused then he found his voice again.

"I still can't believe that you two are getting married. I mean, I'm happy for you guys but it seems a little soon."

"Zack, Bailey and I want to be together now. We don't want to wait any more. We know what we want and we don't want to waste any time."

"Are you two sure?"

Cody and Bailey nodded their heads 'yes' towards Zack at the same time. By the time they gave them Zack their silent answer, the waiter came back with their drinks and then left the table again. All three of them took a few sips of their drinks. Zack tapped on the table until he couldn't take it any longer.

"You guys are getting married!"

Cody and Bailey were startled. "Yes….We are…Why?"

"It just hit me full force."

"And?"

"You two are going to be husband and wife!"

"We know that, Zack."

"Man and wife…Ha ha ha ha…!"

Zack takes a swallow of his beer. "To you guys." Then he takes another swallow and then slams the glass down.

"Married! Woo!"

"Zack, are you okay?"

"Of course…My little brother is getting married before me…"

"Zack, do you feel bad because you won't be married before I am?"

"Maybe a little but I still can't believe you two will be getting married."

"Zack, how about we talk about your life?"

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

Bailey leaned over the table. "How's your job?"

"It's fine."

"How's your personal life?"

"It's great. I met this nice lady."

"What's her name?"

"Maya. She's from New York."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. Actually, it's been a month that we have been together."

"Congratulations, Zack!"

"Thanks, Bailey."

Cody nudges Bailey in the shoulder. They have a quick yet silent conversation with their eyes. Soon after, they look back at Zack.

"So, Zack, how serious are you two?"

"Actually, Cody, Maya and I are pretty serious."

"Wow. Impressive."

"I know. I feel like a better person when I'm with her."

"Would you like for her to come to the wedding?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She won't have to worry about meeting so many people because it'll be a small ceremony of our closest friends and family members."

"Okay. I guess I can ask her."

"Great. We hope to see her there."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

Zack smiled at Cody and Bailey. After a while, they get their dinner and eat with ease. On occasion, the three of them would participate in light, friendly conversation. The rest of dinner passed by without any complications and the bill was paid in the same fashion. Zack, Cody and Bailey left Cheers together and said goodbye. Zack went back to his place in his sports car while Cody and Bailey went back to the Mercedes-Benz. As they drove back to the condo, Cody and Bailey decided to take a side stop to a bridal shop and a tux shop to get a feel on what they would want to wear at the wedding. Once they decided what their two top dresses and tuxes were, Cody and Bailey continued to drive back to their condo. When they got back to their place, Cody and Bailey sat down on the couch. They relaxed for a moment and had let the silence sink into their bodies. Five minutes passed before either one of them spoke up.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Will you wait for me while I get something from the bedroom?"

"Sure."

Cody got up from the couch and walked back into the bedroom. Bailey waited patiently for Cody's return….or at least she tried. Not a minute passed by before Bailey lost patience and got bored. She tapped her right foot against the floor and hummed to herself. After another minute, Cody came back with a slim, flat box. He sat down and looked at Bailey. She looked back at him with a slight frown.

"What's wrong, Bailey?"

"You were gone for two minutes!"

"And?"

"Ah….Cody, I have a problem."

"I know but why?"

"I don't know. I just have pre-wedding anxiety. I can't be anywhere without you being near me for more than two minutes!"

"Bailey, you've been able to be separated from me much longer than two minutes. You've handled hours, weeks, a month! What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's probably a phase."

"Okay. I'm not going to argue with that. Anyway, I'm sorry if I worried you for not being back before two minutes had passed."

"Oh, Cody, it's not your fault."

"But I should know that you have different anxiety issues."

"Anyway, what did you remember to bring out?"

"Bailey, do you remember when we helped Grammy Pickett move into Aegis?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she gave me something so I could give it to you. She told me that once I give me you it, I will officially be a part of your family."

"What is it, Cody?"

Cody gave Bailey the slim and flat box and she took it. She looked at it and then opened it. She took out the necklace that was inside and examined it.

"This…."

"Your Grammy said it had been in the family for a long time."

"This is a precious family heirloom. I've only heard of it but now I can see it is so beautiful."

Bailey marveled at the gold braided chain with the blue pendant and gold frame. Cody smiled. No matter how beautiful looked or anything else in the world, nothing could compare to his beautiful Bailey.

"Yeah but it will look even more beautiful on you."

Bailey looked at Cody with a mix of bewilderment and honor.

"Cody…."

"Will you wear it for our wedding?"

Bailey cracked a smile and few tears rolled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Cody…Yes. I will wear it on our wedding day."

"Okay. Great."

Bailey hugged Cody and he hugged her back. Three minutes passed by before they broke away from the embrace. But even their bodies weren't pressed against the other's, they still were in each other's arms.

"So, Bailey, do you want to try out wearing the necklace as a practice?"

"Sure."

"May I put it around your neck?"

"Yes."

Bailey gave Cody the necklace. He unclasped the necklace and asked Bailey to turn around in which she did. He reached in over the front of her chest and had clasped the necklace around her slender neck. Once the necklace was on her neck, Bailey turned back around and smiled brightly to Cody.

"The necklace is perfect, Cody!"

"I know. It looks so great on you. You're going to look absolutely ravishing in your wedding dress while wearing that necklace."

"I think so too."

Cody and Bailey lean in and kiss each other. Cody tilts his head to the left and brings his hands up to Bailey's face. Bailey presses her body close to Cody's body to intensify the kiss. Things heat up and they lay down on the couch. Bailey ends up on top of Cody and they don't break the kiss. Cody's hands roam down Bailey's body and tugs at the waistline of her pants. Bailey pulls away and lets out a hot breath on Cody's face.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what we must both want but we could wait out until our honeymoon."

"I don't think so. Let's just consider this as practice."

Bailey took a moment to consider Cody's rationalization and then nodded her head in agreement. She quickly pecked Cody on the lips.

"Okay."

"Great."

Cody and Bailey get up from the couch and Cody sweeps Bailey off her feet and carries her to the bedroom bridal style. He smiles at her again.

"This is also practice…"

Bailey wraps her arms around Cody's neck and gives him a seductive smile before she kisses him. Cody continued to kiss Bailey back as he pushed open the door to their bedroom. Heat emitted from their bodies and sifted into the atmosphere of the bedroom. Cody automatically closed the door behind him and Bailey. After that, they did new things and their favorite things from previous times. He caressed her body, she caressed his. He had kissed every inch of her body and she ran her fingers all of his body. All that they knew was that when they tore off each other's clothes in record time, they still weren't satisfied with their speed for they couldn't wait to jump into bed naked. Cody asserted himself over Bailey and she was surprisingly and purposely submissive. The rest was history that hot and intense night. All that had to be said was that Bailey never took off her necklace because Cody found it sexy and slightly kinky and the neighbors complained twice before they had stop making such loud noise. The only thing they might have forgot was to use protection but the absence of a condemn did not phase them. They could have cared less for they were going to be married soon.

To Be Continued…


	39. Union Of Two Souls

Once Cody and Bailey had shaken the feeling of anxiety from their bodies by warming them up with good, hearty, passionate love, they had pushed through their mental roadblock and tied up loose ends before the big day. They had sent out the invitations, got a tux and wedding dress and were getting closer to claiming their new home with the extra money that they saved up after working for two more weeks. On the day that they were to be wed, Cody had a Best Man and Bailey had a Maid of Honor. The Best Man was Zack while the Maid of Honor was Maddie. While Cody and Bailey were finishing getting ready to be wed, all the invited wedding guests were in attendance. Bailey's youngest sisters, parents and Grammy Pickett slowly yet surely became associated with Cody's family and friends. Eunice was the most outgoing of the bunch and had quickly approached Carey. The two mothers became quick friends and talked to each like it was one of the most natural things on the world. Zack and Maddie talked to each other while London tried to socialize with Bailey's sisters. All the other party guests mingled with each other. Elsewhere, Cody was fixing his collar of his tux in the Groom's Room and at the same time, Bailey was fixing her necklace and veil in the Bride's Room. When both of them were ready, Cody and Bailey looked at themselves in a mirror one last time. Cody leaves the Groom Room and walks down to where and Bailey would get married. It was a small carpeted room and he walked over to Zack.

"Zack."

Zack turns around to face Cody.

"What's up, Cody?"

"Do you know where the minister is?"

Zack looks around until he spots the minister. He points over to where he is.

"There he is."

Cody turns his head to the right and sees the minister. Before he goes to speak with the minister, he asks Zack to tell Maddie to help Bailey get ready so that Clyde can give her away down the aisle. Zack agrees to Cody's request and does as he's told. The two twin brothers go their separate ways. Cody went to talk to the minister. Zack went to Maddie and told her to get Bailey to meet with Clyde. Maddie went to the Bride's Room and got Bailey. After some working around for the final tasks to put the wedding all together, Bailey was on the other side of the small, carpeted room where Cody stood on a makeshift stage to stand upon. A pair of red velvet curtains obscured the clear sight of Bailey seeing Cody on the other side. She fiddled with her bouquet and leaned against the wall. Clyde walked up to Bailey and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bailey."

Bailey turned her head to her father.

"Hey, daddy."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that maybe I won't be ready enough to be a good wife to Cody."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just feel that Cody deserves to be with an absolutely wonderful woman to be his wife and bear him children."

"Bailey, what are you talking about? Bearing him children? This isn't the Middle Ages, honey, it's the modern age."

"But Kettlecorn is isolated from the modern age."

"Okay. Fair enough. Maybe our little town is a little behind with the times but we've made some improvements. You're a modern woman so you don't have to worry about just having kids with Cody."

"I know that, daddy, but I want to have kids with him. I want to be a good mother to our children and I want to be a good wife to him."

"Then if you want those things then why can't you believe that you are cable of being those things?"

"I just feel that…"

"Look, Bailey, whatever you're afraid of, you got to realize a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, think about your relationship with Cody. How did it start and think about where is it now?"

"Our relationship started with me being his assistant at our office."

"Where is it now?"

"Cody wants to marry me."

"Exactly! Why do you think that is?"

"What do you mean, daddy?"

"Have you ever lied to Cody?"

"No and he's never has lied to me either."

"Have you ever been unfaithful to Cody?"

"No. Neither has he to me."

"Does he treat you right and support whatever you want to do?"

"Yes. I do the same thing for him."

"Do you trust each other?"

"Yes."

"Do you guys have enough in common to bond but have just enough contrasting personality traits to balance each other out? Are you two each other's better half? Are you two what you guys both need and want in a life partner?"

"Yes."

"Then that's your answer! You deserve to be Cody's wife and he deserves to be your husband."

Bailey thought about everything her dad had just told her and then took everything in. Once everything had sunk in and made sense, Bailey smiled at her father.

"You know what, daddy? You're right. Thanks for the pep talk."

Clyde smiled at Bailey again.

"Great, pumpkin! Are you ready to walk down that small aisle and get married to Cody?"

"Yes, daddy. But are you ready to give me away?"

Clyde grew silent. "Not really but I'll eventually have to let go so I may as well do it now. I can trust Cody to be there for you for the rest of your life."

"Okay. So, may we walk?"

"Yes."

Clyde gave Bailey his left arm and she took it. As they walked, Clyde pushed a curtain out of the way and told Bailey one last important piece of information.

"Bailey, know that we are all very proud of you. The family and the town are proud of you."

"Thanks, daddy."

Clyde and Bailey got to the makeshift stage, hugged each other and Clyde kissed Bailey on the cheek before he gave her to Cody. As Bailey could feel Clyde connect her hand with Cody's, Cody graciously and carefully helped Bailey up to the makeshift stage. Clyde then found his seat next to Eunice and watched the last and first moments when he would witness his daughter go from a Pickett to a Martin. The minister commenced the ceremony and when it came for him to ask anyone who may object to the union, no one objected. They all sat or stood comfortably and proudly in the chairs or on the stage. The minister happily finished the ceremony and asked Cody and Bailey the words that would bring them together and be legally bound by law as Mr. and Mrs. Cody Martin. Bailey waited to hear the minister's magical and legally bounding words once she and Cody had put each other's wedding rings that were well kept by Zack.

"Do you, Cody Martin, take Bailey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

Cody smiled widely. "I do."

The minister then turned to Bailey.

"Do you, Bailey Marie Picket, take Cody to be your lawfully wed husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

Bailey's smile was equally as wide as Cody's. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bailey quickly gave Maddie her bouquet before she and Cody would share their first kiss as husband and wife. Cody happily stepped up to Bailey and lifted her veil. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face in his hands. They leaned in but they hadn't connected their lips just yet. Cody took a hold of Bailey's body, spun her to the other side and dipped her before he kissed her. When their lips met, Cody and Bailey melted in the kiss and Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody kissed his wife and Bailey kissed her husband. After a few short moments of kissing, Cody and Bailey pulled away and then Cody bought Bailey back up into a standing position. The minister then spoke his final words for the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"

Everybody clapped and then they stood up if they had been sitting down. Cody and Bailey smiled at their family and friends. Zack then remembered one last thing he had to do and he spoke up.

"Guys, let's go to the reception area and relax and bask in glory of the journey that Cody and Bailey traveled up to this wonderful day."

After those simple yet powerful words, everyone went to the reception. Everyone enjoyed a buffet style dinner with chicken, steak and fish options with salad, pasta, steamed vegetables and bread and butter. There was also champagne, an open bar, and a coffee and tea bar. The reception went well and there were some small yet touching speeches come from Clyde and Zack. After the celebration settled down, Cody and Bailey left with thank you's and goodbyes and went off in a limo to their new home. When they arrived to their new home, Cody opened the door, scooped Bailey up bridal style, and carried her all the way through the threshold and into the bedroom. Cody laid gently laid Bailey down and kissed her. First he took off her veil and she took off his bowtie. They pulled away from the kiss to breath. Both of them lovingly stared into each other's eyes.

"We're home, Bailey."

"Yes, we are, Cody."

Cody and Bailey returned to kissing each other to no end. At one point, Cody played around with Bailey's necklace and eventually took if off. For the rest of their time together in their new home, they kissed each other, moved some of their things in and brought back their wedding gifts. After a short while of being in their new home for a few hours, they immediately packed their bags for their honeymoon in an absolutely beautiful place. For their honeymoon, they chose one of the more peaceful islands of Hawaii for their honeymoon trip which was Kauai. They stayed at the Marriot Waiohai Beach Club resort at Poipu Beach with easy access to the beach, three pools, a bar, villas and suites. They had enjoyed every moment of being in Kauai and just fell in love with it but they occasionally reminded themselves that they had a beautiful house back in the suburbs of Boston. While they were in Kauai, it was rumored that one late afternoon, early evening, Cody and Bailey had found a secluded cove, laid down on the sand and there was a twinkle in Cody's eyes. That night, Cody and Bailey supposedly made sweet, hot, passionate love on the beach which would be the moment their first child….or children would be conceived.

To Be Continued…


	40. Epilogue: A Very Merry Martin Christmas

It was December 25, 2032. Christmas came once again to America. Freshly fallen snow graced the streets of Boston. Just outside the city, there was a second story house of a family of six. In the house, fraternal twins, Delilah and Dylan, ran across the hallway to their eight year old sister's bedroom. They skidded across the upstairs hallway in their Christmas themed flannel pajamas. When they entered the bedroom, they carefully walked over to the pink bed that covered their little sister's body. Delilah leaned over and placed a firm yet gentle hand on one of her sister's shoulders and shook her.

"Annabelle, wake up. It's Christmas morning."

Anna belle opened her eyes and saw her older siblings, Delilah and Dylan. They were about four years older than her and they had their mother's hair and eyes. Annabelle looked at Delilah, who was smart yet ten minutes younger than Dylan.

"Is Jack awake?"

"No. If you get up now, you can help us wake him up."

Annabelle suddenly jumped out of bed and showed off her light blue flannel pajamas with skiing penguins. If there was one thing that she was willing to get out of bed for was to bug and tease her older brother, Jack. He had their mother's hair and their father's eyes. The youngest member of the family joined her older siblings to wake up their lazy brother. After all, out of the four of them, Jack took after their uncle Zack more so than their own parents. Annabelle had equal distribution of their parents' personality traits while Delilah took after their mom the most and Dylan took after their dad the most. The three siblings snuck into Jack's room and fashioned mischievous smiles and then jumped on his Jack's bed.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up, you lazy bones! It's Christmas morning!"

Despite being yelled at and jumped on, Jack pulled the covers over his head and grumbled. Delilah and Annabelle got off the bed but Dylan stayed on. He kneeled on the bed next to his younger brother and pinched his nose. Jack had trouble breathing but resisted to let Dylan wake him up. Dylan then tried a new tactic.

"Wake up, Jack. Mom and dad are waiting for us. Mom made peppermint hot chocolate with mini marsh mellows."

With the mention of the peppermint hot chocolate, Jack immediately woke up and knocked Dylan down as he got out of bed. As Jack tried to get past Dylan, he was seen wearing red flannel pajamas. Delilah and Annabelle laughed as they watched their brothers act like a couple of goof balls. Once the four Martin kids were ready, they left the bedroom, went down the hall and then went down the stairs. As they turned around a corner to arrive at the living room, they saw their parents sitting on the tan couch. They looked so peaceful and ready for the day as they were dressed in day time clothes. Their father was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks and a green sweater while their mother wore black shoes, form-fitting jeans, a red sweater with a special family necklace and her hair had loose curls that nicely laid down in the front of her chest. The Martin kids spotted four other mugs on the table next to the couch. Annabelle was the first one to join her mom and dad on the couch and scooted close to her mother. Bailey Martin grinned at her youngest daughter and gave her a small mug full of peppermint hot chocolate with some mini marsh mellows. Annabelle smiled at Bailey and then thanked her before she took the first sip. Delilah and Dylan came over and sat on their father's side. Dylan poked at their father until he asked him to stop. Bailey carefully patted on the shoulder and then they looked over at their son who took after his uncle. Bailey cleared her throat.

"Jack, why don't you join the family? I think we have a mug of hot cocoa with your name on it."

Jack's ears perked up and his mouth began to water. He clambered over on to the couch and Bailey asked Cody to hand her a mug. He gave it to her and she gave it to Jack. He thanked his mother and then avidly drank half of the peppermint hot chocolate before he pulled up for some air. He sighed with relief and sat close to his little sister, Annabelle. The Martin kids then turned their attention to the Christmas tree with presents placed under it as they drank their peppermint hot chocolate. They turned their attention back to their parents with glistening eyes. Cody and Bailey both were sipping from their own mugs of hot cocoa. All of their children badgered them about opening up Christmas presents all at once.

"Mom! Dad! Can we open our presents now? Can we? Huh? Can we, please….?"

Cody looked over at Bailey and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think, honey?"

Bailey removed her lips from her mug of peppermint hot chocolate and then looked at her and Cody's children. "I guess so. Just remember to put down your mugs where you know they won't spill."

"Yes, mommy", the Martin children chorused.

After their promise to their mother, the Martin kids had set down their mugs of hot cocoa and scrambled around the tree and scavenged for their Christmas presents. As the kids happily opened up their Christmas presents, Cody and Bailey leisurely watched their children unwrap the presents from underneath the tree. Cody slung his right arm over Bailey's shoulders. He turned toward Bailey who had her mug held in her lap and in her hands.

"When should we open up our presents, dear?"

"After the children open their presents. They're too hyper at this age to run around like banshees. Someday they'll be old enough to unwrap their presents in a more calm way and we can all unwrap Christmas presents as a whole family but not now. We'll just wait."

"Okay, Bailey. You're probably right."

Bailey then turned toward Cody. "I am right."

"Right. My bad. You are right."

"Thank you."

Cody smiled and then nuzzled his nose against Bailey's. They shared a quick kiss while their children were busy searching for presents under the tree. Cody and Bailey then looked back and looked out the living room window and watched the white snow fall onto the ground. The scene before them from the outside world seemed so peaceful. Cody and Bailey cuddled close together, smiled and then sipped on their peppermint hot chocolate with mini marsh mellows. They knew that their lives were complete. All there was left was to maintain all that they had built up to attain in the first place, raise their children to become mature and responsible adults and grow old together. That was all was left for them to do and needed to keep them happy aside from taking pleasure in occasional moments of intimacy. Christmas had come for them and they looked forward to many good and happy years for their family.

The End

**Author's Note: Thank you all who have read and reviewed the story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had enjoying writing it. I will admit that I wasn't expecting for this story to take so long. I was expecting eleven or twelve chapters but I guess I miscalculated. Anyway, for a guest reviewer or two, I will put into consideration of a werewolf story or some other story idea but for right now, I will keep my writing on pause because I want to put all my focus back into The Suite Life After All. I just hope that I get some sort of sign that we go on with the story. I really do want to continue and finish the story. I need further notice before I will know what I can do. But just because I will not be posting anything doesn't mean that I won't continue to think and type out ideas on a word processor. And thanks for the support, you guys. I hope to write for you guys again someday. If I still haven't written in a substantial amount of time then I will return to writing to stay in practice. But I also will make exceptions if you guys really want a certain kind of story since I don't feel like letting you guys down. Otherwise, I will not be doing much writing until further notice.**


End file.
